Memorias Perdidas
by sandy yalek
Summary: Harry perdio la memoria y fue a parar a las manos de Voldemort que le invertira la historia haciendole creer que la Orden del Fenix y Dumbledore son los culpables de todo.Ahora Harry tiene que recordar la verdad de su pasado antes de que sea muy tarde...
1. Capitulo 1 YA NO CONFIA EN MI

**MEMORIAS PERDIDAS**

CAPITULO 1 EL YA NO CONFIA EN MI

Era una tarde soleada de verano, Harry Potter estaba acostado en su cama de Privet Drive. Constantemente miraba el reloj, faltaba poco para su cumpleaños número 17 y lo que mas deseaba era largarse de la casa de sus tíos.

Recordaba que al final del curso anterior alguien "anonimo" les habia avisado que habria un terrible ataque en el colegio y gracias a eso pudieron evitar una terrible tragedia en la que seguramente muchos habrian salido heridos o peor aun... muertos. (N/A: esta historia supone que el hecho crucial del sexto libro jamas ocurrio)

Dumbledore le había dicho que iría a recogerlo el día de su cumpleaños para llevarlo al cuartel general de la orden del fénix ahora que habían comprobado que no había ningún maleficio que les impidiera instalarse ahí después de la muerte de Sirius. Harry era el heredero absoluto.

Pasaban las horas y Harry se estaba inquietando, así que metió todas sus cosas en el baúl para que en cuanto llegaran por el saliera de la casa lo mas pronto posible.

Por fin dieron las doce y se escucho que llamaban a la puerta igual que el año anterior, bajo rápido las escaleras sin hacer ruido con la jaula de Hedwig en una mano para encontrarse con Dumbledore pero se llevo una sorpresa al encontrar en el umbral al Sr. Weasley y a Tonks.

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry- dijeron los dos al unísono abrazando a Harry, el chico no sabia que decir, era algo que no se esperaba. –Gracias- dijo Harry aunque sentía que esas palabras no salían de su boca

- Estas listo- le pregunto el Sr. Weasley

-Si- contesto el ojiverde con una gran sonrisa- Solo déjenme ir por mi baúl

-Yo me encargo de eso-tercio Tonks

- No creo que sea una buena idea- dijo Harry al recordar la facilidad con la que Tonks provocaba desastres

-De que hablas tontito, hago esto muy seguido ¡ACCIO BAUL!

El baúl descendió a toda velocidad desde la habitación de Harry causando destrozos con todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino. Tonks volteo a ver a Harry con una mirada tímida y avergonzada

-HARRY POTTER!! – El grito de Tío Vernon se escucho por toda la casa

- Te dije que no era una buena idea- Dijo Harry a Tonks tratando de no reírse y al mismo tiempo suspirando porque sabia lo que vendría en cuanto Tio Vernon bajara por las escaleras

- Creo que hay que arreglar esto antes de que se asome tu tío ¡REPARO!- Dijo el Sr. Weasley y todo volvió a su lugar

En ese momento tío Vernon apareció en la escalera y vio a los tres parados en la puerta, la vena de su sien comenzaba a palpitar

-No te preocupes tío, yo ya me voy, despídeme de tía Petunia y de Dudley. Su tio no dijo nada, se quedo parado en la escalera viendo como se marchaban cerrando la puerta tras ellos

Una vez fuera de la casa Harry se dirigió hacia el Sr. Weasley - ¿Por qué no ha venido Dumbledore por mi?- el Sr. Weasley lo miro y se limito a decir – Tenia cosas que hacer- Harry no quedo muy convencido con esa respuesta pero no dijo mas

-¿Ya te sabes aparecer?- Pregunto Tonks a Harry

-No, aun no me sale muy bien

-Entonces tómame de la mano y sujétame fuerte, nos apareceremos en Grimmauld Place. Como en ocasiones anteriores la sensación no fue nada agradable, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se encontraba frente a las casas 11 y 13 de Grimmauld Place. Vio que el Sr. Weasley quemaba un trozo de pergamino y segundos después apareció la puerta de la casa.

Al entrar Harry se encontró con los brazos de la Sra. Weasley quien lo felicito y como siempre cada que lo veía le recordaba lo flaco que estaba. En la casa estaban los Weasley, Lupin, Tonks Hermione y Moody. Todos lo felicitaron por su cumpleaños, al final Harry miro con detenimiento la casa, habían hecho un buen trabajo con ella, lucia mucho mejor que la ultima vez que la visito, alguien decidió pintar las paredes, la casa se veía mas alegre. Después de cenar todos se fueron a la cama por orden de la Sra Weasley. Los chicos querían quedarse otro rato para platicar pero fue imposible convencerla.

A la mañana siguiente los jóvenes magos se despertaron, estaban dispuestos a bajar a desayunar pero cuando llegaron al primer rellano escucharon la familiar voz de Dumbledore y Snape, sabían que si bajaban estos interrumpirían su conversación, querían enterarse de lo que sucedía así que como habían hecho dos años atrás sacaron unas orejas extensibles para oír mejor.

-Lo siento Dumbledore. Decía Snape con su fría voz pero con cierto tono de nerviosismo y angustia – El señor tenebroso ya no confía en mi como antes.

-Lo entiendo Severus- contesto el anciano profesor con voz cansada –pero me temo que tendrás que esforzarte nuevamente

-es que no es tan sencillo, el esta molesto conmigo, sospecha que fui yo quien le aviso de que el curso anterior habría un ataque en Hogwarts, dice que si usted no se hubiera enterado los mortifagos habrían logrado su cometido. También esta molesto porque no le puedo decir donde esta el cuartel general de la orden

- Severus, si no hubiéramos actuado a tiempo muchas vidas inocentes pudieron perderse aquella noche, por lo menos ahora otros tres mortifagos ya están en Azkaban…Gracias a ti

-Lo único que he logrado saber hasta ahora –dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras- es que quiere a Potter ahora que ya no tiene la protección de su madre

- Ese no es ningún problema, mientras Harry este aquí no corre peligro, el peligro podría venir cuando regrese al colegio

-Ahh- exclamo Snape – nos esta llamando, tengo que irme

-Esta bien Severus, en cuanto sepas algo importante avísame

Snape desapareció y los chicos vieron que Dumbledore se dirigía hacia la cocina, después miraron a Harry, tenia la mirada perdida por lo que acababa de escuchar

-vamos Harry, no te desanimes- dijo Hermione colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Harry, lo que hizo que saliera de su ensimismamiento

- Si Harry nosotros estaremos a tu lado pase lo que tenga que pasar –dijo ron

-Así es mi amor- esta vez fue la pelirroja quien hablo se acerco a Harry, lo abrazo fuertemente y en un susurro le dijo- ni creas que te libraras de mi tan fácil- Harry recordó lo que le había pedido el año anterior, no quería que Ginny estuviera tan cerca de el, temía por la vida de la joven ahora que Voldemort estaba mas cerca. Ginny acaricio su rostro y después le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Al ver el apoyo de sus amigos, y de su aun novia Harry les sonrió y bajaron a desayunar juntos.

Al llegar a la cocina saludaron a Dumbledore y se sentaron a la mesa.

-Yo ya me tengo que ir – le dijo Dumbledore a Molly-Buenos días muchachos, espero que pasen bien las vacaciones mientras están aquí –El profesor camino hasta la puerta se giro para ver a Harry y le dijo- Mientras estés aquí no quiero que vayas a ningún lado-y sin mas se marcho.

A muchos kilómetros lejos de ahí se encontraba Voldemort, se las había ingeniado para aparecer una gran mansión en medio de un bosque, nadie podía averiguar que el estaba ahí, además de que había protegido la casa para que nadie diera con ella excepto los mortifagos, a Voldemort le gustaba vivir entre lujos, la mansión era lúgubre completamente de madera, al estilo gótico pero tenia un toque de elegancia, apenas se iluminaba con algunos candelabros, y contaba con numerosas habitaciones el señor tenebroso se encontraba en el salón junto a sus seguidores y entre ellos ya se encontraba Snape

-Mis queridos amigos-comenzó a hablar Voldemort –Ha llegado el momento de destruir al gran Harry Potter, he ideado un plan para matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, quiero que vigilen el callejón Diagon, y todo Londres en si, y cuando el pequeño salga de su escondite, quiero que…-no termino la frase, se dirigió hacia Snape con paso decidido y le dijo arrastrando las palabras- A ti no te necesito por ahora-

Bellatrix Lestrange comenzó a reírse por el rechazo de Voldemort hacia Snape, parecía loca, al fin había logrado que el señor tenebroso confiara mas en ella que en Snape y eso le daba una gran satisfacción. Voldemort volteo a ver a Bellatrix quien se callo de inmediato al ver a su amo

– Pero mi Lord yo…-decía Snape

- ¡¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!!!-grito Voldemort- y al instante Snape desapareció

-Como les decía- volvía a hablar Voldemort como si nada hubiese ocurrido- cuando el chico salga de su escondite quiero que lo traigan ante mi, al pequeño Harry no le gusta estar encerrado, supongo que no tardara mucho en escaparse de donde quiera que este. No creo que les cueste trabajo ir tras el si lo encuentran desprevenido. Ahora váyanse y hagan lo que les pido!


	2. Capitulo 2 NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUI

**CAPITULO 2 NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ**

Mientras pasaban los días en Grimmauld Place Harry, Ginny Ron y Hermione buscaban en que entretenerse, no podían hacer mucho en la casa, cualquier sonido hacia que el retrato de la madre de Sirius comenzara a gritar. La casa estaba casi vacía, los miembros de la orden salían continuamente a cumplir alguna misión, Fred y George no se habían parado en el cuartel general desde que su tienda de bromas tenia tanto éxito.

Los cuatro amigos se pasaban el día jugando ajedrez mágico, snaps explosivos o simplemente se ponían ha platicar de cualquier cosa hasta que llego el momento en que hacer eso se convirtió aburrido.

Una de esas tantas mañanas rutinarias Ron se acerco a su madre quien se disponía ir a dejar un par de cachivaches al ático, tenia que decirle algo, era necesario

-Mama…este….-Decía un nervioso Ron- Podríamos ir a Sortilegios Weasley, tiene mucho que no vamos, queremos ver a los gemelos.

La señora Weasley miro tiernamente a su hizo acariciándole la cara esbozando una gran sonrisa, Ron también le sonrió, "fue mas fácil convencer a mama de lo que creí" se decía así mismo, por fin saldrían de la casa pero…

-No- Fue la respuesta de la señora Weasley y la sonrisa de Ron desapareció

-Pero mama, llevamos casi un mes encerrados en la casa-

-Pues acostúmbrense que aun les falta otro mes por esperar, Dumbledore dice que no es seguro que salgan sobre todo para ti Harry – Miro al chico y después se dirigió a su hijo- Ahora si me permites voy a dejar estas cosas al ático a menos que las quieras llevar tu- La Sra. Weasley se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras, los cuatro amigos se quedaron parados frente a la escalera, Harry estaba fastidiado, no le gustaba que le dijeran que era seguro o no para el, llevaban haciéndolo toda su vida.-Ni modo Harry, lo intentamos- Dijo Ron quien se había dado cuenta de la rabia que encerraba su amigo

-¡Ya estoy harto de que decidan por mi!- Exclamo Harry y subió corriendo a su habitación. Ginny fue tras el para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Lo encontró sentado en la cama mirando hacia el piso. Lentamente se acerco y se arrodillo ante el para mirarle a los ojos, sabia lo que el sentía, Harry ya era todo un hombre y los demás se empeñaban en seguir tratándolo como a un niño.

-Mi amor, pronto saldremos de aquí y volveremos a Hogwarts, todo se solucionara-Dijo Ginny tomando de la mano a Harry

-No quiero estar aquí- comenzó a hablar Harry sin mirarla-Esta casa no me trae buenos recuerdos, extraño mucho a Sirius y ahora Voldemort me busca, eso no me asusta porque se que tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme a el pero dime- Volteo a ver los ojos de su novia-¿Cómo lograre vencerlo si me tienen aquí encerrado?-

-Dumbledore sabe lo que hace-

-NO, DUMBLEDORE NO SABE NADA!!! –Harry se puso de pie haciendo a un lado a su novia

-Harry calmate- Ginny estaba asustada ante la reacción de Harry. Hermione y Ron que habían escuchado los gritos de su amigo entraron en la habitación

-NO VOY A CALMARME-Harry empezó a dar vueltas de un lado al otro de del cuarto como si buscase algo-COMO SE ATREVE DUMBLEDORE A DECIRME QUE DEBO INTENTAR MATAR A VOLDEMORT SI CUANDO LLEGA EL MOMENTO NO ME DEJA SALIR DE AQUÍ.

-Es que aun no llega el momento Harry- Hermione corrió hacia a Harry y lo tomo por los hombros para tratar que Harry dejara de dar vueltas sin sentido –Recuerda que aun falta encontrar los horrocruxes.

-Ja-Harry rió con ironía-Da lo mismo, como los voy a encontrar si no me dejan salir de aquí-Ron lo miraba con la boca abierta y sin saber que decir, no era la primera vez que veía a Harry tan enfadado.

-Tendrás que aprender a ser paciente, las cosas tienen que planearse entes de actuar- dijo Ron no muy convencido de sus palabras pero con la esperanza de que Harry se tranquilizara.

-Ginny…perdóname-dijo Harry mirando a la pelirroja –Perdónenme todos, se que no me debo poner así- Les sonrió y tomo a su novia por la cintura dándole un beso apasionada como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hacia.

-Ejem….Ejem-tosió Ron- Hay mas cuartos arriba por si quieren. Todos se rieron por el comentario de Ron y después de unos segundos Harry se puso serio-¿Qué pasa mi amor?-pregunto Ginny.

-Te amo tanto, no se que haría si tu no estas a mi lado, Voldemort no debe saber que tu eres mi novia, si de por si todos estamos en peligro si el se entera las cosas solo se pondría peor

-No te preocupes cariño-Ginny acaricio el rostro de su novio-nada nos pasara si estamos juntos- Harry le sonrió

-Ustedes dos- Harry miro a Ron y a Hermione-Ya va siendo hora de que digan lo que sienten ¿no creen??

-¿De que hablas Harry?-dijo Hermione agachando la mirada

-No se hagan tontitos, bien que saben.

Harry miro a Ginny de nuevo, necesitaba estar solo y salir de esa casa pero ¿Cómo lo hacia? "La chimenea" pensó. En ese momento Ginny pudo darse cuenta de que su novio tramaba algo.

-¿En que piensas?-le pregunto Ginny levantando una ceja, temía por la respuesta de Harry, el simplemente le beso la frente y le dijo tomándola por los hombros suavemente- Necesito salir de aquí por un rato- Ginny Hermione y Ron se quedaron de piedra y con la boca abierta mientras Harry salía corriendo de la habitación empujando a los últimos dos. Una vez afuera Harry le puso el seguro a la puerta y lanzo el hechizo muffliato hacia la puerta del ático para que la señora Weasley no escuchara nada. Bajo hasta la cocina y escucho que sus amigos habían logrado abrir la puerta; así que también le puso seguro a la puerta de la cocina para ganar mas tiempo. Cogio un poco de polvos flu se metió a la chimenea y grito- CALDERO CHORREANTE- Alcanzo a ver las figuras de sus amigos parados en la puerta antes de que las llamas verdes lo envolvieran.

Vio como pasaban muchas chimeneas a su alrededor hasta que aterrizo en el Caldero Chorreante, estaba completamente vació, aunque vio a Tom el tabernero muy entretenido limpiando vasos, no tenia tiempo para admirar el desolado lugar antes de que sus amigos aparecieran por la chimenea y sin hacer ruido se fue al patio trasero del bar, una vez ahí dio unos golpecitos con su varita al ladrillo que permitía el paso hacia el callejón Diagon, entro y antes de que los ladrillos se reacomodaran escucho la voz de Hermione preguntándole a Tom a voz de cuello si es que había visto a Harry.

El callejón Diagon estaba mas solitario que la ultima vez que Harry estuvo ahí, la mayoría de los locales habían cerrado y casi no había gente. "El primer lugar en el que me buscaran es en Sortilegios Weasley" "tengo que encontrar un buen lugar para pensar" y echo a correr, paso lo mas lejos posible de la entrada a la tienda de los gemelos que era de las pocas tiendas en las que había clientes, continuo corriendo y sin darse cuenta ya se había ido a meter al callejón Knockturn.

Escucho unos pasos tras el "maldición, ya me alcanzaron" pensó, ya estaba cansado de tanto correr "ni hablar, tendré que regresar a esa casa", lentamente se giro para encontrarse con sus amigos pero lo único que vio fue una luz roja que iba directo a su cabeza.

Harry cayo inconsciente al suelo, no solo había recibido un impacto, otros dos rayos también le habían golpeado la cabeza, uno en la nuca y otro del lado derecho al mismo tiempo. Los atacantes se acercaron al cuerpo de Harry lentamente

-Vaya, vaya, fue mas sencillo de lo que creí- decía Bellatrix pateando un poco el cuerpo de Harry para asegurarse que aun respiraba–El Señor Tenebroso tenia razón al decir que el chico no aguantaría mucho tiempo encerrado.

-Greyback, Narcisa, ayúdenme a sacarlo de aquí.

Entre los tres levantaron a Harry y antes de desaparecer Narcisa le dijo a Bellatrix-Creo que no fue buena idea golpearle en la cabeza-Bellatrix la miro ceñuda y le respondió-Y eso a mi que me importa aun este vivo ¿no?

-¡Harry¡Harry¿Dónde estas?- Ron, Hermione y Ginny buscaban a su amigo desesperados.

-Larguémonos de aquí de una buena vez-dijo Greyback y los cuatro desaparecieron


	3. Capitulo 3 SIMPLEMENTE NO ESTA

**CAPITULO 3 SIMPLEMENTE NO ESTA**

Ron, Hermione y Ginny al no encontrar a Harry en el callejón Diagon regresaron al cuartel general y en cuanto le contaron a la Sra. Weasley lo sucedido esta se movilizo rápidamente para contactar a los miembros de la orden. Lo que mas temían había sucedido, en Grimmauld place reinaba la desesperación.

-De nuevo díganme lo que paso- Preguntaba Dumbledore a los chicos- pero uno por uno por favor

-Pues Harry dijo que estaba harto de estar encerrado, que necesitaba salir un rato de la casa-Decía Hermione entrecortadamente.

-Si y después lanzo el hechizo muffliato al ático donde estaba mama-Dijo Ron

-Por eso no me di cuenta de nada de lo que paso, Oh! Albus perdóname todo esto es mi culpa-La señora Weasley estaba bañada en lagrimas

-Este no es el momento para buscar culpables Molly, en todo caso el culpable soy yo, que cometo grandes errores al ocultarle las cosas a Harry olvidando que tiene todo el derecho a saberlas-Dumbledore se veía muy cansado y muy preocupado ante la situación.

-Después de eso Harry cerro las puertas de la habitación y la cocina, no quería que lo siguiéramos, pero no podíamos dejarlo solo. Alcanzamos a verlo desaparecer en la chimenea, se fue al Caldero Chorreante pero…pero-Ginny hablaba entrecortadamente hasta que el llanto se apodero de ella.

-Pero cuando llegamos no estaba ahí-Hermione continuo con la frase de su amiga-Supusimos que se había ido al callejón Diagon, fuimos a la tienda de los gemelos pero nos dijeron que no lo habían visto- Hermione también se puso a llorar.

-Ahí fue donde nos preocupamos, continuamos buscándolo hasta que llegamos al callejón Knockturn pero no había ni rastro de el-Concluyo Ron dejándose caer en un sillón.

Hermione se puso de pie limpiándose las lagrimas-Profesor Dumbledore, cuando llegamos al callejón Knockturn tuvimos la sensación de que ahí se había producido algún tipo de magia, era algo en el aire, no se como explicarle pero lo único que se es que Harry no desapareció así como así por mucho que quisiera alejarse de esta casa, el no nos haría eso¡Tiene que encontrarlo!

-Lo se señorita Granger, miembros de la orden ya están buscándolo. Yo tampoco creo que Harry se marchara, no tiene muchos lugares a donde ir, por si las dudas buscaremos en sus lugares preferidos.

-¡ACASO NO ENTIENDE!- Ginny se puso de pie y se paro frente a Dumbledore-Harry ni siquiera sabe aparecerse, alguien se lo llevo estoy segura, no creo que ande por ahí muy quitado de la pena y teniéndonos con esta preocupación. Ya pasaron mas de siete horas y comienza a oscurecer y el no regresa…algo le ha sucedido-Ron se acerco a su hermana y la abrazo. Entendía perfectamente la situación, todos estaban muy preocupados, necesitaban apoyarse unos a otros, tenían que encontrar una solución de inmediato. Ginny siguió apoyada en el pecho de su hermano mientras el le acariciaba el pelo.

-Señorita Weasley-Dumbledore hablo- No sabemos donde pueda estar el señor Potter. Pero sabemos que Voldemort trataba de encontrarlo y enfrentarse con el. Por eso no quería que Harry saliera de la casa hasta que tuviéramos más información sobre el paradero de Voldemort o sus planes, con esto mis sospechas quedan afirmadas Voldemort y sus seguidores están muy cerca. Creanme que me siento muy afligido por lo que acaba de suceder pero tenemos que ser discretos.

En eso llegaron Lupin Tonks, el Sr. Weasley y otros cuatro aurores pero no vieron a Harry por ningún lado.

Ginny fue a encontrarse con su padre y lo miro buscando una respuesta a todas sus preguntas. El señor Weasley como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a su hija le dijo- Lo siento cariño Harry no esta por ningún lado- Ginny sintió como el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos. Hermione se tapo la cara con las manos al igual que Ron quien susurro un "No puede ser"

-¿Están seguros Lupin?- pregunto Dumbledore

-Si aunque pudimos detectar en el callejón Knockturn que se realizaron tres hechizos aturdidores concentrados en un mismo punto. No eran hechizos mortales-Termino de decir Lupin al ver la cara de los chicos.

-Por ahora ya no podemos seguir buscando, es riesgoso para todos- Dijo Tonks

-Niños es mejor que suban a la cama, mañana encontraremos una solución- Dijo la señora Weasley besando en la frente a los jóvenes quienes no tenían animo como para replicar a la señora Weasley ante sus ganas de seguir escuchando la conversación. Los tres subieron a una de las habitaciones. No se sentían nada bien. Al entrar se sentaron en la cama pero no dijeron nada durante un buen rato.

Pasados unos minutos Ginny se levanto de la cama para mirar por la ventana- Harry este donde este sigue vivo-Y una lágrima resbalo por sus mejillas.

-Ginny por favor no te mortifiques volverá pronto ya lo veras.

-Pero ¿que voy a hacer sin el Hermione? El es mi vida, lo necesito a mi lado

-Tenemos que hacer algo-Ron se puso de pie pero Hermione lo jalo de la manga del suéter para que se sentara de nuevo

-Ron por ahora no podemos hacer nada

-Pero Hermione de que hablas es nuestro amigo

-Lo se Ron, pero ¿acaso quieres que a nosotros también nos pase algo?

Ron no pudo contestar porque escucharon que la puerta de la entrada se abría y se cerraba. Alguien había llegado a la casa y salieron a averiguar. Se trataba de Severus Snape, los chicos se aventuraron a bajar hasta donde estaban los demás, sabían que en una situación así no podían echarlos.

-¿Has sabido algo Severus?- Pregunto Dumbledore

-No señor, todo sigue igual- Todos lo miraron decepcionados, Snape era el único vinculo con el lado y tampoco sabia nada, eso era realmente extraño para todos –No hay nada de Potter, aunque no he hablado con el señor tenebroso los mortifagos dicen que tampoco saben nada.

-¿Alguna otra información que tengas para nosotros Severus?- Pregunto Dumbledore nuevamente.

-Si, Vanessa casi esta lista

-¿Quién es Vanessa?-Preguntaron Ginny Ron y Hermione al unísono. Los adultos los miraron, no se habían percatado de la presencia de los chicos hasta ese momento. Ron pudo ver que su madre estuvo a punto de gritar "A la cama" pero el señor Weasley la detuvo. El sabia que los muchachos ya tenían edad para saber lo que pasaba.

-Vanessa es nuestra nueva espía-dijo Dumbledore invitando a los jóvenes para que se acercaran más –Estudio en el colegio Durmstrang y me parece que cumplió 18 años hace poco si no me equivoco-Volteo a ver a Snape quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Como ustedes saben en Durmstrang se especializan en las artes oscuras así que tenemos la esperanza de que pueda infiltrarse sin problemas, en estos dos últimos meses el profesor Snape se ha dedicado a enseñarle oclumancia para que lord Voldemort no sospeche de ella si es que intenta leerle la mente. Es muy inteligente y discreta.

-¿En cuanto tiempo crees que pueda unirse a los mortifagos?

-En un mes.

-Perfecto, creo que ya es hora de que todos nos vayamos a dormir. Buenas noches a todos. Mañana nos reuniremos de nuevo para tratar de resolver el problema de Harry- Dumbledore salio de la casa acompañado de los otros magos. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron los Weasley Lupin Tonks y Hermione.


	4. Capitulo 4 LA NUEVA ESPIA

**CAPITULO 4 LA NUEVA ESPIA**

En la ciudad de Cambridge a unos kilómetros de Grimmauld Place una bella joven de cabellos negros y largos hasta la cintura miraba a la calle desde la ventana de su habitación, sus ojos azules y profundos tenían la mirada fija en una esquina, esperaba a alguien, hasta que por fin vio una sombra que se acercaba a la entrada de su casa. Al salir de su habitación escucho como se abría la puerta de la entrada, bajo las escaleras y al sujeto que acababa de entrar le dijo con mucha frialdad.

-Hasta que por fin llegas Snape- Recalco con mucho odio esa ultima palabra, no le agradaba para nada estar cerca de el.

-No me hables en ese tono-Le contesto Snape con aire autoritario.

-Yo te hablo en el tono que se me antoja- La joven se acerco al el con una sonrisa burlona al ver la cara de Snape.- ¿Vas a darme clases de oclumancia hoy?- pregunto la joven.

-Si y necesito que aprendas lo antes posible, mínimo en un mes tienes que infiltrarte, así que tienes que practicar cuando yo no este aquí.

- ¿Y porque tanta prisa Snape? La joven volvió a hablarle fríamente

-Basta de una buena vez Vanessa ¿quieres dejar de llamarme así?- Snape estaba enfadado pero Vanessa estaba mucho mas molesta que el.

- ¿Y como quieres que te llame entonces¿eh¿Cómo quieres que llame al hombre que se dice ser mi padre si durante dieciocho años solo lo vi en dos ocasiones?- Ella hablaba llena de odio y rencor, entrecortadamente y casi gritando- ¿Cómo quieres que llame el hombre que me dejo abandonada en casa de unos sucios muggles y que el día que cumplí 11 años llego para decirme "eres una bruja y yo soy tu padre", ese día fue uno de los momentos mas felices de mi vida cuando creí que por fin viviría a tu lado, al lado de mi familia, que equivocada estaba, me sacaste de esa casa pero solo para encerrarme durante siete años en un colegio de hechicería y aun así tuviste el descaro de regresar y llamarme hija.

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que fue por tu bien-Snape le respondió sin alterarse- No podía permitir que nada te pasara, preferí mantenerte escondida.

- ¡Pues no te creo! Porque no mejor me dices la verdad, que nunca me quisiste, que fui un estorbo para ti- Vanessa lloraba desconsoladamente, vivir en el abandono había sido terrible, durante toda su vida solo existió una pregunta "¿Por qué?", siempre señalada como la pobre huérfana, aunque eso la fortaleció, se convirtió en una gran bruja para demostrarle a los demás que no era necesario tener una figura paterna para poder salir adelante.

-. Creeme que lo único que he querido durante todos estos años es protegerte, nadie puede saber que tu eres mi hija Vanessa, al menos no por ahora, no te pido que me trates como a un padre, se que no me lo merezco pero tenemos que llevarnos lo mejor posible mientras tengamos que trabajar juntos.

-¿SI TANTO QUISIERAS PROTEGERME NO ME MANDARIAS CON VOLDEMORT?

-¡No digas su nombre! Y no te mando porque yo quiero, te mando por que es necesario, el no te conoce ni sabe de donde provienes, por eso es que puedes ayudarnos, si nos traes información talvez podremos encontrar la forma de vencerlo, tu eres muy inteligente, eres capaz de disimular, eres fuerte y te puedes defender a ti misma. Además de que tú fuiste la que acepto esta misión

–Si, pero ni creas que lo hago por ti, lo hago por la Orden del Fénix, estoy segura de que mi madre jamás me hubiera pedido que hiciera esto. Ni siquiera la conozco¿DÓNDE ESTA?

-Tu madre fue una cobarde que nos abandono a los dos

-¿Y acaso no eres mas cobarde tu por hacer lo mismo que ella?- ¿Cómo se llama mi madre?, te exijo que me digas en donde esta- pregunto Vanessa sollozando, no podía creer que una madre fuera capaz de abandonar a su propia hija.

-Eso ya no importa, tu madre murió hace dos años, la mato el señor tenebroso. Cuando te dejo a mi cargo lo hizo para intentar escapar de el, prefirió salvar su pellejo antes de salvarte a ti, lo que no sabia es que el Señor Tenebroso siempre encuentra a quien lo traiciona, en cuanto regreso al poder se puso a buscar a todos los que lo abandonaron cuando llego su declive y los asesino a todos, entre ellos a tu madre. Yo me convertí en espía de la orden del fénix y al mismo tiempo tenia que servir a quien tu sabes, no podía cuidarte por eso creí que esconderte era la mejor opción.

-Nos has respondido a mi pregunta…¿Cómo se llamaba mi madre?.

-Te lo diré pero no tiene ningún sentido que lo sepas. Tu madre se llamaba Marianne Selfish ¿contenta?- Snape ya se estaba cansando de hablar de ese tema. Vanessa se limito a asentir con la cabeza, no podía creer lo que su padre acababa de decirle, necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo.

-Se ha hecho muy tarde, no tiene caso que practiquemos ahora, perdóname Vanessa, yo quería evitarte la pena de saber lo que en realidad fue tu madre. Yo te quiero mucho y creeme que pronto llegara el día en que pueda demostrártelo. Vanessa lo miraba sin poder articular palabra alguna, observo como su padre se ponía la capa de viaje para marcharse -Adiós Vanessa nos veremos mañana trata de practicar por favor-Dijo Snape cerrando la puerta tras el.

-Adiós papa- Dijo Vanessa en un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de Newcastle Inglaterra donde se erguía la mansión de Voldemort en medio de la espesura del bosque Harry Potter se encontraba tumbado en la cama de una de tantas habitaciones inconsciente. Por alguna razón los mortifagos habían tenido la decencia de dejarlo ahí.

En el salón de dicha casa Bellatrix, Narcissa y Greyback afrontaban uno de los peores regaños de toda su vida.

-¡LES DIJE QUE LO QUERIA VIVO NO MORIBUNDO!- exclamaba Voldemort muy enojado.

-Lo sentimos mucho mi lord, no creímos que el chico se pondría tan mal- Decía Narcissa muy afligida.

-Explíquenme¿Cómo no se iba a poner mal si le lanzaron no uno ni dos sino tres hechizos aturdidores directo a la cabeza. ¿De quien fue la genial idea?- Voldemort se paro frente a los mortifagos esperando una respuesta.

-Fue mía mi lord- Dijo Bellatrix arrodillándose a sus pies- Fue sin querer señor se lo juro, supusimos que pondría resistencia.

-Mas les vale que despierte o creanme que se arrepentirán. Mientras tanto ¿Qué mas tenemos en la lista de cosas por hacer?

-Hay una joven que quiere unirse a nosotros- Dijo Narcissa.

-Y bien¿Cómo se llama?

-Vanessa, Vanessa Prince- Contesto Greyback.

-¿Prince?, no me suena el apellido ¿ya la investigaron?- Dijo Voldemort con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Ya señor, esta limpia- Dijo Bellatrix sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Vamos Bella sabes que no puedo estar enojado contigo todo el tiempo mírame y dime lo que sabes- Bellatrix lo miro y claramente le dijo.

-Vanessa Prince, búlgara, 18 años, huérfana criada por muggles hasta los 11 años, egresada de Durmstrang, domina a la perfección todo tipo de hechizos, fuerte atracción hacia las artes oscuras. Habla ingles, español, francés y alemán. Actualmente vive sola en Cambridge. Se desconoce por completo quienes fueron sus padres pero si estudio en Durmstrang significa que ambos fueron magos.

-Humm…muy interesante, me encantaría conocerla, pero no quiero que la llamen, quiero ver que tanto es su interés, que ella sola nos busque. ¿Sabe algo de lo que ha sucedido aquí en Inglaterra?

-Lo dudo mucho salio del colegio hace dos meses. Cree que usted tiene toda la razón al tratar de eliminar a los débiles, cree que el poder es lo único importante. Se entero de usted después de la muerte de Igor Karkarov dijo que era un viejo sin carácter y que no merecía vivir

-Me sorprende que una jovencita piense de esa manera, aunque después de estar internada en esa escuela no la juzgo.

Un pequeño elfo domestico se acerco a los cuatro magos y con mucho miedo le dijo a Voldemort.

-Amo, el niño de los anteojos se esta moviendo, creo que va a despertar- Voldemort quito al elfo de su camino y subió corriendo a la habitación en donde Harry estaba. "Por lo menos sigue vivo" pensó. Estaba listo para encontrarse con el niño que vivió.


	5. Capitulo 5 UNA VERDAD LLENA DE MENTIRAS

**CAPITULO 5 UNA VERDAD LLENA DE MENTIRAS**

En efecto, Harry se estaba moviendo en su cama, estaba a punto de despertar, vio como abría los ojos y se agarraba su cabeza muy confundido.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Voldemort. Harry volteo a verlo rápidamente asustado ante la presencia que tenia enfrente.

-¿Quién es usted¿Dónde estoy¡AHH¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?- El pánico se apodero de el, se encogió en la cama agarrandose fuertemente la cabeza, no recordaba nada.

-Vamos Harry no te hagas el tonto.

-¿Quién es Harry?- Dijo el ojiverde muy confundido tratando de incorporarse en la cama pero el dolor de su cabeza era tan insoportable que no pudo moverse. La cara del Señor Tenebroso se desencajo al escuchar aquella pregunta, simplemente no era posible que Harry Potter hubiese perdido la memoria "No es para menos" pensó al recordar que sus mortifagos le habían dado de lleno en la cabeza.

-¿De verdad no sabes quien es Harry?

-No.

-¿Sabes quien soy yo?

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien es usted ¡AHH! Siento que mi cabeza me va a estallar ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?

-Cállate y tranquilízate, enviare a alguien a que te de una poción para el dolor.

-¿Una poción?- Pregunto Harry muy extrañado.

-Demonios-exclamo Voldemort, no podía creer que tampoco supiera que eran las pociones- solo quédate aquí y no te muevas- Voldemort salio de la habitación echando maldiciones y al primer elfo domestico que encontró le ordeno que le llevara una poción para el dolor de cabeza de Harry- Asegurate de que se la tome- Le grito al elfo que desapareció al instante.

Bellatrix, Narcissa y Greyback continuaban en el salón esperando a que llegara su amo con alguna noticia pero al verlo bajar por las escaleras hecho una furia supieron que era su fin.

-¡CRUCIO¡CRUCIO¡CRUCIO!- Los tres mortifagos soltaron un aullido y cayeron al suelo mientras se retorcían y chillaban de dolor.

-SON UNOS IDIOTAS, SU GENIAL IDEA LE HA BORRADO LA MEMORIA-Gritaba Voldemort lleno de ira.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron los mortifagos mientras intentaban ponerse de pie.

-¡Lo que han oído, Potter no sabe quien es, no recuerda nada!- decía Voldemort mientras daba vueltas de un lado al otro del salón nerviosamente.

-¿Esta completamente seguro mi lord¿No estará fingiendo?

-Eso lo veremos, aunque no creo que un dolor de cabeza pueda fingirse de esa manera. En cuanto me vio era para que se hubiese abalanzado sobre mí pero se veía muy asustado y confundido. Greyback ve a conseguir veritaserum, en cuanto este mas tranquilo sabremos si dice la verdad- Greyback desapareció después de hacer una pronunciada reverencia.

-Y si Potter en verdad perdió la memoria ¿Qué piensa hacer mi lord?- Se atrevió a preguntar Narcissa.

¡No lo se!, esto arruina mis planes por completo, ya no tendría caso matarlo por ahora si no sabe quien es, se trata de que sufra antes de morir, que en sus últimos minutos se le quede grabado quien es lord Voldemort. Si no recuerda nada todo seria demasiado sencillo, moriría sin saber el porque, ni siquiera intentaría defenderse, creo que ni siquiera puede recordar que es mago, todo seria cuestión de segundos y yo no quedare satisfecho. ¡Todo esto es su culpa¡Son unos tontos!

-Entonces va a regresárselo a Dumbledore?- pregunto Bellatrix

-No tampoco haré eso, me encantaría ver la cara de ese anciano ahora que su protegido no esta, me imagino que estarán buscándolo. Pero jamás lo encontraran, de eso me encargo yo. Será todo un deleite ver sufrir a Dumbledore jajajaja- Voldemort comenzó a reír macabramente –Se me esta ocurriendo algo, mantendremos a Potter aquí y si en verdad perdió la memoria le haremos creer que Dumbledore fue quien le produjo esa amnesia, que ese viejo mato a sus padres y que el es el culpable de todas sus desgracias. Y yo lord Voldemort soy su santo protector. ¡OH! será muy divertido, que inteligente soy. Lo entrenaremos en contra de Dumbledore y sus aliados, lo llenaremos de odio rencor, venganza y frialdad, que su único objetivo en la vida sea destruir a ese vejete. Ya me imagino la sorpresa de Dumbledore cuando vea que Harry lo ataca, Dumbledore adora a Potter nunca le pasaría por la cabeza matarlo, eso ya me lo demostró hace mas de un año pero… haremos que Harry no dude ni un segundo en eliminar al viejo. Así me quita el trabajo de deshacerme de el, cuando destruya a Dumbledore le diremos la verdad y entonces si lo aniquilare sin piedad.

-Señor perdóneme pero creo que su plan es demasiado arriesgado

-¿Acaso estas dudando de lord Voldemort Narcissa?

-No mi lord pero tenemos un pequeño problema

-Habla claro Narcissa¿Qué problema?

-Su nombre, si el llega a averiguar quien es Harry Potter o mas bien dicho si averigua quien es el antes de enfrentarlo contra a Dumbledore todo el plan se viene abajo. Todo el mundo lo conoce será difícil ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. –Dijo Narcissa muy preocupada por las ocurrencias de su amo.

-Narcissa tiene razón a menos que…-Bellatrix se quedo pensativa.

-A menos que ¿que? Bella habla de una buena vez.

-A menos que le cambiemos el nombre y un poco su apariencia, meterle en la cabeza a el y a los demás que el es otra persona.

-Tengo que admitir que ambas tienen razón, después de todo su error nos ayudara a matar al gran Dumbledore y al famoso Harry Potter.- dijo Voldemort con un semblante mucho mas tranquilo- Ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo podríamos llamar a Harry sin llamarlo Harry?. ¿Alguna idea Bella?

-Bien pues podemos utilizar un derivado de su nombre como por ejemplo Henry mi lord

-¿Henry? No Henry se oye fatal además de que comienza con "H" y termina con "y", podrían sospechar. ¿se te ocurre algo mejor Narcissa?

-Bueno pues entonces podemos utilizar su derivado al español.

-¿Y cual es?-Pregunto Voldemort impaciente.

-Enrique- dijo Narcissa

-¿Enrique? Se oye mucho mejor, pero Enrique que, necesita un apellido aunque eso es lo de menos, nadie de nuestro mundo podría relacionar los nombres de Harry y Enrique pero que apellido estaría bien¿Deadmoon¿Burn¿Burnside¿Burnett?, si, me gusta Burnett, Enrique Burnett se oye bien, en cuanto a su pasado será muy sencillo de armarlo, eso lo haremos conforme pase el tiempo. Ahora hay que arreglar el problema de su apariencia, tiene el cabello negro azabache podemos arreglarlo pero ¿de que color? Rojo se le vería horrible, rubio tampoco, castaño talvez, solo hay que aclararle un poco el cabello y ya. Ahora los ojos no podemos cambiarlos de color, eso es imposible, sus gafas si podemos cambiarlas en lugar de que sean redondas las haremos rectangulares y mas discretas, seria fantástico poder quitarle las gafas pero no somos sanadores como para arreglarle sus problemas de ceguera. Bellatrix y Narcissa rieron disimuladamente-Se que me falta algo, algo importante pero ¿que es?-Voldemort de nuevo se puso a caminar de un lado al otro de la sala-Que mas da si fuera tan importante ya me hubiera acordado. – Dijo el señor tenebroso encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole importancia – Si vamos a cambiarle la apariencia hay que hacerlo sin que se de cuenta, no tardaría mucho en querer verse en un espejo. ¡GIPSY! -Grito Voldemort y un pequeño elfo domestico apareció de la nada frente a el.

-¿Llamaba el amo?.

-Si, quiero que le lleven a nuestro invitado un par de pastelillos con un poco de poción para dormir, no quiero que le pongan mucha poción, con 30 minutos que este dormido será mas que suficiente. En cuanto se los coma quiero que me avisen de inmediato ¿entendido?

-Si amo lo que usted diga- y el elfo desapareció.

No pasaron mas de 10 minutos antes de que el elfo le diera la señal a Voldemort de que Harry estaba dormido. De inmediato el, Narcissa y Bellatrix subieron a la habitación para hacer los cambios necesarios, con mucho cuidado le quitaron las gafas y con un toque de la varita de Voldemort las gafas cambiaron de forma. Bella y Narcissa se ocuparon del cabello y cejas un proceso que no tardo mas de 10 minutos. La verdad es que no hubo mucho cambio pero prefirieron dejar las cosas así, al fin y al cabo si lo iban a mantener escondido no habría nadie que lo reconociera hasta el día en que se encontrara de nuevo con Dumbledore. Cuando vieron que Harry comenzó a despertarse salieron silenciosamente de la habitación y volvieron al salón donde Greyback ya había regresado con el veritaserum.

Greyback tenia en una mano un pequeño frasco que contenía la poción y en la otra tenia un vaso con agua. –Ha llegado el momento de decir la verdad – Dijo Voldemort mientras ponía poción en el agua. Greyback lo miro extrañado- Ya te contaran ellas lo que vamos a hacer si Potter ha perdido la memoria ojala y haya valido la pena cambiarle el aspecto si no creanme que lo matare ahí mismo.- Termino de decir arrastrando las palabras.

Subió a la habitación que se encontraba al final de un largo pasillo, caminaba lentamente con una sonrisa en las labios que daba miedo. Cuando entro en el cuarto vio a Harry sentado en la cama pensativo tenia la mirada fija en sus manos, su cara reflejaba una gran preocupación y miedo. El chico volteo a ver a Voldemort y abrió mucho los ojos al verlo de nuevo, no se había dado cuenta de lo pálida y demacrada que lucia la piel de aquel hombre, ni de sus ojos rojos, mucho menos se había percatado de los orificios de su nariz que parecían de serpiente "Esto no es normal, primero pequeños duendecitos y ahora hombres serpiente" pensó con ironía y volvió a mirarse las manos para asegurarse de que no eran igual de larguiruchas y huesudas como las de aquel hombre.

-Veo que te ha sorprendido –Dijo Voldemort esforzando su voz para sonar lo mas amable posible- te traje un poco de agua, toma- le extendió el brazo a Harry para que tomara el vaso, Harry dudo un momento pero al final tomo el vaso y le dio un gran sorbo.

-¿Ahora si me va a decir que es lo que me ha pasado¿Dónde estoy¿Quién soy?- Pregunto Harry con voz tranquila pero preocupada sin mirarlo y volvió a dar otro sorbo de agua.

-¿De verdad no sabes quien eres¿No recuerdas nada?

-No, ya lo intente pero es inútil-Dijo Harry meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro. Voldemort abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar esa respuesta, su nuevo plan daba inicio a partir de ese momento una vez que iniciara con la farsa no habría marcha atrás pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

-Esta bien comencemos por el principio-Dijo Voldemort mientras se paseaba en la habitación-Tu eres Enrique Burnett, cumpliste 17 años hace poco tiempo, estas en mi casa, creo que lo mas importante que debes de saber es que tu eres un mago.

-¿Qué soy un que? Usted esta loco, eso es imposible.

-Claro que no, hasta hace unas horas podías recordar todos los hechizos, supongo por tu actitud que tampoco recuerdas eso.

-No.

-Deberías de buscar entre tu ropa debes de tener una varita mágica-Harry se puso de pie y busco entre sus bolsillos, en efecto encontró una varita y la miro sorprendido.-También debes saber que a las personas que no son magos les llamamos "muggles" aunque no creo que te encuentres con uno de esos en mucho tiempo; son gente sin importancia que no merecen respeto alguno.

-¿Tengo familia?- Pregunto Harry que estaba seguro de que aquel hombre y el no podían tener parentesco alguno.

-No, tus padres murieron cuando eras muy pequeño, mejor dicho alguien los…mato, fuiste hijo único y después de que murieron tus padres quedaste bajo nuestra protección.

-¿Quién mato a mis padres?.

-Su nombre es Albus Dumbledore –Voldemort espero un momento antes de seguir hablando para ver que expresión tomaba la cara de Harry al escuchar ese nombre, al ver que no ocurrió nada prosiguió –El es mago mas tenebroso y malvado con el que te puedes encontrar, el es el culpable de que yo tenga este aspecto no creas que siempre fui así Har…Ha…jamás te podrás imaginar el daño que ha hecho al mundo mágico. Y el…también es el culpable de tu amnesia.

-¿Cómo fue que paso?-Pregunto Harry agarrandose la cabeza.

-Durante toda nuestra vida hemos intentado destruir a Dumbledore, el nos ha hecho mucho daño a todos nosotros, en especial a ti y a mi, estábamos en una batalla en contra de el y sus seguidores, estuviste a punto de matarlo y vengar la muerte de tus padres pero unos malditos se atrevieron a lanzarte 3 hechizos a la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Logramos sacarte de ahí supimos que ese impacto traería consecuencias pero no pensé que llegara a este grado-Voldemort se acerco a Harry y le dijo –Quiero que recuerdes muy bien esto Enrique, tu único objetivo en la vida es matar a Albus Dumbledore- Harry no dijo nada sin embargo en sus ojos una chispa de odio comenzó a brotar algo de lo que Voldemort se sintió satisfecho.-Pero que tonto soy, ni siquiera te he dicho quien soy yo- Dijo Voldemort alejándose de nuevo de Harry para verlo mejor –Yo soy Lord Voldemort, dirigete a mi simplemente como "Señor". A partir de mañana comenzaremos a enseñarte de nuevo los hechizos, no creo que sea complicado dado que ya las sabias hacer, será cuestión de que los practiques un poco.- Harry hizo una mueca de risa algo forzada, seguía muy confundido y aun tenia muchas preguntas que hacer.

-Señor cree que puedo verme en un espejo, necesito saber como soy, se que uso lentes-Dijo Harry quitándoselos y mirándolos como si no los reconociera- que raro, podría jurar que hace un rato eran diferentes-y se las volvió a poner –no se de que color es mi cabello ni mis ojos, quiero verme ¿se puede ahora?

-Por supuesto Enrique-y al momento hizo aparecer detrás de Harry un espejo grande. Harry se giro lentamente con mucho miedo, lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos verde esmeralda y sus gafas, se sonrió a si mismo luego vio su cabello castaño, su cara, en fin se observo por completo, luego se acerco un poco mas al espejo para observar mejor su rostro y arqueando una ceja pregunto.

-¿Qué me paso en la frente¿Por qué tengo esa cicatriz?- Voldemort se quedo petrificado al escuchar aquella pregunta, acababa de descubrir que era lo que se le había olvidado, "la cicatriz en forma de rayo de Harry Potter"

-Este…. ¿cicatriz¿Qué cicatriz?-Pregunto Voldemort como si no supiera de que hablaba el chico y acercándose para ver mejor.

-Esta- dijo Harry agarrandose la frente señalando su cicatriz –Tiene una forma extraña, parece una "M"

-¿Una M¿Pero que…..?- Pregunto Voldemort abriendo mucho los ojos al ver la frente de Harry, era cierto, la cicatriz en forma de rayo ahora parecía una M inclinada, en la parte superior de la antigua cicatriz había otra línea que se cruzaba formando una nueva cicatriz "De seguro ahí fue en donde le lanzaron uno de los hechizos aturdidores" pensó Voldemort recuperando la vieja expresión que tenia su demacrado rostro

-¿Ahí fue en donde recibí el impacto?- pregunto Harry.

-¿Eh?... ah si, ahí fue-mintió Voldemort alegrándose de no tener que dar mas explicaciones a Harry y feliz de que ya no estaba lo que mas caracterizaba a Harry Potter –Aunque es mejor que lo cubras con tu cabello, para que nadie se de cuenta de que tienes esa horrible cicatriz en la frente. Así esta mucho mejor –Termino de decir Voldemort mientras le acomodaba el pelo a Harry de modo que su cicatriz no se notara tanto

-Disculpe ¿que era ese hombrecillo que me trajo la bebida que me quito el dolor de cabeza?

-Eso es un elfo domestico, son sirvientes, tu debes de tratarlos como lo que son unos sirvientes. Hablando de elfos mandare a uno a que te traiga algo de comer y después deberías de dormir o al menos intentarlo, creo que con la información que tienes es mas que suficiente por ahora, no puedes recibir toda la información en un solo día, seria demasiado para tu cabeza-Voldemort camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir le dijo a Harry –Si aun no me crees lo que te dije sobre que eres un mago deberías de probar uno de los hechizos mas sencillos. Toma tu varita dirigela hacia arriba, agitala un poco y di "Lumos"- Harry lo miro extrañado por lo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera, no podía creer que con solo decir esa palabras fuera a suceder algo pero aun así tomo su varita, la agito y exclamo

-¡LUMOS!- La varita de Harry se encendió de la punta, por supuesto la miro sorprendido con los ojos y boca muy abiertos.

-Ja, ja, ja, buen chico-Dijo Voldemort –Aunque no puedes mantenerla encendida toda la noche, para apagarla debes decir "Nox"-Harry hizo lo mismo y su varita se apago –Será sencillo Enrique, aprenderás mas rápido de lo que crees. Buenas noches-Termino de decir Voldemort y antes de salir de la habitación Harry volvió a hacer otra pregunta.

-¿Quién es Harry?, cuando desperté escuche que usted dijo ese nombre- Voldemort lo miro esbozando una sonrisa macabra y le respondió.

-Harry es un pobre idiota que jamás conocerás o al menos eso espero, murió o desapareció por decirlo así, se ha ido muy muy lejos y espero que no regrese hasta que todo haya terminado-y con una aun mas grande Voldemort se fue dejando a Harry con un sin fin de preguntas.

Harry espero a que el elfo le llevara la comida y después se metió a la cama, sin embargo no pudo dormir hasta muy entrada la noche; aun sentía punzadas en la cabeza en especial cuando Voldemort se le acercaba demasiado pero lo considero normal. Mientras estuvo despierto se puso a examinar su varita y a jugar con el nuevo hechizo que había aprendido, le pareció "divertido" y siguió así hasta que el cansancio lo venció.

A la mañana siguiente Voldemort le ordeno a sus dos elfos que vigilaran la entrada del cuarto de Harry, no quería que saliera porque había citado a sus mortifagos, quería continuar con la farsa de que el tampoco sabia en donde estaba Harry, las únicas personas que conocían ese secreto eran Bella, Narcissa y Greyback.

-Hola mis queridos amigos-saludo Voldemort a los presentes tratando de disimular-Quiero que me den informes¿Alguno de ustedes ya sabe donde tienen escondido a Potter?- Los mortifagos se quedaron perplejos y uno de ellos hablo.

-Pero mi lord acaso usted no…¿no sabe?.

-¿Saber que?-pregunto el señor tenebroso fingiendo desconcierto

-Que Potter desapareció ayer-La voz fría de Snape se oyó desde el fondo de la sala, todos los mortifagos lo voltearon a ver abriéndole paso mientras este se acercaba a Voldemort.

-Pero de que me estas hablando¿Cómo que ese mocoso desapareció?

-Así es mi lord-Respondió Snape –Ayer el muy tonto decidió salir a dar un paseo y ahora no lo encuentran por ningún lado.

-¿Usted lo tiene verdad amo?-pregunto Narcissa igualmente fingiendo.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! –Exclamo Voldemort poniendo cara furiosa empujando a Narcissa con una mano provocando que ella cayera al piso –Se supone que su trabajo era encontrarlo y traérmelo. ¿En verdad ninguno de ustedes lo capturo?- Todos los mortifagos se miraron unos a otros y luego negaron con la cabeza.

-Dumbledore esta seguro de que usted lo tiene mi lord-dijo Snape.

-Pues dile a tu amiguito que yo no lo tengo, que siga buscando y que busque bien.

-Muchos aurores lo están buscando, quieren hacerlo muy discreto pero muchos magos ya se empezaron a dar cuenta de que buscan algo importante-dijo otro mortifago

-Argg… ¡Es que no puede ser!-Exclamo Voldemort mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de la sala desesperado -¿Acaso siempre tengo que hacer yo las cosas para que salgan bien¡no sirven para nada, váyanse ahora mismo y no regresen a menos que me traigan a Potter! Si los necesito los llamare.-todos lo miraron pero ninguno se movió – ¡¿Es que también son sordos?! …¡FUUERA DE AQUÍ!- Todos los mortifagos desaparecieron al instante, Voldemort se sentó en un sofá y comenzó a reírse "soy un magnifico actor" se decía así mismo. Diez minutos después apareció Bellatrix y sonriendo le dijo a su amo mientras se sentaba en otro sofá.

-Es magnifico señor, todos le han creído esa historia. Narcissa se ha ido a su casa, dijo que tenia que ver a Draco y en tres días habrá luna llena así que Greyback se ha ido y no creo que regrese en por lo menos una semana. Como usted me pidió he lanzado el hechizo para que ningún otro mortifago aparte de Narcissa, Greyback y yo aparezcan dentro de la mansión, quien desee verlo aparecerá en el patio y tendrá que tocar la puerta como muggle.

-Bien hecho Bella, no creo que Potter, quiero decir Burnett tarde en despertar y supongo que seguirá haciendo preguntas, por cierto, felicidades por su tino¿Quién de los tres le dio en la frente?

-Fui yo señor ¿Por qué?-respondió Bellatrix ante el extraño comentario de su amo

-Porque tu hechizo le provoco otra cicatriz en la frente, ahora la antigua cicatriz en forma de rayo parece una "M", es una cosa menos de que preocuparnos ¿no crees?-Termino de decir Voldemort y ambos se echaron a reír por su gran triunfo.

Pasado el medio día ambos subieron a ver a Harry, lo encontraron viéndose en el espejo y lanzando su varita mágica al aire en forma de juego.

-Ten cuidado con eso Enrique que no es un jugote-Dijo Voldemort, al verlo Harry dio un salto del susto al escuchar las palabras de Voldemort y su varita se le cayó de las manos.

-Buenos días señor es que… bueno… yo… todo es tan extraño-Dijo Harry pasándose una mano por el cabello muy apenado.

-Te presento a Bellatrix Lestrange-dijo Voldemort al tiempo en que hacia pasar a Bellatrix a la habitación- Es amiga nuestra.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Harry desde el rincón en donde seguía parado.-Disculpe talvez sea un entrometido pero…¿Por qué ambos se ven tan pálidos?-termino de decir Harry al darse cuenta de lo pálida que lucia también la cara de Bellatrix. Ella y el señor tenebroso se miraron y después ella hizo gesto de indiferencia.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Harry –No era mi intención ofenderla pero no se nada de lo que esta pasando aquí.

-No me has ofendido pero es que es tan… tan triste-dijo Bellatrix poniendo cara de victima –Yo era hermosa, muy hermosa pero tantos años de luchar contra…

-Dumbledore ¿verdad? –pregunto Harry, Bellatrix se tapo la cara con las manos para simular que estaba llorando pero en realidad se estaba riendo de que Harry creyese que Dumbledore era el malo del cuento. Voldemort disfrutaba mucho de la escena tratando de no desternillarse de la risa.

-Si tantos años de lucha me han convertido en esto y ni que decir de mi querido primo.

-¿Qué le paso a el?

-¡Esta muerto! Murió hace dos años al intentar protegerte y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo.

Después de dicho aquello hubo un silencio que duro escasos minutos cuando Harry intento cambiar de tema.

-Este…yo no vivía aquí ¿verdad?, bueno lo se porque revise el guardarropa y no encontré nada que ponerme y porque los elfos me dicen "el niño de los anteojos", son muy graciosos.

-Yo me encargo de conseguirte ropa –Respondió Bellatrix mientras se limpiaba las falsas lágrimas-Y no, tu no vivías aquí, cuando eras pequeño vivías con tus padres Azucena y Enrique Burnett en Francia pero después de lo que paso decidimos que era mejor que vivieras en Inglaterra junto con los tuyos, vivías en Londres hasta antes de que tu casa fuera destruida el día de ayer, te has quedado sin nada, sin un solo recuerdo de tu pasado y sin otro objeto personal que te ayude a recordar algo. No sabes cuanto lo siento-Termino de decir Bella con algo de ironía

-Ahora ¿comprendes lo que te digo Enrique? Dumbledore te ha arruinado la vida por completo. –Dijo Voldemort –Es tu deber detenerlo.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? –dijo Harry cerrando los puños, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de vengarse de aquel hombre a quien creía culpable de todo lo que le había pasado.

-Primero tienes que prestar mucha atención a todo lo que te enseñe –dijo Voldemort- Cuando llegue la hora te diremos que es lo que vas a hacer.

-Albus Dumbledore sabrá quien es Enrique Burnett y se arrepentirá del daño que me ha hecho-Termino de decir Harry cargado de ira.


	6. Capitulo 6 ¿YO SOLO?

**CAPITULO 6 ¿YO SOLO?**

La noticia de que Voldemort tampoco tenía a Harry causo una gran conmoción en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore fue el encargado para dar a conocer la noticia, prefirió hacerlo el porque estaba seguro de que Snape se los diría de la forma mas cruel que pudiese encontrar así que mejor lo mando con Vanessa para que siguiera practicando oclumancia.

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Dumbledore para dar la noticia de una forma delicada para que los miembros de la orden y los muchachos no se alteraran tanto fue en vano, Ginny se desmayo, Hermione se puso a llorar muy desesperada mientras Ron la abrazaba y lloraba junto con ella. El señor y la señora Weasley corrieron a donde estaba Ginny para reanimarla y Lupin y Tonks se quedaron petrificados.

-¿Estas seguro Dumbledore?-pregunto Lupin

-Eso es lo que el dice pero yo no lo creo, de todos modos no podemos hacer nada para averiguar si es verdad o no lo que dice Voldemort, Harry sigue vivo porque si l lo hubiese matado ya lo sabríamos, debe de tenerlo escondido por alguna razón, tenemos que esperar a que Vanessa este lista y ver si podemos obtener mas información.

-¿Y si en verdad no lo tiene?-Esta vez fue Tonks la que pregunto.

-Seguiremos buscándolo por toda Inglaterra de ser necesario, no debemos perder la fe-dijo mirando a cada uno de los presentes. Ginny ya había reaccionado pero lloraba abrazada a su madre.-Encontraremos a Harry cueste lo que cueste-Termino de decir Dumbledore con voz firme.

-Profesor, nosotros también queremos salir a buscarlo –dijo Hermione

-Me temo que no señorita Granger, ustedes 3 regresaran a Hogwarts en dos semanas

-Pero… no podemos regresar a Hogwarts sin Harry –dijo Ron

-Claro que pueden y lo van a hacer –dijo el director

-¿Y que vamos a decir cuando nos pregunten por el? –Pregunto Ginny limpiándose las lagrimas -¿Qué se lo trago la tierra? –termino de decir ella con una mezcla de enojo, tristeza y desesperación.

-Señorita solo le pido una cosa, no se adelante a los hechos, quizás Harry aparezca antes de que regresen a Hogwarts, mantengan la calma y no sean tan pesimistas ¿de acuerdo?

Ginny y los demás asintieron con la cabeza aunque no estaban del todo convencidos.

El 1º de septiembre todos los alumnos subían muy felices al expreso de Hogwarts, los chicos se despedían de sus familias con caras sonrientes y saludaban a sus compañeros que volvían a ver los únicos que no estaban felices eran Ginny, Hermione y Ron que habían sido acompañados hasta la estación del tren por los señores Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Moody y otros dos aurores.

-Mama, en serio, no podemos regresar a Hogwarts sin el –le dijo Ron a su madre antes de abordar el tren.

-Eso es algo que ya discutimos cariño además de que estarán mucho mas seguros allá

-Pero….

-No se hable mas sube ya que el tren va a partir

Los tres subieron a regañadientes, los tres se pusieron a buscar un compartimiento solo encontraron un compartimiento en donde estaba una chica de cabello rubio y despeinado de ojos azules y soñadores.

-Hola Ginny,

-Hola Luna –contestaron los tres al unísono y sin animo.

-¿Y Harry¿Dónde esta Harry? –pregunto Luna mirando afuera del compartimiento esperando a que entrara. Hermione Ron y Ginny se miraron a partir de ese día tendrían que lidiar con esa clase de preguntas hasta que Harry apareciera si es que aparecía y lo peor de todo es que no sabían que decir. El regreso a Hogwarts se convertiría en un infierno para ellos……..

Al cabo de dos semanas Voldemort se dio cuenta de que la tarea de enseñarle de nuevo a Harry todos los hechizos no era tan sencillo como el pensaba. Entrenaban en una sala grande y libre de objetos que Voldemort había acondicionado porque los hechizos de Harry rompían todo lo que se interponía en su paso. Harry era un completo novato igual que si tuviera once años, apenas si podía hacer un expelliarmus decente. Voldemort de la desesperación a veces lo torturaba diciendo que era parte del entrenamiento.

Una tarde mientras entrenaban como ya se había hecho costumbre Voldemort le gritaba al pobre de Harry.

-¡Concéntrate Enrique! El desmaius es uno de los hechizos más sencillos.

-¡Lo intento-exclamaba Harry muy enojado –pero USTED no me dice como tengo que hacerlo!

-A mi tu no me vas a gritar ¿entendido? Deberías de mostrar más interés en este especialmente.

-¿Ah si¿Por que? –pregunto Harry con mirada desafiante.

-Porque este hechizo fue el que te hizo perder la memoria –dijo Voldemort burlándose un poco del chico. Harry se enojo mucho mas, hizo un movimiento muy rápido con su varita y grito

-¡DESMAIUS!

A Voldemort lo tomo por sorpresa el hechizo le dio en el pecho y choco contra la pared. Harry se alegro por lo que acababa de hacer pues era la primera vez que lograba derribar a Voldemort pero bajo la guardia y fue una muy mala idea porque Voldemort le lanzo un hechizo que lo hizo caer de espaldas. El señor tenebroso se acerco a donde Harry continuaba tirado respirando con un poco de dificultad.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que tu detonador es el enojo, no estuvo mal –dijo Voldemort con desprecio –pero no es suficiente, como fuiste tan tonto como para bajar la guardia de esa manera¿acaso crees que en una batalla real tus oponentes te van a avisar antes de lanzarte un maleficio? Claro que no, no siempre pescaras a tus oponentes desprevenidos tan y como lo has hecho conmigo ahora.

Harry se puso de pie y respondió agarrando su varita fuertemente.

-Pues entonces hagámoslo de nuevo.

Voldemort se separo unos metros de el para iniciar de nuevo el duelo.

-Tu me lanzaras el hechizo aturdidor y yo intentare repelerlo, es tu ultima oportunidad antes de que colmes mi paciencia por completo, si no lo logras creeme que te arrepentirás, aprenderás por las buenas o por las malas.

-No me amenace –dijo Harry apretando los dientes

-Pues entonces obedece…a la cuenta de tres, 1…2… ¡3!

-¡DESMAIUS! –grito Harry, pero en ese mismo instante sintió una terrible punzada en la frente, y vio ante sus ojos una cegadora luz verde que no provenía ni de su varita ni de la de Voldemort mas bien de su subconsciente, se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y su hechizo salio disparado al otro lado de donde estaba Voldemort, se le nublo un poco la vista y cuando pudo enfocar de nuevo se topo con los furiosos ojos de Voldemort quien lo sujetaba del cuello de la túnica.

-Lo siento señor pero es que…es que –decía mientras se agarraba la cicatriz.

-Es que nada, te lo dije era tu ultima oportunidad, aprenderás por las buenas o por las malas, si lo que hace que los hechizos te salgan bien es el enojo pues entonces haré que te enojes –Voldemort jalo a Harry de la túnica y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de la sala.

-¡Hey, suélteme yo puedo caminar solo! –dijo Harry mientras intentaba soltarse de las huesudas manos de Voldemort. Harry estaba un poco asustado porque no sabia de lo que era capaz Voldemort cuando se enojaba, la cicatriz ya había dejado de dolerle, iban en dirección a la habitación de Harry.- ¿Qué me va a hacer? –pregunto Harry temiendo lo peor

-Ya lo veras cuando lleguemos

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Voldemort soltó a Harry empujándolo a la cama y cerro la puerta tras el. Harry sintió como el miedo le recorría todo el cuerpo "¿Para que me trajo aquí?" se preguntaba. Después Voldemort llamo al elfo llamado Gipsy, le susurro que es lo que quería que hiciera y el elfo desapareció de la habitación para obedecer a su amo.

-Señor pe… perdóneme pero es que…-Decía Harry muy nervioso.

-No quiero oír tus tontas explicaciones así que cállate.

Harry no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, Voldemort comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación sin mirar al chico, a Harry se le hizo muy extraña aquella actitud, esperaba que al llegar a su destino el señor tenebroso se pusiera a regañarlo y gritarle como de costumbre o en el peor de los casos lo torturara pero eso no sucedió lo que provoco que la frustración de Harry se incrementara aun mas, pasados unos minutos la puerta se abrió. Era el pequeño elfo que apareció con una enorme torre de libros sobre los brazos, caminaba tambaleándose un poco por el peso pero como pudo los dejo sobre la mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama de Harry.

-¿Trajiste solo lo que te pedí?-pregunto Voldemort al pequeño elfo

-Si amo, solo lo que usted pidió.

-Entonces márchate ya y…-Voldemort volvió a susurrarle algo al elfo y después este le dio algo a su amo que Harry no pudo ver, finalmente el elfo se marcho dejando a Harry solo con Voldemort

-¿Para que son? –pregunto Harry al fin mientras Voldemort los examinaba uno por uno, los ojeaba como si estuviera buscando algo y no respondió a la pregunta hasta que termino de inspeccionarlos todos, al terminar tomo uno de los libros y esbozo una sonrisa maligna, se acerco a Harry y le puso el libro a un palmo de su rostro.

-¿Sabes que es lo que dice¿sabes leer? –pregunto Voldemort impaciente

-No es necesario que me lo ponga tan cerca –respondió Harry haciéndose para atrás y así poder ver el libro mejor

-Contéstame¿sabes o no?

-Maleficios y embrujos –contesto Harry sin comprender el porque de aquella absurda pregunta.

-Perfecto, veo que esa habilidad aun la conservas seria el colmo que también hubieras olvidado eso. Pues bien como me dijiste hace un rato quieres que te digan como es que debes hacer los hechizos y yo no estoy dispuesto a enseñarte lo básico, es simplemente desesperante el tener que batallar contigo todos los días enseñándote cosas que sabes desde los 11 años, aprenderás lo básico tu solo.

-¿Yo solo?

-Si, para eso son los libros y no saldrás de aquí hasta que domines a la perfección todos los hechizos que están aquí. Leer y practicar eso es lo que harás.

-¿Pero que dice? Esta loco si cree que voy a aprender mas estando yo solo y con esos libros, además usted no… ¡no puede mantenerme encerrado aquí!

-¿Ah no? –pregunto Voldemort de manera burlona

-En un intento desesperado por huir Harry corrió hacia la puerta

-IMPEDIMENTA –vocifero Voldemort y Harry salio despedido cayendo a un costado de la cama –Vamos Enrique aunque lo intentes creo que te hace falta esto –Voldemort sostenía entre sus dedos una pequeña llave dorada que tenia grabada una serpiente. Eso era lo que el elfo le había dado a Voldemort, la llave de su habitación. Harry lo miro con mucha rabia e intento quitarle la llave pero otro hechizo hizo que cayera nuevamente al suelo. –Creeme que así nunca la conseguirás, aunque si lo que quieres es seguir cayendo al piso podemos continuar por mi no hay problema alguno –dijo Voldemort mientras se guardaba la llave de nuevo en la túnica. –Bueno pues ya sabes si quieres salir de aquí debes de aprender todo lo que dicen esos libros y practicarlo, todo depende de ti ahora. No me mires así, todo esto lo hago por tu bien, te dije que aprenderías por las buenas o por las malas se que estas muy enojado pero recuerda que yo no soy el enemigo y canaliza ese enojo contra el verdadero culpable Albus Dumbledore.-Voldemort recalco mucho esas dos ultimas palabras

Harry respiraba muy agitadamente, el corazón le latía muy rápido, estaba realmente furioso y ya no estaba seguro de que el verdadero enemigo fuera ese tal Dumbledore. Se puso de pie pero se quedo parado junto a la cama. Voldemort se acerco a la puerta y giro la cerradura de la puerta que se abrió.

-Ja, ja, ja, no tenia puesta la llave tal vez si hubieras podido escapar después de todo.

-¡Le exijo que me deje salir de aquí ahora mismo! –Gruño Harry apretando los dientes –Intentare aprender pero no es necesario que me…que me encierre –Termino de decir Harry.

-Lo siento pero perdiste tu oportunidad –dijo el señor tenebroso sin darle importancia alguna –Nos veremos algún día de estos –Voldemort salio rápidamente de la habitación, la cerró y la hechizo para que solo se pudiera abrir con la llave.

-¡Déjeme salir de aquí! –Gritaba Harry mientras golpeaba la puerta con pies y manos –¡Alguien que me ayude¡Bellatrix¡Narcissa¡Quien sea!

-¡Cállate ya! –Le contesto Voldemort desde el otro lado de la puerta

-¡NO!, no me voy a callar hasta que me deje salir de aquí

-Como quieras, de todos modos nadie puede escucharte, no seas tonto y mejor ponte a estudiar de una buena vez –y Voldemort se alejo riendo en silencio mientras Harry seguía gritando.

Harry siguió golpeando la puerta durante por lo menos dos horas mas, cuando se dio cuenta de que en verdad nadie lo ayudaría. Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación consumido por muchísima ira, enojo, miedo y frustración apretando los puños hasta que sintió que sus manos le dolían, las miro y sus nudillos habían comenzado a sangrar por estar golpeando la puerta así que fue al cuarto de baño para limpiarse la sangre, cuando regreso se llevo una sorpresa porque encontró sobre la mesa una bandeja que contenía un par de trozos de carne asada, un poco de verduras, una jarra con jugo de calabaza y una nota que decía:

"_Así será a partir de hoy y mas te vale que comas porque te estoy vigilando._

_PD: En el ultimo cajón del ropero hay algo que ayudara a tus manos"_

Harry por instinto miro hacia el techo y luego a la puerta como si esperara ver a Voldemort en alguna parte. Después estrujo la nota y la aventó al suelo.

-¿Cómo es posible? –Dijo en voz baja –Si solo tarde un minuto y la puerta no se abrió ¿O si? –Corrió de nuevo hacia la puerta para intentar abrirla y al ver que su intento era inútil volvió a golpear la puerta con las manos -¡AUCH! –Harry fue al ropero que estaba frente a su cama -"En el ropero hay algo que ayudara a tus manos"-dijo imitando la voz de Voldemort, abrió el ultimo cajón y encontró algunos vendajes y otras cosas para curar pequeñas heridas, se vendo las manos y se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza, miro la comida pero no probo bocado, estaba preocupado por la idea de estar solo, encerrado y sin ningún contacto con el exterior, se preguntaba porque le habían hecho eso ahora que estaba tan desorientado, tenia mucho miedo, no podía creer que su vida fuera tan infeliz y desgraciada si es que a eso se lo podía llamar vida, sin conocer nada mas que lo que estaba dentro de los limites de la mansión de Voldemort, una escasa historia de su pasado y a cuatro personas muy amargadas. Era increíble que Harry pudiese soportar todo aquello, cualquier otra persona en su lugar hubiese explotado al tener todas esas emociones junta. También se preocupaba por lo que le había pasado en su duelo con Voldemort ¿De donde había salido aquella luz verde? y ¿porque le había dolido su cicatriz? si simplemente era eso, una cicatriz o al menos eso era lo que el creía. Luego de un rato se calmo y prefirió pensar que lo que le había hecho Voldemort debía de ser una broma de mal gusto y que a la mañana siguiente se despertaría y saldría por lo menos al marchito jardín del patio trasero de la mansión. Supo que ya era de noche cuando dejo de entrar luz por la pequeña ventana que estaba arriba de la masa en donde seguían los libros y la comida que no se había atrevido a tocar, se metió a la cama y se quedo dormido rápidamente. Realmente estaba exhausto.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo Harry fue obviamente intentar abrir la puerta que no se abrió, fue a la mesa para comer algo pero ya no encontró lo mismo que el día anterior, alguien se había encargado de llevarle el desayuno en el que había leche, jugo, panecillos etc., y se los devoro por completo

Pasado un rato se decidió a leer por fin los libros que Voldemort le había dejado, tomo uno que llevaba por titulo "Compendio de Maldiciones básicas", se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer, le pareció muy interesante y siguió así hasta el anochecer.

Con el pasar de los días se fue acostumbrando a su nueva vida, no podía quejarse, Voldemort podía ser muy cruel pero Harry tenia todo lo que necesitaba, su comida aparecía por las mañanas y por las tardes y alguien que suponía el era un elfo se encargaba de su ropa sucia, diario leía un libro diferente y practicaba los movimientos de varita frente al espejo, cuando practicaba los hechizos lo hacia ya fuese con el ropero, la mesa, la silla o con lo que se encontrara, en varias ocasiones destruyo gran parte de los objetos de su habitación con hechizos mal realizados pero a la mañana siguiente todo regresaba a la normalidad así que no se preocupaba por eso, comenzó a pensar que estaba equivocado cuando dijo que no era posible aprender a realizar hechizos de un libro, era bastante sencillo y no tenia que soportar los constantes gritos del señor tenebroso que eran los que lo ponían mas nervioso, poco a poco iba perfeccionando sus técnicas y aunque se sentía muy solo ya había aprendido a vivir con eso.

Harry no tenia idea del tiempo que llevaba en cautiverio pero empezó a asustarse el día en que la imagen que le devolvía el espejo más bien parecía la de un fantasma, sus ojeras eran mucho mas marcadas por sus continuos desvelos y su piel lucia mas pálida, presentaba los síntomas de una persona que no veía la luz del sol desde hacia mucho tiempo, tenia que demostrarle a Voldemort que ya podía hacer varios hechizos, realmente se esforzaba demasiado para alcanzar su objetivo. Tenia que salir de ahí porque de seguir así era muy probable que de verdad se convirtiera en un fantasma

A todos aquellos que lean la historia dejen su comentario bueno o malo para saber lo que piensan. En el siguiente capitulo apareceran Ron, Hermy y Ginny


	7. CAPITULO 7 EL REEMPLAZO DE HARRY

**CAPITULO 7 EL REEMPLAZO DE HARRY**

Tal y como se lo habían imaginado el regreso a Hogwarts se convirtió en un infierno para Ron, Hermione y Ginny. A lo largo de todo el viaje de regreso a Hogwarts aquel primero de septiembre se asomaban curiosos que querían saber si en verdad Harry Potter no viajaba en el tren.

-Ahora se como se sentía Harry hace dos años cuando nadie creía el regreso de ya saben quien –dijo ron después de un largo rato algo enojado

-Era obvio que pasara esto ¿no? –dijo Hermione

-Pues si pero…míralos, nos ven como bichos raros

-No se preocupen, después de un tiempo se acostumbraran –dijo Luna de forma despreocupada mientras sacaba su ejemplar del Quisquilloso para ponerse a leer -¿en serio no me van a decir en donde esta Harry? –Termino de decir Luna ocultándose detrás del Quisquilloso.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny se miraron con complicidad, Luna a lo largo de esos dos años había demostrado ser digna de confianza, algo loquita pero muy confiable. Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza de que estaban de acuerdo en contarle a Luna lo sucedido.

-Hazlo tu Hermione…pero espera un momento –dijo Ginny y se puso de pie para cerrar las cortinas y cerrar bien la puerta de su compartimiento –Listo ahora si –termino de decir la pelirroja y regreso a su lugar junto a Luna que ya había cerrado su revista y mantenía la mirada fija en Hermione

-Primero que nada debes de prometernos que no se lo dirás a nadie Luna, esto es algo muy serio y nadie mas debe de saberlo, talvez solo se lo digamos a Neville pero con nadie mas debes de comentarlo ¿entendido?

-Esta bien, se los prometo

-Bueno… este… lo que paso es que Harry… se perdió

-¿Harry se perdió?

-Si, bueno no, lo único importante es que Harry no esta, un día salio y ahora no lo encontramos por ninguna parte, el jamás nos abandonaría

-Veo que los nargles siguen haciendo de las suyas –dijo Luna sin inmutarse

-Por dios Luna ¿por primera vez en la vida puedes dejar de soñar? Esto es serio, estamos seguros que quien tú sabes esta detrás de todo esto y tú no lo entiendes.-exclamo Ginny muy enojada.

-Estoy hablando en serio pero esta bien ya no diré nada, solo quería que se relajaran un poco, se ven muy mal y con respecto a Harry ¿Qué piensan hacer?

-No nos dejan hacer nada, quieren que finjamos que todo esta bien

-Eso es horrible, pobre Harry, ya aparecerá –termino de decir Luna y volvió a abrir su revista ocultándose tras ella. Los otros tres chicos hicieron su mayor esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco por las ocurrencias y falta de comprensión de Luna.

Después de un par de horas la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y apareció Neville

-¡Hola chicos¿Qué tal las vacaciones¿Eh¿Y Harry?

Ron, Hermione y Ginny volvieron a contar la historia a Neville con muchos mas detalles, cuando terminaron vieron por la expresión que había tomado la cara de Luna que había comprendido la gravedad del asunto y Neville estaba rígido como una piedra.

-Cuenten conmigo para lo que quieran –dijo Neville después de un largo silencio

-Y conmigo también –dijo Luna esbozando una sonrisa soñadora.

-Creo que seria bueno que nos reuniéramos de nuevo en la sala de menesteres, necesitamos practicar para lo que se venga ¿No creen? –dijo Ron

-Tienes razón Ron tenemos que practicar porque no sabemos en que momento Voldemort es capaz de atacar, Snape enseña bien pero creo que eso no será suficiente, con Harry o sin el tenemos que salir adelante juntos –dijo Hermione poniendo su mano en el centro, los demás la imitaron y pusieron sus manos sobre la de ella en señal de compromiso, todos trabajarían juntos para convertirse en grandes magos y estaban dispuestos a luchar contra los mortifagos cuando llegara el momento.

Al llegar a Hogwarts y atravesar el gran comedor de igual forma las miradas siguieron a los chicos hasta que se sentaron, las miradas en especial eran dirigidas hacia Ron y Hermione que eran los mejores amigos de Harry, ese año como en el anterior Horace Slughorn seria su profesor de pociones y Snape el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

En la sala común el interrogatorio continuo, todos querían saber donde estaba Harry y Ron muy enojado les respondió:

-¡Que quede claro que no vamos a decir donde esta Harry, eso es algo que a ninguno de ustedes les importa y a quien pregunte de nuevo lo voy a castigar¿Entendieron¡Por algo soy al Premio Anual!

-Sonaste igual que Percy –le dijo Hermione mientras subían las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.

-No me hables de ese tonto – respondió el y se separaron. Cuando Ron entro al dormitorio sintió un enorme hueco en el estomago y un gran nudo en la garganta cuando miro la cama vacía de Harry

Como pasaban los días los alumnos siguieron preguntando por Harry. Continuamente Malfoy y sus amigotes los molestaban. También empezaron a surgir una infinidad de rumores sobre Harry Potter, algunos de ellos eran "HARRY POTTER SE FUE A BUSCAR A QUIEN TU SABES" o "HARRY POTTER ERA EL ELEGIDO PERO NO SOPORTO LA PRESIÓN Y DECIDIÓ ESCAPAR" otros decían que "HARRY POTTER SE HABÍA UNIDO A LOS MORTIFAGOS" y el peor de los rumores que mas fastidiaban a Ron y a Hermione era el de "HARRY POTTER ESTA MUERTO".

-Ron la profesora McGonagall me pidió que te diera esto –dijo Ginny una tarde a la hora de la cena dándole una nota a Ron, Ginny desde su regreso a Hogwarts siempre tenia los ojos hinchados porque lloraba constantemente ante la perdida de Harry. Ron asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento porque tenia la boca repleta de comida, en una mano sujetaba una pierna de pollo y con la otra tomo la nota que su hermana le había llevado; Ginny lo miro con un poco de asco por la forma tan desenfrenada en que comía Ron y después se alejo.

-Afbelo –dijo Ron a Hermione. Ella se rió un poco porque Ron verdaderamente se veía gracioso con la boca llena. Tomo la nota y la leyó rápidamente.

-La profesora McGonagall quiere verte en su oficina.

-¿Ahora? –dijo Ron que ya se había pasado el bocado.

-Si¡ahora! Anda ve rápido.

-¿Y ahora que hice? –Ron parecía confundido –Acompáñame.

-¿Qué?... Ron aquí dice que quiere ver a Ronald Weasley no a Hermione Granger

-No importa, acompáñame… no creo que la profesora se moleste.

Ambos salieron del gran comedor y se dirigieron al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. En el camino Ron se fue quejando de lo injusto que era que lo llamaran a esa hora porque aun no había terminado de cenar y seguía teniendo mucha hambre. Hermione por su parte insistía en que ella no tenia que acompañarlo pero aun así lo siguió hasta el despacho. Llamaron a la puerta y la profesora los hizo pasar, estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, al ver a Hermione dijo:

-Señorita Granger gusto en verla.

-Yo… este… si quiere me voy –dijo Hermione algo apenada

-No, no, quédese si quiere, no hay ningún problema –dijo la profesora indicándoles que se sentaran.

-Ya vez Hermione te dije que no habría problema –le susurro Ron a Hermione y en respuesta ella le dio un codazo.

-¿Para que quería verme profesora?

-No les quitare mucho tiempo señor Weasley. Como usted sabe el primer partido de quidditch será en octubre y el equipo de Gryffindor necesita de un capitán –Termino de decir la profesora extendiéndole una mano a Ron en la que estaba una insignia de capitán.

-¡Uau¡¿Es para mí?! –dijo Ron muy emocionado mientras tomaba la insignia.

-Si señor Weasley

-Mira esto Hermione ¿no es fabulosa?

-Si Ron, lo es –respondió ella haciendo una mueca falsa de felicidad.

-Espera a que se la enseñe a… -dijo ron pero la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro de inmediato -…Harry –termino de decir en un susurro. Durante esos minutos se le había olvidado por completo ese pequeño detalle, jamás le enseñaría su nueva insignia a su mejor amigo porque simplemente no estaba con el. En ese momento recordó algo que había pasado años atrás cuando Harry había descubierto el espejo de Oesed, recordó lo que había visto en ese espejo y la pregunta que le había hecho a su amigo aquella noche "¿Crees que este espejo muestre el futuro?" Su mayor deseo se había cumplido, ya había sido prefecto, ahora era premio anual, el año anterior ya habían ganado la copa de quidditch y la copa de la casa y por ultimo "ser capitán del equipo" pero… de que valía todo eso si su mejor amigo no estaba con el para compartir todo eso.

-¿Ron¿Estas bien? –pregunto Hermione cuando vio que el pelirrojo se había quedado congelado por casi un minuto.

-No la quiero –dijo finalmente Ron devolviéndole la insignia a la profesora, pero ella no la tomo.

-Vamos señor Weasley, estoy segura de que a Potter le hubiera encantado que su mejor amigo ocupara su lugar en caso de ser necesario. Tómela y acepte esa responsabilidad. Solo será mientras el regresa y cuando crea que no pueda piense en que nadie nace sabiendo como dirigir un equipo y haga lo correcto

-Esta bien, lo haré por Harry y por el equipo.

-Los felicito a ambos por lo bien que han tomado esta situación –la profesora espero por si los chicos querían decir algo pero nadie hablo, tomo un poco de aire y continuo –Yo le avisare cuando será el primer partido de Gryffindor para que usted organice los entrenamientos y elija a los nuevos jugadores de ser necesario.

-¿Podemos irnos profesora? –pregunto Hermione, sabia que ya había sido demasiado para Ron

-Si, buenas noches.

N/A: Dejen un comentario o critica o lo que sea sobre la historia, en verdad quiero conocer sus opiniones, este es un capitulo corto en donde decidí hacer un pequeño paréntesis en cuanto a lo que pasa con Harry y Voldemort. Solo imagínense como se la estarán pasando Hermione, Ron y Ginny sin el.


	8. Capitulo 8 LA TRAVESURA DE ENRIQUE

**CAPITULO 8 LA TRAVESURA DE ENRIQUE BURNETT**

Voldemort seguía con sus actividades normales, cada tres días mandaba llamar a sus mortifagos para preguntarles que es lo que sabían sobre Harry solo para mantener las apariencias.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo mas pretende mantenerlo ahí mi lord? –Pregunto Bellatrix una fría y nublada mañana a principios de octubre

-¿Qué cosa?- Respondió el señor tenebroso sin tomarle importancia

-A Potter señor¿Cuánto tiempo mas lo tendrá ahí encerrado?

-¡Ah eso!, sinceramente ya se me había olvidado que estaba ahí –respondió mientras volteaba a ver la escalera

-Últimamente ya no escucho sus intentos por abrir la puerta ¿Seguro que sigue vivo? –dijo Bellatrix arqueando una ceja

-Si, ese para mi suerte no se morirá tan pronto, les dije a los elfos que si veían algo extraño me avisaran, se que ha estado practicando y muchas veces ni siquiera duerme, quizás la próxima semana deje que me demuestre lo que sabe.

-Pues tenga cuidado mi lord, no vaya a provocarle una fobia a los lugares abiertos y se lo digo yo que se lo que es el encierro –termino de decir Bella con la mirada perdida

-Creeme que eso no pasara Bella.

¡TOC¡TOC¡TOC!

-Hoy no mando llamar a nadie ¿verdad?

-No

-Ja, me pregunto quien será el tonto –se burlo Bellatrix recordando el hechizo que había lanzado a la casa semanas atrás mientras caminaba a la puerta para recibir a su visitante

¡TOC¡TOC¡TOC!

En cuanto Bella abrió la puerta la figura de una persona cuyo rostro estaba oculto bajo una capucha entro en la casa quitando a Bellatrix de su camino.

-¡Oyeme tu¿Qué te ocurre¿Cómo te atreves a empujarme? –Exclamo Bellatrix sin obtener una respuesta, la persona que acababa de llegar camino hasta el salón y se detuvo cuando quedo frente a Voldemort que tenia el gesto ceñudo tratando de reconocer a su visitante sin éxito.

-¿Quién eres¡descúbrete! –exclamo Voldemort

La persona poco a poco se quito la capucha y dejo ver los azules y penetrantes ojos del rostro de una linda joven con cabello negro y algo ondulado, miro a Voldemort fijamente de pies a cabeza sin alterarse. -¿Te pregunte quien eres? –Grito Voldemort de nuevo

-Mi nombre es Vanessa, Vanessa Prince, es un placer conocer por fin al Señor Tenebroso –dijo dibujando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y haciendo una leve reverencia.

-¿Ah?, con que tu eres la famosa Vanessa ¿no? –dijo Voldemort y volteo a ver a Bellatrix que seguía indignada.

-Si, soy yo –dijo la chica mientras se quitaba la capa de viaje y se sentaba en un sofá cómodamente aun sin saber si era bienvenida o no en esa casa. Bellatrix la miro y abrió mucho la boca por la acción de la muchacha, algo que ella consideraba una gravísima falta de respeto hacia el señor tenebroso. Sin embargo Voldemort no le reprocho nada a la joven.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Que acaso no es obvio?, quiero formar parte de sus mortifagos, quiero unirme al mago mas grande de la historia y aprender de el

-Ya veo, pero primero ¿me quieres explicar como es que llegaste aquí?-pregunto Voldemort.-Solo mis seguidores conocen su ubicación y tienen prohibido revelarla.

-Siempre persigo lo que quiero hasta conseguirlo –dijo Vanessa arrastrando un poco las palabras, una probable herencia de su padre eso de arrastrar las palabras.

-Vaya, vaya una respuesta inteligente pero no lo suficiente como para convencerme ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí¿Quién te dijo como llegar?

-Digamos que tengo mis fuentes –respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

-Quiero respuestas concretas para preguntas concretas ¡¿QUIÉN TE DIJO COMO LLEGAR?!

-Sabe una cosa usted tiene muy mal carácter y pues…

¡BUUM!

Se escucho una gran explosión que hizo que el suelo temblara y los candelabros se menearan un poco

-… ¿Que fue eso? –pregunto Vanessa parándose del sofá de un salto algo confundida y muy intrigada por aquello….

Voldemort miro hacia la escalera y luego a Bellatrix.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa

¡BUUM¡BUM!

Se escucho de nuevo una explosión que Voldemort no pudo ignorar, se dirigió a donde estaban las escaleras, Bellatrix y Vanessa fueron tras el, se quedaron al pie de la escalera esperando a que el polvo que se había formado se disipara un poco. Voldemort no sabía que era lo que había pasado, lo único que había al subir las escaleras eran unas cuantas habitaciones solas y Harry, pero el no podía haber provocado aquellas explosiones o al menos eso era lo que creía Voldemort. El polvo empezó a dispersarse y Harry apareció, se puso a gritar alegremente mientras se acercaba a la escalera:

-¡SI¡POR FIN LO LOGRE! –el chico comenzó a toser por el polvo que entraba a su boca, aun no se daba cuenta de que Voldemort estaba abajo mirándolo -¡SI¡JAJAJA¡LO HICE¡LO HICE! –por fin vio a las tres personas que lo observaban desde el pie de la escalera, Bellatrix lo miraba sorprendida aun no se recuperaba de la inesperada aparición de Vanessa cuando ahora pasaba eso, pasaba la mirada de Harry a su amo buscando alguna explicación, Vanessa estaba muy divertida ante aquella escena y Voldemort pues obviamente estaba furioso y sorprendido.

-¡Oh no! –dijo Harry para si sosteniendo la varita en alto quedándose paralizado cuando su mirada se cruzo con la del Señor Tenebroso

-¡Uau¿Quién es este chico tan apuesto? –dijo Vanessa en voz muy baja. Bellatrix la escucho y puso los ojos en blanco

¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ENRIQUE?! –grito Voldemort

Harry estaba muy nervioso pero cuando hablo no lo demostró. Sabía que cuando por fin lograra escapar de su encierro se enfrentaría a eso pero ya no le importaba, ya estaba más preparado y era capaz de defenderse, lo único importante era salir aunque no estaba seguro de que su libertad durara mucho tiempo. Simplemente quería demostrarle a Voldemort lo que ya era capaz de hacer.

-¿En realidad es necesario que se lo explique¿acaso no es obvio? –su tono de voz era sarcástico y burlón, talvez por sus nervios o talvez porque descubrió que Voldemort estaba un poco asustado –encontré un par de hechizos muy útiles, sabe, ya me había aburrido, digamos que necesitaba respirar otro tipo de aire, uno menos sofocante… ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto arqueando una ceja cuando se percato de la presencia de Vanessa.

-¡Ah! Hola, yo soy Vanessa y tu ¿Quién eres? –dijo la chica mientras ponía un pie en la escalera para subir, acercarse mas a Harry y verlo mejor pero Bellatrix le puso una mano enfrente impidiéndole que pasara.

-Yo soy…

-¡Ya basta! –grito Voldemort de nuevo, aquella familiaridad no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Señalando a Harry le dijo -¡Tu, regresa a tu habitación!

-Creo que ese es un problema porque… ya no tengo habitación ¿lo recuerda? –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios

-¡No te quieras hacer el listo conmigo muchacho! –dijo Voldemort mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras cuando estuvo cerca de Harry continuo -¡Hay mas de diez habitaciones en esta casa, metete en esa y no salgas hasta que yo te lo ordene –dijo señalando otra de las habitaciones y empujando a Harry para que entrara mientras este se quejaba y se jaloneaba para no entrar pero fue en vano porque de nuevo fue encerrado aunque no seria por mucho tiempo.

-¡Bella, ven conmigo! –la mujer obedeció y también subió para unirse a su amo -Y tu niñita te quedas en el salón hasta que yo regrese ¿entendido?

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras veía como ambos entraban en otra de las habitaciones. Regreso a el salón y se sentó en uno de los sofás. Si quería que su plan de infiltrarse en los mortifagos y poder pasar información a la Orden del Fénix resultara a la perfección tenia que obedecer a Voldemort, aunque las cosas no habían sido tal y como ella lo esperaba; la aparición de ese chico la había intrigado muchísimo, a pesar de que no había podido ver del todo su rostro debido a la poca luz que entraba en la casa y por la distancia desde donde lo había visto, estaba casi segura de que se trataba de Harry Potter. Por lo que Snape le había contado todos los mortifagos ya eran muy adultos pero… ¿El señor tenebroso lo había llamado Enrique?, si tenia la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, conocería la verdad. Volvió a mirar hacia la escalera para ver si ya regresaban pero no vio a nadie. De uno de sus bolsillos saco un trozo de periódico (que no era del Diario El Profeta) de unos tres años atrás, un compañero de su colegio se lo había regalado mientras estudiaba en Durmstrang, en ese recorte había una fotografía a blanco y negro y un titulo que rezaba "EL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS", en la foto había cuatro figuras; Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory, Victor Krum y Harry Potter que era el que mas le importaba; ese recorte de periódico era lo único que tenia para reconocer a Harry Potter, porque cuando le pidió a Snape que se lo describiera el comenzó a decirle por alrededor de media hora que Harry Potter era un tonto, arrogante, débil, mentiroso, problemático, desobediente, manipulador, etc, etc para que al final solo le dijera que tenia una cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre su frente y que tenia el cabello negro azabache. Vanessa miro la fotografía por unos segundos y después la volvió a guardar.

Mientras Vanessa estaba en el salón Voldemort y Bellatrix discutían en una habitación.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de que fue exactamente lo que hizo Potter mi señor?

-Si Bella, lo se, creo que lo subestime demasiado pero el no me preocupa por ahora, lo que verdaderamente me preocupa es el hecho de que nuestra nueva amiguita haya descubierto quien es el. Me dijiste que era de Bulgaria ¿verdad?

-Si mi señor, llego al país hace muy poco tiempo

-Ya veo, realmente me sorprende que haya llegado hasta aquí sola, me pregunto como es que consiguió descubrir nuestra ubicación, es una mujer muy inteligente y audaz. En fin, seria un gran desperdicio si se da cuenta de que Enrique Burnett en realidad es Harry Potter.

-No entiendo¿a que se refiere?

-Me refiero a que no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien mas sepa que tenemos a Harry Potter aquí, seria bastante peligroso y bueno pues no me quedaría más remedio que… matarla…


	9. Capitulo 9 NO ES LO QUE BUSCO

**CAPITULO 9 ESTO NO ES LO QUE BUSCO**

-No me quedaría más remedio que… matarla…-dijo fríamente Voldemort y volteo a ver a Bellatrix que sonrió un poco ante aquella noticia, el señor tenebroso continuo –Sabes perfectamente Bella que odio matar a los sangre pura, por eso seria un gran desperdicio de sangre, pero si no me queda mas remedio tendré que hacerlo.

-¿Podría hacerlo yo mi lord?-pregunto Bellatrix con tono suplicante

-Tranquila Bella, se que Vanessa no te ha caído muy bien pero en caso de que sea necesario, creo que si… tu podrías hacer ese trabajo. Sin embargo y para que no te emociones tanto –dijo el alzando un poco la voz y hacer que Bellatrix no comenzara a reírse como una loca -Me parece que a estas alturas ya es muy complicado reconocer a Potter ¿ya viste como ha quedado después de que no ha visto la luz del sol en mucho tiempo? si ella no sabe nada sobre el o no lo reconoce, me parece que podría ayudarnos.

-¿Qué¿Cree que esa mocosa sea capaz de ayudarnos en algo? –Pregunto Bellatrix –Pero si…

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tu la que investigo a la chica y dijo que era muy inteligente y que era digna de ser una mortifaga. –le corto Voldemort

-Si pero… pero… es bastante arrogante

-Ya basta Bellatrix, el que sea arrogante no significa que no sea útil. –Voldemort comenzaba a enfadarse de nuevo, y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación, Bellatrix se dio cuenta de su error y ya no le respondió –Yo tengo cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer en vez de estar vigilando a Potter todo el tiempo y dudo mucho que tu te quieras prestar para enseñarle artes oscuras al muchacho.

-¡Por supuesto que no¡Yo jamás haría eso! –grito Bellatrix indignada ante aquel comentario.

-En eso nos seria útil nuestra invitada, no es por nada pero confió más en la capacidad mágica que dice tener esa chica que en la de tu hermana y prefiero que Greyback se mantenga alejado del chico-dijo Voldemort al recordar que Greyback era demasiado salvaje y además de todo un hombre lobo. –Cuando bajemos llevaremos también a Potter con nosotros, se lo presentaremos como Enrique Burnett. Usaremos la legeremancia en contra de ella para saber si lo reconoce, si no lo hace, le diré que como condición para que se convierta en una mortifaga es que le enseñe a Enrique artes oscuras durante un año, creo que eso bastara para que este listo tanto el como yo pero…- Voldemort se detuvo y volteo a ver a Bellatrix a los ojos –Si Vanessa reconoce a Potter tu te encargaras de ella.

Ambos se echaron a reír y después fueron por Harry para darle algunas instrucciones de que es lo que tenia que hacer frente a Vanessa. Cuando entraron a la habitación el muchacho estaba recostado en la cama, miraba el techo con aire despreocupado y soñador, con una sonrisa en los labios que reflejaba una enorme satisfacción, hasta cierto punto el se veía feliz. Harry volteo para ver como entraban Bellatrix y Voldemort en la habitación pero después volvió a mirar hacia el techo.

-Levántate –dijo fríamente Voldemort

-¿Para que¿ya me va a dejar salir? –pregunto Harry sin darle importancia.

-Si, tengo que presentarte a alguien.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Harry se paro de la cama de un salto, por fin conocería a alguien más y eso lo ponía muy contento.

-Es la chica que esta allá abajo ¿verdad¿Quién es ella?

-En un momento lo sabrás pero antes quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas y marcar algunas reglas.

-Esta bien, entiendo. –dijo Harry secamente y se volvió a sentar en la cama. Le desesperaba cuando Voldemort comenzaba a marcar reglas porque significaba que no podría hacer nada.

-Primero. Hablaras solo cuando sea necesario.

-Debo de suponer entonces que no quiere que hable para nada –respondió Harry con fastidio

-Perfecto Burnett, captas el mensaje rápido –dijo Bellatrix desde la puerta. Voldemort se acerco mas a Harry y el chico sintió un leve escozor en la cicatriz que logro disimular.

-Segundo, tienes absolutamente prohibido decir como fue que te hiciste esa cicatriz y no solo lo digo por ella, sino por cualquiera que te lo pregunte ¿entendido?

-Pero ¿Por qué¿Qué tiene mi cicatriz? –se quejo Harry mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente para tocar su cicatriz que ahora tenia una forma de "M" inclinada.

-Porque esta ¡Ho-rri-ble¡horrorosa¿no te es suficiente con eso? –Respondió Bellatrix con desprecio acercandose a donde estaba su amo –Deberías de taparla, a mi me daría vergüenza tener la cara así de cortada.

-Bella tiene razón Enrique, tapa esa cicatriz y trata que se mantenga así el mayor tiempo posible –Harry obedeció y tapo la cicatriz con su cabello aunque se distinguía un poco. – Ahora –prosiguió Voldemort –El punto mas importante es que nadie debe de saber que tienes amnesia. Tienes prohibido decirle a alguien que no recuerdas nada de tu pasado. Aunque no estoy seguro por cuanto tiempo conozcas a nuestra invitada, posiblemente solo la veas hoy –dijo el señor tenebroso y volteo a ver a Bellatrix con complicidad, ambos dibujaron una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. Harry se percato de que ambos tramaban algo que no era nada bueno pero no dijo nada –En fin, si se diera el caso de que ella se quede aquí por un tiempo de nada serviría que vayas y le cuentes tus desgracias a la gente, los únicos que podemos ayudarte somos Bella y yo.

-Pues vaya ayuda que me dan –dijo Harry entre dientes y mirando con mucho desprecio a Bellatrix y a Voldemort que no se dieron cuenta de lo que Harry había dicho.

-Creo que ya deberíamos de bajar mi señor, no es bueno que se quede tanto tiempo sola –dijo Bellatrix mientras se encaminaba a la puerta para abrirla.

-Vamos Enrique y recuerda bien todo lo que te he dicho. Los tres salieron de la habitación y bajaron la escalera juntos aunque Harry caminaba un poco mas atrás que los otros dos.

Vanessa los esperaba en el salón, sentada cómodamente en el sofá, ella los miro de reojo y vio que no solo venían el señor tenebroso y Bellatrix Lestrange, sino que también venia el chico con ellos. Vanessa sabia perfectamente que no debía de mirar por mucho tiempo a los ojos a Voldemort hasta después de conocer a ese muchacho y comprobar si en verdad se trataba de Harry Potter, estaba casi segura de que utilizarían la legeremancia en contra de ella pero ella estaba preparada para eso y para muchas cosas mas. Su plan era poner su mente casi en blanco porque de lo contrario todo resultaría muy sospechoso. Cuando los demás llegaron al salón Voldemort dijo con tono frió pero educado a la vez:

-Hola Vanessa, te presento a Enrique Burnett

Ella se puso de pie delicadamente echándose el pelo hacia atrás, miro fugazmente a los ojosa Voldemort y detrás de Bellatrix apareció un muchacho que sonrió tímidamente, tenia un aspecto muy desmejorado, era alto y flacucho, de cabello castaño un poco claro y bastante despeinado, su piel lucia muy pálida y estaba muy ojeroso, sus mejillas y ropas estaban cubiertas del polvo que el mismo había provocado minutos atrás, utilizaba unas gafas rectangulares que estaban mal acomodadas y por lo mismo se veían torcidas detrás de estas se dejaban ver unos tristes ojos verde esmeralda. En pocas palabras; Harry era un completo DESASTRE.

Vanessa ya no estaba tan segura de que fuera un chico apuesto ahora que lo veía de cerca y en aquella facha, recordó la imagen que había visto en el periódico mientras miraba a Harry de arriba abajo y pensó "Definitivamente esto no es lo que busco, este chico no es Harry Potter". Tomo un poco de aire decepcionada y rápidamente quito de su cabeza la imagen de Harry Potter y todo lo que estuviese relacionado con el, tenia que pensar en otra cosa, en cualquier tontería, pensó en el viaje que había tenido desde su casa hasta ese lugar pero obviamente no podía pensar en como es que había encontrado la mansión de Voldemort, ese era un secreto entre ella y Snape, ya se estaba tardando demasiado en ver a Harry, tenia que pensar en otra cosa y rápido, en cualquier cosa… ¿el clima¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué me mira así? –pregunto Harry por lo bajo tratándose de ocultar detrás de Bellatrix pues no le gustaba que Vanessa lo estuviera examinando de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué? Ah… lo siento pero es que te ves tan…-Vanessa estuvo a punto de decir "feo y raro" pero creyó que seria demasiado cruel para ser su primer encuentro

-¿Ridículo? - Bellatrix jalando a Harry para que no se escondiera termino la frase por ella

-Gracias Bella –dijo Harry con ironía y comiéndose a Bellatrix con los ojos, Vanessa no respondió pero Harry se dio cuenta por la expresión de la joven que estaba de acuerdo con Bellatrix Lestrange

-¿En donde estábamos¡Ah si! Hola Enrique, yo soy Vanessa Prince –dijo al fin la muchacha dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro pero no se movió de donde estaba, consideraba que era preferible mantenerse lo mas lejos posible de Harry al menos por el momento -gusto en conocerte.

-Hola –dijo Harry secamente al ver la actitud tan negativa y esquiva de ella

Vanessa olvidándose de Harry por completo y con la misma sonrisa pero un poco más desafiante miro a Voldemort a los ojos y pregunto.

-¿Ya podemos regresar a mi asunto?

Voldemort miro primero a Bellatrix con complicidad y después ambos miraron los ojos azules y profundos de Vanessa examinándola, ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaban tratando de hacer pero no le importo. Pasaron así algunos segundos sin que ninguno de los tres parpadeara ni dijera nada, hasta que Vanessa se canso y volvió a hablar.

-Me parece que ahora yo soy la que debe de preguntar ¿Por qué es que me miran así¿No creen¿Tienen algún problema conmigo? –termino de decir la chica mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo.

-No hay ningún problema queridita –dijo con fastidio Bellatrix y dibujando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro decepcionada de no poder encontrar nada interesante en la mente de Vanessa

-Que bueno Bellatrix pero tu rostro refleja todo lo contrario –respondió Vanessa burlándose un poco de la cara que había puesto la mujer –Si te puedo llamar así ¿verdad queridita? –termino de decir ella recalcando la ultima palabra. -¿O prefieres que te llame por tu apellido?- Bellatrix se puso roja del coraje y estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar pero se tuvo que contener porque Voldemort hablo antes que ella

-Dejare que te unas a nosotros Vanessa

-¿En serio?

-Si, pero primero debes de aceptar una condición

-¿Una condición¿Qué condición?

21


	10. Capitulo 10 LA CONDICION

**CAPITULO 10 LA CONDICION**

-¿Una condición¿Qué condición?

Voldemort esperaba aquella pregunta pero no de aquella forma, esperaba que Vanessa lo hiciera confundida, sorprendida o incluso hasta asustada, sin embargo ella lo pregunto ansiosa y con un brillo en los ojos su expresión demostraba que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de convertirse en una mortifaga y resulto que Voldemort junto con Bellatrix fueron los que pusieron cara de sorpresa.

Que razón tenían Dumbledore y Snape al decir que Vanessa era una joven inteligente y discreta. Definitivamente era una excelente actriz, seguridad y fuerza era lo que la chica reflejaba por fuera, pero la joven en realidad se moría de los nervios; desde que Dumbledore le había encomendado esa misión no dormía tranquila, el solo pensar que le tatuarían la marca tenebrosa y que estaría cerca del Señor Tenebroso le provocaba nauseas. Por esa razón Vanessa en diversas ocasiones había estado dispuesta a tirar la toalla y abandonarlo todo pero de una manera o de otra Snape la convencía para que no lo hiciera y continuara con el plan, un plan que en un principio solo consistía en pasar información a la Orden del Fénix sobre los movimientos de Voldemort pero con la desaparición de Harry el plan había cambiado un poco, ahora además de pasar información sobre los movimientos de Voldemort también tenia que investigar si tenían a Harry escondido en alguna parte (cosa que comenzaba a descartar pues estaba casi segura de que en esa casa solo vivían esas tres personas, aun así tenia que intentarlo), ya ni siquiera recordaba porque le había dicho a Dumbledore que si lo ayudaría, talvez solo lo había hecho para demostrarle a su padre que ella era mucho mejor que el, si bien cuando acepto no pensó en las consecuencias que eso le podría traer si el plan fallaba. Ahora solo tenia que aceptar la condición que Voldemort le pusiera. Ella por lo que conocía del señor tenebroso se imaginaba que la mandaría a capturar o torturar a algún mago o hacer cualquier cosa parecida, solo esperaba que no la mandaran a asesinar a nadie porque a pesar de que la vida la había convertido en una mujer dura, fría, odiosa, ambiciosa, rencorosa, egoísta, soberbia, vanidosa, manipuladora, hipócrita y muy orgullosa, jamás mataría a nadie a menos que fuera en defensa propia o realmente necesario.

-Veo que realmente te interesa ser una de las nuestras –dijo Voldemort al fin.

-Por supuesto que si¿que es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Bien, la condición es muy sencilla –Voldemort volteo a ver a Harry que ya se había ido a sentar a otro de los sofás cuando se dio cuenta de que su participación en la charla ya no era tan importante, Voldemort tomo aire y volvió a mirar a Vanessa –Quiero que le enseñes a Enrique artes oscuras –Termino de decir el señor tenebroso dejando un espacio entre palabra y palabra esperando que con eso quedara claro que es lo que quería de la chica.

-¡¿QUE QUIERE QUE HAGA QUE?! –grito Vanessa sorprendida, realmente era algo que estaba fuera de su imaginación.

-Lo que acabas de oír –respondió Bellatrix entre risas

-Pero yo... esto… ¡no puede ser posible!

-¿No que estabas dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de ser una mortifaga?

-Si pero… ¡NO PIENSO HACERLA DE NIÑERA¡SIMPLEMENTE ME REHUSO!

-¡Entonces puedes marcharte de una buena vez! –dijo Voldemort y le dio la espalda. –Realmente esperaba más de ti muchacha. –Vanessa ya había cometido un grave error al negarse a hacer eso, que era realmente sencillo pero que resultaba humillante hasta cierto punto para ella, pensara lo que pensara sobre Harry y su apariencia tendría que aceptar y reparar su error.

-¡ESPERE!

-¿Si? –dijo Voldemort y se giro para mirar a Vanessa

-Lo haré – ella se acerco mas a Voldemort -acepto lo que sea, le suplico que me perdone pero es que no me esperaba esto. –termino de decir ella agachando la cabeza.

-Perfecto. –dijo Voldemort esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡NO! –grito Harry y se puso de pie

-¿Qué has dicho? –pregunto Voldemort mientras se acercaba a Harry

-No quiero que ella me enseñe nada, que se vaya.

Voldemort lo tomo del cuello de la túnica y lo acerco a el para que pudiera hablarle al oído y Vanessa no pudiera escucharlo.

-Entonces supongo que quieres regresar a tu habitación y quedarte solo y encerrado el resto de tu vida ¿no es así Enrique? –Harry abrió mucho los ojos por lo que Vanessa se dio cuenta de que Voldemort no le decía al muchacho nada bueno –Si ella no te enseña jamás lograras tu venganza, ya lo habías olvidado ¿verdad?

-No –susurro Harry

-Entonces cierra la boca y compórtate.- Termino de decir Voldemort, lo soltó de la túnica y lo arrojo contra el sofá.

-Discúlpalo pero es que no sabe lo que dice ¿Verdad Enrique? –dijo Voldemort mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Harry. El chico solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Si claro, no hay problema, creo que debería de quedarme a vivir aquí ¿no?

-Si, te quedaras aquí

-¿Me tatuara la marca tenebrosa?

-Aun no, supongo que eso es lo que esperabas –Vanessa se alegro mucho al escuchar eso aunque claro, tenia que poner cara de tristeza –pero no lo haré hasta que cumplas con tu trabajo y Enrique este bien preparado.

-¿Preparado¿Preparado para que?

-¡Eso no te importa niñita, solo encargate de cumplir con tu trabajo y no hagas preguntas!

-Esta bien pero no me grite. Debo de volver a mi casa por algunas de mis pertenencias.

-Oh no lo harás –dijo Voldemort arrastrando las palabras

-¿Pero que dice? Claro que lo haré¡son mis cosas!

-No, tu no saldrás de aquí hasta que cumplas conmigo, no se como le hiciste para entrar sin tener la marca tenebrosa pero no permitiré que lo hagas de nuevo.

-Me esta insinuando que me tendrá como prisionera.

-Yo creo que si –dijo Harry en un hilito de voz.

-Mandare a Bellatrix por tus cosas.

-No puede si no le digo en donde vivo.

-Creo que ese no es ningún problema porque sabemos en donde vives, te hemos investigado queridita –dijo Bellatrix

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a invadir mi espacio?! –dijo Vanessa un poco asustada porque no sabia hasta donde la habían investigado o si sabían algo de la relación de ella con Snape. Pero si ya la habían aceptado significaba que no sabían nada de nada.

-De ahora en adelante tú harás lo que nosotros te digamos, ya no estas en la posición para dar órdenes muchacha. Bellatrix, ve a su casa trae sus pertenencias y TODO lo que encuentres.

-Si amo. –dijo Bellatrix. Vanessa todavía pudo ver que la mujer sonreía antes de que desapareciera por completo. Lo bueno es que todo lo que era más importante para ella lo traía consigo así que no le preocupo que Bella se pusiera a rebuscar entre sus pertenencias, lo que le molestaba era simplemente que ella estuviera en su hogar. Snape ya estaba en Hogwarts así que no pondría un pie en la casa. Todo iba a la perfección.

-Ahora yo voy a arreglar el desastre que hiciste allá arriba y quiero que tú le muestres la casa a nuestra invitada.

-¿Y yo por que?

-¡Porque yo te lo ordeno! –Harry solo puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo a Vanessa

-Ven conmigo –La chica sonrió triunfante y lo siguió fuera del salón.

-Como ya has visto, subiendo estas escaleras están las habitaciones, la del fondo es la mía –Voldemort paso junto a ellos y subió no sin antes lanzarle otra mirada asesina a Harry. –El –dijo Harry señalando a Voldemort cuando este casi desaparecía de la vista –duerme en la primera habitación de la izquierda y Bellatrix duerme en la primera habitación de la derecha, aunque realmente no estoy seguro de que alguno de los dos duerma –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros –En fin, supongo que tu dormirás en cualquiera de las otras.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste allá arriba?

-Nada

-Discúlpame pero más de dos explosiones no son precisamente "nada".

-Es una historia muy larga.

-¿Y eso que? Vas a contarme ¿verdad?

-No

-¿Porque no? Digo, vamos a estar conviviendo juntos por un largo tiempo creo que seria bueno que… -Hablaba Vanessa despreocupadamente hasta que Harry desesperado la interrumpió

-¡Tire la puerta de mi habitación¡¿Contenta?!

-¿Enserio? pero ¿porque?

-Ya no te voy a decir nada, solo sígueme. –Vanessa se dio cuenta de que Harry se había enojado pero al parecer eso es lo que ella quería lograr, rió por lo bajo mientras caminaba detrás de Harry igual como lo hubiera hecho una niñita que visita un museo.

No subieron las escaleras pero continuaron caminando por un largo y amplio pasillo que se conectaba con el salón, en el pasillo había dos puertas, una del lado derecho casi al inicio del pasillo y la otra del lado izquierdo que estaba casi al final del pasillo, entraron por la primera que era la biblioteca, era muy grande pero muy poco iluminada, había muchas estanterías repletas de libros, una elegante chimenea y un par de mesas en el fondo. Era un lugar imponente.

-¡Esto es impresionante! –exclamo Vanessa emocionada

-¿Qué tiene de impresionante? Solo es una biblioteca.

-No me hagas caso, yo me entiendo sola. –termino de decir ella mientras caminaba por los corredores, Harry se quedo parado en la entrada, no le veía nada interesante a la biblioteca, sobre todo después de que había estado rodeado de libros por mas de un mes.

-Esta es la primera vez que entro aquí –dijo Harry caminando un poco más hacia delante.

-¿Enserio?

-Aja, Bellatrix fue quien me mostró la casa pero solo me dijo que es lo que había detrás de cada puerta, yo pude venir después pero como te digo no le veo nada interesante a una biblioteca. –desde lo lejos Vanessa le respondió con un "que interesante" que Harry no supo si se lo decía por su platica o porque había encontrado un libro muy bueno así que espero a que Vanessa terminara de examinar la biblioteca pero ella seguía caminando por los pasillos olvidándose por completo de que iba con Harry.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?

-¿Qué? –grito Vanessa desde uno de los pasillos mas alejados

-Vamonos ya, que aun tengo que enseñarte mas cosas

-Esta bien, ya vendré después de todos modos creo que habrá mucho tiempo para leer. –dijo ella mientras caminaba de nuevo a donde estaba Harry.

-¿Te gusta mucho leer?

-Oh claro¿que a ti no? –dijo la chica mientras se volvía a detener para examinar otro libro...

De repente paso lo más raro que Harry había experimentado en su vida, se le nublo la vista por completo igual que cuando había estado entrenando con Voldemort hacia ya tiempo pero esta vez no vio una luz verde, esta vez fue muy diferente. Por su cabeza pasaron imágenes muy rápidas de una niñita de entre once y doce años aproximadamente, cabello castaño y alborotado, en las imágenes ella estaba leyendo un libro, después levantando la mano ansiosamente como si quisiera contestar una pregunta, nuevamente leyendo, caminando con libros entre los brazos, sentada en la mesa de una biblioteca que no era la misma en donde estaba Harry y muchas otras parecidas, todo fue muy rápido, las imágenes desaparecieron pero su vista continuaba nublada, no suficiente con lo que acababa de ver sucedió algo mas dentro de su cabeza, escucho una voz que pudo jurar se trataba de la misma niña que había visto segundos atrás…

_**-¿Eres tu realmente?...Lo se todo sobre ti, por supuesto conseguí unos pocos libros y tu figuras en Historia de la Magia, y en…**_

-¿Enrique?

Vanessa hizo que Harry saliera de sus pensamientos, el chico se espanto pues ella estaba a un palmo de su rostro, se tambaleo un poco y cayó de espaldas al suelo, ella comenzó a reírse pero después lo ayudo para que se pusiera en pie de nuevo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –pregunto Vanessa entre risas

-Es lo mismo que quisiera saber yo –dijo Harry entre dientes

-Eres muy extraño, de repente solo te quedaste con la mirada perdida ¿En que pensabas eh?

-En nada –mintió Harry –Este… ¿Has leído alguna vez Historia de la Magia?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Bueno me preguntaba si…este… yo aparezco ahí. –Vanessa estallo en carcajadas, pues le parecía ridículo que aquel chico soñara con aparecer algún día en Historia de la Magia.

-Aparte de extraño eres muy gracioso jajaja, ni que fueras "El elegido" jajaja –dijo ella entre risas y mientras abría la puerta para que ambos dejaran la habitación, Harry se ruborizo y ya no dijo nada pero aun así le intrigaba lo que le había pasado¿acaso significaba eso que comenzaba a recordar algo de su pasado¿Quién era esa niñita? Y lo más importante ¿que era lo que significaba lo que había escuchado¿en verdad se refería a el¿O la frase se refería a otra persona? Y si se refería a el eso significaba que alguien mas lo conocía, el problema era que el no recordaba quien era ella. "Lo mas seguro es que haya visto esto porque estaba en la biblioteca" pensó Harry al recordar que en todas las imágenes aparecía la pequeña con algún libro y hasta en lo que había escuchado se hacia referencia a un libro, obviamente no le diría nada a Vanessa y mucho menos a Voldemort porque lo mas seguro es que Vanessa lo tomara por demente y aparte de que Voldemort le había ordenado que no le contara a nadie de su amnesia.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la ultima puerta que era la más grande de las dos y se dejo ver un gran comedor iluminado por un enorme candelabro que colgaba del techo, en el centro había una larga mesa rodeada de por lo menos 20 sillas, en cada una de las esquinas había una armadura dándole un toque gótico a ese lugar que era un muy frío. Harry cerro la puerta tras el y continuo con su explicación.

-Este es el comedor

-Si no me dices no me doy cuenta –dijo Vanessa con sarcasmo. Harry movió negativamente la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y prosiguió.

-Yo nunca he comido aquí, siempre lo hago en mi habitación y ellos pues quien sabe, la verdad ni siquiera me importa.

-Bueno pero podríamos comer juntos cuando yo este aquí ¿no crees?

-Si claro –dijo Harry no muy convencido –Bueno pues aquí es en donde por lo regular son las reuniones –se acerco a una silla y se sentó invitando a Vanessa a que hiciera lo mismo –pero cuando solamente quiere darles alguna orden lo hace en el salón.

-¿Tu puedes estar en las reuniones?

-No, Voldemort no me deja

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Repentinamente la sonrisa de Vanessa desapareció de sus labios y tomo una expresión de sorpresa

-Dije que Voldemort no me deja estar en las reuniones

-¡Lo has llamado por su nombre! –dijo Vanessa como si Harry hubiera hecho algo malo al tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos a la boca


	11. Capitulo 11 RISAS Y ENOJOS

**CAPITULO 11 RISAS Y ENOJOS**

Harry se confundió con lo que Vanessa le había dicho y sobre todo por la sorpresa que reflejaba el rostro de la joven.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Así se llama ¿no? Lord Voldemort

-Pero… tu vives aquí, eres uno de ellos… ¿Acaso no te da miedo decir su nombre? –pregunto Vanessa arqueando una ceja

-¿Por qué habría de darme miedo? Solo es un nombre –respondió como si se tratase de algo obvio

-¿Alguna vez lo has llamado así en su presencia? –Harry se quedo pensando tratando de hacer memoria (que vaya que le hacia falta) pero después de unos segundos respondió

-No, el me dijo que solo lo llamara "Señor"

-Pues te recomiendo que no lo vayas a hacer… Esto es increíble, eres de las pocas personas que conozco que no temen decir su nombre, esto será mas fácil de lo que pensé –dijo ella mientras recuperaba su singular sonrisa.

-¿Tu temes decir su nombre?

-¿Yo? Por supuesto que no, a veces me resulta complicado estarle llamando "El Señor Tenebroso" –dijo ella mientras hacia señas de comillas con las manos –realmente no se porque la gente gasta mas palabras para llamarlo ¿ya sabes no? –Harry mientras asentía con la cabeza pensó "Realmente no lo se pero quiero que me lo digas" -… todo eso de llamarle "El Señor Tenebroso", "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" "Ya-sabes-quien" o "quien tu sabes", es meramente ridículo, insisto, para que ocupar mas de tres palabras si simplemente le podemos decir Voldemort ¿no crees?

-Si claro, yo también pienso que es algo ridículo –dijo Harry tratando de seguirle el juego a Vanessa aunque no entendía nada de nada, si antes estaba confundido ahora lo estaba mucho más. ¿Por qué la gente temía decir el nombre de Voldemort¿Qué no se suponía que el era el principal defensor de los magos? Vanessa siguió hablando sin darse cuenta de la cara de desconcierto que Harry tenia.

-Pues como bien sabes todo comenzó hace 16 años cuando a Voldemort se le ocurrió ir por Har… -El ojiverde sintió como la voz de Vanessa se iba alejando poco a poco de su cabeza al igual que su vista se nublaba, solo para darle paso a algo mas, si, de nuevo sucedió. Harry vio una imagen en su cabeza, era el rostro de un hombre delgado y muy anciano, de pelo y barba plateados, sus ojos azules eran claros y brillantes que estaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna, tenia una nariz muy larga y torcida, este hombrecillo sonreía, de pronto, el chico escucho una voz que le hablaba a aquel hombre, y Harry estuvo seguro de que esa voz era la suya solo que mas suave, mas infantil, como si tuviera once años.

_**-Estuve pensando… Señor, aunque la piedra ya no este, Vold… quiero decir Quien-usted-sabe…**_

_**-Llámalo Voldemort… Utiliza siempre el nombre correcto de las cosas. El miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra **_–El hombre término de hablar, sonrió de nuevo y la imagen desapareció.

-… Y todo volvió a empezar hasta que regreso hace un par de años –termino de decir Vanessa que no se había dado cuenta de que Harry se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos.

El chico por su parte tuvo el ligero presentimiento de que Vanessa había dicho algo muy importante, algo que le interesaba demasiado pero de nuevo le regreso la idea de que no debía de contarle nada de lo que le pasaba y si por el contrario le decía que no la había escuchado en nada de lo que dijo era muy probable que la joven se molestara. "Que rayos me sucede" pensó Harry, ya era la segunda vez en ese día que Harry veía alguna imagen de lo que creía era su pasado. Todo lo que le estaba pasando a Harry era por culpa de Vanessa, la aparición en la vida de Harry estaba haciendo que este viera imágenes de su pasado, imágenes que en realidad no le ayudaban en nada, pero talvez si se mantenía lo suficientemente cerca de ella podría comenzar a recordar mas cosas. Al parecer Vanessa seria la llave para descubrir toda la verdad. Sin embargo, ahora le intrigaban mas cosas a Harry, por ejemplo aparte de averiguar quien era aquella niñita de los libros que había visto mientras estaba en la biblioteca también tenia que recordar quien era ese anciano que por lo visto tampoco temía decir el nombre de Voldemort y es mas que alguna vez en el pasado le había dicho que dijera las cosas tal y como eran y… "un momento"…

-Nunca he temido decir su nombre –dijo Harry en voz baja. En ese recuerdo había llamado a Voldemort por su nombre aunque sabia que no debía de hacerlo, eso significaba entonces que desde siempre lo había hecho, tuviera memoria o no, el sabia que desde siempre había llamado al señor tenebroso por su nombre!

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada –contesto Harry y Vanessa lo miro entrecerrando los ojos como si no le creyera.

-Ven para que te muestre donde están las cocinas –dijo Harry antes de que Vanessa comenzara a interrogarlo pues estaba seguro de que la chica iba a hacerlo. Se puso de pie y le dio la vuelta a la mesa, para llegar a otra de las esquinas en las que había una puerta que se confundía con el resto del muro, la abrió y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Vanessa pero la joven no se había movido de donde estaba

-¡Anda que esperas! –exclamo Harry y a ella no le quedo mas remedio que seguirlo. La puerta era muy pequeña en comparación con las otras, tenían que agacharse un poco para entrar sin que se golpearan la cabeza, había un pequeño rellano y después muchas escaleras hacia abajo como si fueran a un sótano, el espacio estaba alumbrado por un par de antorchas pequeñas, claramente se notaba que por ahí solo pasaban los elfos domésticos, dejaron la puerta entreabierta y bajaron, Harry delante y Vanessa siguiéndolo. Cuando llegaron al ultimo escalón se encontraron con un corto pasillo que llevaba a las cocinas que igualmente estaban muy poco iluminadas y eran igual de grandes que el comedor, después vieron a los dos elfos domésticos que no hacían nada mas que mirarse el uno al otro hasta que al ver a Harry se sobresaltaron un poco pues para ellos Harry seguía encerrado en su habitación.

-El joven Enrique Burnett ha salido por fin de su habitación y ha venido hasta aquí ¿Podemos servirle en algo? - dijo uno de los elfos y después hizo una pronunciada reverencia

-Eh…No gracias, solo traje a Vanessa para que conozca el lugar, va a vivir aquí, así que también tendrán que cumplir algunas de sus órdenes.

-Gusto en conocerla¿vivirá aquí por mucho tiempo?

-Eso parece –respondió ella mirando con desprecio a los elfos -¿Podemos irnos ya? –le dijo a Harry con un tono autoritario. Harry puso los ojos en blanco pero acepto que se fueran de las cocinas.

-Adiós –les dijo Harry a los pequeños elfos –No se si vaya a comer en mi habitación, hubo un pequeño problema en ella –se encogió de hombros y les dio la espalda. Vanessa ya había salido del lugar y esperaba a Harry en el pasillo.

-¿Me hiciste bajar solo para ver a un par de sucios elfos domésticos?

-Oye no les digas así.

-Son sirvientes ¿lo recuerdas? Podemos tratarlos como se nos antoje ahora yo soy la que te pregunta ¿Qué tiene de interesante ver las cocinas?

-Me dijeron que te mostrara toooda la casa y eso es lo que estoy haciendo –dijo Harry mientras se reía un poco.

-Ja, ja, que gracioso mira como me rió –respondió ella con sarcasmo.

-Subamos o ¿quieres que nos quedemos aquí con tus amigos los elfos? -dijo Harry mientras esquivaba la mano de Vanessa que se disponía a darle un porrazo en la cabeza por sus ocurrencias. Harry se rió y se dio cuenta de que Vanessa estaba haciendo lo mismo, subieron juntos y regresaron al comedor.

-¿Quieres seguir platicando o te sigo mostrando la casa?

-Platiquemos otro poco, aun es temprano, tenemos todo el día para que me la muestres.

-Como quieras –dijo Harry y se volvió a sentar en la silla que había ocupado anteriormente, Vanessa hizo lo mismo.

-¿Enrique?

-¿Qué?

-Mmm… Se que fui un poco grosera contigo hace un rato cuando nos presentaron, bueno, la verdad es que esta en mi naturaleza portarme así –dijo ella con un poco de orgullo.

-Ya me di cuenta.

-¿Crees que podríamos empezar de nuevo?

-Eh… si por supuesto pero no se como

La chica extendió su mano para saludar a Harry mientras comenzaba de nuevo su presentación y esbozaba una gran sonrisa

-Hola, yo me llamo Vanessa Prince y tengo 18 años. –Harry la imito y estrecho su mano.

-Yo soy Enrique Burnett y tengo 17 años.

Ambos chicos se saludaron y se miraron a los ojos pero después de unos segundos fue inevitable que estallaran en carcajadas, era una situación muy graciosa y al mismo tiempo vergonzosa, después de seguirse riendo un poco más Vanessa hablo de nuevo.

-De verdad eres un chico muy gracioso y simpático, solo espero no verte así todos los días.

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunto Harry sin comprender.

-¿En serio no te has dado cuenta de que estas todo lleno de polvo? Te ves patético así.

- Oh es eso, no te preocupes mañana no tendré esto.

-Que te parece si me hablas de ti y luego yo te hablo de mi, así podríamos comenzar a conocernos mejor.

Eso de hablar de él era un gran problema para Harry pues no sabía casi nada sobre su propia vida, necesitaba ganar tiempo para poder inventarse algo y que sonara convincente.

-Este…bueno… pero mejor cuéntame primero sobre tu vida Vanessa.

-Esta bien, comenzare yo primero –Vanessa se acomodo mejor en la silla antes de empezar a hablar y tomo un poco de aire.

-Pues veras, yo nací durante la primera guerra, creo que ambos estamos en el mismo caso, mis padres están muertos

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? No hay nada que lamentar, de todos modos mi padre es… era un bueno para nada –corrigió Vanessa –y de mi madre lo único que se es que tengo sus ojos –Harry por instinto miro sus ojos que eran de un azul oscuro y profundo, casi como el zafiro que resaltaban con el blanco rostro de la joven. –Son hermosos ¿verdad? –Harry se sorprendió ante la poca modestia de ella, claro que eran hermosos pero ¿era necesario que ella misma se halagara?

-Si lo son –contesto Harry cortante.

-Son extraños, no conozco a nadie que tenga los ojos en este tono de azul, diría que son únicos en el mundo. –La joven hacia gala al significado de su nombre "La Vanidad"

"_**Tienes los mismos ojos de tu madre" **_Se escucho de nuevo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Harry, movió negativamente la cabeza como si con eso la voz se esfumara, a pesar de que deseaba poder recordar mas cosas de su pasado ya no estaba dispuesto a perderse otra conversación de Vanessa por si es que resultaba interesante. Vanessa esta vez si se dio cuenta.

-¿Acaso no crees que mis ojos son únicos? –Pregunto la chica que interpreto el movimiento de cabeza de Harry como una contradicción a su comentario.

-Te creo, te creo, solo que me acorde de… mmm… no importa –contesto Harry y como Vanessa tenia muchas ganas de seguir hablando ya no le presto importancia.

-¿En donde estaba? Ah si, como te digo, mis padres están muertos y tratando de alejarme del peligro que había en esos años alguien creyó que me harían un gran favor al sacarme del país y llevarme a vivir con unos muggles en Bulgaria, me nacionalizaron allá, aunque creeme, vivir con ellos fueron los peores años de mi vida, viviendo en la miseria, nadie me quería, eran odiosos, mucho mas que yo así que imaginate,-volvieron a reír –como veían que hacia cosas extrañas me odiaban mucho mas, eran muy supersticiosos casi querían cambiar la fecha de mi nacimiento. –dijo esto ultimo entre risas pues le parecía ridículo

-¿Por qué? –Harry no entendía porque alguien podría cambiar la fecha de nacimiento de alguien solo porque si

-Por que… es tan gracioso jajaja… porque nací un viernes 13 jajaja, y para los muggles todo lo que tiene que ver con ese número y día es de mala suerte, son unos tontos, no entienden que la suerte no depende de un día o un número, todo depende de lo que hacemos, la suerte no existe, nosotros creamos nuestra propia suerte pero en fin- dijo encogiéndose de hombros –cuando cumplí once años fueron por mi y me dijeron que era una bruja, los muggles se pusieron todos histéricos y me dijeron que no querían volver a verme en toda su vida y para mi mucho mejor, ya estaba cansada de ellos; la persona que fue por mi, me entrego una llave del banco en Bulgaria y me dijo que mis padres me habían dejado una cantidad de dinero considerable, la verdad es que no es mucho dinero yo esperaba mucho pero mucho mas, aunque me pusieron la condición de que solo se utilizaría el dinero para mis gastos escolares y lo que restara lo podría ocupar hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Luego entre en el colegio de Durmstrang en donde se especializan en las artes oscuras como bien sabes y como no tenía a donde volver durante las vacaciones pues me quede viviendo ahí hasta que termine mis estudios, por mi tercer año me empecé a aburrir de no hacer nada durante las vacaciones así que me puse a estudiar mas yo sola, siempre he estado sola –la joven dejo escapar un ligero suspiro y Harry lo comprendió pues el se sentía igual – aprendí mas sobre las artes oscuras, algunos contra hechizos y también magia defensiva así que si yo quiero puedo estar o del lado de los buenos o del lado de los malos pero me parece que en estos casos siempre estés del lado en donde estés, creerás que tu lado es el que tiene la razón aunque sea todo lo contrario. ¿No crees?

-Si, claro –respondió Harry que hasta ese momento se había puesto a pensar en eso¿el estaba del lado de los buenos o de los malos? "Creo que estoy del lado de los buenos" pensó Harry

-Lo que todos buscan al fin y al cabo es la venganza. Yo por ejemplo estoy aquí por eso, por una dulce venganza –dijo Vanessa sonriendo un poco y a Harry por alguna extraña razón le recordó a la forma de sonreír tan macabra de Bellatrix -Y creo que tú y yo siempre debemos de recordar que para alcanzar lo que uno quiere hay que pasar por encima de cualquiera con tal de lograrlo. –Obviamente este comentario no era el mas cierto del mundo pero que mas podría decir Vanessa si hacer eso era algo normal en ella, sin embargo para Harry era como aprender algo nuevo, aprender que la venganza era buena y que era el único camino que seguir.

-Ya me desvié del tema, bueno para ya no hacerte tan largo el cuento, cuando salí de la escuela hace unos meses, fui por mi dinero y me compre una casa pequeña al sur de Londres en Cambridge, decidí regresar para unirme a Voldemort y a su causa –mintió Vanessa porque claro tenia que demostrar que estaba del lado de los mortifagos– Y pues ahora estoy aquí y todo por convertirme en mortifaga primero tengo que hacerla de tu niñera. Pues ya que, tendré que soportarte por un año –Ambos chicos rieron pues su relación comenzaba a ser más amistosa y cordial, entre broma y broma se divertían muchísimo.

-Bien, yo ya termine de contarte sobre mí, ahora es tu turno

-Bueno… eh... –dijo Harry nerviosamente mientras intentaba repetir lo que Voldemort le había contado sobre su supuesto pasado –Yo igual que tu estoy aquí por venganza. Mis padres fueron asesinados hace muchos años cuando yo era pequeño.

-¿En serio¿Cuántos años tenias? –pregunto Vanessa al darse cuenta de que había algo en lo que se parecían Harry Potter y Enrique.

-No lo se, no lo recuerdo, vivíamos en Francia, creo que tenia uno o dos años, pero ya no importa –dijo Harry mientras jugaba con las mangas de su túnica y sin darse cuenta dejo ver la cicatrices blancas que por culpa de Umbridge aun estaban marcadas en su antebrazo.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Vanessa cuando las vio

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo de tu brazo¿Qué tienes en el brazo? Eso no es la marca tenebrosa ¿Qué es? –Exclamo ella mientras movía su mano hacia el brazo de Harry, pero el chico lo levanto alejándolo del alcance de Vanessa.

Bellatrix y Voldemort se habían encargado de enseñarle a Harry que tener cicatrices no era algo bueno, que Harry tenia que esconderlas a toda costa y la frase "No debo decir mentiras" no era precisamente la mejor cicatriz del mundo, cada que Harry la veía se preguntaba que es lo que había dicho como para tener marcado eso, o mas bien, como es que se había marcado eso porque aparte de todo era con su propia letra. Cada que descubría algo nuevo acerca de el se frustraba mucho mas.

-¡No me toques! –exclamo Harry aun con la mano levantada

-¿Qué tiene?, quiero ver. No es mi culpa que sea una mujer tan curiosa –dijo ella y empezó a forcejear con Harry para que la dejara ver que tenia en el brazo pero fue en vano porque Harry no se dejo.

-¡NO TENGO NADA¡DEJAME EN PAZ! –le grito Harry y se puso de pie para alejarse mas del alcance de Vanessa

-¡No me grites! –replico Vanessa y también se puso de pie

-¡Pues si no quieres que te grite… NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA¡Eres una entrometida, insoportable, una…

-¡CALLATE! –grito Vanessa al tiempo que sacaba su varita de los bolsillos, Harry se dio cuenta e hizo lo mismo. Toda la diversión que habían vivido horas atrás había terminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, simplemente había pasado a la historia y quedado en el olvido, ahora se miraban con odio y rencor

-Ja, sabes que es verdad¡tu misma lo has dicho! –se burlo Harry pero sin abandonar su posición de defensa

-¡Mira Enrique, es mejor que no te metas conmigo, lo digo por tu bien! –dijo Vanessa alzando la voz y arrastrando las palabras

-¿Es una amenaza?

-¡Si, es una amenaza¡No tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mis cosas!

-¡¿Y acaso tu si puedes meterte en las mías?!... ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Vete al diablo! –termino de decir Vanessa y echa una furia salio del comedor con paso decidido azotando la puerta tras ella.


	12. Capitulo 12 ¿PRACTICA O BATALLA CAMPAL?

**CAPITULO 12 ¿PRACTICA O BATALLA CAMPAL?**

Harry se quedo ahí parado viendo como Vanessa se marchaba, estaba muy enfadado

Se dejo caer en la silla, comenzó a reflexionar lo que había pasado minutos atrás y en la cabeza de Harry se libraba una gran batalla, preguntas y respuestas, una tras otra contestándose a si mismo, algo que ya era muy común pues no tenía con quien charlar más que con el:

-¿Por qué es que me paso todo esto?

-Por estupido, que mas querías, todo por no defenderte, por eso te atacaron, por eso perdiste la memoria, no recuerdas nada y por eso estas aquí, si no estarías en Londres.

-¿Pero de verdad vivías en Londres¿Dónde rayos esta Londres?

-¡No lo se, no he salido de aquí!, eso fue lo que me dijeron, que viva en Londres, supongo que vivía yo solo ¿solo?

-De niño alguien te tuvo que haber cuidado

-¿Voldemort?

-¡Por dios como se te ocurre pensar eso!

-¿Bellatrix o Narcissa?

-No lo creo, tuvo que ser alguien mas ¿pero quien?

-Pudo ser cualquiera, existen muchas personas en el mundo, bueno ya no importa, ya no soy un niño

-¿Fui a alguna escuela de magia? Vanessa dijo que estudio en un colegio llamado Durmstrang

-Por supuesto que tuve que ir a una escuela de magia, Voldemort me dijo que yo sabia hacer todos los hechizos a la perfección ¿A que escuela fui?, obviamente no fui a Durmstrang por que si no Vanessa me conocería.

-Bueno, ya casi se todos los hechizos, solo tengo que dominarlos, entonces no importa la escuela a la que haya ido

-Ahora bien, nací durante la primera guerra pero ¿Qué guerra¿Contra quien?

-Contra ese tal Dumbledore seguramente

-¿Por qué?

-Y como quieres que yo lo sepa. Mis padres murieron ahí y…

-¡¿POR QUE TODO TIENE QUE SER TAN CONFUSO?!

Esto ultimo ya no sucedió en la cabeza de Harry, lo grito a pleno pulmón y resonó por todo el comedor, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, estaba harto de no saber nada de lo que pasaba y lo peor era que se había peleado por una simple cicatriz con la única persona que quizás podría darle las respuestas, no sabia por cuanto tiempo mas seria capaz de ocultar lo que le sucedía.

Salio del comedor y se quedo ahí parado viendo el solitario y frió pasillo que llevaba al salón, comenzó a caminar lentamente, no llevaba ninguna prisa y cuando salio del pasillo se empezó a preguntar en donde se había metido Vanessa después de su discusión, no quería verla, esperaba no encontrársela.

Por suerte en el salón no encontró a nadie, lo que mas anhelaba hacer era salir al patio, al frió y marchito jardín, necesitaba tomar aire y ver la luz del sol de nuevo, solamente tenia que cruzar el salón para llegar a la puerta que conducía hacia el patio, lo cruzo rápidamente, casi corriendo, paso a un lado de las escaleras, después paso junto a la puerta que llevaba al despacho de Voldemort en donde este se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo y junto a otra puerta que igual que la de las cocinas estaba bajo camuflaje confundiéndose con el resto del muro, detrás de aquella puerta se encontraba la sala en donde Harry había estado practicando hasta antes de su encierro, Harry llego a la puerta que buscaba, tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro, faltaban tan solo un par se segundos para que saliera a respirar aire fresco y cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta…

-¡ENRIQUE! –grito el señor tenebroso desde lo alto de las escaleras. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, enfadado de que lo hubiesen interrumpido.

-¡¿Que quiere?! –Exclamo Harry, se giro para ver a Voldemort y descubrió que detrás del señor tenebroso apareció Vanessa que le lanzo una sonrisa burlona que reflejaba una clarísima venganza

-¿Por qué no quieres seguirle mostrando la casa a Vanessa?

-¿Eso fue lo que esta le dijo? –pregunto Harry mientras se acercaba a las escaleras muy sorprendido pues sabia que aquello no era verdad.

-Lo ve, es un grosero, me insulto y me dijo que me largara, que me las arreglara yo sola, no sabe tratar a las visitas –dijo Vanessa que había puesto cara de victima en cuanto Voldemort la había volteado a ver pero cuando de nuevo le dio la espalda el Señor Tenebroso ella volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa burlona a Harry, tenia la intención de que Voldemort se enojara con Harry.

-Que hipócrita –dijo Harry entre dientes pero al parecer Vanessa había comprendido lo que el chico había querido decir porque se empezó a encoger de hombros como si dijera "Ya lo se ¿y?"

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto Voldemort

-Nada –respondió Harry con frialdad

En eso apareció Bellatrix de la nada en el salón, no se veía para nada contenta, volteo y se dio cuenta de que todos estaban ahí presentes, le lanzo una mirada asesina y de reproche a Vanessa y después la mujer hizo un movimiento con la varita y aparecieron detrás de ella dos maletas y un baúl que contenían ropa y demás pertenencias de la joven y astuta Vanessa.

-¡Ahh¡Mis cosas por fin! –grito Vanessa de alegría y bajo corriendo las escaleras olvidándose de Harry, de Voldemort y hasta de la propia Bellatrix a la que empujo para llegar hasta sus cosas, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a abrir todo para inspeccionar que no faltara nada.

-Que niña tan tonta –dijo Bellatrix con desprecio y puso los ojos en blanco. Vanessa la escucho pero en lugar de enojarse le lanzo una sonrisa muy parecida a la que le había lanzado a Harry minutos atrás.

-¿Bellatrix?-dijo el Señor tenebroso, que aun estaba en las escaleras e hizo señas a Bella para que se acercara a el, la mujer obedeció y subió los escalones para llegar hasta donde estaba su amo. Vanessa estaba demasiado ocupada como para prestar atención a lo que decían pero Harry que había guardado silencio y que estaba a un costado de las escaleras, se movió mas para quedar completamente pegado a ellas así que Harry escucho todo lo que decían. Parecía que para todos fuese invisible, todos concentrados en lo suyo

-¿Y bien? –Pregunto el Señor Tenebroso a Bellatrix mientras miraba de reojo a Vanessa para asegurarse de que no los escuchaba.

-Nada –dijo Bella moviendo negativamente la cabeza y en un tono mas alto dijo –No tiene absolutamente nada sombrío u oscuro, esto no es normal.

-¡Shhh¡Cállate te va a oír! –Le reprendió Voldemort -¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?

-Ya le dije que nada, se mudo ahí hace muy poco tiempo, se nota porque muchas cosas aun seguían empacadas

-Pero supongo que las revisaste

-Por supuesto que lo hice pero ¡nada!, No hay nada con lo que la podamos vincular con Dumbledore o con sus amigos los de la Orden del Fénix. Al parecer y aunque no quiera aceptarlo del todo, si es verdad que esta de nuestro lado o al menos no esta del lado de ellos pero de todos modos yo si fuera usted no me fiaría mucho de ella. –Termino de decir con desdén

-Tranquila Bellatrix, yo se perfectamente lo que hago y si nos traiciona la haré pagar con un simple movimiento de varita. Ahora que hablaste de Dumbledore y los de la Orden¿averiguaste si aun lo siguen buscando?

-Si, por eso fue que me tarde mas, aproveche para ir a casa de mi hermana y me dijo que todavía lo están buscando pero ya no como lo hacían antes, creo que al fin se están rindiendo, que ilusos, jamás lo encontraran –dijo ella y se empezó a reír como loca tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Muy pronto llegara el momento de la segunda parte del plan Bella y necesitare tu ayuda más que nunca.

-Claro mi lord, lo ayudare en todo lo que me pida.

-¿Puedo contar con tu palabra de que harás lo que yo te diga sin poner objeción alguna?

-Por supuesto, sabe bien que haré lo que usted me pida, sea lo que sea.

-Esta bien, será en un par de meses, cuando llegue el momento te explicare en que consiste tu ayuda –dijo Voldemort y sonrió macabramente, sin embargo, Bellatrix lo miro entrecerrando los ojos sin comprender nada. Después Voldemort bajo las escaleras y Bella lo siguió hasta donde estaba Vanessa. Harry aprovecho para moverse de lugar y que no se dieran cuenta de que había escuchado algo.

-¿Sabe que?, ya no quiero que Enrique me siga mostrando la casa por hoy, mejor dígame cual será mi habitación para que me instale y acomode mis cosas –dijo Vanessa sin mirar a nadie mientras cerraba su baúl de nuevo y se ponía de pie.

-¡Gipsy! –Grito Bellatrix llamando a uno de los elfos domésticos, en una fracción de segundo apareció el pequeño elfo con sus orejas de murciélago caídas por el miedo que le producía tanto Voldemort como Bellatrix.

-¿Me llamaba señorita Lestrange?

-Si, lleva a nuestra invitada a una de las habitaciones para que se instale y sube eso –dijo la mujer señalando el equipaje.

-¿A que habitación la llevo amo?

-A la que sea… espera… mejor llevala a la que esta frente al cuarto de Enrique, al fin que se llevan muy bien –dijo esto ultimo Voldemort con sarcasmo.

-Claro, no sabe nos llevamos de maravilla, solo un par de horas de conocernos y ya somos grandes amigos ¿verdad Vanessa?–dijo Harry igual con sarcasmo –Será fantástico tenerla enfrente, habiendo tantas habitaciones justo tenían que ponerla frente a mi habitación, estoy muuy feliz de tener una invitada tan, pero tan encantadora… -Harry comenzaba a enojarse y empezaba a hablar en un tono mucho mas alto del normal.

-Que bien porque yo también estoy encantada, me divertiré demasiado – interrumpió Vanessa y le lanzo a Harry una mirada desafiante después le dio la espalda y fue tras el elfo escaleras arriba. Voldemort y Bellatrix comenzaron a reír disimuladamente. Harry ahora si necesitaba urgentemente tomar aire fresco, un enojo más y estallaría, se dio la vuelta y volvió a dirigirse a la puerta que llevaba al patio.

-¡Oye tu, a donde crees que vas! –exclamo Bellatrix al ver que Harry iba a salir del salón. Harry solo volteo a verla rápidamente pero no le respondió, abrió la puerta de un jalón pero se quedo ahí parado un par de segundos mas, a pesar de que era un día nublado Harry tuvo que pestañear varias veces para adaptarse a la luz que venia de fuera.

-¿Al pequeño Enrique le hace daño la luz? Pobrecito–dijo Bella burlándose y riendo un poco -¡es mejor que regreses aquí¡Ahora!. –Harry no le respondió y cuando al fin pudo enfocar bien salio y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-¡Pero que…

-Déjalo. –dijo Voldemort secamente

-Señor, se va a ir¿y si se escapa?

-Sabes muy bien que no puede hacerlo Bellatrix y dudo mucho que se quiera escapar, no, solo quiere ver la luz del sol de nuevo que vaya que le hace falta. Esta muy enfadado y eso es magnifico, me convenzo mas de que es buena idea tener a Vanessa aquí, ambos se odian ¿te diste cuenta?, esa chica ayudara a que en los pensamientos de "Burnett" siempre se mantenga presente el odio y rencor, pelearon hace un rato no se en realidad porque habrá sido, desde el principio no se cayeron bien así que supongo que seguirán peleando.

-Al menos me da gusto saber que no soy la única que odia a esa mocosa

-Mañana temprano quiero que le digas la supuesta razón por la que queremos que le enseñe artes oscuras a nuestro querido Enrique. Vamos, sígueme para que te explique que es lo que le vas a decir. –Ambos salieron del salón y se dirigieron al despacho de Voldemort para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchara o los interrumpiera.

Mientras tanto Harry se había ido a sentar bajo un gran árbol que estaba casi hasta el final de parte trasera del patio, veía el paisaje que en lugar de reconfortarlo, tristeza le daba, el aire frió rozándole la cara, el crujir de las hojas y ramas secas en sus pies, era un ambiente deprimente, el árbol en donde el se encontraba era el único que aun tenia hojas verdes, aunque eran de un verde oscuro como el pino. Los muros que rodeaban la casa tenían aproximadamente unos cuatro metros de altura impidiendo ver hacia el exterior, pero aun así se podían ver las copas de algunos árboles de fuera que eran mucho más altos que esos muros, por lo que Harry se imaginaba que se encontraban en medio de un bosque que era lo mismo que decir: en medio de la nada. La entrada principal se encontraba del lado contrario en donde había una gran puerta negra de hierro. Ahí se quedo un largo rato pensando, comenzó a llover pero no le importo, era al menos para su memoria la primera vez que veía a la lluvia caer, se mojo un poco y después regreso a la sombra del árbol en donde siguió pensando en la pequeña conversación de Bellatrix y Voldemort, en que no confiaban en Vanessa y creían que era una espía y en que Dumbledore estaba buscando a alguien aunque no tardo mucho en deducir que se trataba de el y al menos en ese momento para Harry significo que Voldemort lo estaba protegiendo de los malos. Se quedo ahí hasta que su mente quedo más tranquila y relajada pero para ser exactos eso sucedió hasta el anochecer cuando por fin decidió regresar a la casa por la misma puerta de donde había salido pues le daba algo de pereza darle la vuelta a la casa para llegar a la puerta principal. Cuando entro no estaba seguro si se sentía mas frió dentro o fuera de la casa, todo estaba solitario, subió las escaleras sigilosamente y logro entrar a su habitación sin cruzarse con nadie, cerro la puerta con seguro, se puso la pijama y se fue a dormir. Había sido un largo día.

A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó encontró una bandeja de comida que se devoro por completo, se baño, se cambio y se dispuso a salir, sus clases con Vanessa darían inicio ese día, algo que no era de su agrado pero aun así se tenía que aguantar. Abrió la puerta, salio, la cerro y cuando levanto la mirada hacia el pasillo se cruzo con los ojos de Vanessa que lo veían muy de cerca, al parecer había estado ahí parada esperando a que Harry saliera, obviamente Harry no se esperaba eso y de nuevo se espanto dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Por alguna extraña razón Vanessa sonreía

-Hola –dijo la joven alegremente

-Hola –respondió Harry secamente arqueando una ceja, para el chico indiscutiblemente Vanessa no estaba bien de la cabeza eso de cambiar de humor de un día para el otro no era normal.

-Hoy si puedo decir que estas guapo –dijo la joven sonrojándose un poco

-¿Perdón? –pregunto Harry aun mas confundido e incluso asustado

-Dije que hoy si puedo decir que estas guapo, aunque esas ojeras se siguen viendo horribles.

-Se puede saber porque es que estas tan contenta, según yo estabas enojada ayer¿como puedes cambiar de humor de un día para el otro?

-No lo se –respondió encogiéndose de hombros –así soy yo, nunca sabrás que esperar de mi, por lo regular los enojos solo me duran un día, en un rato te diré porque es que estoy tan contenta, pero aun así por lo de ayer tu tuviste la culpa.

-No, perdóname pero tú fuiste la culpable

-Mira sabes que, no quiero empezar a discutir tan temprano –dijo ella cortante -¿Vamos a entrenar o que? –Harry como no deseaba estar enojado o al menos quería aparentar que no lo estaba para poder hablar con ella sobre lo que pasaba en el exterior, prefirió dejar las cosas en paz, seguirle el juego y fingir que nada había pasado.

-Si, sígueme –dijo Harry y bajo las escaleras, Vanessa lo siguió y cuando la joven se dio cuenta de que se dirigían hacia la puerta de salida se paro de golpe y no siguió.

-¿Qué haces¡Ven! –la llamo Harry

-¡Ni creas que vamos a entrenar afuera, esta lloviendo, me voy a mojar! –se quejo ella. Harry en eso comprendió lo que era la lluvia, sonrió un poco pero después puso los ojos en blanco pues su idea no era entrenar afuera si no que quería entrar a la sala acondicionada especialmente para el.

-No vamos a salir, ven –contesto y se dirigió a donde estaba la puerta, palpo un poco el muro hasta que encontró la manija que le permitía la entrada, la giro y se escucho una especie de clic como si se hubiese quitado un seguro, después empujo la puerta unos cuantos centímetros y luego esta por si sola se deslizo hacia la derecha dejando una gran abertura.

-¡Wow! –Exclamo Vanessa con asombro mientras se acercaba y entraba a la amplia sala –Esto es impresionante¿Qué otros secretos esconde esta casa eh? –pregunto volteando a ver a Harry que había entrado después de ella y la puerta se cerro tras el de nuevo por si sola.

-No lo se, este lugar lo creo Voldemort cuando yo llegue para que pudiera entrenar mejor, nada de lo que pasa aquí se escucha allá afuera.

-Pues esta muy bien.

-¿Comenzamos ya?

-Si, pero espera un momento, antes tengo que decirte un par de cosas.

-¿A si¿Qué cosas? –pregunto Harry y se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Vanessa había vuelto a cambiar a una de orgullo y frialdad.

-Eres un tonto.

-¿Qué?

-Eres un tonto si creíste que en verdad estaba feliz solo porque si, como te dije, no se me ha olvidado lo de ayer. Estoy feliz porque Bellatrix me lo ha contado todo y es tan deprimente –dijo la chica burlándose un poco

-¿Qué ella te dijo que? –exclamo Harry abriendo los ojos pues le parecía increíble que le hubiesen contado a Vanessa su desgracia cuando a el le habían prohibido que se la dijera.

-Bellatrix me ha contado la razón por la cual quieren que te enseñe artes oscuras.

-¿Te lo contó todo?

-Aja

-¿Todo? –pregunto Harry con mucho mas escepticismo

-Si –contesto Vanessa con impaciencia

-¿Y que fue lo que te dijo? –pregunto Harry que creyó que era mejor dejar que Vanessa siguiera hablando y así el no cometería un error.

-Me dijo que cuando estuviste en edad de entrar al colegio te inscribieron en uno de los Estados Unidos pero que fuiste lo demasiado estupido como para permitir que te expulsaran durante tu primer año, no partieron tu varita en dos porque la falta no fue tan grave, simplemente te corrieron igual que a un perro, que tu ya no quisiste entrar en ningún otro colegio a pesar de que te obligaron y que comenzaste a aprender magia por tu cuenta, pero como ahora necesitan a la mayor cantidad de magos posibles para enfrentar a los de la Orden, quieren que estés completamente listo para la batalla para que tu también les ayudes y no sigas de inservible sin hacer nada, que siempre te la has pasado en esta casa viendo como es que los otros van y luchan y tu simplemente te quedas aquí con el pretexto de que no sabes como hacerlo. Eso se termino ya Enrique.

-¿En serio te dijeron todo eso? –pregunto el chico sorprendido y a la vez pensando "¿No se les ocurrió algo mejor que contar?". Fuera o no creíble esa historia para Harry al parecer a Vanessa la habían convencido y eso era lo importante

-Es la verdad ¿no?, por eso eres un tonto¿que fue lo que hiciste para que te expulsaran?

-Si claro, es la verdad –mintió el – y ya no recuerdo que fue lo que hice –termino de decir con fastidio.

-Ja, ja, ja, creo que ahora si podemos empezar. Burlarme de ti es divertido, pero creo que con eso es suficiente para compensar lo que sucedió ayer –Se burlo ella y camino al otro lado de la sala –muéstrame lo que sabes hacer –dijo con tono desafiante mientras sacaba la varita de uno de los bolsillos.

-Pues se hacer el hechizo aturdidor, las maldiciones imperdonables, el paralizador, el encantamiento escudo, el hechizo de…

-No me escuchaste ¿verdad? –Interrumpió Vanessa moviendo negativamente la cabeza –Dije "muéstrame" lo que sabes, no que me contaras lo que sabes hacer. –Harry empezó a enojarse de nuevo pues sin querer le estaba dando motivos para que ella se burlara de el. Ambos se pusieron en posición de defensa y el duelo comenzó.

-¡DESMAIUS! –grito Harry y un potente rayo de luz roja salio de su varita.

-¡PROTEGO! –grito igualmente Vanessa formando el escudo protector que provoco que el hechizo se le devolviera a Harry pero este lo esquivo.

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

-¡PROTEGO! –grito de nuevo Vanessa y sucedió lo mismo que con el hechizo anterior

-Vamos Enrique, esto se esta volviendo aburrido, no creo que solo sepas hacer eso, muéstrame todo lo que sabes y no solo trates de lanzarme un hechizo y golpearme, debes de ser mas rápido y golpéame…si es que puedes –termino de decir la chica arrastrando las palabras y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS! –grito Harry furioso

-¡PROTEGO¡Debes de estar loco como para creer que con un hechizo de desarme podrás derribar a un oponente, ese hechizo es para los niñitos!

-¡DESMAIUS! –grito Harry

-¡IMPEDIMENTA!

-¡PROTEGO! –Se defendió Harry -¡CRUCIO! –este hechizo si logro darle a Vanessa que ya se estaba acostumbrando a que los hechizos de Harry fueran de uno por uno, así que la tomo por sorpresa y cayo al suelo con un aullido de dolor que solo duro un par de segundos pues Harry al verla caer paro de lanzar el hechizo. La joven se puso de nuevo en pie pero aun seguía sonriendo.

-Es la primera vez que utilizas esa maldición imperdonable ¿verdad? –dijo entrecortadamente

-Solo lo había practicado con algunos bichos y arañas, muy parecidas a ti –dijo Harry marcando las últimas palabras, Vanessa miro a Harry con desprecio y enojo pero no dijo nada con respecto a lo ultimo que Harry dijo.

–No ha estado tan mal pero yo si fuera tu hubiera hecho esto ¡CRUCIO!

Esta vez ella fue la que tomo a Harry por sorpresa y el chico cayo lanzando un fuerte grito de dolor y Vanessa comenzó a reírse. Después del hechizo Harry se puso de pie mientras mantenía su posición de defensa. Luego de eso ambos se lanzaron hechizos y durante un rato solo se veían rayos de luces que iban de un lado al otro, eso ya no solo era una práctica, ensayo o entrenamiento, era una batalla de verdad. Harry había mejorado muchísimo durante ese tiempo, aunque algunas veces sus hechizos salían muy débiles y otras demasiado potentes pero aun así comenzaba a sentirse como pez en el agua con eso de hacer magia.

-¡DESMAIUS! –gritaba Harry tratando de derribar a Vanessa

-¡PROTEGO¿Eso es todo? Me estas haciendo cosquillas, mira como me desternillo de risa

-¡AVADA…!

-¡ESPERA! –grito Vanessa asustada mientras conjuraba un escudo protector de manera no verbal. Harry se echo a reír al ver la cara tan pálida que había puesto la joven.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO¡¿EN VERDAD… TE CAIGO TAN MAL… COMO PARA… QUE QUIERAS…QUIERAS… MATARME?! –Hablaba Vanessa entrecortadamente mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y con sentimientos de confusión, susto, enojo y porque no algo de pena.

-No pero jajaja, debiste de ver tu cara jajaja, creíste que te iba a matar jajaja.

-¡Ya cállate!

-Jajajaja

-¡Enrique cállate ahora mismo, no es divertido!

-No que te estaba haciendo cosquillas jajaja y te morías de la risa¿Qué esperas¡Ríe!

-¡Ya has colmado mi paciencia, eres un inmaduro, con eso no se juega! –Harry ya no la escuchaba, se seguía riendo. -¡DESMAIUS! –el hechizo le dio en el pecho a Harry y solo así fue como dejo de reírse y la batalla de nuevo comenzó.

-¡RICTUSEMPRA!-exclamo Harry

-¡PROTEGO!

-¡CRUC…!

-Oh, no lo harás de nuevo –interrumpió Vanessa

-¡CRUCIO!

-¡PROTEGO¡IMPEDIMENTA! –grito Vanessa cargada de furia

Su embrujo fue a dar directo al pecho de Harry y el chico soltó un fuerte grito de dolor, se elevo del suelo y fue a dar contra el muro en donde lo primero que choco fue su cabeza, cayo al suelo boca abajo y después… ya no se movió. Vanessa se rió un poco pues había logrado derribar a Harry.

-Vamos Enrique, levántate y continuemos –dijo la joven fríamente desde el otro extremo de la sala, pero Harry no se levanto ni se movió.

-¡Enrique, levántate ahora si no quieres que te lance la maldición cruciatus! –pero Harry no se movió. A Vanessa le comenzó a extrañar que Harry no se levantara y dio un par de pasos hacia el frente observando con detenimiento al muchacho.

-Se que estas respirando así que si quieres jugar al muertito no va a funcionar –pero todo siguió igual, hubo un enorme silencio por unos instantes y la joven pensó "No le di tan fuerte ¿o si?"

-¿Enrique¡Enrique¡ENRIQUE!


	13. Capitulo 13 BUSCANDO UNA SALIDA

**CAPITULO 13 BUSCANDO UNA SALIDA**

Vanesa corrió hasta donde estaba el ojiverde, se sentó junto a el y volteo boca arriba el cuerpo inconsciente del chico, le levanto la cabeza y la sujeto en uno de sus brazos. Comenzó a sacudirlo ligeramente y a darle palmaditas en la cara para que se despertara. Harry definitivamente no estaba jugando

-¡Enrique despierta¡despierta! –seguía sacudiendo sin obtener respuesta alguna –Solo fue un simple hechizo, nada del otro mundo, no es mi culpa que tu cabeza hueca se fuera a estrellar contra el muro, mira, ya encontré el chichón¿por que estoy hablando yo sola?, esto es increíble, vamos deja de estar jugando –Harry seguía igual -¡LEVANTATE YA!-grito Vanessa y lo sacudió con mas fuerza, pero Harry no se despertó, sin embargo el jaloneo hizo que la cicatriz de su frente quedara al descubierto -¿Una cicatriz?... La cicatriz –dijo Vanessa en un susurro observando con detenimiento la extraña cicatriz en forma de "M" que Harry tenia, después coloco suavemente la cabeza del muchacho en el suelo, le dio la espalda y de nuevo saco el viejo recorte de periódico con la foto de Harry que llevaba consigo a todas partes por miedo a que Voldemort o Bellatrix la descubrieran algún día. Vanessa sabía perfectamente que la cicatriz de Harry Potter tenia forma de rayo pero no perdía nada al comparar las cicatrices de Enrique y Harry. Miro la fotografía, luego al Harry que tenia detrás, de nuevo a la fotografía y finalmente movió negativamente la cabeza con decepción –Que tonta eres Vanessa, no son iguales, como pudiste pensar que Harry Potter y Enrique fuesen la misma persona –volvió a decir Vanessa en un susurro y después escucho un gruñido tras ella que era señal de que Harry ya se estaba despertando.

-¡Auch!, mi cabeza –exclamo Harry adolorido, Vanessa se apresuro a guardar la fotografía nuevamente antes de que Harry la descubriera y después se giro rápidamente a verlo.

-¡AHHH! –exclamo de nuevo Harry al recibir un fuerte codazo de Vanessa en la cara, pues la joven cuando se giro no se dio cuenta de que Harry ya se estaba incorporando. El golpazo provoco que Harry de nuevo quedara tendido en el piso.

-Perdóname, no me di cuenta¿Estas bien? –pregunto Vanessa preocupada y apenada mientras torpemente trataba de sobar la mejilla de Harry como si así pudiese reparar su error y al mismo tiempo con la otra mano buscaba un pañuelo para limpiar la poca sangre que había brotado de la boca de Harry a causa del codazo.

-¡¿Te parece que estoy bien?! –grito Harry y le arrebato el pañuelo a Vanessa con una mano y con la otra se agarraba la cabeza -¡Auch!, Ahora si te pasaste

-Ya, lo siento, no es mi culpa que te desconcentraras, debes de aprender a no bajar la guardia.

-Yo no lo decía por eso, lo decía por el codazo que me diste, creo que me duele más la cara que la cabeza. –respondió el chico mientras se limpiaba la sangre

-Ya te dije que lo siento y… este… -Vanessa quiso cambiar de tema pues pedir disculpas tampoco era lo suyo –Volviendo a lo otro creo que tu principal defecto es bajar la guardia, tendremos que trabajar en eso, por lo demás creo que no eres tan malo combatiendo –termino de decir Vanessa y le sonrió un poco.

-¿En verdad crees eso? –pregunto Harry no estando muy seguro de lo que había escuchado pues llevaba muy poco tiempo practicando

-Si, lo creo pero no te emociones tanto, aun te falta mucho por aprender, debes de concentrarte mucho mas ¿solo has practicado hechizos de ataque y defensa?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Porque no seria mala idea enseñarte también algunos encantamientos, transformaciones y también a elaborar pociones que te puedan ser útiles.

-Si, esta bien, aprenderé todo lo que sea necesario.

-Oye Enrique…este… ¿te puedo hacer un par de preguntas y me las contestas?

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Me prometes que me las vas a responder?

-Si, te lo prometo¿Qué quieres saber?

Vanessa estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de preguntarle a Harry sobre su cicatriz aun sabiendo que el chico podría volverse a enojar por tocar el tema de las cicatrices pero si Harry se rehusaba a contestar insistiría hasta que obtuviera una respuesta

-¿Qué te paso en la frente¿Por qué tienes esa cicatriz?

Harry se llevo una mano a la frente y se dio cuenta de que su frente estaba descubierta, la idea de tapar su cicatriz había fallado en menos de dos días.

-Nada

-Prometiste que me contestarías, de todos modos ya la he visto por mas que quieras esconderla ya se que tienes una cicatriz en la frente. Conviviremos a diario por un año o mas tiempo ¿creíste que podrías ocultarla todo el tiempo? Tarde o temprano tenias que decírmelo ¿no crees?

Para desgracia de Harry Vanessa tenia toda la razón, sabia que su cicatriz no permanecería oculta por mucho tiempo. Tendría que contarle a Vanessa lo que el creía era el origen de su cicatriz, inventando un par de cosas, cambiando otras y por supuesto omitiendo las consecuencias de ello: su amnesia.

-Sufrí un accidente, mejor dicho fue un ataque –respondió Harry después de meditar su respuesta por unos segundos

-¿Con que hechizo te lo hicieron? Te pregunto por que no es una cicatriz normal

-Fue un aturdidor o eso creo, es difícil identificar que hechizo te lanzan si después de eso quedas inconsciente pero después de eso me trajeron a vivir aquí para estar mas seguro y pues ahora practico para cobrar venganza.

-Te entiendo¿hace cuanto fue eso?

-Pues fue hace… eh… un año, si un año más o menos –mintió Harry

-¿Un año¿Y aun no se te quita la cicatriz?

-Deja mi cicatriz en paz

-Esta bien, aunque no estoy diciendo que este fea ¿eh? Mas bien se ve extraña –replico la joven. -¿Quién te lo provoco¿Quién te ataco?

-¿sabes? eres demasiado preguntona pero eso no te lo puedo responder porque no lo se exactamente, solo se que fue uno de los enemigos de Voldemort.

-¿Alguien de la Orden del Fénix?

-¿Los conoces?

-Y quien no los va a conocer –respondió Vanessa como si se tratase de algo obvio.

-¿Qué sabes sobre ellos? –pregunto Harry con ansiedad, deseaba saber todo lo posible sobre la famosa Orden del Fénix sin embargo Vanessa se había quedado como piedra al escuchar esa pregunta, la chica ya había hablado demasiado. "Se supone que yo no se nada de nada, eres una tonta" pensó Vanessa

-Yo no se nada sobre ellos, absolutamente nada solo oí una vez que ellos estaban en contra de Voldemort y eso es todo –respondió la chica nerviosamente

-¿Segura? –pregunto Harry no muy convencido de la respuesta

-Si, estoy segura, te dije que vine a vivir a Inglaterra hace muy poco.

-Bueno, creí que sabias algo sobre ellos –dijo Harry algo decepcionado, Vanessa se dio cuenta pero ya no dijo nada más sobre el tema. Luego pasaron un par de minutos en los que ninguno se dijo nada

-¿Sabes una cosa Enrique? –dijo al fin Vanessa –Creo que debemos de hacer un pacto que prohíba pelearnos tan seguido ¿no? –termino de decir ella y le sonrió a Harry, el ojiverde hizo lo mismo. Realmente era necesario que hicieran algo con ese pequeño problema.

-Si, pero creo que ambos tenemos que poner de nuestra parte, sobre todo tu –y señalo a Vanessa –que te enojas de cualquier cosa

-No es que me enoje de cualquier cosa, soy orgullosa que es diferente –respondió ella ofendida

-Pues para mi es lo mismo –dijo Harry y vio que Vanessa había puesto los ojos en blanco

-Esta bien –respondió ella algo desesperada –tratare de ser lo mas tolerante posible, solamente no me provoques ¿hecho? –pregunto ella y de nuevo volvió a sonreír

-Hecho –respondió Harry y cerraron el trato estrechando sus manos

Así pasaron los días, las semanas y octubre dio paso a noviembre y noviembre a diciembre. Los días no dejaron de ser nublados y sombríos, el invierno se acercaba inminentemente dando sus primeras señales de vida con una que otra nevisca y con un frió que calaba hasta los huesos.

Harry y Vanessa con el paso del tiempo se empezaron a llevar mucho mejor, se empezó a hacer costumbre que Vanessa o Harry esperaran al otro afuera de la habitación por las mañanas para ir a desayunar. La chica cumplió con su promesa de enseñarle a Harry otras cosas aparte de artes oscuras, algunos días se la pasaban en la biblioteca y otros en la sala de entrenamientos.

A pesar de que su relación era mucho mas amena por lo menos una vez a la semana discutían y peleaban por alguna tontería que bien podían solucionar dejándose de hablar durante todo un día o si la discusión se desarrollaba en la sala de entrenamientos se lanzaban hechizos sin parar hasta que ambos se cansaban y pedían la paz. También habían tenido peleas en la biblioteca, esas las solucionaban arrojándose libros el uno al otro, como pelea no duraba mas de cinco minutos pues se convertía en juego, era algo gracioso, se ponían a correr en medio de todos los corredores como jugando al gato y al ratón convirtiendo la biblioteca en un completo desastre que después tenían que recoger pero con magia esa era una tarea muy sencilla. Tuvieron que dejar de hacer eso el día en que Harry sin querer golpeo a Bellatrix en la cara pues tratando de espiarlos la mujer los fue a buscar a la biblioteca lo que fue una muy mala idea. Bella se puso furiosa e intento desquitarse con la maldición cruciatus pero antes de que lo hiciera los chicos habían sacado sus varitas y Vanessa con su singular forma de hablarle a Bellatrix le recordó que eran dos contra uno. El pleito no paso de un par de gritos y amenazas.

Una tarde a principios de diciembre a pesar del clima habían decidido estudiar en el patio, Vanessa había hecho aparecer un banco debajo del gran árbol que era el único que aun tenia hojas verdes y después de estudiar un largo rato ambos se quedaron pensando sin decirse nada el uno al otro.

-¿Alguna vez has intentado salir de aquí Enrique? –pregunto Vanessa mientras observaba el gran muro que había a un lado

-¿Qué?, perdón no te escuche –dijo Harry que estaba muy distraído.

-Te pregunte si alguna vez has intentado salir de la casa

-No¿para que? –respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros pues jamás había pensado en aquello, no le veía el caso si no tenia a ningún lugar a donde ir. Vanessa se puso de pie caminando hacia el muro.

-Esto parece prisión, si alguien pudo escapar de Azkaban, la prisión mágica mas segura que existe ¿Por qué no podríamos salir de aquí tu y yo?

-¿La prisión de Azkaban¿Eso existe? –pregunto el chico sin embargo Vanessa no lo escucho pues seguía examinando todos y cada uno de los altos muros de la casa

-Debe de existir una forma de salir de aquí, Voldemort nunca pone mucha atención en la seguridad, de lo contrario yo no estaría aquí –dijo Vanessa y se echo a reír

-Es cierto, nunca me has dicho como es que entraste a la casa

-Algún día te lo diré Enrique, pero si pude entrar creo que también podría salir –Volteo a ver a Harry y después abrió los ojos como platos. Había descubierto algo interesante detrás de Harry.

-¿Qué¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el chico que por instinto se puso de pie y miro detrás de el buscando lo que Vanessa estaba viendo.

-El árbol –respondió la joven

-¿El árbol? –repitió Harry sin comprender.

-El árbol es mas alto que el muro, podríamos escalarlo y ver si podemos salir.

-¿Para que quieres salir? Así estamos bien

-Estarás bien tu pero yo no y…yo necesito ver a alguien –dijo la joven eso último en un tono apenas audible, después se puso a examinar el árbol y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente varias de sus ramas sobrepasaban el muro, sonrió satisfecha y regreso a donde estaba Harry.

-¿Qué estas tramando? –pregunto Harry alzando una ceja

-¿Bellatrix y Voldemort están en la casa?

-Que yo sepa si, sabes que en los últimos días Bella sale por las mañanas, regresa y ambos se encierran en el despacho, ellos también traman algo, pronto habrá una reunión, de eso estoy seguro.

-Ellos nunca salen al patio ¿verdad?

-No

-¿Seguro que están en el despacho?

-Ya te dije que si.

-Perfecto… ¿ahora como demonios me voy a subir al árbol? –dijo la joven para si

-Si Voldemort se entera no se de lo que seria capaz de hacerte

-Si tú no se lo dices, jamás se dará cuenta.

-No descansaras hasta que lo logres ¿verdad? –dijo Harry que conocía lo necia que podía llegar a ser Vanessa.

-No –contesto secamente –Y si no estas de acuerdo conmigo te agradecería que te fueras o te hicieras a un lado –Harry puso los ojos en blanco, no dejaría a Vanessa sola, tenía ganas de ver su hazaña

-Me quedare aquí Vanessa… hmm… pero no creo que puedas salir.

-Gracias por tu apoyo –dijo ella con sarcasmo

-Si pudiste aparecer un banco podrías aparecer una escalera ¿no? –dijo Harry tratando de darle algunas ideas de cómo subir al árbol.

-Eso es una buena idea –dijo Vanessa y en la parte de atrás del árbol con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una larga escalera de madera –Alguien tiene que vigilar que nadie venga, quédate tu…

-Pero yo…

-Quédate tú mientras yo investigo primero –prácticamente le ordeno Vanessa y subió las escaleras. Harry la observo hasta que la chica llego a una de las ramas más gruesas y empezó a caminar sobre ellas acercándose cada vez mas al muro pero después de eso se perdió de vista entre las hojas. Paso aproximadamente un minuto antes de que…

-¡AHHHHHH! –se oyó un fuerte grito de horror desde la copa del árbol, por alguna razón Vanessa había gritado, algo la había asustado. Harry preocupado volteo hacia arriba pero no se veía señal de Vanessa.

-¿Vanessa¡¿Estas bien¡¿Qué pasa?! –Exclamo Harry pero no obtuvo respuesta, sin embargo alcanzo a distinguir una brillante luz blanca que provenía de en medio de las hojas muy cerca del muro, pasaron un par de segundos mas y Vanessa apareció con la varita mágica en una mano, la joven volteo hacia atrás y se echo a correr por las ramas hasta que llego a donde estaba la escalera, de nuevo volteo hacia atrás, parecía como si alguien la persiguiera y después bajo rápidamente hasta llegar a donde estaba Harry. Al llegar abajo se pego contra el árbol, Harry la miro y se acerco a ella, no parecía Vanessa porque la joven estaba mucho más pálida que de costumbre, estaba muy asustada, y sujetaba la varita con mucha fuerza, su respiración era muy agitada y no dejaba de voltear hacia arriba con los ojos un poco desorbitados, Harry también volteo hacia arriba pero no logro localizar la causa por la que Vanessa se había puesto así. Ella dejo de voltear para arriba y su respiración y color comenzaron a regresar a la normalidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto Harry tomando a Vanessa por los hombros tratando de calmarla.


	14. Capitulo 14 LO QUE HAY TRAS EL MURO

**CAPITULO 14 LO QUE SE ESCONDE TRAS EL MURO**

Vanessa todavía tardo en responder, su pálido rostro reflejaba una gran debilidad, cerró los ojos por un momento mientras su respiración regresaba a la normalidad.

-Creo… que… me equivoque… no fue buena idea subir ahí –dijo Vanessa entrecortadamente pero mucho mas calmada pasados unos minutos. Harry la soltó y se separo de ella

-Te lo dije, estaba seguro de que no podrías salir

-Déjame en paz, no me lo recuerdes –contesto ella en tono cortante y miro a la copa del árbol –Odio a Voldemort ¡¿Como se atreve a hacerme esto a mi?! –Exclamo muy disgustada

-Ya dime¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Pregunto Harry de nuevo

-¿En verdad quieres saber lo que paso?... ¿Quieres saberlo?... –definitivamente ya se le había pasado el susto a Vanessa, ahora estaba indignada –…Lo que paso es que Voldemort tiene dementores aquí, son muchos y justamente están ahí, solo ahí –remarco mucho la ultima palabra señalando hacia el muro –Ya había cruzado el muro, pero entonces esos malditos aparecieron y con muchísima suerte logre escapar.

-¿Dementores¿Qué son los Dementores?

-No me digas que no sabes que son los dementores –pregunto Vanessa sorprendida y moviendo la cabeza negativamente como diciendo "no puede ser"

-No, no lo se –respondió el chico un poco apenado

-Esto es el colmo Enrique¿en que mundo vives? Los dementores son los guardias de la prisión de Azkaban, al parecer Voldemort ya tiene todo el control sobre ellos y por eso los tiene aquí, por eso es que siempre esta nublado y hay mas frió del que debería, ellos absorben toda la felicidad y energía que existe en el lugar donde están pero como no pueden cruzar para acá no nos afectan tanto. Si se te acercan son capaces de hacerte recordar los peores momentos de tu vida, son muy peligrosos, al rato en la biblioteca te enseño una imagen de ellos y te explicare mejor, lo que ahora importa es que pase lo que pase, no hay que volver a subir a ese árbol de nuevo ¿me entiendes?

Harry asintió con la cabeza

-Tiene que haber otra forma de salir de aquí –dijo Vanessa mirando para todos lados. Y Harry se quedo muy sorprendido por lo que Vanessa acababa de decir.

-¡¿Estas demente¡¿Aun no comprendo bien lo que paso allá arriba, bajas toda pálida y asustada y aun así quieres buscar una salida?! En verdad no te entiendo –Exclamo Harry

-No es necesario que me entiendas Enrique pero como dijiste no me rendiré hasta que lo consiga.

-Realmente estas loca

-Lo se –respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros, después se agacho y tomo una piedra del suelo y con fuerza la arrojo al muro de a lado, la piedra al llegar a lo mas alto del muro en lugar de cruzarlo una fuerza en el aire la hizo rebotar y Vanessa se tuvo que hacer a un lado para que no la golpeara. –Ya me imaginaba que eso sucedería –dijo ella para si decepcionada, aun así volvió a tomar la piedra pero esta vez la arrojo al muro que estaba detrás del árbol casi en la esquina donde se cruzaban los dos muros. Lo mismo sucedió.

-Vanessa es imposible, es mejor que ya lo dejes

La joven miro a Harry con reproche y de nuevo tomo la roca. Harry simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

-En esta vida no hay imposibles Enrique, al menos no para mi –respondió y arrojo la piedra lo mas cerca de donde estaba el árbol, Harry corrió hacia el muro de a lado pues estaba seguro de que cuando la piedra regresara lo golpearía o pasaría muy cerca de el. Sin embargo la roca no regreso, cruzo el muro y Vanessa sonrió triunfalmente.

-¿Por qué ahí si cruzo? –pregunto Harry confundido.

-Creo que es porque el árbol como esta más allá del muro digamos que… estorba, si estorba seria la palabra indicada –dijo Vanessa con mucha tranquilidad –impidiendo que la barrera mágica tenga efecto, supongo que esa es la razón por la que los dementores solo están ahí

-Para proteger el área que no tiene barrera

-Exacto.

-Entonces eso significa que no hay salida –señalo Harry diciéndolo en un tono que lograra convencer a Vanessa para que desistiera de una vez.

-Aun no estamos seguros –dijo Vanessa y le sonrió a Harry. Era una mujer extremadamente necia. Le dio la espalda a Harry y comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección contraria. Harry estuvo a punto de volver a replicar pero se detuvo porque era verdaderamente imposible hacer razonar a Vanessa. Se fue a sentar al banco mientras ella se iba.

-Quédate aquí, o ¿quieres venir?

-No gracias, prefiero ahorrarme la molestia de ver tu fracaso. –dijo Harry burlonamente aunque la verdad es que si quería verlo pero prefería hacerlo desde lejos, desde un lugar donde las piedras no lo dañaran.

Ella no le hizo caso y se agacho para de nuevo recoger otra roca con la que se puso a jugar pasándosela de una mano a otra mientras se alejaba mas y mas de Harry. El chico vio como Vanessa llego hasta el muro de enfrente y arrojaba la roca que obviamente reboto, de nuevo la chica la recogió y al ponerse de pie volteo a ver a Harry al que le sonrió y le dedico un saludo con la mano. Harry le devolvió el saludo pero pasados unos segundos se rió por lo bajo, Vanessa parecía una niña pequeña con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda sujetando la roca que se despedía de alguien antes de cometer una gran travesura, la chica camino a la izquierda en dirección a la entrada principal. Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista. "Allá no puedo verla" pensó Harry y se puso de pie dispuesto a ir a donde Vanessa pero volteo de nuevo al árbol y le entro una gran curiosidad por saber que era exactamente lo que había arriba, Vanessa ya le había dicho que había dementores y que eran muy peligrosos pero no sabia que aspecto tenían.

Sintió una gran tentación por subir las escaleras, se acerco más y estuvo a punto de poner las manos sobre ellas pero se arrepintió. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, todo estaba vació, sin señal alguna de Vanessa que seguramente seguía muy entretenida lanzando piedras al aire sin sentido. "Solo un vistazo, algo muy rápido, no creo que Vanessa se de cuenta ¿Qué puede pasar?".

Harry vacilo un poco más pero después subió a toda prisa, al llegar a la rama más gruesa saco la varita, si había algo peligroso era mejor estar preparado. La rama era lo suficientemente amplia como para caminar tranquilamente, se fue acercando al muro y comenzó a sentir mas frió y un poco de miedo, quizás se había precipitado mucho al subir solo pero de todos modos ya no podía arrepentirse y regresar, la decisión estaba tomada. Continúo caminando, el muro ya estaba muy cerca, una gran tristeza lo comenzó a invadir, conforme avanzaba mas triste se sentía, el frió igualmente era cada vez mayor, un frió que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Por fin llego al muro pero no se veía nada, avanzo un poco mas, literalmente ya estaba fuera de la casa pero de repente se detuvo en seco, un par de pasos delante de el estaban los dementores, con sus capuchas, capas negras, manos grises y viscosas. Harry se quedo como piedra, jamás le había pasado por la cabeza que existieran seres mas terroríficos que Voldemort. Lentamente camino hacia atrás pero ya era demasiado tarde, los dementores ya lo habían visto, eran muchos que al mismo tiempo aspiraron larga y ruidosamente, el frió que Harry sentía se extendió mucho mas….

Unos gritos se escucharon dentro de la cabeza de Harry, cosas sumamente dolorosas, aunque no podía recordar o reconocer las voces de quienes las decían, él sabía que eran cosas tristes, cosas realmente desagradables, pero para Harry muchas de esas voces eran simplemente de extraños porque pudo reconocer en unas ocasiones su propia voz…

_"¡A el no por favor, matame a mi!"_

_"El ha vuelto"_

_"Uno de los dos deberá de matar al otro"_

_"Black escapo de Azkaban para matarte"_

_"¡Avada Kedavra!"_

_"¡Por tu culpa murieron mis padres!"_

_"Si la muerte no significa nada mata al chico Dumbledore"_

_"!Si que me mate, que esto termine!"_

_"Ninguno de los dos vivirá mientras el otro siga con vida"_

_"¡Un día tendrás el mismo final que tus padres!"_

_"¡Matalo, acaba de una vez!"_

_"¡Tus padres murieron pidiéndome misericordia!"_

_"¡Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"_

El chico sentía que iba a caer, todo estaba perdido. Un grito mas de sufrimiento dentro de su cabeza y se desplomaría, pero entonces algo sucedió, sintió algo calido detrás de el, una luz blanca lo envolvió por una fracción de segundos, era tan radiante que lo obligo a cerrar los ojos y los gritos desaparecieron; cuando los volvió a abrir vio una enorme figura plateada que ahuyentaba a los dementores, una figura que Harry pudo reconocer como un ave, era un águila, un águila que volaba elegantemente y obligaba a los dementores a retroceder

-¡CORRE!

Escucho Harry un grito detrás de el, era Vanessa que estaba parada sosteniendo la varita muy en alto apuntando al águila plateada. Harry no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, sin embargo los dementores se seguían alejando pero el águila perdía fuerza, se empezaba a desvanecer.

-¡QUE CORRAS¡CORREEE¡BAJA DE AQUÍ, NO QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO!

-Pero tu…

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! –grito Vanessa y le lanzo una mirada asesina a Harry

El chico al fin reacciono, paso a un lado de Vanessa que de nuevo se comenzaba a ver pálida y débil, llego a las escaleras y bajo. Ya estando abajo se dio cuenta de que Vanessa caminaba hacia atrás aun con una débil luz plateada saliendo de su varita que al final desapareció por completo. La chica también bajo rápidamente, los dementores ya no podían dañarlos.

-Vanessa lo siento… yo… -Harry no pudo terminar la frase porque sin avisar ella le soltó una tremenda bofetada. -¡Hey¿Qué te ocurre?! –exclamo Harry muy desconcertado

-¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO¡TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS AQUÍ! –Comenzó a gritarle Vanessa a furiosa al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de la túnica y lo sacudía con fuerza -¡TE DIJE QUE ERAN PELIGROSOS¡TE LO ADVERTI¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE SUBIR TU SOLO¡COMO…-Vanessa de repente se quedo callada y su rostro se puso de mil colores. Harry sintió como sus manos lentamente se aflojaban de la túnica. Algo andaba mal.

-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto Harry cuando vio que Vanessa se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-¡Si, estoy bien, déjame en paz! –respondió Vanessa pero al terminar sus rodillas se doblaron y se desvaneció. Fue una suerte que Harry estuviera ahí, de lo contrario hubiera caído al suelo. Harry la sostuvo de los brazos dejándola caer sobre su pecho. –Suéltame estoy bien –dijo de nuevo Vanessa muy débilmente pero aun así tratando de soltarse de Harry, cosa que no funciono.

-Claro que no estas bien –dijo Harry y a pesar de las débiles quejas de ella la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta el banco donde la recostó. Ella intento reincorporarse pero no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Harry se sentó junto a ella.

-En verdad lo siento –dijo Harry

Vanessa la lanzo una mirada asesina pero aun así respondió.

-Ni creas que con eso lograras que te deje de decir que eres un tonto

-Como que ya te gusto estarme golpeando en la cara ¿no? –dijo Harry después de un minuto llevándose una mano al rostro recordando la bofetada que Vanessa le había propinado.

-Te lo merecías. Respondió ella sin mirarlo. Y de nuevo paso otro minuto en el que ninguno de los dos se dijo nada

-¿No dijiste que los dementores no podían cruzar el muro?

-Pero estabas fuera del muro y de todos modos el que no puedan cruzar el muro no significa que no puedan absorber la energía que tienen cerca, y TU te quedaste ahí paradote como idiota

-No supe que hacer, fue algo extraño pero… ¿Qué fue lo que salio de tu varita y ahuyento a los dementores? Se que era un águila pero ¿Que hechizo era?

-No me sorprende que no lo conozcas, se llama patronus, es magia muy avanzada y funciona como un escudo protector contra los dementores, cuando logras hacerlo bien toma la forma de algo más bien de un animal, en mi caso es un águila, pero para invocarlos necesitas pensar en algo feliz.

-Y si lo invocaste para que nos defendiera ¿Por qué te debilitaron tanto?

-¡¿Crees que es tan fácil enfrentar dementores dos veces seguidas¡Por supuesto que no! Y sobre todo si en lo único que podía pensar es que pudiste haber muerto. Fuiste un imprudente¡nunca mas vuelvas a hacerme eso! –dijo Vanessa.

-¿Te preocupaste por mi?

-Si –respondió Vanessa mirando al cielo –Cuando regrese y no te encontré creí que habías vuelto a la casa, tienes suerte de que se me ocurrió voltear al árbol y alcance a ver tus pies de lo contrario no cabe duda que estarías muerto o lo más cercano a eso. –Termino de decir Vanessa y por fin se pudo incorporar.

-Gracias por salvarme Vanessa.

-Seria genial que pudiera decirte que no fue nada pero me debes un favor. –dijo ella e hizo una débil mueca de dolor

-¿Segura de que ya te sientes mejor?

-Si, estaré bien.

De repente a Harry se le vino a la mente algo que tenia curiosidad por preguntarle a Vanessa

-Dijiste que alguien escapo de Azkaban ¿no?

-Si¿Qué con eso?

-Dijiste que un tal Black

-Te dije que alguien había escapado de ahí pero que recuerde no te dije quien, pero si el primero fue Black aunque yo no vivía aquí fue algo de lo que se entero todo el mundo mágico. Una gran hazaña debo de reconocer.

-¿Y donde esta?

-Nunca lees el periódico ¿verdad? Por lo que se esta muerto desde hace un par de años pero no me preguntes mas porque no se nada –dijo ella cortante y Harry se acordó de que Vanessa no podía ayudarle en encontrar respuestas así que era mejor dejar de hacer preguntas.

-Ya se esta haciendo de noche, será mejor que volvamos –dijo Harry que se puso de pie y miro al oscuro y nublado cielo.

-Si, necesito un buen chocolate caliente.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, yo puedo sola –respondió la chica que se puso de pie dio un par de pasos pero de nuevo se tambaleo

-No seas necia, apoyate en mí hombro –dijo Harry que tomo la mano de Vanessa y la paso por detrás de su espalda y con su otra mano la abrazo por la cintura –aunque caminemos despacio algún día llegaremos adentro –Vanessa le sonrió y dejo que Harry la ayudara a caminar.

Entraron a la casa y llagaron hasta el salón que estaba desierto.

-¿Te llevo a tu habitación?

-Te dije que quería un chocolate, necesito recuperar energías. Vamos por comida a las cocinas ¿no tienes hambre? Ahora que recuerdo no hemos comido nada desde la mañana.

-Esta bien, vamos –contesto Harry y condujo a Vanessa hasta el comedor y del comedor a las cocinas donde los recibieron los elfos que empezaron a ofrecerles infinidad de banquetes. Se sentaron en una de las mesitas que había ahí, era mucho más cómodo y tibio que el comedor.

-¿Aun sigues enojada por lo que hice?

Vanessa simplemente movió negativamente la cabeza en respuesta. Se sonrieron el uno al otro y se dispusieron a comer.


	15. Capitulo 15 EL PLAN

**CAPITULO 15 EL PLAN**

Mientras Harry y Vanessa comían en las cocinas, Voldemort y Bellatrix salían del despacho.

-¿Dónde están esos dos? –Pregunto Voldemort a Bellatrix volteando de un lado al otro

-Estuvieron fuera todo el día, escuche la puerta hace un rato, supongo que se fueron a su habitación.

-Asegurate de que no anden rondando por aquí, cuando estés segura quita la protección para que los otros puedan entrar directamente aquí y llámalos. Si el se atreve a venir dale mi mensaje y que se largue. Los esperare en el comedor.

-Si mi señor –respondió Bella mientras Voldemort le daba la espalda e iba en dirección al comedor. Bella se fue en dirección contraria. Primero fue al patio, luego a la sala de entrenamientos y por ultimo a la biblioteca pero no encontró a nadie.

-Si están en su habitación es mejor que se queden ahí sin que se enteren de nada –dijo Bella para si mientras veía escaleras arriba que después subió y les lanzo el hechizo muffliato a las puertas de las habitaciones de los chicos y una barrera mágica a mitad del pasillo por si es que se les ocurría salir. Una verdadera pérdida de tiempo pues no sabia que "esos dos" como los había llamado Voldemort, estaban en las cocinas comiendo tranquilamente pero a Bella jamás se le ocurriría ir a buscarlos ahí.

Finalmente creyendo eso quito la protección especial a la casa.

Con su dedo índice presiono la marca tenebrosa que tenia tatuada en el brazo al cabo de unos diez segundos aparecieron alrededor de veinte mortifagos en el salón que miraban a Bellatrix curiosamente. Tenia ya mucho tiempo que no los citaba el señor tenebroso. Tenia que ser algo importante.

-Tu –dijo señalando a uno de los mortifagos –Ve a casa de mi hermana y tráela aquí –el mortífago desapareció y un minuto después volvió a aparecer con Narcissa Malfoy a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Bella? –pregunto Narcissa.

Bellatrix no respondió a la pregunta pues un sujeto había llamado su atención. Severus Snape estaba de pie a un par de metros de ella. Camino hasta llegar a el mientras los demás mortifagos la seguían con la mirada expectantes.

-¿Tu que haces aquí Severus?

-El Señor Tenebroso mando llamar a todos sus sirvientes –respondió Snape arrastrando las palabras y mirando desafiante a Bellatrix.

Ella no se quedo atrás y lo miro igualmente con el mismo desprecio.

-Si Severus a todos menos a ti, no quiere verte, has perdido y yo he ganado, tu presencia ya no es grata aquí y muy pronto pagaras tu traición al Señor Tenebroso.

-Yo jamás he traicionado al Señor Tenebroso. –dijo Snape con firmeza.

-¿Seguro? No te creo y el tampoco. Vete… a-ho-ra –dijo ella recalcando las ultimas palabras y apretando los dientes.

-No me iré hasta que hable con el, tengo información sobre el paradero de Potter.

-¿Ah si¿Y que sabes? –pregunto burlonamente la mujer pues eso era imposible.

-Eso es algo que no discutiré contigo.

-Ja, ja, ja –se rió Bellatrix con ganas –Veo que aparte de traidor, eres un mentiroso. Pero descuida al Señor Tenebroso no le hace falta información sobre Potter Ya sabe demasiado sobre el. Será mejor que te vayas y dile a ese viejo de Dumbledore que mañana le llegara una muy grata sorpresita.

Snape se quedo mirando a Bella al parecer seria inútil intentar hablar con Voldemort sobre todo si había veinte mortifagos que en cualquier momento podían ponerse en su contra. Miro a todos lados buscando a Vanessa tratando de encontrarla entre alguno de los mortifagos presentes pero no logro dar con ella. Llevaba dos meses sin la más mínima señal de vida de su única hija que muy probablemente por lo que veía había fallado en su intento de infiltración y en el peor de los casos Vanessa podría estar muerta.

-¡¿Qué esperas¡Márchate ya!

Snape ya no respondió y resignado pero sin demostrarlo desapareció. Hubo un silencio profundo durante ese momento y hasta después de que Bella blandió su varita dirigiéndola al techo para de nuevo poner la protección de la casa y así asegurarse de que Snape no regresara.

-Nos esta esperando a todos en el comedor. Muevanse –Ordeno Bella a los otros que la siguieron por el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor. La mujer abrió la puerta de par en par dejando ver el gran comedor donde Voldemort los esperaba sentado en la silla principal con el fuego de la chimenea detrás de el.

-Pasen amigos míos, cuanto tiempo sin verlos, tomen asiento por favor.

Los mortifagos obedecieron y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, Bella sentándose a un lado de el y Narcissa sentándose a un lado de esta ultima.

-El motivo de esta reunión primero que nada es para que me cuenten como van las cosas en el mundo mágico, el ministerio y lo más importante los de la Orden del Fénix.

-Pues el ministerio ahora esta en un momento de desestabilidad, como hemos estado haciendo muy continuamente ataques a magos, no saben que hacer. El departamento de aurores esta desquiciado. –dijo uno de ellos y se echo a reír.

-La fuga de Azkaban ya casi esta lista, todos los dementores ya están bajo nuestro mando pero les hemos indicado que sigan ahí como si nada. En cuanto usted lo diga podemos dar la orden para que los nuestros salgan sin que los dementores hagan algo al respecto –dijo Dolohov

-Y la Orden del Fénix no para de buscar a Potter, nosotros hemos estado haciendo lo mismo pero no hay señal de el por ningún lado. Pedimos mil disculpas mi lord.

Voldemort iba a empezar a hablar pero un leve ruidito proveniente del muro lo interrumpió por una fracción de segundos "Esos malditos elfos domésticos" pensó Voldemort y no hizo caso.

Eran Harry y Vanessa que ya regresaban de cenar. Harry caminaba por delante y tomo la perilla pero al escuchar las voces provenientes del comedor se detuvo en seco

-¿Qué pasa, olvidamos algo¿Por qué te detienes?

-¡Shhh! Escucha, hay alguien afuera –dijo Harry en voz baja. Vanessa llego hasta el rellano en donde Harry estaba parado y pego el oído a la puerta para comprobar que fuera cierto.

-Pues salgamos y ya, decimos que teníamos hambre, que bajamos por algo y nos vamos. –dijo Vanessa como si nada.

-¡Shh! Habla en voz baja. No seas tonta si Voldemort nos ve aparecer ahí de la nada se pondría furioso. Te dije que pronto habría una reunión pero no pensé que fuese tan pronto. Vayamos abajo a esperar a que terminen.

-¡¿Estas loco¡Es una reunión de mortifagos! Quiero escuchar lo que dicen .Mejor sentémonos aquí a esperar a que termine ¿si? –dijo la joven ya en voz baja y sin esperar una respuesta positiva o negativa de Harry se sentó junto a la puerta casi pegando una oreja a ella. Al muchacho no le quedo mas remedio que sentarse junto a ella y esperar en el duro y frió suelo. Aunque no sabia porque Vanessa se pegaba tanto a la puerta pues las voces de fuera se oían claramente.

-Sus disculpas son aceptadas-se escucho la fría voz de Voldemort a través del muro –Sin embargo y por lo sucedido con Potter los planes han cambiado.

Hubo un largo silencio, afuera se estaba llevando una gran tensión pues no entendían nada los mortifagos.

-Primero…La fuga de Azkaban quiero que la suspendan –hablo de nuevo Voldemort. Y los murmullos entre los mortifagos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Mi esposo esta ahí, usted dijo que lo ayudaría! –exclamo una mujer.

-Es Narcissa Malfoy –le dijo Harry a Vanessa cuando vio en su expresión que no reconocía esa voz.

-¡SILENCIO! –grito Voldemort.

Fue un grito que Harry y Vanessa dieran un pequeño saltito y se les estremeciera la piel y estuvieron seguros de que en el comedor había pasado exactamente lo mismo.

-¡Déjenme terminar de hablar y cállense todos! –volvió a exclamar el señor tenebroso –Quiero que suspendan la fuga por ahora, por lo menos un mes, después saquen a los presos discretamente, poco a poco, no quiero escándalos... Y en cuanto a tu marido Narcissa seria mejor que se quedara ahí, solo sabe dar problemas es un inútil.

Unos débiles lloriqueos se escucharon pero fueron apagados por regaños en voz baja de Bellatrix a su hermana para que dejara de llorar.

Segundo… Quiero que detengan sus continuos ataques a magos, son innecesarios para mi plan, no quiero que los dejen de hacer de un día para el otro, seria demasiado sospechoso pero después quiero lo que llamarían paz y tranquilidad. –Los mortifagos se quedaron aun más perplejos ¿Era Voldemort en realidad el que estaba hablando?

-¡Usted esta loco¡Vivimos de eso, de causar dolor a los otros, de matar, torturar, infundir miedo! –grito un mortífago que por el ruido producido por una silla Harry y Vanessa pudieron deducir que se había puesto de pie.

-¿Estas cuestionando las ordenes de Lord Voldemort? –pregunto el Señor Tenebroso tranquilamente

-¡Si, bueno no, perdóneme señor, yo no quería! –respondió el mortífago nerviosamente.

-Cállate, eso es más que suficiente para mí –dijo Voldemort y después se oyó una ola de gritos acompañado de un fuerte golpe. El mortífago había caído muerto en el suelo.

-¿Uno mas que quiera hacerle compañía¿Hay alguien más que quiera cuestionar mis órdenes?

Hubo otro silencio que se hizo eterno.

-Bien… tu encargate de sacar esa basura de mi vista.

Se oyó el movimiento de otra silla y de la puerta y después Voldemort hablo de nuevo.

-Por ultimo…quiero que dejen de buscar al chico, ya no es necesario que lo hagan.-Esta vez ya no hubo comentarios de nadie.

-Ahora la explicación del plan es la siguiente; quiero que la fuga y ataques los detengan porque "El Elegido" ha muerto al fin–dijo Voldemort arrastrando las palabras.

Vanessa al escuchar eso soltó un grito de horror que tuvo que ocultar poniéndose una mano en la boca, estaba segura de que había escuchado eso pues los mortifagos estallaron en vítores y gritos de triunfo.

-¡Silencio! –exclamo Voldemort - Quiero hacer creer al ministerio y al propio Dumbledore que todo ha terminado con la muerte del chico, los dejaremos en paz aproximadamente por un año, el tiempo suficiente para que el ministerio se confié al igual que el resto del mundo mágico. Se que Dumbledore y los de la Orden no lo van a creer pero si los demás magos ven que todo esta tranquilo no verán la razón por la cual luchar y hacerle caso a Dumbledore, creerán que esta loco al igual que hace dos años y según información que he obtenido al viejo le esta costando trabajo reclutar magos. Los dementores son nuestros, los inferí, hombres lobo, ustedes amigos mortifagos, pero aun nos faltan más criaturas como los gigantes por ejemplo. Cuando todo este listo los atacaremos por sorpresa

Se volvieron a oír más aplausos y vítores

-Yo me encargare de reclutar a las demás criaturas, me iré a buscarlas durante ese tiempo, pero si me llego a enterar de que no han obedecido mis ordenes se las verán conmigo cuando regrese. ¿Alguna duda?

-Señor… ¿seguro que el chico ha muerto? –pregunto un mortífago

-Por supuesto, yo mismo me encargue de matarlo, logre lo que nadie había podido, lo encontré y acabe con el –dijo Voldemort que se empezó a reír

-¿Y su cuerpo¿Dónde quedo su cuerpo? –pregunto otro de ellos.

-¿Su cuerpo?... quedo en un lugar donde solo los gusanos pueden encontrarlo

-Pero si Dumbledore no ve el cuerpo de su protegido no lo creerá tan fácil.

-Lo se, por eso voy a mandarle esto como prueba, uno para el y otro para el ministerio. ¿Quién de ustedes es el que esta mas cerca de Scrimgeour?

-Yo mi lord.

-Bien vean la forma de que le llegue esto a sus manos y tu vigila que en verdad lo reciba, que para mañana todo el mundo sepa que su héroe ha muerto. Yo en persona le haré llegar esto al anciano de Dumbledore.

Cuantas ganas tenía Vanessa de saber cuales eran las famosas pruebas de las que Voldemort hablaba, solo escuchar no era suficiente pero tenía que esperar

-Enrique los has oído, esto es terrible –dijo Vanessa y volteo a ver a Harry que movió la cabeza de arriba abajo solo por inercia porque tenia una cara de sueño que no podía ni con su alma, con la cabeza apoyada en el muro, y si a duras penas escuchaba lo que Vanessa le decía, mucho menos escuchaba lo que pasaba afuera, estaba rendido y por mas que quería prestar atención no podía.

-Ahora si les parece, los invito a que se queden a cenar y a festejar conmigo la muerte del famoso Harry Potter.!Gipsy! –grito llamando al elfo domestico que Vanessa vio aparecer subiendo las escaleras y murmurando cosas entre dientes como "siempre Gipsy ¿porque siempre Gipsy? A Gipsy no le gusta estar cerca del señor tenebroso" pero cuando vio a los chicos ahí se quedo callado.

-Los jóvenes amos siguen aquí ¿Por qué siguen aquí?

-No hagas preguntas solo no le digas a Vol… quiero decir al Señor Tenebroso que estamos aquí –dijo Vanessa en voz baja y el elfo siguió su camino–¡espera!, no abras aun nos van a ver¡Enrique, parate!

Harry solo emitió un gruñido, al parecer el suelo ya no era tan mal lugar para dormir, pero Vanessa lo tomo de un brazo y lo jalo.

-Tenemos que movernos, anda parate.

-Ya voy, ya voy –dijo Harry que se puso de pie y junto con Vanessa bajaron un par de escalones pegándose al muro para no ser vistos.

-¡Gipsy! –grito Voldemort de nuevo y al elfo a toda prisa salio

-¿Cómo es posible que puedas dormir estando las cosas como están? –le reprendió Vanessa a Harry

-Diario me desvelo, tengo sueño –dijo Harry y la puerta se volvió a abrir, el elfo entro corriendo y después volvió a regresar junto con el otro elfo llevando bandejas de comida, postres y botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, wisky de fuego, etc., etc. -¿¡Se van a quedar a cenar!? Yo ya me quiero ir.

-Tu espera, cuanto tiempo se pueden tardar ¿una hora? -dijo Vanessa no muy convencida.

Cuando los elfos terminaron de llevar la comida y cerraron la puerta, los chicos se volvieron a sentar en el suelo a esperar.

-¿Sabes que? yo me voy a dormir, me avisas cuando termine ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, claro.

Vanessa trato de seguir escuchando lo que hablaban pero ya no se entendía nada, todos afuera en una gran fiesta riéndose, charlando entre ellos, haciendo bromas de los de la Orden y hablando de todo un poco. Paso un rato y Vanessa al igual que Harry se quedo dormida…

Harry al despertar se llevo la sorpresa de que Vanessa lo había agarrado de almohada, estaba profundamente dormida recargada sobre el hombro del muchacho.

-¿Vanessa?, despierta –le susurro Harry suavemente.

-¿Hmm? –respondió Vanessa con los ojos cerrados.

-Despierta.

-No quiero, ahora tú déjame dormir –dijo Vanessa y se acurruco mas sobre Harry que disimuladamente pasó su brazo detrás de ella y la abrazó, le causaba ternura verla así.

-Voldemort ya se fue, vamonos de aquí.

-¿Voldemort?... ¡VOLDEMORT! –exclamo Vanessa que se paro de un salto dejando a Harry muy confundido ahí sentado en el suelo. ¡¿Qué hora es?!

-No lo se, debe de ser de madrugada supongo –respondió Harry que se puso de pie y Vanessa abrió lentamente la puerta para asegurarse de que en verdad ya no había nadie afuera, salio al comedor y Harry la siguió.

-¿Ahora a ti que te pasa? –pregunto Harry cuando vio la cara de preocupación que tenia Vanessa.

-Tienes que ayudarme

-¿Ayudarte¿Ayudarte a que? –pregunto Harry arqueando una ceja.

-Ayudarme a salir de esta casa.

-¿Otra vez vas a empezar con eso? Creí que ambos habíamos aprendido la lección, no se puede Vanessa

-Si se puede, pero solo si tu me ayudas. Mira, al parecer el único camino para salir es subiendo ese árbol –dijo Vanessa y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación mientras Harry la miraba desde el muro -Si te enseño a conjurar un patronus, serán dos fuerzas en lugar de una la que luche contra los dementores, si logramos que sean hechizos muy fuertes podremos ahuyentarlos lo suficiente como para que yo salga de la casa y haga lo que tengo que hacer. Es muy sencillo.

-No cuentes conmigo.-dijo Harry secamente pues no quería volverse a topar con esos seres. Vanessa se detuvo y miro suplicante a los ojos de Harry por un par de segundos pero después volvió a caminar de un lado al otro

-Creeme que si no fuera tan importante no te lo pediría, me urge salir de aquí. –dijo Vanessa casi al punto de la desesperación

-¿Y por que te urge salir de aquí?

-No te lo puedo decir, pero necesito ver a alguien muy importante.

-¿Y Voldemort que?

-¿Qué no oíste lo de anoche? Voldemort se va, nos va a dejar solos, no se dará cuenta. Por favor, ayúdame, es muy importante para mí, no me dejes Enrique, yo no puedo sola¡por favor!, tú eres el primer amigo que tengo, no me hagas esto.

Vanessa empezaba a hablar entrecortadamente sin dejar de caminar de un lado al otro viendo al piso y comenzándose a desesperar mucho mas, Harry era la única persona que podría ayudarle si es que su plan funcionaba, aunque no estaba segura del todo pero aun así tenia que intentarlo, ahora mas que nunca tenia que ir a hablar con Snape y con Dumbledore, contarle todo lo que había oído y darles por hecho que Harry Potter estaba muerto, aunque la tarea de enseñarle a Harry a hacer un patronus podía demorarla un par de meses mas pero tenia que contarles que estuvieran lo mas preparados posible pues Voldemort volvería con todo su ejercito.

-Vanessa ya calmate –dijo Harry que se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano para que dejara de caminar sin sentido. –Yo jamás te dejaría sola, eso tenlo por hecho solo que es algo muy arriesgado pero aun así… te ayudare

-Gracias –contesto Vanessa que ya no pudo más y comenzó a llorar, después se arrojo a los brazos de Harry y lo abrazo fuertemente. ¿Vanessa estaba llorando? El chico por un momento no supo que hacer pero después igualmente la abrazo para darle apoyo y le susurro al oído.

-Tú también eres la primera amiga que tengo, te prometo que jamás te dejare sola.

-Gracias, eres muy lindo. –respondió la chica y se separo de Harry mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.-¿Seguro que me ayudaras?.

Harry le sonrió y con la cabeza le dijo que si.

-Vamonos ya, mañana te diré bien como es que pienso hacerle para salir de aquí.

Ambos salieron sin hacer ruido del comedor por si es que alguien seguía por ahí y los escuchaba, como de costumbre todo estaba a duras penas alumbrado pero era extraño ver los candelabros prendidos pues los elfos siempre los apagaban por la noche, quizás los habían dejado así por la fiesta del día anterior, pero lo mas importante para ellos era llagar a sus habitaciones y dormir, subieron las escaleras y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo cuando escucharon que una puerta se abrió tras ellos.

-¿Y ustedes a donde van? –pregunto Bellatrix al verlos tan sospechosos.

-Nosotros… eh… a nuestra habitación, a donde más iríamos –contesto Harry.

-El señor Tenebroso quiere verlos en su despacho

-¿Ahora? –pregunto Vanessa arqueando una ceja.

-Si ahora mismo –ordeno Bella

-Pero si aun es de noche, porque no se espera hasta mañana –dijo Harry

-Jajaja, -se burlo la mujer –que bromista eres Burnett, vayan ahora mismo.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunto Vanessa pues se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien

-Ya dejen de decir tonterías, si lo que quieren es burlarse de mi no lo lograran, como si no supieran que es medio día y bajen ahora mismo que mi amo no los estará esperando el tiempo que se les antoje –respondió Bellatrix mientras les daba la espalda para bajar las escaleras.

Vanessa y Harry se miraron el uno al otro con la boca abierta, se habían pasado toda la noche sentados en el duro suelo, dormidos y encerrados en el pasillo de las cocinas. Ya no podrían irse a dormir otra vez y muy a su pesar tenían que ir a ver a Voldemort con la espalda y cuello adoloridos, se rieron entre si y volvieron a bajar las escaleras.


	16. Capitulo 16 LA PEOR NOTICIA

CAPITULO 16 LA PEOR NOTICIA

Los chicos llegaron hasta el despacho y llamaron a la puerta, la fría voz de Voldemort les indico que pasaran y se encontraron con el Señor Tenebroso sentado tras el escritorio con Bellatrix Lestrange parada a su lado, era una habitación amplia con objetos raros por todos lados como frascos con sustancias de muy dudosa procedencia que burbujeaban sin cesar, figuras de serpientes y cabezas de esqueletos dentro de vitrinas. Sobre un mueble había montones de libros negros gruesos, viejos y hasta algunos de ellos a veces parecían que tenían vida propia. Y a pesar de que la chimenea estaba encendida esa era la habitación mas fría y oscura de toda la casa.

Resulto que Voldemort los había llamado para decirles que se marcharía y que regresaría hasta que llegara el próximo invierno, algo que Harry y Vanessa ya sabían, también les dijo que cuando el regresara Harry ya tenia que saber utilizar la magia a la perfección y que Vanessa se convertiría en mortifaga de manera oficial siempre y cuando hubiese cumplido bien con su trabajo, pero tuvieron que escuchar un largo discurso en el que Bellatrix le insistió y le insistió al Señor Tenebroso para que la dejara acompañarlo en su viaje pues ella creía que así pasaría pero Voldemort le dijo que necesitaba a alguien que estuviera al pendiente de las cosas en Londres y que la única persona que podía hacerlo era ella, le dijo que se mantendrían en contacto constante y después de que Voldemort le recordara que un par de meses atrás ella había aceptado obedecerlo le pidiera lo que le pidiera acepto a regañadientes quedarse para también cuidar a los dos muchachos una noticia que a Harry y Vanessa no les pareció del todo pero aun así no podían hacer nada para hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Después Bella salio de la habitación no muy contenta por su nueva misión pero prefería irse a que Voldemort se enojara con ella

-Váyanse ya –dijo Voldemort cuando les aclaro todos los puntos a los muchachos.

Ellos se pusieron de pie rápidamente, no hacia falta que les repitieran dos veces la misma orden, en cuanto más rápido salieran de ese lugar, mejor. Vanessa salio primero y cuando Harry estaba a punto de salir se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Vanessa al ver a Harry tan extraño.

-Adelántate quieres, ahorita te alcanzo –respondió Harry

-¿Seguro? –pregunto la chica arqueando una ceja y Harry asintió con la cabeza. –Bueno, allá tu –dijo encogiéndose de hombros -te veo afuera y si no me encuentras ahí que lastima–termino de decir Vanessa y se dio media vuelta.

Harry regreso a donde estaba Voldemort y se quedo parado a un lado de la silla donde antes se había sentado. Voldemort ya estaba muy ocupado haciendo notas sobre un pergamino y murmurando cosas para si.

-Señor… ¿puedo hablar con usted?

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Voldemort sin mirarlo.

-Señor, se que ya me lo había dicho pero… necesito saber quien es Harry.

Voldemort al fin presto atención al chico y con el ceño fruncido pregunto.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno pues porque en mi cabeza escuche ese nombre, creo que he recordado algo y me ayudaría saber quien es el para…

-¡¿Qué recordaste algo y hasta ahora me lo dices¡¿Qué mas recordaste¿Cuándo paso?! –pregunto Voldemort furioso y estuvo a punto de tomar a Harry por el cuello de la túnica pero el chico se alejo a tiempo, al parecer ya no era buena idea contarle a Voldemort todo lo que había escuchado y visto.

-Solo fue eso, una voz, hace un rato¿Por qué se pone así? –dijo Harry al ver que Voldemort se ponía cada vez mas furioso.

-¿No me estarás engañando verdad?

-Yo no, por supuesto que no –mintió Harry

-¿Qué te quede claro Enrique que Harry no existe

-Pero si…

-Esta muerto, me oíste, muerto, te dije que jamás lo conocerías porque esta muerto, porque tuvo el descaro de enfrentarse a mi y conspirar en mi contra y en contra tuya también. Así que si vuelves a oír en tu diminuta cabeza ese nombre no hagas caso ¿entiendes?

-Si señor pero…

-¿Acaso no te gusta la vida que tienes? Una vida en la que no te tienes que preocupar de tu trágico pasado¿Acaso tienes ganas de recordar lo infeliz que ha sido toda tu vida? La razón por la que no te hemos contado todo lo de tu pasado ha sido para evitarte el dolor de recordar todo ese sufrimiento. Pero si tu quieres te lo puedo recordar ahora mismo solo después no vengas a llorar con que preferías mejor no saber nada.

-Yo… -Harry ya no sabia que decir lo único que quería ahora era salir cuanto antes de esa habitación –solo quería saber quien era Harry

-Pues ya lo sabes, y si recuerdas algo mas te ordeno que se lo cuentes de inmediato a Bella, ella te dará las respuestas que necesites. Largo de aquí.

Harry no espero más de dos segundos para que le repitieran lo que tenía que hacer salio del lugar y fue en busca de Vanessa. Salio al patio y se llevo una sorpresa al ver que estaba nevando, todo el patio estaba cubierto de nieve, al igual que los muros y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, pero no había señal alguna de Vanessa, se quedo admirando el cielo y de la nada una bola de nieve lo golpeo en la mejilla, Vanessa salio de detrás del árbol y se echo a reír. Harry se agacho e hizo otra bola de nieve para arrojársela pero ella fue más rápida y le lanzo otra antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo para esquivarla, lo que provoco más risas de Vanessa; era obvio que ese día se la pasarían afuera en una muy divertida guerra de bolas de nieve, las ganas de ir a la cama a descansar habían desaparecido por completo y Harry prefirió olvidar lo que había intentado preguntarle a Voldemort al parecer su presente era mucho mejor de lo que quizás había sido su pasado con una amiga que lo hacia reír y divertirse mucho. Era tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás, la decisión de no esforzarse por recordar algo mas estaba tomada, dejaría que las cosas tomaran su curso por si solas y si su destino era ya no recordar nada de lo que había sido alguna vez lo aceptaría…

Era de noche, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y lo único que se veía era el caer de la nieve que golpeaba las ventanas de la sala común de Griffindor que se encontraba casi vacía a excepción de las tres figuras de Hermione Granger Ginny y Ron Weasley que estaban sentados frente a la chimenea, su lugar favorito.

La mayoría de los alumnos se habían ido a sus casas a pasar las fiestas de navidad pero la señora Weasley les había dicho que se quedaran en Hogwarts pus no tenia caso que regresaran a casa con todos ocupados buscando a Harry. Hermione se pudo haber ido a pasar las vacaciones con sus padres pero a parte de que no tenia ánimos para festejar prefería quedarse junto con sus amigos para hacerles compañía.

El tema de la desaparición de Harry era mencionado todos los días sin excepción preguntándose que es lo que le habría pasado o a donde pudo haber ido pero la respuesta nunca llegaba mientras que para los demás alumnos la novedad de la desaparición de Harry había pasado igual que cuando llega una gripe, solo un par de semanas se hablo de el pero después fue como si jamás hubiese pisado Hogwarts.

-Nosotros tuvimos que haber hecho algo en cuanto desapareció –decía Hermione una vez mas igual que todos los días –ir a buscarlo, investigar o que se yo.

-¿Y a donde lo buscaríamos Hermione? –pregunto Ron que ya comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de volver a ver a su amigo una vez mas –Solo a Harry se le pudo haber ocurrido hacer semejante tontería ¿no crees Ginny?

Pero Ginny no le respondió pues se encontraba muy ocupada mirando el chispeante fuego de la chimenea.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo y a veces no quisiera ni pensar en lo que pudo haberle pasado –dijo Hermione y sus ojos empezaron a brillar pues las lagrimas querían brotar de sus ojos y se contuvo lo mas que pudo.

-Cuatro meses y dos días –dio Ginny en un susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto su hermano

-Cuatro meses y dos días que no sabemos nada de él –contesto Ginny

-Vaya¿llevas la cuenta exacta? –pregunto Ron sorprendido

-Pues si lo único que hago es pensar en el ¿Qué esperabas? –respondió la pelirroja que estaba mas sensible de lo normal que podía estar una persona e interpreto el comentario de Ron como un insulto. Se puso de pie y se fue a dormir.

-¿Qué le hice? –pregunto Ron a Hermione sin comprender pero ella solo lo miro con desaprobación y se fue tras su amiga.

-Mujeres –dijo Ron y se quedo frente a la chimenea otro rato.

La mañana siguiente a la hora del desayuno el Gran Comedor estaba también muy vació, solo unos cuantos alumnos de cada una de las casas se encontraba ahí y para desgracia de ellos Draco Malfoy también se había quedado en el castillo junto con sus inseparables compinches.

Hermione y Ron se habían ido a sentar al mismo lugar de siempre y comieron pastelillos un poco de carne y jugo de calabaza.

-¿Dónde esta Ginny? –pregunto Ron y antes de que Hermione le dijera algo prosiguió –Ya ni se para que te pregunto, si sigue así será mejor que vaya a hacerle compañía a Myrtle La Llorona. Yo también extraño a Harry, mi mejor amigo, pero no por eso me la voy a pasar llorando todos los días –termino de decir Ron y se sirvió un poco mas de comida.

-Insensible –dijo Hermione y en eso comenzaron a aparecer las lechuzas con el correo matutino.

-¡Mira, ahí viene Pig! –exclamo Ron cuando vio a su pequeña e inconfundible lechuza que en cuanto aterrizo frente a ellos empezó a dar pequeños saltitos sobre la mesa –Abárrala –dijo el pelirrojo.

Cuando Hermione sujeto a Pig para que dejara de saltar sin sentido Ron tomo la nota que traía para ellos, después Hermione soltó a la pequeña lechuza y esta salio volando por el mismo lugar de donde había llegado.

-Es de mama –dijo Ron y desenrollo el pergamino que leyó en voz alta para que ambos supieran su contenido.

_Esperamos que se la estén pasando bien en Hogwarts, en navidad les enviaremos obsequios. Todos aquí los extrañamos mucho pero es mas seguro que se queden allá._

_Por cierto, tienen absolutamente prohibido leer el Profeta de esta tarde. Me entienden…PROHIBIDO._

_Los queremos mama y papa._

-Como si mama no nos conociera –dijo Ron burlonamente –Si nos dicen que no hagamos algo es lo primero que hacemos.

-¿No lo entiendes Ron?, esto es extraño, tuvo que haber pasado algo muy malo como para que no quieran que leamos el Profeta –dijo la castaña reflexionando.

-Bueno pues lo sabremos en la tarde. Todavía recibes el Profeta ¿no? –dijo el y Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Después Ron volvió a leer la nota.

-Mira hay algo mas.

_PD: Denle nuestros saludos a Hermione y díganle que nos disculpe pero hemos cancelado su suscripción al Profeta._

_Todo los que hacemos es por su bien. _

-¡QUEEEEE?! –exclamaron los chicos al unísono, eso era realmente extraño y a la vez muy preocupante.

-Weasley, Granger, que bueno que los encuentro –dijo Draco Malfoy que en cuanto los vio se acerco a ellos –Mi madre me ha mandado una nota con una excelente noticia que saldrá en El Profeta de esta tarde, se que les encantara tanto como a mi –dijo el rubio con aires de saberlo todo.

-Ya cállate Malfoy –exclamo Ron pero Draco solo rió

–Me estaba preguntando si decirles la buena nueva pero prefiero que lo vean por ustedes mismos y como se Weasley que eres tan pobre como para comprar el periódico me he tomado la molestia de encargar una copia para todos los estudiantes que se quedaron en el castillo –termino de decir Malfoy y su amigotes se empezaron a reír dieron media vuelta y se fueron.

-¡Tenemos que hablar con la profesora McGonagall o con Dumbledore! –dijo Hermione que rápidamente se paro del banco, Ron hizo lo mismo y se echaron a correr para salir del comedor no sin que antes Ron se desquitara de Malfoy dándole un fuerte empujón cuando paso por su lado provocando las risas de todos los presentes al ver a Draco tirado en el piso.

-¡Me las pagaras Weasley! –exclamo Malfoy mientras Crabbe y Goyle lo ayudaban a levantarse, un grito que a los oídos de Ron solo llego como un susurro. Los chicos continuaron corriendo hasta llegar al despacho de la profesora McGonagall al que llamaron a la puerta y la mujer los hizo pasar. La profesora que estaba sentada tras su escritorio los invito para que se sentaran cuando los vio tan exaltados.

-No, gracias profesora, no queremos sentarnos, solo queremos saber que es lo que esta pasando, por favor, díganos.

-Me temo que no se de que me esta hablando señorita Granger.

-¡Claro que lo sabe, y no es justo que no nos lo quieran decir! –exclamo Ron que por sus impulsos golpeo la mesa con el puño.

-Cuide sus modales señor Weasley o tendré que castigarlo.

-Perdón –dijo Ron apenado.

-Pues si usted no quiere decirnos que es lo que esta pasando profesora, iremos con el profesor Dumbledore para que el nos lo diga –dijo Hermione y se dirigió a la puerta seguida por Ron.

-El profesor Dumbledore no se encuentra en el castillo –dijo la profesora –Salio desde muy temprano, creo que tendrán que esperar. De verdad lo lamento mucho –termino de decir la profesora con tono afligido.

Ellos ya no respondieron nada y salieron del despacho pero no muy confiados con lo que la profesora les había dicho, fueron a la oficina del director, como iban a verlo muy seguido para saber algo sobre Harry conocían la contraseña, la gárgola los dejo pasar pero al llamar a la puerta nadie les respondió así que muy a su pesar regresaron a la sala común donde encontraron a Ginny pero prefirieron no decirle nada para no preocuparla pero aun así la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban muy nerviosos.

Trataron de pasar el tiempo jugando ajedrez mágico y a los snaps explosivos pero cada minuto que pasaba parecía mas largo que el anterior y cuando al fin faltaban treinta minutos para que fuera la hora de la comida Ron le dijo a su hermana que junto con Hermione se adelantarían a comer y Ginny solo les dijo que los alcanzaría dentro de un rato. Ya en el comedor Ron y Hermione siguieron esperando sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba.

Cuando al fin comenzaron a llegar las lechuzas se dieron cuenta de que todas las lechuzas sin excepción traían un ejemplar del famoso periódico y cada vez que quien lo recibía extendía el diario emitía un grito de horror, una exclamación de sorpresa, otros simplemente se llevaban las manos a la boca y finalmente veían a Hermione y a Ron como si fueran los acusados de un muy importante juicio. Los chicos no sabían que hacer, eran los únicos que no tenían un periódico en sus manos, las miradas los ponían cada vez mas nerviosos y aunque tenían muchas ganas de saber cual era el contenido de la gran noticia, era mas grande su miedo a enterarse de algo que podía ser muy cruel, ni uno ni otro se atrevía a pedir prestado el periódico de otro pero de repente un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa hizo que los chicos de cierta forma reaccionaran.

Era Draco que había azotado un periódico enrollado sobre la mesa para captar la atención de los chicos

-Que lo disfruten –dijo Draco Malfoy arrastrando un poco las palabras y arqueando una ceja y de nuevo se volvió a ir.

Hermione desdoblo el periódico pero lo único que pudo hacer fue poner los ojos como platos al igual que Ron al ver una fotografía que les resultaba bastante familiar y leer las muy grandes letras negras que rezaban.

**"HARRY POTTER HA MUERTO, EL QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO SE VA"**

Los chicos estaban en shock, el peor de sus temores se acababa de cumplir pero era algo difícil de creer, era una noticia que ocupaba toda la primera plana y solo en la parte inferior izquierda había una pequeña nota que decía: "Continué leyendo en la pagina 3" La chica inmediatamente abrió el periódico y entre los dos amigos continuaron leyendo la noticia completa.

Tal y como esta mañana comunico el ministro de magia Rufus Scrimgeour a El profeta se ha confirmado que Harry James Potter también llamado por muchos "El Elegido"… ha muerto a manos del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado

Según el ministro, a muy temprana hora de hoy dos mortífagos fugitivos se presentaron deliberadamente en el Ministerio de Magia pregonando la muerte de Potter. "Al momento del arresto no opusieron resistencia pues se encontraban en un completo estado de ebriedad, creímos que se trataba de una broma o que quizás por los mismos efectos los mortífagos no sabían que era lo que estaban haciendo" comento Scrimgeour Sin embargo los sujetos dijeron que estaban ahí por ordenes del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y entregaron lo que el ministro denomino como pruebas contundentes para asegurar que realmente Harry Potter esta sin vida. Los mortífagos en cuanto estuvieron con sus cinco sentidos y descubrir que ya se encontraban en la prisión de Azkaban intentaron darse a la fuga pero afortunadamente los dementotes no lo permitieron.

"Los hemos interrogado y entre lo mas importante de sus declaraciones fue que después de celebrar la noche de ayer Quien-ustedes-saben se ha ido del país nuevamente para ya no volver, al fin la paz regresara al país y todo gracias al sacrificio de nuestro querido amigo Potter, que donde quiera que este sepa que le estamos muy agradecidos a pesar de que eso le haya costado la vida" concluyo el ministro

No se quisieron dar detalles al respecto de dichas pruebas argumentando que no era prudente para que fuesen mostradas al público. La fecha exacta de la muerte del chico aun no ha podido ser determinada dado que su cuerpo no ha sido encontrado pero se cree que pudo haber sido incluso desde el mes pasado. Reiteramos que todo esto ha sido confirmado por el Ministerio de Magia así que se debe de tener la certeza de que es real.

Todo este asunto ha generado muchas especulaciones a lo largo del día pues se supone que Harry Potter se debería de haber encontrado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería pero después de que mucho se rumoro por parte de los alumnos del colegio y de que se comunicaran con este diario para decir que Potter no había regresado para cursar su ultimo año intentamos entrevistar a su director Albus Dumbledore para que diera una explicación del porque el chico no se encontraba en Hogwarts. Sin embargo Dumbledore se negó a darnos declaración alguna. Lo que si sabemos es que minutos después de que se dio el incidente en el ministerio Dumbledore se presento y mantuvo una larga charla con el ministro.

Finalmente el día de mañana se llevara a cabo una ceremonia en la ciudad de Londres a las 10am en memoria de Harry Potter que dio su vida por salvar la de nosotros. A partir de hoy podemos estar seguros de que las cosas volverán a ser como antes del regreso de Ya-saben-quien. 

Cuando Ron y Hermione terminaron de leer era imposible digerir la noticia y más imposible era esconder las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, se miraron y después se abrazaron fuertemente para apoyarse el uno al otro

-¿P…Por…que… Ron? –dijo Hermione entrecortadamente sin poder contener su llanto y Ron aunque trataba de hacerse el fuerte no pudo contestar pues tenia un gran nudo en la garganta que hasta parecía que no podría respirar por mucho mas tiempo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Fue el grito proveniente desde la puerta del gran comedor lo que hizo que Hermione y Ron se separaran, todos voltearon a ver que era lo que pasaba y se encontraron con que la responsable de aquel grito había sido Ginny que igual que ellos estaba empapada en lagrimas, con respiración agitada, y las rodillas tan dobladas que parecía que en cualquier momento podía caer, en una mano sujetaba un periódico que en lugar de solo sujetarlo mas bien lo estaba estrujando.

-¡NO ES CIERTOOO! –volvió a gritar la pelirroja que miro a sus amigos buscando una respuesta negativa que no encontró. Hermione y Ron se apresuraron a ir a donde ella estaba no podían soportar verla así y mucho menos enfrente de todos.

-¡Díganme… díganme… que no es cierto¡Hermione por favor¡Harry Noo!–exclamo la chica que se derrumbo en cuanto sus amigos llegaron.

-Vamos Ginny, levántate, tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo su amiga y entre los dos la sostuvieron y la alejaron lo mas posible de las miradas de los otros.

Ya alejados del comedor se abrazaron y continuaron llorando, tratándose de calmar unos a otros pero en especial tratando de calmar a Ginny que era la que peor estaba

-Te…tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore –dijo Ginny limpiándose las lagrimas.

-El profesor Dumbledore no esta –respondió Ron.

-Claro que esta, yo lo vi, cuando venia para acá, iba llegando.

-Entonces vamos –dijo Hermione y juntos subieron hasta el séptimo piso, llegaron hasta el despacho, llamaron a la puerta y esta vez la voz abatida de Dumbledore los hizo pasar.

Todo estaba como siempre, el director estaba a un lado de su escritorio acariciando tiernamente a Fawkes que emitía débiles sonidos.

-Siéntense por favor.

-Profesor hemos venido porque…

-Se a que han venido señorita Granger

-Es mentira ¿verdad profesor? –pregunto Ron

-Me temo que no puedo responderle con certeza a esa pregunta Señor Weasley.

Ginny empezó a llorar de nuevo y Dumbledore le ofreció un pañuelo, después se fue a sentar a su escritorio y miro a los chicos que con la mirada decían todo lo que querían preguntarle a su profesor. Sin embargo espero a que uno de los chicos hablara.

-Profesor, el Profeta decía que… que había pruebas para asegurar que Harry estaba…bueno usted sabe –dijo nerviosamente Hermione.

-Si señorita Granger de hecho a mi Voldemort también me mando lo que según el son las pruebas de que Harry ha muerto, lo que no me explico es el porque Voldemort se toma tantas molestias para hacer lo que hizo, eso de que se ha marchado no me lo creo, pues viniendo de el en cuanto pudiera se haría del poder del ministerio y creo que seria mas creíble su historia si es que mostraba el cuerpo de Harry ante nosotros.

-Entonces quien usted sabe ¿no se ha ido? –pregunto Ron.

-El dijo que se marcharía, me mando una nota diciéndome que tenia el paso libre para que hiciera lo que yo quisiera, que el daño que me provocaría la perdida de Harry seria mas grande que el daño que podría provocarme el hecho de que el tomara el poder, que por eso jamás nos entregaría su cuerpo, para hacernos sufrir lo mas posible.

-Profesor ¿que son las pruebas que mando Voldemort? –pregunto Hermione

-Esto –dijo el anciano profesor abriendo su cajón y sacando de el unas gafas circulares, un rollo de pergamino y una botellita que contenía una extraña sustancia de color gris oscuro.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Ginny que no había hablado para nada señalando la botellita.

-Esto señorita Weasley es un recuerdo.

-¿Cómo el que le pidió a Harry consiguiera el año pasado? –pregunto Ron

-En efecto.

-Pero bueno, nunca vimos el que Harry obtuvo pero nos contó que eran plateados no gris casi llegando a negro. –comento Hermione.

-Eso es lo extraño del asunto señorita Granger, aunque como saben Voldemort en si no es un humano común, por consiguiente seria probable que sus pensamientos no fueran iguales a los de los otros, aun así, jamás había visto algo como esto.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene ese recuerdo? –pregunto Ginny temiendo por la respuesta. Dumbledore tomo aire y respondió.

-La supuesta muerte de Harry

-¿Y usted ya lo ha visto?

-Por supuesto

-¿Y lo cree?

-Si y no, tengo que examinarla mas a fondo para saber si es algo completamente real.

Los chicos se miraron con complicidad y luego Hermione hablo.

-Nosotros también queremos ver ese recuerdo.

-No creo que sea prudente que tres jovencitos vean esto.

-¡Harry era nuestro mejor amigo!

-¡Y mi novio!

-¡No puede hacernos esto profesor! Por favor déjenos ver ese recuerdo.

Dumbledore no respondió enseguida, en las miradas de los chicos se veía su ansiedad de descubrir la verdad completa o de que algo los ayudara para no creer lo que otros pensaban, solo eso podría contestar a sus preguntas.

-¿Están completamente seguros de que quieren hacerlo?

Ellos de nuevo se miraron

-Si profesor –contesto Ron con determinación.


	17. Capitulo 17 JAMAS VOLVERA

CAPITULO 17 JAMAS VOLVERA

-Si profesor –contesto Ron con determinación.

-¿Y de los sentimientos que esto podría provocarles?

Los chicos asintieron

-Realmente admiro su valentía, por algo son dignos miembros de la casa de Griffindor, pero muy bien –dijo Dumbledore y se dirigió a la vitrina en donde tenia guardado el pensadero, lo saco y lo coloco sobre el escritorio –Es muy probable que tengan una sensación extraña sobre todo porque es la primera vez que se introducen en los pensamientos de otra persona y les pido que por favor tomen las cosas de la manera mas tranquila posible ¿me entienden?

-¿Sufrió al morir? –pregunto Ginny

-¿Acaso he afirmado que Harry ha muerto?

-No, pero…

-Señorita Weasley, yo se que esto es muy difícil para usted y si prefiere no acompañarnos…

-No, yo quiero ir, solo deseo saber a que voy a enfrentarme. –interrumpió Ginny.

Dumbledore introdujo en la vasija el recuerdo que comenzó a arremolinarse.

-¿Están listos?

-Si –contestaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces sujétense de mi brazo –los chicos obedecieron y Dumbledore con la punta de su varita toco el inconfundible recuerdo grisáceo que seguía arremolinándose y todo desapareció.

El viaje no había sido tan malo, a duras penas se habían dado cuenta de que habían cambiado de lugar.

Tocaron el suelo y se encontraron en medio de un muy frió y tenebroso bosque, había una fogata un par de metros mas adelante y una figura cubierta con una capa miraba las llamas del fuego. Era Voldemort que esperaba a alguien impaciente, de la nada aparecieron mortífagos que rodearon el fuego y se quedaron mirando a su amo.

-¿Y bien? –dijo la aguda y fría voz de Voldemort.

-Señor, mi lord, lo han encontrado al fin, se ha estado desplazando de un lugar a otro sin cesar pero al fin han logrado dar con el, por lo que logramos averiguar se quedara ahí hasta mañana, de todos modos Bellatrix se quedo para vigilarlo, no se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia –dijo la voz de un mortifago.

-Muy bien, hasta que al fin hacen algo bueno, iré a deshacerme de él ahora mismo.

-Quiere que lo acompañemos mi lord.

-No, lo haré yo solo, solo dime en donde esta.

El ambiente comenzó a girar. Tocaron el suelo de nuevo y sintieron la crecida hierba bajo sus pies, pero no se veía ninguna señal de Voldemort.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto Hermione mientras daba un vistazo a todo el lugar, era muy noche y a lo lejos se veían las luces provenientes de lo que parecía ser un pueblo y unas cuantas casas y frente a ellos se encontraba un largo caminito lleno de espesa hierba con algunos árboles alrededor.

-Esto es el Valle de Godric, síganme es por acá.-dijo Dumbledore y condujo a los chicos por el camino, de repente se escucho un ruido proveniente de detrás de una mata de hortalizas y entonces apareció el, con la ropa rasgada y sucia, flacucho y muy despeinado.

-¡Harry! –gritaron los chicos emocionados y corrieron sin pensarlo hacia el.

-No puede escucharlos… –dijo Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione se pararon en seco pero Ginny ya había llegado hasta donde estaba Harry y se abalanzo sobre el, una trágica decepción pues solo lo atravesó sintiendo una extraña sensación -…ni verlos –termino de decir el anciano profesor.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso? –pregunto Hermione

-Si les parece, creo que es mejor que vean lo que sucede aquí. Tenemos que seguirlo. –dijo Dumbledore y siguió al supuesto Harry. Los chicos se miraron unos a otros y luego vieron al chico, las lágrimas querían volver a brotar de sus ojos al verlo como estaba.

-Tiene que estar por aquí, yo se que tiene que estar por aquí –decía Harry para si caminando hacia delante mientras luchaba contra la hierba, hasta que por fin logro dar con lo que buscaba frente a sus ojos apareció una casa en completos escombros y también cubierta de hierba, corrió hasta la verja y se quedo ahí parado mirando lo que tenia enfrente. Ron Hermione y Ginny escucharon otro ruido detrás de ellos, lograron ver que una figura encapuchada se había escondido detrás de un árbol, lo único que necesitaron para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Voldemort fue ver sus flacuchos y largos dedos blancos que se asomaban bajo la capa, después el Señor Tenebroso se asomo mostrando sus ojos rojos brillantes con forma de rendijas para ver mejor al muchacho que estaba muy entretenido viendo la forma de cruzar la verja.

-¡Harry detrás de ti! –grito Ginny

-Ginny recuerda que no pueden oírnos –le dijo su hermano.

Al fin el muchacho después de intentar abrir los candados con un hechizo se decidió por saltar la verja y entrar a la casa en ruinas. Voldemort salio de su escondite un par de segundos después y con paso lento se dirigió a la entrada de la casa. Mientras andaba dibujo una sonrisa macabra, ya tenia a su presa encarcelada, ya nada podría salvar de la muerte al niño que vivió.

-Maldito –murmuro Hermione cuando el Señor Tenebroso pasó a un lado de los chicos y de Dumbledore.

-Síganlo –les indico Dumbledore a los muchachos

Voldemort al llegar a la verja lanzo un hechizo que en lugar de solo abrir los candados que le impedían la entrada, los rompió; algo mucho más practico que lo que Harry había hecho y siguió su camino. Entro a la casa pero no había señal de Harry que seguramente había subido. El lugar estaba todo lleno de hierba, aun estaban los muebles, unos de ellos rotos y los vidrios de lo que alguna vez habían sido las ventanas estaban esparcidos por todos lados, a pesar de eso la planta baja de la casa era la que menos daños tenia la mayoría de los escombros estaban arriba. Llego hasta las escaleras, saco su varita y subió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible pues la madera emitía débiles crujidos resultado del paso del tiempo.

-¿Estamos en la casa de los padres de Harry? –pregunto Hermione mientras miraba con detenimiento cada rincón del lugar.

-Si, subamos pronto, no debemos detenernos. –contesto el director y siguieron a Voldemort.

Al llegar arriba se dieron cuenta de que si lo que vieron abajo era desastroso lo de arriba estaba mucho peor. Polvo, pedazos del techo caídos, vidrios, cachos de muebles y pedazos de tela inundaban el piso de arriba. Voldemort se asomo a una de las habitaciones pero Harry no estaba ahí, se asomo en la otra pero tampoco, hasta que llego a la del final.

-Es mejor que entren –les dijo Dumbledore a los chicos.

Al entrar fue imposible que no abrieran la boca y los ojos de par en par, faltaba un muro de esa habitación, estaba volado por completo y Harry miraba tristemente el paisaje.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny no dejaban de pasar la vista de Harry a Voldemort, sabían que en cualquier momento sucedería lo peor pero Harry parecía no darse cuenta de que Voldemort lo observaba desde el umbral de la habitación esperando a que llegara el mejor momento para matarlo.

Harry dio un paso hacia el frente y se oyó un tronido, había pisado el marco de un retrato y había terminado de romper el cristal que cubría la fotografía de su interior. Harry se arrodillo y saco la fotografía del marco y se quedo mirándola. Sus amigos se acercaron para observar mejor. En la fotografía estaban James y Lily que felizmente saludaban mientras abrazaban a su pequeño hijo; en el rostro de Harry se dibujo una sonrisa algo que provoco nostalgia en sus amigos pues quizás esa seria la ultima vez que lo miraban sonreír.

-Harry…. Potter… –hablo Voldemort al fin con su voz aguda y fría arrastrando las palabras.

Harry al escucharlo se sobresalto y soltó la fotografía, se giro rápidamente e intento sacar la varita pero un hechizo de Voldemort lo golpeo y lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

-Hasta que al fin nos encontramos de nuevo –dijo Voldemort sin moverse de donde estaba mientras veía como Harry se ponía de pie. –Fuiste un tonto al dejar la protección de Dumbledore, te tengo en mis manos.

-¡Expelli…! –exclamo Harry pero Voldemort detuvo el ataque y con otro hechizo levanto al muchacho y lo arrojo contra la pared provocando que la varita del chico se soltara de sus manos, Harry se puso a cuatro patas y gateo hasta donde estaba su varita para recuperarla ya estaba muy cerca pero…

-¡Crucio! –grito Voldemort lo que provoco que Harry se retorciera de dolor por unos segundos

-Es un cobarde si ni siquiera va a dejarme defender. –dijo el muchacho entrecortadamente

-Yo no lo llamaría cobardía, lo llamo inteligencia, te recuerdo que cuando eras un bebe tampoco tenias varita. –dijo Voldemort burlonamente y con un movimiento rápido Harry tomo su varita y se puso de pie. Voldemort solo rió disimuladamente

-De todas formas vas a morir Harry Potter, veo que elegiste un perfecto lugar para despedirte de este mundo, hace justamente dieciséis años que tu asquerosa madre se sacrifico para salvarte la vida en esta misma habitación pero ahora… nadie…podrá… salvarte…

-Pero hace dieciséis años usted fallo y no pudo matarme y tampoco dejare que me mate ahora.

-¿Enserio? Mira a tu alrededor Harry, estas completamente solo, abandonaste a tus propios amigos.

-Yo no los abandone, yo solo… -Harry no termino la frase, miro a su alrededor y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas¡IMPEDIMENTA! –vocifero Voldemort

Harry salio despedido hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas cerca de donde había soltado la foto de sus padres, se puso de pie y Voldemort lo único que hacia era burlarse. Harry se puso en guardia sosteniendo la varita con mucha fuerza y comenzó a dar pequeños pasitos hacia atrás tratándose de alejar lo mas posible del Señor Tenebroso; respiraba agitadamente, el cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle, ya era la tercera vez que Voldemort lo hacia caer y no permitiría que lo hiciera una vez mas.

-¡Harry detente! –exclamo Hermione cuando se percato de que Harry estaba cada vez mas cerca de la orilla pero obviamente ese Harry no podía escucharla y continuo avanzando sin despegar la mirada de la de Voldemort.

-¡DESMAIUS! –grito Harry pero Voldemort de nuevo lo repelió con otro hechizo muy potente provocando lo que era de esperarse…

-¡NOOOO!-gritaron Ginny, Hermione y Ron. La pelirroja corrió a donde estaba su amado para tratar de salvarlo.

-¡Ginny¡NO¿Qué haces?! –exclamo su hermano y corrió tras ella para alcanzarla, la tuvo que abrazar con fuerza tomándola por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el y alejándola de la orilla para evitar que su hermana se lanzara al vació.

-¡Suéltame Ron, tengo que salvarlo, suéltame!!! –gritaba Ginny mientras forcejeaba con su hermano que no la soltaba.

-¡No puedes hacer nada por el!

Muchas cosas pasaron a la vez, Voldemort no paraba de reírse como loco, Ginny lloraba desconsoladamente junto con sus amigos y Dumbledore observaba la escena desde el umbral de la puerta mientras Harry salía volando por los aires, fue un momento que se hizo eterno hasta que al final se escucho el estruendo de la crujiente madera que indicaba que Harry había caído en el suelo.

Los chicos y Voldemort lentamente se acercaron a la orilla, estaban listos para encontrarse con Harry muerto pero todos abrieron mucho los ojos al ver que Harry se movía y que con las fuerzas que aun le quedaban trataba de ponerse en pie. "Después de todo la caída había sido solo de tres metros. Pudo ser peor" pensó Ron al ver la fuerza de voluntad de lo que creía era su amigo. Voldemort lanzo un grito de furia.

-¿Por qué sigues vivo? Ya me has colmado la paciencia Potter, terminare contigo de una buena vez –Exclamo el Señor Tenebroso desde la habitación de arriba mientras apuntaba con la varita al indefenso chico, Harry ya de pie todavía alcanzo a encontrarse con la mirada de aquellos ojos rojos antes de que un rayo de luz verde le diera de lleno en el pecho, se desplomo en el suelo, cayendo primero de rodillas y después completamente boca abajo… todo había terminado.

Ginny, Ron y Hermione no habían despegado la mirada de su amigo que estaba muerto, al menos para ellos lo estaba, ya lo habían visto con sus propios ojos y comenzaban a pensar que después de todo si había sido una mala idea ir hasta ahí. Después voltearon a ver al atacante pero había desaparecido, de nuevo a donde estaba Harry y se encontraron con Voldemort parado a un lado de él, que lo pateo para darle vuelta y verificar que en realidad estaba muerto, al comprobar que su hazaña había sido finalizada con el éxito que esperaba se echo a reír como loco y la impotencia que sentían los chicos era insoportable, sentían rabia, tristeza, mucho coraje e indignación porque no habían podido estar junto con su amigo en sus últimos momentos y no habían logrado hacer nada para salvarlo.

-Tenemos que marcharnos –dijo el anciano profesor.

Los chicos todavía le dedicaron una ultima mirada a su amigo con los ojos completamente hinchados de tanto llorar después se dirigieron a donde estaba Dumbledore pero Ginny se detuvo a la mitad de la habitación y volvió a regresar a la orilla.

-Adiós Harry –dijo la chica en un susurro nostálgicamente mirando al que alguna vez había sido su novio, se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica y regreso a donde estaba Dumbledore y sus amigos para luego desaparecer dejando atrás las terribles risotadas del señor tenebroso.

Ya de vuelta en el despacho, Dumbledore los invito a que tomaran asiento, galletas y dulces pero obviamente los chicos no tenían ganas de comer nada de lo que les ofrecía su director e incluso los chicos lo consideraron una falta de respeto pasando lo que acababa de pasar.

-Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención causarles tanto dolor. –dijo Dumbledore al fin después de un par de minutos en los que nadie decía nada, solo se miraban el uno al otro o lanzaban miradas de soslayo al piso. –Supongo que para ustedes este recuerdo es bastante creíble y real.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros y asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Y lo es? –pregunto Ron

-No lo se –respondió Dumbledore con sinceridad –-Se escucho un gimoteo proveniente de Hermione que después hablo.

-¿Profesor, usted sabe cuando paso eso?

-Si escucho bien se habrá dado cuenta de que Voldemort le dijo a Harry que habían pasado exactamente 16 años desde la ultima vez en que había pisado esa casa por lo que la fecha seria a finales de octubre pasado aproximadamente pero lo extraño es que ninguno de los magos que viven cerca del Valle de Godric se dieron cuenta del incidente y estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que un suceso así no pasaría desapercibido tan fácilmente, alguien mas se tuvo que haber dado cuenta ¿no creen?

Los chicos reflexionaron y asintieron con la cabeza prestando más atención a lo que su Director les decía.

-Eso seria un punto para creer que este recuerdo es falso –prosiguió Dumbledore mientras sacaba el recuerdo de la vasija y lo colocaba de nuevo en la botellita. –La segunda razón para creer que es falso es porque conociéndolo y como les dije en un principio Voldemort no se tomaría tantas molestias en hacer esto, la tercera es que el cuerpo de Harry no esta –en la mirada de los chicos se comenzaba a ver un brillo de esperanza –La cuarta es que talvez Voldemort ni siquiera haya encontrado a Harry y solo quiera engañarnos porque me imagino que recordaran y esto es muy importante –dijo el profesor apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y mirando a los muchachos -que cuando paso lo de Sirius Voldemort hizo que Harry viera algo que jamás sucedió y eso podría ser lo mismo que estaría pasando ahora.

-Entonces Harry esta vivo –dijo Ginny con una débil sonrisa en sus labios que poco tiempo le duro.

-Tampoco puedo afirmarles eso, así como podríamos pensar que es falso este recuerdo es bastante creíble y francamente entre mas lo veo mas me convenzo de que lo es porque e intentado encontrarle una falla pero no logro dar con ella, fuera de que el color de este recuerdo es diferente al de los otros, es un recuerdo normal y no hay ninguna señal de que haya sido modificado o cambiado y la otra cosa es que… -el profesor tomo aire –Después de que vi el recuerdo la primera vez, fui directo al Valle de Godric y en la casa si hay señales de que hubo una batalla hace poco tiempo. Las gafas de Harry no me las mando Voldemort, esas las encontré en la casa, de echo por error las pise y tuve que repararlas.

-¿Seguro que son las gafas de Harry? –pregunto Ron que tomo las gafas de la mesa y comenzó a examinarlas.

-Eso es lo que parece.

-¿Y la varita de Harry¿Dónde esta la varita de Harry? –pregunto Ginny con ansiedad.

-En dado caso supongo que Voldemort se la quedaría, lo consideraría como un preciado trofeo. Pero les pido que por favor se tranquilicen y me permitan averiguar lo que en realidad paso, no podemos estar seguros de que Harry en verdad murió, es necesario tener a otro testigo.

-¿Qué hay de la chica que iban a mandar como espía? –pregunto Hermione

-Vanessa –dijo el profesor.

–¿No se supone que ella les daría informes de los movimientos de Voldemort?

-Así es pero desafortunadamente perdimos contacto con ella hace meses, ella también desapareció. El profesor Snape ha ido a buscarla a su casa pero ella no esta, ni sus pertenencias, no sabemos si logro infiltrarse o si en el intento pues… ya saben.

-¿Y si los traiciono y se unió a el? –pregunto Ginny -¿Seguro que era alguien de fiar?... Digo, ninguno de nosotros la conocía.

-Claro que se puede confiar en ella, dudo mucho que hiciera eso, el profesor Snape y yo la conocemos muy bien y ella estaba completamente dispuesta a ayudarnos pero como les digo ha desaparecido también igual que Harry.

-¿Y si están juntos? –pregunto Ron y las chicas los miraron como diciendo "¿Cómo se te ocurre¿Estas bien de la cabeza?" -¿Qué? –replico el chico que se dio cuenta de las miradas que sus amigas le lanzaban –Solo era una idea.

-Será mejor que se vayan a dormir, ya ha anochecido, pueden venir a verme mañana si es que gustan, ahora tengo cosas que hacer y de nuevo… no crean siempre lo que ven ¿De acuerdo?

-Si profesor –contestaron los chicos no muy convencidos, se pusieron de pie y salieron al solitario pasillo del séptimo piso. Durante el camino nadie dijo nada, estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que a Hermione no le importo que Ron la fuera abrazando hasta que llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda y pasaron por el hueco del retrato

-Me voy a dormir –dijo Ginny y subió las escaleras sin mirar más a sus amigos.

-Voy con ella Ron, me necesita, amaba mucho a Harry. –dijo Hermione y le dio un ultimo abrazo a Ron antes de seguir a la pelirroja, Ron respondió al abrazo y beso la frente de la castaña, ambos subieron las escaleras de caracol y cada quien se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¿Estas bien Ginny? –pregunto Hermione que encontró a su amiga sentada en la cama con los abrazando sus piernas con las manos.

-Si –contesto secamente.

-Vas a ver que todo es un error, una mentira y Harry volverá. –dijo Hermione y se sentó al pie de la cama de su amiga tratando de darle ánimos.

-No Hermione –contesto Ginny mirando sus pies –Harry no volverá.-termino de decir la pelirroja y hundió su cara entre sus brazos para ponerse a llorar de nuevo.

-Pero el profesor Dumbledore dijo que…

-Dumbledore solo lo hizo para tranquilizarnos Hermione ¿que no lo entiendes?-interrumpió la chica levantando la vista y hablando entrecortadamente –Tu has visto lo mismo que yo, no puedes negar que es verdadero.

-Pues… yo… -para desgracia de Hermione, Dumbledore no había logrado convencerlos lo suficiente.

-¿Lo ves? Harry murió, se ha ido, lo perdimos para siempre Hermione y… yo ya no quiero sufrir mas por el –dijo la chica que se puso de pie y se dirigió a su baúl de donde saco un libro y se lo entrego a Hermione.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto la castaña extrañada mientras Ginny se volvía a sentar frente a ella.

-Ábrelo y saca lo que esta dentro –dijo Ginny

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y aun dudando hizo lo que su amiga le pedía, al abrir el libro se encontró con una rosa roja completamente seca pero aun así muy hermosa en medio de las paginas.

-Esta muy linda –dijo Hermione que prefería no preguntar quien se la había dado pues creía conocer la respuesta y le regreso la rosa a Ginny.

-Me la dio Harry en mi cumpleaños, un par de días antes de que se fuera, prometió que nunca me dejaría sola y no lo cumplió. Creí que algún día íbamos a ser felices pero fui una tonta y… ha llegado la hora de olvidarlo, empezar de nuevo otra vez. –termino de decir la chica y dejo caer la rosa al suelo. Hermione la miro horrorizada

-Ginny, no puedes hacer eso, no es tan fácil, Harry fue, es una persona muy importante en nuestras vidas no podemos olvidarlo así como así.

-Si se puede Hermione¿sabes? Dean me ha pedido que de nuevo que salga con el, creo que lo aceptare, solo así puedo comenzar a olvidarme de el porque ya estoy cansada de esperar algo que talvez nunca regresara a mi Hermione. Yo lo amo o lo ame, ya no lo se pero no es el único hombre del mundo y yo merezco ser feliz, al igual que tu y mi hermano, es mejor que ya se vayan haciendo a la idea de que Harry jamas volverá –dijo remarcando las ultimas tres palabras. –Y oyeme bien Hermione, ya no derramare mas lagrimas por Harry. Buenas noches –dijo Ginny con firmeza y se metió a la cama dándole la espalda a su amiga que ya no sabia que mas decir, todos habían pasado una muy mala tarde y la imagen de Harry desfalleciendo no lograba salir de su cabeza.


	18. Capitulo 18 SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS

**CAPITULO 18 SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Hermione se despertó se sentó en la cama y se tallo un poco los ojos pues como no había dormido bien y continúo llorando toda la noche, los tenia muy hinchados, volteo a la cama de enfrente esperando ver a su amiga pero la cama estaba vacía y completamente destendida "De seguro esta en el baño de nuevo" pensó la castaña que se movió hasta la orilla de la cama para ponerse sus sandalias, se agacho y cuando levanto un poco la vista descubrió que unos pies se asomaban a un lado de la cama de su amiga.

-¿Ginny? –susurro Hermione extrañada, se puso de pie y camino lentamente con la preocupación de que a Ginny le hubiera pasado algo malo durante la noche sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta. Al llegar a donde estaba su amiga su expresión de miedo cambio a una de alivio cuando vio a la pelirroja acurrucada en el suelo durmiendo placidamente, de lado y con los pies encogidos contra el pecho; una pequeña cobija le cubría solo la parte del estomago y sus manos un poco. Hermione no quiso despertarla pero tampoco quería que su amiga siguiera pasando el frió del invierno así que con cuidado retiro la cobija con la intención de cubrirle todo el cuerpo pero algo llamo su atención.

-Así que por esto terminaste en el suelo –dijo Hermione mirando curiosamente la rosa que su amiga con todas las desesperanzas del mundo había tirado la noche anterior, la rosa roja estaba aferrada a las manos de Ginny que la sujetaba como si fuera un preciado tesoro. Hermione sonrió y volvió a echar la cobija sobre la pelirroja que comenzó a moverse; Hermione se dio la vuelta y de puntitas comenzó a caminar en dirección a su cama.

-Ya te vi Hermione y se que la has visto–dijo Ginny, y Hermione se giro lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada de ella. Ginny se incorporo y recargo su cabeza sobre una orilla de su cama. –Por favor, siéntate aquí frente a mi –dijo Ginny indicándole con una mano a su amiga para que la acompañara, Hermione lo hizo tratando de no mirar la rosa que Ginny sujetaba pero era imposible que siguiera aguantándose las ganas de decirle algo a la chica que tenia enfrente.

-Nunca podrás olvidar a Harry–Hermione hablaba como si estuviera enojada -Por mas que lo quieras intentar Ginny no lo lograras, lo conocemos de hace años y…

-No me regañes Hermy, ya me di cuenta de eso, es solo que anoche estaba muy confundida y enojada porque no es justo lo que nos hizo. Pero no me hagas caso. Regrese por esto porque no podía dejar en el olvido su último regalo –decía la joven sin dejar de mirar su rosa y darle vueltecitas lentamente. –Estuve sentada aquí mismo recordando todos los momentos que pase junto a el, momentos realmente lindos y otros en los que estuvimos en peligro hasta que el cansancio me venció y lo único que hice fue jalar esta cobija y taparme con ella, aunque creo que no me tape muy bien que digamos ¿verdad? –pregunto a su amiga y ambas rieron un poco.

-¿Y lo de Dean? –pregunto Hermione.

-Oh… eso, pues no lo se, necesito aclarar mas mis ideas, aun no lo puedo creer, me quiero rehusar a creerlo, sigo muy confundida.

-Solo te puedo decir que no debes de tomar decisiones tan precipitadas.

-Si pero…

-¡¿YA SE DESPERTARON?! –grito Ron desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! –contesto su hermana con un poco de frialdad.

-¡Mama vendrá a recogernos en una hora para ir a Londres por… bueno, ya saben que!

-¿Te sientes con ánimos de querer ir? –pregunto Hermione mirando fijamente a los ojos de Ginny.

-Si, estaré bien

Parecía increíble la velocidad con la que había pasado el tiempo, apenas habían sentido las frías nevadas del invierno cuando Harry y Vanessa se dieron cuenta de que febrero había llegado. Voldemort había cumplido con irse dejando a los chicos con una preocupación menos, pero a pesar de que el señor tenebroso no estaba, Bellatrix no se cansaba de vigilarlos todo el tiempo y cada que se encontraba con Harry le preguntaba si es que había recordado algo mas de su pasado a lo que el ojiverde siempre respondía que no y era cierto, durante esos meses Harry había estado libre de recuerdos turbios.

Vanessa y Harry para tratar de evitar lo mas posible a la mortifaga iban y se escondían en la sala de entrenamientos cerrando la puerta con llave y donde Vanessa se dedicaba por completo a enseñarle a Harry como invocar un patronus trayendo siempre consigo desde aquel día en que se habían encontrado con los dementores, raciones de chocolate en los bolsillos solo por si las dudas.

Si mientras se encontraban entrenando uno de los dos estaba a punto de discutir o pelearse por algo tonto, el otro respondía: "Necesitamos un recuerdo feliz, no lo olvides" así que la discusión se terminaba y todo continuaba como si nada, por consiguiente fueron meses tranquilos y hasta cierto punto felices. El que mas tenia que decir esta frase era Harry pues Vanessa era la que se enojaba mas fácilmente sobre todo cuando comenzaba a desesperarse de que Harry no podía invocar un patronus corpóreo, a Harry le costaba trabajo y Vanessa lo sabia, aunque Harry se esforzaba y se esforzaba, solo conseguía que de su varita saliera humo blanco pues no teniendo mucha memoria era difícil encontrar un recuerdo feliz dentro de su cabeza. El tiempo pasaba y Vanessa tenía que actuar cuanto antes pasara lo que pasara.

Una mañana durante el desayuno Harry miraba algo preocupado a su amiga.

-Vanessa –dijo Harry pero la chica no respondió, se encontraba mirando a la nada mientras no dejaba de menear con la cuchara su te. Harry paso su mano por enfrente de la chica para ver si asi lograba captar su atención pero no paso nada.

-¿Vanessa? –hablo Harry de nuevo mirando aun mas extrañado a la chica.

-¿Qué¿Me hablabas? Perdón no te escuche. –contesto la chica y tomo un sorbo.

¿Qué es lo que tienes? –pregunto Harry

-¿Yo? No tengo nada, solamente estaba pensando, si solo eso. –dijo Vanessa como si nada.

-Algo te preocupa ¿verdad?

-No tengo nada Enrique y ya apurate que tenemos que ir a practicar –dijo la chica fríamente.

Harry ya no le dijo nada pero estaba seguro de que Vanessa le mentía y el chico creía saber el porque de que su amiga estuviera tan pensativa pero aun así ninguno de los dos se hablo mientras terminaban de desayunar y Vanessa continuo sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Al salir del comedor y llegar al salón se encontraron a Bellatrix bajando las escaleras, trataron de caminar lo mas rápido posible para evitar su ya tan popular interrogatorio pero fue inútil porque la mujer los alcanzo.

-Solo quiero avisarles que voy a salir, regresare hasta la noche, tengo algo muy importante que hacer. –dijo Bellatrix con desdén.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Harry.

-Eso es algo que no te importa Burnett –respondió Bella y sin más desapareció.

-¿Para que nos dice que se va a ir si ni siquiera dice a donde? –dijo Vanessa con ironía

-Que bueno que se fue ¿no crees Vanessa? –dijo Harry y volteo a ver a la chica pero ella ya no estaba a su lado -¿Vanessa? –volvió a decir Harry confundido

Vanessa había salido corriendo escaleras arriba dejando a Harry ahí plantado en el salón sin comprender nada, Harry iba a subir tras ella pero prefirió esperarla. La chica no tardo mucho en bajar, traía su varita mágica en una mano, se había recogido el hermoso cabello en un moño y se había puesto la capa de viaje

-¡Enrique ya es hora, es nuestra oportunidad! –exclamo Vanessa mientras bajaba las escaleras casi de dos en dos corriendo a donde Harry se encontraba.

-¿No estarás pensando en eso ¿verdad? –pregunto Harry temeroso por la respuesta.

-En eso es exactamente en lo que estoy pensando –contesto ella mientras lo jalaba del brazo para llevarlo a la puerta del jardín –A llegado la hora para que me ayudes a salir de aquí

-Pero Vanessa –dijo Harry soltándose de la muchacha y parándose en seco –Mi patronus aun no me sale bien.

-Eso no importa –respondió ella y lo volvió a tomar del brazo para llevarlo hasta la puerta –Es ahora o nunca Enrique, Bella se ha ido también y dijo que volverá hasta la noche, nadie se dará cuenta –continuo hablando la chica mientras salían al jardín, llevo a Harry hasta donde estaba el árbol, lo soltó y después hizo aparecer la escalera detrás de este.

-Muy bien, repasemos el plan –dijo Vanessa colocando a Harry frente a ella.

-Esta bien, repasemos el plan –contesto el chico no sin antes poner los ojos en blanco pues se le hacia que era algo muy precipitado. Vanessa tomo aire antes de ponerse a hablar.

-Subimos a árbol, caminamos hasta la orilla preparados para cuando lleguen, luego yo invoco mi patronus que es el mas fuerte mientras tu te colocas detrás de mi para que te proteja, haré que se aleje la mayoría, pero no te detengas, seguiremos caminando hacia el frente ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió con la cabeza

-Después invocaras tu patronus para retenerlos un poco mas de tiempo y luego yo escapo ¿lo ves? Es muy sencillo –termino de decir Vanessa nerviosamente talvez no muy segura de que su plan fuera a dar resultado.

-Vanessa… creo que al plan le falta algo¿me quieres decir como piensas bajar el muro sin que te golpees? –pregunto Harry arqueando una ceja.

-Ah! Yo ya había pensado en eso, haré un hechizo levitatorio.

-¿Y si te pasa algo?

-Despreocupate Enrique, no me pasara nada.

-¿Y si te persiguen aun cuando estés fuera?

-Si su trabajo es proteger el muro no se alejaran de aquí ni me perseguirán… "creo" –dijo ella esta ultima palabra entre dientes y en un tono muy bajo como para que Harry no la escuchara. –De todos modos, que en cuanto veas que yo desaparezca, quiero que te alejes lo mas rápido posible de ellos y…

-Quiero ir contigo –interrumpió Harry

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto Enrique, no puedes acompañarme, tengo que hacer esto yo sola pero luego saldremos tú y yo ¿te parece?

-Pues si no tengo otra opción –Respondió Harry con disgusto

-Subamos ya y saca tu varita de una vez –dijo la chica y comenzó a subir Harry la siguió y tras ella comenzaron a caminar sobre la rama y al llegar a la mitad del camino Vanessa se detuvo y se giro para ver a Harry y se acerco mas a el.

-Gracias Enrique, creeme que esto es muy importante para mi. Nunca habia conocido a un chico tan lindo como tu.

Harry le sonrió y Vanessa hizo lo mismo y luego sin avisar… ¡le planto un beso muy apasionado a Harry en la boca! El muchacho no supo que hacer cuando sintió que los labios de Vanessa tocaban los suyos, fue algo que le provoco una sensación extraña en el estomago, algo dulce y tierno pero sobre todo muy calido, tan calido que se olvido por completo del peligro al que se expondrían cuando los dementores los atacaran. Harry llevo su mano a rostro de Vanessa y el la beso también correspondiendo a ese beso tan lleno de dulzura, fue un momento que Harry no quería que terminara, un momento que quería fuese eterno pero Vanessa al final se separo del muchacho y mientras ella se quitaba un pequeño mechón de la cara le lanzo a Harry una mirada tímida acompañada de una débil sonrisa luego se giro dejando al pobre de Harry aun mas confundido.

-¡Rápido Enrique, ya vienen! –exclamo Vanessa que ya había avanzado mucho mas de donde Harry se había quedado parado y el muchacho corrio para que su plan diera comienzo colocandose detrás de ella. -¡EXPECTRO PATRONUM! –grito Vanessa.

De su varita salio una enorme figura plateada con forma de águila que embistió a los dementores para que se alejaran. Harry cuando vio el águila se dio cuenta de que lucia mucho más grande y fuerte que la ultima vez que había visto a Vanessa invocarlo. Después el patronus de Vanessa extendió sus alas para proteger a los jóvenes que seguían avanzando hacia el frente hasta que cruzaron el muro por completo algo que provoco la furia de los dementores que volvieron a regresar para impedir que Harry y Vanessa continuaran con su camino.

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! –volvió a exclamar Vanessa y el águila que comenzaba a apagarse cobro fuerza y embistió a los dementores de nuevo -¡Ahora te toca a ti Enrique, te veré al rato! –Exclamo Vanessa y siguió avanzando con su patronus protegiéndola.

Harry cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundos "Un recuerdo feliz, necesitas algo feliz…"Vanessa" fue lo ultimo que pensó Harry antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! –grito Harry y de su varita primero vio que salía una luz blanca que posteriormente tomo la forma de un ciervo –Genial –susurro Harry al ver que por fin lo había conseguido y no le había costado tanto trabajo como pensaba.

El ciervo fue tras los dementores, los ahuyento por completo y para cuando la luz de su patronus se extinguió Vanessa ya no estaba, ella logro escapar y el plan había resultado a la perfección. Los dementores solo tardarían un par de segundos en regresar así que Harry bajo del árbol y se fue al salón pues no tenia caso quedarse a esperarla si no sabia cuanto tiempo tardaría la chica en regresar. Al llegar al salón se dejo caer sobre uno de los sofás, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, cerro los ojos y se quedo pensando en el beso de Vanessa.

_Abro mis ojos y parpadeo un poco pues la radiante luz del sol me lastima, al enfocar bien me doy cuenta de que estoy parado en medio de un hermoso jardín, lleno de árboles, arbustos y pasto muy verde, nunca me había sentido tan feliz. Cuando al fin la veo unos metros delante de mí, dándome la espalda dejándome ver su hermoso cabello negro ondulado hasta la cintura y con un vestido negro con el que se ve muy guapa. Yo me quedo ahí parado admirándola como tonto, ella ha volteado, me ha dedicado una bella sonrisa y con sus lindos e inconfundibles ojos azules como el zafiro me pide que la siga. Jamás me había dado cuenta de que era tan hermosa y estando bajo los rayos del sol se muestran mucho mejor sus facciones. Creo que la estoy queriendo más que como se quiere a una amiga. Empiezo a caminar a donde esta ella pero Vanessa se ha dado media vuelta, se ha echado a correr y eso me confunde, yo corro tras ella y veo que se oculta tras de uno de los árboles. Necesito otro de sus besos, se que esta escondida tras de este árbol pero la tomare por sorpresa igual como ella lo hizo conmigo y le robare un beso, si eso es lo que haré. Me acerco con cautela y luego me abalanzo sobre ella, la sujeto de las manos para que no oponga resistencia, cierro mis ojos y le doy el beso que tanto deseaba darle, ella me corresponde, ella también me quiere igual como yo la quiero, es otro beso muy apasionado pero a la vez se siente muy diferente y se convierte en otro momento eterno. Separo mi boca de la de ella y abro mis ojos pero ¿Qué demonios sucede? Vanessa ya no es Vanessa¿Qué ha pasado con los ojos azules que me saludan todas las mañanas¿Y con esos cabellos negros tan hermosos¿Quién es esta mujer que tengo enfrente de mí? Pareciera que ella me conoce porque me sonríe con alegría pero yo no la conozco a ella, la miro con detenimiento y he de admitir que con un poco de miedo. Fijo mis ojos verdes en los suyos de color marrón, su cabello es lacio y pelirrojo ¿Quién me ha cambiado a Vanessa¡¿Dónde esta Vanessa¡¿DONDE ESTA VANESSA¡VANESSAA!_

-¡VANESSA! –Harry escucho su grito y entonces se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un muy mal sueño, seguía sentado en el sofá miro un reloj que estaba sobre una mesita a lado del sofá y solo había pasado una hora desde que Vanessa se había ido. "Estoy muy confundido ¿Quién era ella¿La conozco¿Por qué aun no puedo recordar nada?" pensó Harry, se paro y regreso al jardín pues necesitaba tomar aire fresco.

Mientras tanto en Hogsmade nadie se había percatado de la aparición de una mujer que iba en dirección a Hogwarts, iba con paso decidido y cubierta con su capucha, no podía perder el tiempo como para quedarse a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas, o quedarse a comprar algo en Honeydukes tenia que llegar a Hogwarts y lo mas pronto que pudiera….


	19. Capitulo 19 EL MISTERIO DE RON

**CAPITULO 19 EL MISTERIO DE RON**

-Ron quieres hacerme el favor de calmarte ya-dijo Hermione que estaba sentada sobre uno de los sofás de la sala común mientras miraba a Ron caminar de un lado al otro sin parar.

-Estoy calmado, de veras –respondió el pelirrojo pero sin dejar de dar vueltas mirando al piso.

-Si, claro, se te nota –dijo la castaña con sarcasmo.

Ron la miro de reojo e intento detenerse en su ir y venir pero sus nervios eran muy grandes.

-Estoy segura de que lo harás bien, igual que la vez pasada, deja ya de preocuparte por eso –dijo Hermione y le sonrió a Ron para darle ánimos, el pelirrojo se puso más rojo que su cabello y antes de que la chica se diera cuenta le dio la espalda.

-No estoy preocupado por el partido de hoy Hermione, es... por otra cosa.

-¿Ah si¿Y por que entonces?

-Este…tengo algo muy importante que hacer hoy y me estoy poniendo nervioso porque no se como vayan a resultar las cosas

-Podrías contarme, talvez yo pueda ayudarte. –dijo Hermione intrigada

Ron se giro y se quedo mirándola por unos segundos, inseguro de hablar o no.

-Es que es algo que llevo planeando por algún tiempo, no puedo arruinarlo

-¿Y desde cuando planeas lo que vas a hacer? –pregunto Hermione retadora y los alumnos que ahí se encontraban los voltearon a ver.

-Mira Hermione, no puedo contarte, al menos no por ahora, pero creeme que muy pronto lo sabrás. –respondió Ron tratando de sonar lo menos grosero posible pero le molestaba que se metieran en sus cosas.

Hermione lo miro enojada y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Creí que éramos amigos y que confiabas en mí.

-No Hermione por favor, no te enojes –dijo Ron y se acerco a ella –Es solo que…

-No puedes decirme, si ya lo entendí.

Ron se fue a sentar junto a ella pero se produjo un silencio incomodo entre ellos que tenia que romper a como diera lugar, no le convenía para nada tener a Hermione enojada.

-Oye Hermione ¿Y Ginny donde esta? El partido comenzara dentro de muy poco.

-Esta con Dean.

-¡¿Con Dean¡¿Ese y mi hermana ya son novios otra vez¡¿Por qué hasta ahora me entero?! –exclamo Ron parándose de un salto.

-Contrólate Ron –dijo Hermione mirando al pelirrojo como si no lo conociera. –Estás demasiado exaltado¿Qué rayos te ocurre?

Ron se dio cuenta de que todos lo estaban viendo de nuevo y decidió volverse a sentar.

-Hace semanas que ellos son novios, pensé que ya lo sabias.

-¿Y Harry¿De verdad piensa olvidarlo así tan rápido? –pregunto el muchacho y Hermione movió negativamente la cabeza -¿Entonces? –pregunto Ron sin comprender.

-Ginny solo quiere darse la oportunidad de salir con otros chicos sin olvidar a Harry pero para serte sincera no creo que su relación con Dean dure mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno porque de hecho fue a alcanzarlo a los vestidores para decirle que tenga cuidado mientras vuela y que se concentre en el partido, recuerda que durante los entrenamientos se la paso tan cerca de ella tratando de protegerla de las bludgers que casi la tiro de la escoba. Ginny se molesta de que el trate de protegerla tanto cuando no lo necesita.

-Con que fue por eso –dijo Ron mientras su mente estaba atando cabos.

-Si por eso Ronald.

-Hablando de los vestidores creo que ya es hora de irnos, tengo que darles las últimas instrucciones al equipo, estarás ahí ¿verdad?

-¿Adonde mas podría estar?

Ambos rieron y salieron por el hueco del retrato para llegar a los campos donde por el ruido que se oía ya comenzaba a llegar la gente, el partido seria Griffindor contra Ravenclaw algo que Ron consideraba sencillo pues si ya habían vencido en su primer encuentro a los Slytherin (algo que alegro mucho a los de su casa y a la profesora McGonagall por supuesto) los demás equipos eran pan comido.

-Ya quiero ver la cara de Chang cuando Ginny atrape la snitch –dijo Ron entre risas antes de separarse de Hermione en el campo, la castaña solo movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación ante aquel comentario y se fue junto con sus otros compañeros.

Mientras tanto en Hogsmade nadie se había percatado de la aparición de una mujer que iba en dirección a Hogwarts, iba con paso decidido y cubierta con su capucha, no podía perder el tiempo como para quedarse a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas, o quedarse a comprar algo en Honeydukes tenia que llegar a Hogwarts y lo mas pronto que pudiera.

A Vanessa le parecía tan extraño ver que el día estaba tan soleado, nada comparado con el ambiente que se vivía en la casa de Voldemort, anduvo caminando hasta que se alejo de Hogsmade y tomo el camino que llevaba a Hogwarts. Volteo para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía y después se quito la capucha.

Llego a la puerta y entre risas se quedo mirando las estatuas de los puercos alados que custodiaban el castillo. Tal y como era de suponerse la puerta estaba cerrada, hubiera sido genial que le mandara un patronus a Snape con el mensaje de que había llegado pero para su desgracia mandar mensajes por medio de un patronus aun no lo dominaba. Se asomo al interior para ver si encontraba a alguien que pudiera abrirle y cuando poso su mirada en el estadio de quidditch se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente lleno de gente que apoyaba a su equipo favorito y seguramente todo el mundo estaría ahí. La chica puso los ojos en blanco pues tendría que esperar hasta que el partido terminara para poder entrar al castillo.

Vanessa se quedo mirando al partido, pues era lo único que podía hacer aunque el quidditch no era su deporte favorito y no diferenciaba todas las jugadas vio que los equipos eran uno escarlata y el otro azul "Griffindor contra Ravenclaw… interesante" pensó la muchacha que conocía algo de información sobre la Historia de Hogwarts así que era predecible por el publico cual de los dos equipos era el que había anotado en los aros de gol. "Ese guardián es bastante bueno" pensó mientras miraba con atención al chico con uniforme escarlata que detenía casi todas las quaffles que intentaban pasar por los aros que protegía. Al cabo de una media hora se escucho una gran ovación seguida del ruido de un silbato que indicaba que el partido había terminado. La ovación provino de la tribuna escarlata, a su parecer había sido un juego bastante corto pero para ella era mucho mejor así pues ya llevaba mucho tiempo perdido fuera del castillo.

-¡Hey, Ustedes! –exclamo Vanessa haciendo señas cuando la gente comenzó a pasar cerca de la entrada pero unos estaban muy animados festejando y otros estaban demasiado deprimidos como para prestarle atención. -¡Alguien hágame caso! –volvió a gritar la joven desesperada dando pequeños saltitos como si estuviera a punto de hacer un berrinche pero al final todos se fueron. Vanessa derrotada recargo su cabeza sobre la reja pensando como le iba a hacer para entrar, pero cada idea era peor que la anterior.

-¿Quién es usted?

Escucho Vanessa y alzo la cabeza para ver de donde había provenido aquella pregunta cuando vio que un hombre demasiado alto como para ser un hombre normal, cuyo cabello y barba eran de color negro y muy enredado. Hagrid se acercaba a la reja mirando extrañado a la joven.

-Abra la puerta –dijo Vanessa autoritariamente.

-¿Porque tendría que abrirla?

-Necesito hablar urgentemente con Dumbledore así que abra la puerta ahora mismo.

-El profesor Dumbledore no me aviso que vendría alguien.

-Es porque el no sabe que he venido –contesto Vanessa con fastidio

-Espereme aquí e iré a preguntarle si puede recibirla.

-¡No¿Qué cree que hace gigante?

-No soy un gigante, soy un semi-gigante

-Da igual lo que sea¡No ve que solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo, Dumbledore me conoce y estoy segura de que desea verme así que abra la maldita puerta de una buena vez!

-Que carácter, estos jóvenes de ahora ya no saben respetar a sus mayores recuerdo que…

-¡DEJEME PASAR YA! –Grito Vanessa y Hagrid pego un salto.

-¿Cómo se que usted es de fiar, como se que no es una mortifaga¿Quién es usted?–pregunto Hagrid, Vanessa puso los ojos en blanco y después se levanto la manga para demostrar que no tenia la marca tenebrosa.

-Soy un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, es lo único que a usted le debe de importar ahora déjeme pasar –dijo Vanessa arrastrando las palabras.

-¿De la Orden del Fénix? Habérmelo dicho antes, ahora le abro.

-Que sea rápido, llevo más de una hora esperando aquí afuera.

-Ya voy, ya voy –respondió Hagrid mientras rebuscaba en su abrigo de piel de topo las llaves –Se que las deje por aquí –decía Hagrid para si sacando y metiendo las manos de sus bolsillos buscando las llaves encontrando toda clase de objetos menos las llaves algo que provocaba mas molestia por parte de Vanessa. –Aquí están –dijo Hagrid contento tomando la llave y colocándola en la puerta.

-Ya era hora.

-Dumbledore es un gran hombre ¿no lo cree?… -dijo Hagrid y termino de abrir la puerta.

-Gracias –dijo Vanessa secamente, empujo la puerta y paso a un lado de Hagrid a toda prisa.

-Si quiere yo la llevo hasta su despacho.

-Ya conozco el camino –respondió Vanessa sin detenerse dejando al pobre de Hagrid hablando solo.

Mientras todo esto ocurría en la sala común de Griffindor todos los estudiantes estaban teniendo una gran fiesta, hasta parecía que ya estaban preparados para su triunfo pues la habitación estaba con carteles pegados por todos lados, había muchas frituras y golosinas y un centenar de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla acompañadas de otras cuantas de wisky de fuego que con ayuda de Dobby, Ron, Dean y Seamos habían sacado la noche anterior, todo esto claro sin que Hermione se enterara pues los habría obligado a devolverlas.

Un par de alumnos de quinto año estaban cargando sobre sus hombros a Ron mientras cantaban su famosa canción ¡A Ron Weasley vamos a coronar! Mientras otros gritaban el nombre del equipo algo que a Ron le divertía muchísimo y se sentía contento de que su trabajo como capitán fuera el que todos esperaban.

-Oigan chicos esto esta muy bien pero creo que ya deberían de bajarme –Les dijo Ron pero los dos jóvenes no le hicieron caso.

-Toma Ron, todos vamos a brindar –le dijo uno de ellos y le paso una botella con cerveza de mantequilla. Todos los demás alumnos se pasaban botellas unos a otros y después prestaron atención a Ron que esbozando una sonrisa y levantando la botella muy en alto exclamo.

-¡Por Harry!

Todos se quedaron congelados un par de segundos mirándose unos a otros pues no esperaban que Ron brindara por el antiguo capitán pero luego todos exclamaron al unísono.

-¡Por Harry!

Cada quien tomo su bebida y la fiesta continuo. Ron estaba sorprendido de que los que lo estaban cargando aun no se cansaran de hacerlo. El pelirrojo no dejaba de voltear de un lado al otro buscando a Hermione que después del partido no había regresado a la sala común y eso ya era muy extraño.

-Oye Ginny¿No has visto a Hermione? –pregunto el pelirrojo desde las alturas a su hermana mientras otro alumno le pasaba una botella esta vez de wisky de fuego.

-No la he visto desde que termino el partido –contesto Ginny y Ron dio un sorbo a su botella –No ha de tardar, mira ahí viene. –termino de decir la pelirroja señalando el hueco del retrato por el que su amiga acababa de aparecer. Hermione se veía triste y parecía que había estado llorando, no era su mejor momento.

-¡¿Qué es todo esto?! –Exclamo Hermione con su tono mandón quedándose parada a la mitad de la sala cuando vio el desastre en el que estaba convertido la sala común.

-Hermione que bueno que llegas –dijo Ron desde el otro lado de la sala –Hemos organizado una pequeña fiesta.

-Con que esto es lo que tenias planeado ¿verdad Ronald? Por eso no querías contarme nada. –contesto ella sin moverse de donde estaba y las miradas de los alumnos pasaban de Hermione a Ron y de Ron a Hermione.

-No Hermione, eso es otra cosa y ya es hora de que lo sepas. –contesto Ron seriamente y Hermione se asusto pues si Ron hablaba de esa forma significaba que era algo grave. –Chicos pueden bajarme ya por favor –dijo Ron y al instante los chicos lo hicieron. El ambiente se comenzó a volver algo tenso, todos en silencio sin dejar de mirar a los chicos. Ron bebió otro poco de su wiski de fuego.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Ron? –pregunto Hermione. –¿No puedes contármelo después?

-No Hermione, lo que quiero decirte debe de ser aquí frente a todos, he esperado mucho para esto–Hermione abrió los ojos mucho mas, asustada por lo que Ron fuera a decir mientras unos cuantos alumnos cuchicheaban entre ellos -Creeme que me es muy difícil decirlo-dijo Ron pasándose una mano por el cabello –pero al fin me he dado el valor suficiente para hacerlo y quiero que todo el mundo se entere.–Se escucharon unas risitas y unos cuantos chiflidos por parte de los estudiantes y Ron dio un par de pasos acercándose a Hermione.

La chica miraba a Ron fijamente a los ojos asustada mientras pensaba "Ron por favor, creo que ya se lo que me quieres decir pero no lo digas, no lo digas, no ahora, no aquí frente a todos que me estoy muriendo de vergüenza"

-Quiero decirte que eres la chica más hermosa, fabulosa, valiente y comprensiva que jamás haya conocido en mi vida –Se oyeron más risitas y chiflidos y alguien había exclamado desde el fondo de la habitación "¡Así se hace Ron!". Hermione inconscientemente empezó a mover ligeramente la cabeza de un lado al otro "Ron no lo hagas, detente por favor, no quiero que todos se enteren" pero Ron no se daba cuenta de las suplicas que le hacia la muchacha con la mirada y prosiguió. –Te quiero mucho Hermione, mas bien dicho yo te amo –dijo Ron poniéndose rojo. De los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a brotar unas lagrimas –Y aquí frente a todos quiero pedirte que… seas mi novia –termino de decir Ron sonriendo y muy aliviado de que al fin logro decir lo que tanto trabajo le había costado durante esos años. Casi todos los estudiantes empezaron a aplaudir a chiflar y a gritar muy sorprendidos ante aquella extraña declaración y unas chicas empezaron a decirle a Hermione entre risas cosas como "¿Que esperas Hermione?" "Dile que si" "Si acepta Hermione, no esta tan feo" "Víctor estaba mucho mejor" "¿Qué espera para contestar señora Weasley?".

La chica comenzó a agitar la cabeza de un lado con más fuerza estallando en llanto y la sonrisa de Ron se fue desdibujando poco a poco.

-¿Hermione? –dijo Ron en un susurro antes de que la castaña saliera corriendo de la sala común.

Lo que Ron acababa de ver no podía ser cierto, el estaba completamente seguro de que Hermione sentía lo mismo por el, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban ellos dos juntos y durante el tiempo en que habían estado sin Harry casi no habían discutido, la perdida de su mejor amigo provoco que estuvieran mucho mas unidos, apoyándose cada vez que uno de los dos se sentía triste, no podía ser cierto que cuando al fin se había decidido a declarar su amor a la chica de sus sueños fracasara de esa manera.

-No se que piensen ustedes muchachos, pero para mi eso fue un rotundo NO –dijo Lavender Brown que estaba recargada en uno de los sofás cruzada de brazos –Si me lo pidieras a mi te aseguro que obtendrías otra respuesta.

-¡Cállate Lavender! –exclamo Ron viéndola con ojos asesinos.

Ron salio corriendo tras Hermione pues estaba seguro de que existía una buena explicación que justificase la reacción de Hermione. Pero ahora la pregunta era ¿Dónde se habría metido la castaña? Ron volteo a ambos lados del desierto pasillo del séptimo piso y alcanzo a verla a lo lejos, Hermione caminaba rápidamente sin dejar de llorar, pensó en gritarle para que se detuviera pero era probable que en cuanto lo viera saliera corriendo de nuevo así que se fue acercando a donde estaba ella tratando de hacer el menor ruido, fue un trabajo que se le facilito cuando Hermione al fin se detuvo. Después la chica cuando sintió que tomaban su mano dio un pequeño salto pues Ron la había espantado.

-Hermione ¿podemos hablar? –pregunto Ron sujetando con mas fuerza la mano de Hermione. Ella no contesto. -Perdóname, nunca debí decir lo que dije, comprendo que tú no quieras nada conmigo. –Hermione lo miro a los ojos y de nuevo empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado al otro. Ron se decepciono mucho más. –Esta bien… creo que… es mejor que me vaya –término de decir el pelirrojo y cabizbajo le dio la espalda mientras soltaba la mano de Hermione pero esta vez fue la chica quien lo sujeto con fuerza.

-Yo también te amo Ron.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto Ron emocionado

-Que te amo y te quiero mucho y no quiero que te vayas –contesto Hermione y dibujo una sonrisa.

-Lo… ¿lo dices enserio? –pregunto Ron no muy seguro de lo que acababa de oír.

-Si, tú me gustas mucho desde hace años. –dijo Hermione y se puso un poco colorada.

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así?

-Porque jamás creí que fueras capaz de hacer algo así y porque no elegiste el mejor momento para pedírmelo,

-¿A que te refieres?

-Veras, después del partido fui con el profesor Dumbledore ya sabes para que y pues me dijo que no saben absolutamente nada y que lo peor es que los otros magos ya lo consideran una perdida de tiempo, no para los de la Orden pero ellos ya están demasiado agotados y… –Hermione empezó a lloriquear de nuevo –Snape también estaba ahí y cuando ya me iba me dijo que van a dejar de buscar a Harry y que ahora si nos hagamos a la idea de lo que paso.

-¿Dumbledore te dijo eso?

-¡No!, me lo dijo Snape y cuando le pregunte al profesor Dumbledore si era cierto no me contesto. Dime Ron ¿tu como interpretarías eso? Fue cuando regrese a la sala común para contarles a ti y a Ginny. Pero luego tú me dijiste eso y yo no supe como reaccionar, tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo y también sentía mucha vergüenza porque todos nos estaban mirando. –dijo Hermione bañada en lagrimas.

-Por favor ya no llores Hermione –contesto Ron y le paso a la joven un pañuelo.

-Gracias –dijo ella y sonrió débilmente.

-Creo que eso era parte del plan, porque como te dije, quiero que todo el mundo se entere de que estoy enamorado de ti. –dijo Ron sonriendo.

-¿Por que fue que al fin te decidiste a decírmelo?

Ron se puso serio de nuevo.

-Fue por Harry.

Hermione arqueo una ceja mirando al chico confundida.

-Si, es difícil de explicar pero me di cuenta de que debes decirle a las personas cuanto las amas. Ahora Harry ya no esta pero antes de eso le confeso a Ginny cuanto la quería ella también lo amaba y juntos pudieron disfrutar de su amor aunque fuera por tan poco tiempo. Y pues yo no se si muera hoy o muera mañana, nadie lo sabe.

-No digas eso Ron –lo interrumpió Hermione con tono de regaño.

-Es solo un ejemplo, lo importante es que quería que supieras lo que siento por ti porque es algo que ya no podía esperar más tiempo y de nuevo te pregunto… –Ron se aclaro la garganta y luego se coloco frente a Hermione y le tomo ambas manos.

Hermione sentía que su corazón le latía muy fuerte, su sueño al fin se volvía realidad.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Si Ron.

Ambos chicos se sonrieron con mucha alegría mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos sin darse cuenta de que con cada segundo que pasaba mas se acercaban el uno del otro. Hermione cerró los ojos y se preparo a lo que estaba por venir, escuchaba la respiración de Ron muy cerca de ella cuando al fin la beso. Ese beso marcaría el inicio de su relación, un beso que había esperado durante tanto tiempo. Apenas habían rosado sus labios con los del pelirrojo cuando…

-Ejem, ejem

El sonido de una tosecilla falsa los hizo que se separaran, por un momento se les vino a la mente la profesora Umbridge que era la única persona a la que habían escuchado hacer ese sonido pero en definitiva no podía ser ella pues el sonido no era tan agudo y chillón, voltearon a ver al causante de eso y se encontraron con una muchacha cuyo cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño y ojos azules que demostraban hasta cierto punto enojo y fastidio.

-Siento interrumpirlos pero me estorban –dijo Vanessa con frialdad y arrastrando las palabras. Al parecer la única persona con la que no se portaba grosera era Harry, pues desde su llegada a Hogwarts había vuelto a ser la Vanessa odiosa que solo conocía de frialdad, soberbia y rencor. El hecho de reencontrarse con su padre tenía mucho que ver en su comportamiento.

Ron y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro confundidos, después volvieron a ver a la joven sin saber que decir.

-¿No me oyeron? Necesito pasar.

Ellos voltearon al lado contrario de Vanessa y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban parados frente a la gárgola que daba el paso hacia el despacho del director. Se separaron aun mas y Vanessa paso por en medio de ellos.

-¿Alguno de ustedes dos sabe cual es la contraseña?

-Grageas de todos los sabores –contesto Hermione rápidamente

-No estoy jugando niñita¿la sabes o no? –dijo Vanessa enojada

-Yo tampoco estoy jugando esa es la contraseña –dijo Hermione indignada pues su intención era ayudar pero la chica que tenia enfrente era demasiado grosera. –Vamonos Ron –dijo la castaña y jalo a Ron hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

-¿Quién crees que sea esa? –pregunto Ron cuando ya estaban mas alejados del lugar.

-No lo se pero no creo que sea una persona agradable.

-Es bonita ¿no crees? –dijo Ron y recibió un codazo de Hermione que se soltó de Ron y comenzó a caminar sola.

-Es broma Hermione, esperame -dijo Ron entre risas mientras la alcanzaba, al parecer su primera escena de celos daba resultado. Hermione se detuvo y se cruzo de brazos, Ron se puso frente a ella para ver que cara había puesto la castaña pero ella se volteaba para el otro lado tratando de evitar la mirada de su novio.

-Eres increíble Ron, no llevamos ni cinco minutos como novios y ya estas coqueteando con otra.

Ron se rió con ganas.

-Creo que estas celosa.

-¿Celosa yo? Por supuesto que no.

-Si, estas celosa, pero sabes ni siquiera la vi bien. Dime ¿como podría fijarme en otra si te tengo a ti?

Hermione al fin lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa, después Ron la beso tiernamente.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos afuera, para que platiquemos mejor? –dijo Ron.

-¿Y la fiesta de la sala común? Te están esperando.

-Eso no importa, prefiero estar contigo, ya tendremos otras fiestas.

-Esta bien.-dijo Hermione y siguieron caminando pero no sin que antes ella volviera a voltear intrigada por esa chica que jamás había visto en su vida.


	20. Capitulo 20 EL INFORME

**CAPITULO 20 EL INFORME**

Vanessa observo como la joven castaña se alejaba junto con el chico pelirrojo echa una furia. Era la segunda vez que visitaba Hogwarts, su primera visita había sido durante el verano del año anterior mientras todo el mundo estaba de vacaciones en la que su padre le mostró los lugares mas importantes del castillo y luego de su tour personal habían tenido la reunión en el despacho de Snape.

Vanessa espero a que se alejaran lo suficiente para decir la contraseña aunque aun así dudo en decirla pues "Grageas de todos los sabores" se le hacia algo entupido como para que fuera una contraseña pero recordó lo excéntrico que era Dumbledore y la dijo frente a la gárgola que se hizo a un lado y la puerta de atrás se abrió revelando el paso a la escalera de caracol que comenzó a girar. Vanessa espero a que se detuviera y subió hasta llegar a la puerta que conducía al despacho del director.

Al llegar, vacilo en llamar a la puerta o no, estaba segura de que Dumbledore la recibiría muy bien aunque no sabia de que forma explicarle el porque de su ausencia durante tantos meses. Escucho voces dentro y un par de segundos después llamo a la puerta con los nudillos.

-Adelante –Se escucho la tranquila voz de Dumbledore.

Vanessa tomo aire antes de abrir la puerta entrando lentamente al despacho deteniéndose para admirar los curiosos objetos que tenia el anciano profesor en mesitas y vitrinas mientras los ocupantes de los retratos la seguían con la mirada. La chica volteo al frente y vio a Dumbledore sentado tras su escritorio platicando con alguien más pero cuando la vio abrió los ojos de par en par poniéndose de pie.

-Vanessa –dijo Dumbledore con tono alegre.

-Buenos días Dumbledore, he vuelto

La figura que estaba sentada frente al escritorio y dándole la espalda a Vanessa se puso rápidamente de pie y se dio la vuelta para ver mejor a la joven bruja. Vanessa al verlo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Ahí estaba el, con su cabello negro, largo y grasoso, su ganchuda nariz y piel cetrina. Los negros ojos de Severus Snape se posaron en los azul zafiro de su hija después de tantos meses sin verse.

Después Vanessa se vio atrapada por los brazos de su padre, la chica se quedo inmóvil sin saber que hacer mirando por encima del hombro de Snape a Dumbledore tratando de pedirle ayuda para que la liberada pero lo único que Dumbledore hizo, fue sonreír.

-Vanessa, estas viva… -dijo su padre sin soltarla

-Snape… -dijo Vanessa irritada ante la situación.

-Creímos que habías muerto…

-Snape…

-¿Dónde habías estado¿Qué fue lo que te paso?...

-¡Snape!, se que te alegras de verme –exclamo Vanessa en un tono mas alto mientras pensaba "Yo no puedo decir lo mismo" –Pero me estas arrugando el vestido, me asfixias –termino de decir la joven y se separo de su padre que quedo desconcertado.

-Lo hubieras dejado Vanessa –dijo Dumbledore mirándola por encima de sus gafas de media luna y Vanessa puso el entrecejo fruncido. –Esta es la segunda vez que veo a Severus comportarse como un humano con sentimientos –dijo Dumbledore sonriente y volteo a ver a Snape que volvió a poner la cara de amargado de siempre

-¿En serio? –dijo Vanessa con un tono de sarcasmo

–La primera vez fue el día en que te conoció. –revelo el director de Hogwarts pero Vanessa ya no dijo nada y se acerco hasta donde estaba el para estrechar su mano. –Siéntense por favor. ¿Gustas algo de tomar Vanessa?

-Si, gracias.

-¿Hidromiel?

-Lo que sea, no importa.

Dumbledore pasó un vaso a cada uno y se sentó.

-Bien, comencemos por el principio ¿Qué paso contigo después de que entraste a los terrenos de Voldemort?

-La verdad fue muy sencillo que me aceptara, el problema fue que a Voldemort….

-No digas el nombre del Señor Tenebroso –la reprendió Snape.

-Déjala Severus, deberías alegrarte de que a pesar de todo no le teme.

-Como decía antes de que el… –recalco mucho la ultima palabra –…me interrumpiera, a Voldemort no le pareció la idea de que alguien tan inteligente como yo hubiera violado su código de seguridad y como consecuencia ya no me dejo salir.

-Eso significa que no te tatuó la marca tenebrosa –dijo Snape.

-Por suerte no lo ha hecho y espero que jamás lo haga.

-Yo fui a esa casa y nunca te vi –dijo Snape.

-¿Tu también estabas en esa reunión? Entonces supongo que mi visita ha sido en vano.

-No me quede a la reunión, Bellatrix no me lo permitió. Si has vivido ahí ¿en donde estabas ese día?

-Eso no importa –contesto cortante al recordar lo sucedido-Lo importante es que escuche lo que dijeron y tiene que prepararse Dumbledore, porque es cierto que se ha ido pero volverá con su ejército para el próximo invierno

-Ya me lo suponía –dijo Dumbledore algo preocupado. –Supiste algo sobre…

-¿Harry Potter? –interrumpió Vanessa y el director asintió con la cabeza –Lo siento Dumbledore ahí no había ninguna señal de el, a pesar de las vagas descripciones de Snape y de una vieja fotografía, Harry Potter no estaba en esa casa, también escuche cuando les dijo a sus mortífagos que había muerto, por Harry no hay nada que hacer mas que resignarse. –dijo Vanessa. -¿Lo apreciaba mucho verdad?

-Si Vanessa, Harry era un chico extraordinario, capaz de soportar la vida tan dura que le toco.

-Era un arrogante y un tonto –dijo Snape.

-Por favor Severus, no digas esas cosas, yo se que muy en el fondo sentías algo de aprecio por el. Ahora el problema será en como les voy a confirmar las malas noticias a sus amigos y a los de la Orden, en fin ¿Que otra cosa averiguaste estando ahí?

-Pues no mucho porque Voldemort casi no estaba en la casa y si estaba se la pasaba encerrado en su despacho, Bellatrix me odia, no confía en mí así que a ella no puedo sacarle información, solo me entere de esa reunión.

-Supongo que ha sido difícil para ti vivir en esa casa –dijo Dumbledore –Te agradezco el esfuerzo que has hecho.

-Dumbledore, usted sabe que solo lo hice porque quiero que toda esta guerra termine pronto, pero no me ha sido tan difícil como usted cree, a pesar de estar encerrada ahí por meses y tener cerca de mi a Voldemort y a Bellatrix Lestrange no estoy completamente sola, si no hubiera sido por Enrique yo no estaría aquí ahora, el me ayudo a salir

-¿Enrique? –pregunto Dumbledore.

-¿Quién es Enrique Vanessa? –pregunto Snape arqueando una ceja

-Enrique Burnett, el muchacho que vive con Voldemort –dijo Vanessa como si se tratase de algo obvio pero el director y Snape la miraron confundidos - ¿No lo conocen?

-Me temo que no nunca he escuchado ese nombre –dijo Dumbledore.

-Pues según el ha vivido ahí por mucho tiempo o eso creo, pero pensándolo bien no me extrañaría que nunca haya oído hablar de el, es muy extraño hasta pareciera que no conociera nada mas que las cuatro paredes que lo rodean –dijo Vanessa entre risas y hablando mas para si que para los demás –Enrique es muy gracioso, divertido y también muy dulce, somos….

-No te estarás enamorando de él ¿verdad? –pregunto Snape arrastrando las palabras y la sonrisa de Vanessa desapareció.

-¿Y si lo estuviera que? –respondió la chica enojada casi desafiando a su padre que se puso de pie.

-¡Que no permitiré que mi hija tenga una relación más allá de la normal y necesaria con un mortifago. Te prohíbo que si quiera le dirijas la palabra! –dijo Snape autoritariamente.

-¡Enrique no es como los otros, no es un mortifago! –replicó la chica y también se puso de pie -¿Y quien te crees tu para prohibirme algo¿Cómo me lo impedirías eh? Te recuerdo que no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí, lo que haga o deje de hacer –terminó de decir Vanessa furiosa sin despegar sus ojos de los de Snape.

-Pueden sentarse y calmarse por favor –dijo Dumbledore antes de que la discusión se volviera mucho mas acalorada y ambos furiosos se sentaron.

-¿Cómo sabes que ese chico no es un mortifago Vanessa¿Podrías decirme como es? Y Severus no quiero que la interrumpas.

Vanessa tomo un sorbo de su hidromiel como si con eso se le pasara el coraje que sentía.

-Enrique no tiene la marca tenebrosa, tiene una cicatriz en el brazo pero no es la marca tenebrosa, de eso estoy segura.-Dumbledore le prestaba mucha atención a su relato -Es un año menor que yo, tiene los ojos verdes usa anteojos y tiene una extraña cicatriz en la frente… ¿Qué¿Por qué me miran así?

-Porque estas prácticamente describiendo a Harry.

-Pero eso no puede ser Dumbledore, Enrique tiene el cabello castaño claro y la cicatriz de su frente no tiene forma de rayo. Además¿cree que si se tratara de Harry Potter estaría viviendo tan tranquilamente en la casa de Voldemort? –dijo la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco -Yo creo que no se parecen en nada, Enrique tiene la piel casi tan blanca como la mía esta muy flacucho y algo demacrado, el día en que lo conocí era una verdadera facha.

-¿Por qué?

-El acababa de hacer explotar una habitación pero no me pregunte la razón porque no la se, según lo que me dijeron a el lo expulsaron del colegio en el que estudiaba, no vivía en este país y se unió a Voldemort después.

¿Qué forma tiene la cicatriz de su frente? –pregunto Dumbledore intrigado y la chica de nuevo pudo los ojos en blanco.

-Dumbledore, no quiera ver cosas en donde no existen, Harry Potter esta muerto, pero esta bien, la cicatriz de Enrique parece una "M" si la ve de lado, me dijo que se la habían hecho hace mas de un año durante una pelea con los de la Orden, los odia mucho a todos ustedes y lo están entrenando para pelear.

-Eso es imposible Vanessa, no hemos peleado con ningún aliado de Voldemort hace mas de un año ¿No te habrá mentido?

-Pues sonaba muy convincente

-Recuerda que nada de lo que ellos te digan puede ser considerado como verdad –apunto Snape pero Vanessa no le hizo caso

-Dices que lo están entrenando para enfrentarse a nosotros ¿verdad?

-Si, pero de hecho ellos no lo están haciendo, yo lo estoy haciendo

-¿Tu? –preguntaron Snape y Dumbledore casi al unísono confundidos.

-Si, digamos que me nombraron su tutora, por no encontrar una palabra mas apropiada, eso fue lo que me pidieron que hiciera para poder quedarme, tengo que enseñarle a Enrique a dominar bien las artes oscuras, como le digo ese chico es muy extraño, su conocimiento sobre la magia era muy escaso cuando yo llegue, lo atribuyo a que nunca tuvo a un buen profesor, no sabia casi nada sobre transformaciones, encantamientos y pociones a excepción de los hechizos de ataque y defensa que debo admitir son muy buenos y potentes.

-Ya veo –dijo Dumbledore reflexionando

-¿Como fue que lograste salir? –pregunto Snape.

-Poco antes de que se diera la reunión yo ya estaba buscando la forma de salir, sabes bien que la casa tiene una muralla mágica pero Enrique y yo –Vanessa se quedo pensando un par de segundos -… mas bien dicho yo encontré un punto en donde no existe esa barrera y por ahí escape.

-Si no había barrera ¿porque tardaste tanto en venir? –pregunto Snape de nuevo.

-Por la simple y sencilla razón de que hay cientos de dementores detrás de esa parte del muro, tuve que enseñarle a Enrique a invocar un patronus para que me ayudara porque yo no podía sola contra todos ellos.

-¿Te das cuenta de que te estas exponiendo demasiado al enseñarle esas cosas? Si el Señor Tenebroso se entera de que sabes hacer ese tipo de magia blanca, seria el fin Vanessa, eres una imprudente. –la regaño Snape

-Voldemort no se enterara porque Enrique jamás se lo dirá, el no es un soplón como otros –dijo Vanessa arrastrando las palabras y mirando con odio a su padre –Enrique aborrece a Voldemort, odia estar cerca de el pero aun así lo soporta.

-Creo que Severus tiene algo de razón Vanessa – dijo Dumbledore –Debes de tener cuidado con lo que haces y con lo que le cuentas a ese chico.

-Descuide Dumbledore, todo lo tengo bajo control –respondió Vanessa

-Eso espero –dijo el anciano profesor -¿Podrías continuar con tu relato por favor?

-Si, claro, fue un trabajo muy difícil y ya me estaba empezando a desesperar de que no pudiera invocar un patronus corpóreo¿sabe? No creo que alguien como el sea capaz de tener recuerdos felices y sobre todo viviendo ahí, hasta yo tuve algunas dificultades, pero esta mañana lo logro por primera vez y con mucho éxito –dijo Vanessa sonriente -Aprovechamos que Bellatrix salio de la casa y nos dejo solos para que yo pudiera escapar y pues aquí me tienen.

-¿Qué patronus tiene? –pregunto Dumbledore

-No lo se –se limito a decir Vanessa

-¿Que no lo sabes? –pregunto Snape irritado –Si nos estas diciendo que logro invocarlo.

-Se que lo logro porque ahuyento a todos los dementores pero no tenia tiempo como para quedarme a admirar su patronus, tenia que huir para salvar mi pellejo y tres malditos dementores me persiguieron como 500 metros después de que salí de la casa. Una misión peligrosa pero lo haría de nuevo. –termino de decir la chica.

-Hubiera sido interesante que nos dijeras cual es el patronus de ese chico, los patronus hablan mucho de la personalidad de alguien. Por ejemplo si supiéramos su patronus podríamos compararlo con el de Harry que era….

-¿De nuevo va a comenzar con eso Dumbledore? Que le quede bien claro que Harry y Enrique son dos personas completamente diferentes. Enrique es como un niño que apenas esta aprendiendo a caminar y Harry Potter era casi un experto en magia.

-No lo creo –dijo Snape entre dientes

-Comprende que soy un viejo que aun guarda las esperanzas de encontrar a Harry con vida tienen algunas cosas en común pero bien… ¿Qué mas sabes sobre ese muchacho?

-Eso es todo lo que se.

-¿Cómo es posible que teniéndolo cerca durante meses no sepas nada sobre el? –dijo Snape un poco irritado.

- Porque decidimos no hablar mucho sobre nuestras vidas privadas, la ultima vez que lo hicimos las cosas no terminaron muy bien y si se trata de que sea discreta, no puedo llegar y pedirle que me de una biografía detallada de toda su vida Snape –replico Vanessa recalcando mucho la ultima palabra.

-Basta –dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

Padre e hija voltearon a verlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No se puede negar que tu eres la hija de Severus Snape –dijo Dumbledore alegremente –Se parecen mucho, tienen el mismo carácter.

-¡¿Qué¿Qué?! –exclamo Vanessa poniendo una cara de asco – ¿Que yo me parezco a el? –Vanessa estaba indignada y ofendida –Usted esta loco Dumbledore.

-Dije que te pareces en el carácter, tienes la belleza de tu madre.

-Si, gracias al cielo y a Merlín no me parezco a esta cosa grasienta –dijo la chica con desdén.

-No seas grosera Vanessa, es tu padre y quiero que me hagas el favor de tratarlo, respetarlo y llamarlo como se merece…

-Dumbledore yo a usted lo respeto y lo admiro demasiado pero por favor…. No me pida imposibles

-Ya basta de rencores¿Qué ganas con odiar a tu padre?

-Pues…

-Déjela Dumbledore, ya estoy acostumbrado a sus desplantes y se que soy culpable por ello.

-Que bueno que ya te estés acostumbrando Snape porque así será hasta el día en que aceptes frente a todo el mundo que yo soy tu hija.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo –dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras.

-Entonces yo tampoco puedo llamarte padre –Vanessa miro por una de las ventanas –Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, ya le dije todo lo que tenia que decirle, tengo que regresar antes de que Bellatrix lo haga, recuerde que tiene que estar muy bien preparado para cuando llegue el momento, en cuanto pueda volveré de nuevo y espero traerle nueva información. –termino de decir la joven, se puso de pie y Dumbledore hizo lo mismo para poder estrechar su mano.

-Eres bienvenida en Hogwarts Vanessa, gracias por venir, nos alegra mucho que estés bien, cuídate mucho y gracias de nuevo.

-Para que te sea más sencillo yo te ayudare a entrar a la casa, nos veremos cerca de la entrada principal dentro de media hora, iremos por separado, no es bueno que alguien nos vea juntos.

-Si, claro, como tú digas Snape, pero antes de eso necesito que me des algunas pociones.

-¿Para que?

-Para cuando sea necesario que las ocupe, quiero que me des de las más útiles, un poco de todo.

-Esta bien, iré por ellas, espera aquí. –dijo Snape y se dio la vuelta para salir del despacho del director.

-No deberías de tratarlo así Vanessa –dijo Dumbledore y se acerco a ella.

-No quiero hablar sobre eso Dumbledore.-dijo la chica cortante.

-Voy a investigar sobre ese tal Enrique Burnett.

-Le deseo mucha suerte Dumbledore pero no creo que encuentre algo.

Esperaron unos minutos mas en silencio hasta que regreso Snape, le entrego las pociones y Vanessa se las metió en los bolsillos haciendo un encantamiento sobre ellos para que cupieran muchas mas cosas, después salio del despacho y se fue.

Para Harry, la joven ya se había tardado demasiado y la idea de estar esperándola afuera lo ponía más nervioso así que volvió a regresar al salón para checar cuanto tiempo mas había pasado se volvió a sentar en el sofá pensando en donde estaría Vanessa o si estaba bien hasta que un ruido detrás de el hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

Harry se puso de pie girándose para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¿Tu que estas haciendo aquí? –pregunto Harry un tanto espantado.

-Yo vivo aquí tonto. –contesto la mortifaga.

-Pero dijiste que llegarías hasta la noche.

-Pues mis asuntos se resolvieron rápido y ahora que recuerdo eso a ti no te importa.-dijo ella enojada -¿Dónde esta?

-¿Donde esta que?

-¿Dónde esta Prince?

-¿Prince? –pregunto Harry alzando una ceja.

-No te hagas el loco¿Dónde esta Vanessa?

-Ah estabas hablando de Vanessa, lo siento es que a veces olvido su apellido –dijo Harry nervioso "Demonios, esto no puede ser, Bellatrix ya esta aquí y Vanessa no ha vuelto ¿Dónde te metiste Vanessa, porque tardas tanto?" pensaba Harry.

-Y bien… ¿en donde esta? –pregunto Bella de nuevo.

-P-pues…. Eh… este…. Ella….no… –balbuceaba Harry sin saber que decir

-Pelearon de nuevo ¿verdad? –dijo Bellatrix esbozando lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?... ah si, peleamos de nuevo –mintió Harry aliviado de que a Bellatrix se le ocurriera eso. –No se donde se habrá metido, ya sabes como se pone esa niña odiosa –complemento el ojiverde con mas seguridad.

-Que bien –dijo la mortifaga con satisfacción y le dio la espalda a Harry mientras se dirigía a las escaleras –No quiero que me molesten, estaré en mi habitación.

-Descuida Bella, no te molestaremos. –dijo Harry aliviado de que la mortifaga no se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Vanessa y cuando vio que esta cerro la puerta de su cuarto salio corriendo al patio de nuevo, esperando a que la joven regresara, dando vueltas de un lado al otro del patio mirando constantemente al árbol como si esperara que Vanessa apareciera por ahí. Paso otro largo rato y Harry solo se quedo parado frente al árbol hasta que alguien detrás de el lo asusto provocando que diera un salto y escucho las carcajadas de Vanessa.

-¿Me estabas esperando? –dijo la chica con alegría.

-Eres una tonta, me asustaste –contesto Harry.

-Esa era la idea

-¿Cómo le hiciste para regresar, esperaba que lo hicieras por el árbol.

-¿Regresar por en medio de un centenar de dementores? No muchas gracias, creeme que en esta casa es más fácil entrar que salir

-¡Bellatrix regreso! –exclamo Harry.

-¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices?, ven rápido, acompáñame, tengo que esconder algo –dijo la chica y jalo a Harry del brazo, algo a lo que Harry ya se estaba acostumbrando –Demonios, espero que no se haya dado cuenta¿como cuanto tiempo tiene aquí?

-Como media hora, pero no te preocupes, ella cree que estas en la casa.

-No me preocupo por eso –dijo ella y abrió la puerta para entrar al salón -Me preocupo por que se haya dado cuenta de que alguien entro en la casa.

-¿Se puede dar cuenta de eso?

-Si se entra por la puerta principal si

-¿Entraste por la puerta principal?

-¡Si!

-¿Cómo?

-Secreto –dijo Vanessa y subió las escaleras rápidamente jalando con más fuerza a Harry –Anda apurate –termino de decir ella y lo empujo hasta que llagaron a su habitación, después se llevo una mano al cuello y saco un cordón con una pequeña llave plateada que tenia grabada una serpiente.

-¡Oye¿Por qué yo no tengo la llave de mi habitación?

-Se la robe a Gipsy, cállate ya y entra. –dijo ella y empujo a Harry dentro cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Era la primera vez que Harry entraba al cuarto de Vanessa y se dio cuenta de que no era muy diferente a la suya solo que…

-¡¿Por qué tu si tienes ventanas?!

-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte? Mejor ven y ayudame -contesto Vanessa y se arrodillo junto a su cama sacando una pequeña cajita de madera debajo de ella.

-¿A que te ayudo?

-Abre la caja y vas a ir metiendo en ella lo que te pase¿de acuerdo? –Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Vanessa se puso de pie para que pudiera sacar mejor todo lo que traía en los bolsillos, Harry hizo lo mismo y coloco la caja sobre la cama, se pusieron frente a ella y justo cuando Vanessa se estaba llevando una mano a los bolsillos para sacar la primera poción la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas los tomo por sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! –pregunto Bellatrix Lestrange con aire autoritario

Harry y Vanessa se miraron el uno al otro asustados, los habían descubierto…


	21. Capitulo 21 LA DESILUSION DE ENRIQUE

**CAPITULO 21 LA DESILUSION DE ENRIQUE**

-¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunto Bellatrix con aire autoritario.

Harry y Vanessa se miraron el uno al otro asustados, la mortifaga los había descubierto, era su fin.

Ambos chicos se giraron rápidamente para encontrarse con la mujer y Vanessa pensó en sacarse las manos de los bolsillos pero se contuvo pues hacerlo así de pronto seria muy sospechoso.

-Nada –contesto Harry y Bellatrix arqueo una ceja no muy convencida.

-Te dije que no quería que me molestaran Burnett¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Pero si no estamos haciendo nada –replico el muchacho

-Escuche que corrían por las escaleras y el pasillo¿porque tenían tanta prisa? Se que están tramando algo y les exijo que me lo digan.

-Ya te dijo Enrique que no estamos haciendo nada –dijo Vanessa

-¿Por qué estas vestida así? –pregunto Bella al ver a la muchacha.

-¿Así como? –dijo Vanessa antes de descubrir que aun tenia puesta la capa de viaje -¡Ah¿Te refieres a esto? –pregunto ondeando la capa un poco –Me parece que puedo vestirme como se me antoje queridita.

-¿Qué tienen ahí? –pregunto la mortifaga apuntando con su varita en medio de los dos chicos en dirección a donde estaba la pequeña caja de madera.

-Nada que te importe –Exclamo Vanessa quien cansada de las tantas preguntas que ya había hecho Bella, contesto con el tono de desdén que tanto le molestaba a la mortifaga.

-¡Ya me tienes harta!–grito Bellatrix –No se porque el Señor Tenebroso te acepto, eres una maldita insolente…

-Deberías de estar acostumbrada Bella porque te guste o no yo estaré aquí así que ni modo querida, te aguantas –respondió Vanessa tranquilamente esbozando una sonrisa pues no era la primera vez que escuchaba las amenazas de Bella. La joven bruja volteo a ver a Harry con cara de aburrimiento y gesto como de que tenia sueño, solo por hacer enojar a Bellatrix y… lo logro.

-¡CRUCIO! –exclamo Bellatrix por sorpresa y Vanessa cayo de rodillas soltando un fuerte aullido de dolor que duro unos segundos –Ahora quien es la que esta riendo –dijo Bellatrix festejando y riendo con ganas burlándose de la muchacha que aun estaba en el suelo. Harry no sabia que hacer, miraba horrorizado la escena pues nunca había visto a Bellatrix tan enojada –Ahora veamos que esconden ahí¡ACCIO CAJA! –exclamo la mujer y la caja de madera voló hasta sus manos, impaciente la abrió pero en su interior no había nada, furiosa la arrojo al suelo y con su varita apunto de nuevo a Vanessa que apenas se estaba levantando -¡¿Para que querían esa caja¿Qué planeaban hacer con ella?!

-¡Nada! –grito la chica mirandola con mucho odio

–¡Mentiras! –replico la mortifaga -¡Crucio! –volvió a maldecir y Vanessa chillo de dolor volviendo a caer de rodillas

-¡Basta Bellatrix! –exclamo Harry apuntando con su varita a la bruja. Pero Bellatrix al verlo se echo a reír y sin hacerle caso volvió a atacar a la muchacha.

-¿Eso quieres Enrique? –pregunto Bellatrix con sarcasmo -¿Y que piensas hacer para impedírmelo¿Magia? Jajajaja no me hagas reír si el pobre Burnett no sabe como hacerlo pobrecito, ahora solo veela sufir

-¡Déjala en paz! –volvió a gritar Harry e inesperadamente la varita de Bellatrix salio volando por los aires cayendo un par de pasos tras ella.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! –exclamo la mujer abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Yo… no…. –dijo Harry sin saber que decir y sin dejar de pasar la vista de su varita a Bellatrix que estaba mucho más furiosa. El muchacho sintió un leve movimiento bajo sus pies y era Vanessa que ya se estaba poniendo de pie apoyándose en la cama.

-Yo puedo contestarte eso Bellatrix –dijo la chica que como pudo se paro junto a Harry que no dejaba de apuntar a la mortifaga. –Lo que pasa es que Enrique no es tan tonto como crees en la magia, te sorprenderías de la cantidad de cosas que ha aprendido y ahora acaba de conjurar un hechizo no verbal.

-¿Yo hice eso? –pregunto Harry por lo bajo

-Si Enrique y ahora hagamos lo mismo que Bellatrix, atacar cuando se esta desarmado¿No sabes que es de mala educación atacar a un mago sin varita¿Que…

-¡BELLA¡BELLA ¿DONDE ESTAS?! –se escucho una voz proveniente del salón que se aproximaba, las tres personas de la habitación miraron hacia la puerta intrigados pues se suponía que ellos eran los únicos que estaban en la casa. La voz se empezaba a escuchar mas cerca pudiendo reconocer que subían por las escaleras. -¡BELLA MIRA QUIEN ESTA AQUÍ!

-Maldición –dijo Bellatrix entre dientes –Este jueguito se acabo, no quiero que salgan de aquí y tu me las pagaras después –dijo señalando a Vanessa, se dio la vuelta y fue a recoger su varita - ¡¿Qué rayos quieres Narcissa¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?! –exclamo la mujer antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Harry y Vanessa se miraron una fracción de segundos antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta para escuchar a las dos mujeres.

-¡Hola Bella, mira quien esta aquí! –dijo Narcisa Malfoy muy animadamente.

-Te dije que no quería que vinieras mientras el Señor Tenebroso esta fuera. –dijo Bella en un tono casi audible.

-Ya lo se pero tenia que contarte… ¿Qué estabas haciendo allá adentro?

-No estoy de humor para darte explicaciones, dime rápido que es lo que quieres y vete.

-¿Están ahí verdad? Quiero conocerla.

-¡No! –se escucho el grito de Bellatrix acompañado de un fuerte golpe sobre la puerta que provoco que Harry y Vanessa dieran un ligero saltito.

-Bellatrix Lestrange. –se escucho la voz de un hombre a lo lejos.

-¡Esta libre Bella! Han liberado a mi esposo,… ¡Ay, que te ocurre, no me jales!

-¡Eres una estupida, como se te ocurre traerlo aquí, -exclamaba Bellatrix por lo bajo -no te das cuenta de que el no sabe nada del plan del Señor Tenebroso, imaginate si lo hubiera visto y…

-No estarán hablando mal de mi ¿verdad? –dijo Lucius Malfoy escuchándose mucho mas cerca.

-Lucius… cuanto tiempo sin verte, es una gran sorpresa tenerte aquí, al parecer Azkaban no te ha tratado tan bien. –dijo Bellatrix sarcásticamente.

-Tu siempre tan simpática Bellatrix… Me parece que un pasillo no es el mejor lugar para tener una conversación, quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia.

-¿Y crees que mereces algún tipo de explicación con todos los errores que has cometido? Sabes bien que el Señor Tenebroso no esta muy contento con tu desempeño Lucius, en realidad me sorprende que estés libre, tienes que contarme tu hazaña.

-El mismísimo Ministerio de Magia lo libero –dijo Narcissa –Como el amo se ha ido y Lucius siempre fue tan influyente dentro del ministerio lo liberaron.

¿En serio? Creo que es mejor que bajemos, ustedes son los que tienen que contármelo todo–termino de decir Bella y se escucharon pasos en dirección contraria hasta que todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

-Menos mal que se han ido–dijo Harry y volteo a ver a Vanessa que seguía pegada a la puerta. -¿Estas bien?

Vanessa no contesto, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, la chica cerro la puerta con la pequeña llave plateada y se quedo mirando a la chapa.

Inesperadamente para Harry, la joven golpeo la puerta con los puños muy enojada, pero no solo lo hizo una vez sino varias gritando como loca con cada golpe que daba, Harry no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, Vanessa había enloquecido, la chica estaba llorando pero no de tristeza si no de coraje, volteo a ver a Harry con ojos asesinos, se limpio las lagrimas y paso por un lado del ojiverde hasta llegar a donde estaba la caja y la recogió.

-Maldito desgraciado, me las va a pagar cuando lo vuelva a ver… –decía Vanessa para ella misma casi gritándolo mientras de sus bolsillos iba sacando una a una las botellitas con pociones colocándolas con odio dentro de la caja–… pero si yo tengo la culpa, como pude ser tan tonta, en que estaba pensando cuando le hice caso, si me hubiera acordado todo esto no hubiera pasado…

-¿Vanessa que te ocurre?

-¡…. Lo odio, lo odio y lo odiare toda mi vida…!

-¡¿A quien?! –pregunto Harry hablando igual de fuerte que la muchacha para ver si así lograba captar su atención

-A mi p… -Vanessa corto la frase y miro a Harry –A quien fui a ver, el muy maldito me engaño pero yo soy culpable por hacerle caso, te juro que no se en que estaba pensando.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el me ayudo a entrar igual que el día en que llegue a esta casa, me dijo que tuviera cuidado de no hacerlo cuando estuviera alguien porque si entraba por la puerta principal se darían cuenta, por eso cuando me dijiste que Bella estaba en la casa me asuste y quise venir rápido a esconder estas pociones que me regalaron porque creí que se daría cuenta.

-Sigo sin entender.

-No se dan cuenta de que entras por la puerta principal a menos que toques la segunda puerta y yo por despistada lo olvide y termine haciendo mas escándalo del que debería y lo arruine todo, pero cuando lo vuelva a ver me las va a pagar –termino de decir la chica recalcando la ultima palabra con mucho odio colocando la ultima botellita dentro de la caja que cerro con enojo. –Y luego llega esa bruja y me maldice estando yo sin varita, la odio tanto que seria capaz hasta de…

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Harry señalando al piso muy cerca de los pies de Vanessa mientras se acercaba a la muchacha.

-¿Qué es que? –pregunto la chica y volteo a ver a donde señalaba Harry, pero luego abrió mucho los ojos al ver que "eso" era el trozo de periódico que nunca soltaba y que por estar sacando las botellitas había tirado, Harry estaba muy cerca de levantarlo pero Vanessa no podía permitir que Harry lo viera.

-¡Es mío! –grito Vanessa agachándose por el, pegándoselo al pecho y empujando a Harry para que no lo tocara

-¿Qué es? –pregunto Harry confundido ante la acción tan inesperada de Vanessa.

-Nada, solo debes saber que es mío y ya. –dijo ella cortante y se metió el recorte de periódico de nuevo a uno de sus bolsillos y de otro Vanessa saco su varita y le dijo a Harry cambiando completamente de tema –No le digas a nadie lo que vas a ver ¿entendido?

-Si, claro –respondió el muchacho.

Vanessa se arrodillo y se coloco junto a la cama y con la varita apuntando al muro dijo unas palabras que Harry no logro entender, segundos después un fragmento del muro poco mas grande que el tamaño de la caja había desaparecido dejando a Harry sorprendido ante las habilidades mágicas de Vanessa que volteo a verlo antes de tomar la caja y colocarla dentro del agujero que con otras palabras volvió a sellar.

-Listo –dijo Vanessa poniéndose de pie –ahí nunca lo encontraran, las pedí porque pueden servinos para algo.

-Eres genial –dijo Harry

-Gracias –contesto la chica –y gracias también por tratar de defenderme de Bellatrix, eres muy noble.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si, estaré bien, es solo que… olvídalo, no importa –dijo ella y le dedico una sonrisa a Harry que pudo notar un brillo en los ojos de la chica que expresaban una gran tristeza y decepción, Harry tenia que hacer algo por ella porque sabia que las cosas no iban tan bien como ella trataba de demostrarlo.

Luego Vanessa se dirigió a donde estaba el guardarropa mientras se quitaba la capa de viaje y la guardaba, cuando se giro para ver a Harry este ya estaba parado a un palmo de ella le sonrió y la beso de lleno en la boca logrando lo que tanto deseaba pero la reacción de Vanessa no fue la que Harry esperaba pues la chica en cuanto sintió que sus labios tocaban los de Harry lo empujo con tanta fuerza que el muchacho estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

-¡Que crees que haces! –exclamo Vanessa mirando con cara de susto al ojiverde alejándose aun mas de el

-¡¿Qué es lo que hiciste tu?! Yo solo quería ayudarte.

-¿Besándome? –dijo Vanessa arqueando una ceja.

-Si, además tú me besaste primero allá abajo

-¿Y eso que?

-Pues que tu y yo…

-¿Somos novios? –replico la joven con un ligero tono de ironía

-¡Si! –dijo Harry emocionado

-¡No! –dijo Vanessa con determinación

-¿No? –repitió el al tiempo que la sonrisa se le borraba de los labios.

-No –volvió a decir ella

-Pero si…

-Pero nada, lo que paso allá abajo no significo nada –dijo Vanessa y le dio la espalda a Harry

-¿Cómo que no significo nada?... Yo se que sentiste lo mismo que yo cuando nos besamos, no puedes negarlo.

-Te equivocas Enrique –dijo Vanessa cuya voz se escuchaba algo entrecortada como si quisiera volver a llorar.

-No, yo no me equivoco, tu eres la equivocada –replico el muchacho y vio que Vanessa comenzó a mover negativamente la cabeza. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella pero en cuanto Vanessa sintió la respiración de Harry camino mas hacia el frente para alejarse de el. Harry comprendió el significado de ese movimiento y se quedo ahí parado sin dejar de mirarla.

-Lograste hacer el patronus corpóreo ¿verdad Enrique?

-Si –contesto Harry –No quieras cambiarme el tema Vanessa

-No lo estoy cambiando, lo que te voy a decir tiene mucho que ver con lo que estamos hablando.

-Yo no lo creo –dijo Harry entre dientes pero Vanessa no lo oyó

-Tu no podías hacer un patronus corpóreo ¿lo recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo pero…

-Bien –interrumpió Vanessa –pues yo necesitaba que lo hicieras para que pudiera salir de aquí, sabia que el besarte te haría muy feliz, digo, cualquier persona es feliz ante un beso y puedo jurar que cuando lo invocaste estabas pensando en eso pero no significo nada Enrique, solo fue un simple beso y ya –termino de decir ella.

-¡TE AMO! –grito Harry casi sin pensarlo y sin poder creer la facilidad con que esas palabras habían salido de su boca pero Vanessa ni siquiera se movió, seguía como piedra dándole la espalda –Eso no fue un simple beso, lo sabes muy bien porque ¡Tu también me amas!

-No Enrique… ¡Yo no te quiero!–exclamo Vanessa entre lagrimas

Harry al oír estas palabras sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

**N/A: En un par de dias subire los demas capitulos hasta el 29...**


	22. Capitulo 22 SOLO UN DESEO

**CAPITULO 22 SOLO UN DESEO**

Simplemente no podía ser cierto lo que Harry acababa de oír, o era su fuerza de voluntad la que se rehusaba a creerlo, Vanessa jugo con el, lo había utilizado igual que una marioneta solo para cumplir con sus planes¿era Vanessa en realidad tan malvada y perversa como para hacer algo así? Harry la conocía y sabia muy bien que ella no tenia limites, que como decía si se proponía algo lo hacia hasta conseguirlo sin importar por encima de que o de quien hubiese que pasar para lograrlo pero… siempre existe un pero, analizando el como habían sucedido las cosas, dijera lo que dijera Vanessa no podía negar lo que había sentido al besar a Harry y sobre todo con ese largo y apasionado beso tan lleno de dulzura, de magia y sobre todo de amor, un amor que difícilmente dos personas podrían sentir viviendo en ese solitario y frió lugar. Tenia que ser un error, una broma, una confusión, si en verdad Vanessa no lo quería ¿Por qué estaba llorando¿Por qué le daba la espalda a Harry? Algo no andaba bien y Harry no se daría por satisfecho hasta obtener una buena respuesta. 

-¿De verdad no me quieres? –pregunto Harry.

Vanessa simplemente agito la cabeza de un lado al otro como respuesta.

-Mírame y repítemelo. –dijo Harry 

Vanessa se giro lentamente pero mantuvo la miraba fija en el suelo.

-Dime de nuevo que no me quieres –insistió Harry

La chica al fin con los ojos empapados en lágrimas lo miro y abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

-¡Anda dímelo de nuevo! –exclamo Harry casi retándola. 

-Yo…n-no…-balbuceo -¡NO PUEDO! –grito Vanessa y se abalanzo sobre el rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos poniéndose a llorar con aun mas fuerza, Harry también la abrazo y sonrió pues sus dudas estaban resueltas. -¡Perdóname Enrique, perdóname por favor¡Yo también te amo! 

-Lo sabia, pero tranquila no llores, todo estará bien. 

-¡No Enrique, no esta bien, porque yo no puedo, no debo quererte! –exclamo Vanessa aun abrazada a el pero la sonrisa de Harry se borro, de nuevo no entendía nada. 

-¿Por qué? –pregunto el chico, Vanessa se separo de el y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo:

-Porque yo no debo enamorarme de nadie Enrique, no vine aquí para eso, se supone que yo solo estoy aquí para cumplir con mi misión.

-¿Misión¿Qué misión? 

-Jamás lo entenderías, pero lo nuestro es un amor imposible.

-Me parece que estas exagerando, no puede ser imposible, se supone que para ti no existen los imposibles

-Pues no… pero tú y yo somos tan diferentes y… 

Vanessa se quedo callada y se llevo una mano a la boca

-¿Y que? 

Vanessa no podía decirle cual era la verdadera razón por la que ellos dos no pudiesen ser algo más que amigos, sabia que el día en que Harry se enterara de la verdad, que se enterara de que era un espía de Dumbledore y que trabajaba para estar en contra de Voldemort y todos los suyos (porque estaba segura de que tarde o temprano se enteraría) Harry la odiaría de por vida, sabia que Harry no seria capaz de soportar una traición de esa magnitud y prefería evitarse el sufrimiento de amarlo demasiado para que después todo terminara de una forma cruel y bastante dolorosa. Evitar el sufrimiento era otra de las razones por las cuales ella era tan fría ante muchas situaciones el problema era que desde que conoció a Harry de cierta forma se había sensibilizado y eso era demasiado peligroso pues la volvía mucho mas vulnerable, Harry fue la primera persona con la que por lo menos un par de horas se había sentido realmente feliz, la primera persona que había demostrado que podía ser su amigo incondicional, la primera persona en quien podía confiar aparte de ella misma, pero aunque podía confiar en el no podía contarle todos su secretos, se había jurado a si misma que nunca se enamoraría de el pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Tú no te mereces a alguien como yo que siempre he estado sola, sin sentimientos, soy muy fría, orgullosa y rencorosa, podrías arrepentirte de quererme. –dijo Vanessa al fin. 

-¿Arrepentirme¿Arrepentirme de querer a una mujer tan hermosa, inteligente y aparte de todo medio loquita? –pregunto Harry y Vanessa se sonrojo un poco –Eres increíble Vanessa y nada podrá impedir que yo te quiera. –concluyo Harry y se acerco a ella para tomarla de las manos que estaban completamente congeladas

-Pero… 

-¿A que le tienes miedo Vanessa¿A ser feliz? 

-No Enrique, creeme que me sintió muy feliz de saber que alguien me ama y la felicidad es algo que nunca he tenido y que me he empeñado en alejar de mi vida hasta el día en que te conocí.

-¿Entonces aceptas que seamos somos novios? 

-Pues…. 

-¿Sabes que? Ya no me digas nada porque conozco la respuesta –Le corto Harry y de nuevo le robo un beso que esta vez la chica si correspondió y ambos se alegraron de que fue un beso mucho mejor que el primero mas largo y mas apasionado pero Vanessa mientras lo besaba pensó "Enrique tiene razón, merecemos ser felices pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Creo que eso ya no importa el amor ha vencido mi voluntad de resistirme a sentirlo, aprovechare al máximo el tiempo que este amor dure, lo amare como nunca y si es necesario le entregare mi vida entera, estaré con el hasta que llegue el momento de la verdad y luego solo el destino sabrá lo que pueda pasar". Cuando su prolongado beso termino se miraron y se sonrieron el uno al otro pero luego Vanessa se puso seria de nuevo. 

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto el ojiverde. 

-Tengo miedo de que Voldemort o Bellatrix se enteren de lo nuestro, ninguno de los dos debe saberlo.

-Entiendo –dijo Harry pensativo

-Prométeme que será nuestro secreto, que no dirás nada y que pase lo que pase nunca me dejaras.

-Descuida Vanessa, por mi ninguno de esos dos se enterara y creo que ya te lo había prometido, nunca te dejare. 

-Júramelo –insistió Vanessa.

-Te lo juro –dijo Harry y de nuevo la beso. Ella simplemente sonrió satisfecha. 

-Cuando estemos frente a ellos hay que actuar como de costumbre-dijo Vanessa y se fue a sentar a la cama, Harry la siguió acomodándose uno frente al otro con las piernas cruzadas mirándose a los ojos

-Esta bien, como de costumbre –repitió Harry. 

-Bueno, no como de costumbre, más bien como nos tratábamos en un principio, recuerda que ellos creen que tú y yo nos la pasamos peleando todo el tiempo, que idiotas ¿no crees? 

Los dos se echaron a reír. 

-Es cierto¿Cómo fue que terminamos enamorándonos si nos odiábamos tanto? –pregunto Vanesa.

-Diría yo que simplemente paso –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. 

-Si, ni yo misma podría explicarlo. –dijo ella pensativa y soltó un leve suspiro. 

-Oye¿ahora si me vas a contar lo que hiciste fuera de la casa, a quien fuiste a ver? –pregunto Harry y Vanessa lo miro entrecerrando los ojos. 

-De verdad Enrique, y yo que pienso que soy poco romántica tu definitivamente me quitas ese titulo, estábamos hablando de lo nuestro y te pones a recordarme cosas desagradables. 

-Lo siento pero venias tan mal que me preocupas

-Ya te dije que no te voy a decir a donde fui, te recuerdo que tú aceptaste las reglas, lo único que te puedo decir es que me hicieron enojar.

-Creí que ahora que tú y yo ya somos más que amigos podrías contarme todo lo que te pasa. 

-No te emociones tanto, hay cosas que no se pueden contar, los secretos siempre existen, estoy segura de que tu igual que yo guardas algún secreto ¿o me equivoco?

Harry no contesto pues Vanessa tenia razón.

La chica le dio la espalda pero solo para tomar una almohada que después puso sobre las piernas de Harry para recostarse en ella.

-¿Sabes Enrique? Si pudiera volvería a salir de esta casa. 

-¿En serio? 

-Si, fue un poco divertido burlar a los dementores 

-Me imagino entonces que no te persiguieron. –dijo el muchacho mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-Claro que me persiguieron, pero no tantos como creí, solo fueron tres, oye una pregunta¿Qué forma tomo tu patronus? 

-Un ciervo¿Por qué?

-Por nada, solo tenía curiosidad. –dijo ella –Tengo otra pregunta, aunque ya no tiene nada que ver con eso. 

-¿Qué pasa? 

-¿Ya habías besado a alguien mas? –pregunto levantando la cabeza para lograr ver los ojos de Harry.

-No –contesto el aunque la verdadera respuesta era "No estoy seguro" 

-Besas bien para ser la primera vez que lo haces. 

-Gracias pero ¿que me dices de ti, ya lo habías hecho antes? 

-¿Tu que crees? –pregunto ella picaramente. 

-Que si –dijo el seriamente.

-Pues no tontito, tu fuiste el primero –contesto ella riendo.

-¿Y de verdad solo me besaste para que yo lograra hacer el patronus?

-No exactamente. 

-Entonces eso significa que si. –dijo Harry enojándose un poco. 

-Oh claro que no, eso es lo que quería que creyeras, admito que si sabia que con eso te animarías un poquito mas pero fue algo que me salio sin querer y aparte de todo te gusto el beso ¿no?

-Si pero no me parece bien que lo hayas hecho.

-No quiero que peleemos ahora. ¿Podrías olvidarlo? –dijo ella mirándolo de una forma tan suplicante y tierna que Harry no pudo resistir el darle otro beso como respuesta

-Gracias –dijo ella y se recostó de lado.

Así paso un rato sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada pero la verdad era que Harry ya sentía las piernas algo entumecidas de tenerlas cruzadas durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Ya te dormiste? –pregunto Harry cuando vio que Vanessa tenia los ojos cerrados. 

La chica solo movió un poco la cabeza en señal de asentimiento sin abrir los ojos. 

-Voy a moverte un poco pero quédate tranquila –dijo Harry casi susurrando.

Con muchos esfuerzos por no moverla demasiado sostuvo la almohada y saco sus pies debajo de ella para luego acomodarla de nuevo en la cama. Luego de asegurarse de que Vanessa no se despertara se acostó en el poco cacho de cama que quedaba y de la única forma en que podía acomodarse era de lado a lado pero no le importo, el solo quería descansar sus piernas…. 

_Me encontraba parado en medio de un oscuro bosque, se sentía el frió casi calándome los huesos pero no estaba en la casa de Voldemort, eso era seguro, delante de mi había un lago y mas allá al otro lado de este había dos figuras tendidas en el suelo cuyos rostros no podía distinguir muy bien, pero un momento¿esos son dementores? Los están atacando, nunca había visto tantos ¿Dónde rayos estoy? _

_-¡Expecto Patronum! –exclame, sabia que era mi voz y de mi varita salio un ciervo plateado, ahora si no cabía duda, definitivamente era yo, viendo lo que seguramente hice en algún momento de mi vida ¿pero cuando¿O será que de nuevo solo estoy soñando?... No lo creo. _

_El ciervo comenzó a galopar en dirección contraria embistiendo a todo ese centenar de dementores que huyo escondiéndose en medio de la oscuridad, luego cumplido su propósito el ciervo plateado volvió hasta mí y cuando intento tocarlo se ha desvanecido. Se escucho un ruido detrás de mi y de nuevo aparece esa niña castaña que ya había visto hace muchos meses en la biblioteca el día que conocí a Vanessa. Al parecer la niña ya a crecido un poco, un par de años por lo menos. _

_-¿Qué has hecho? –dijo enfadada, todo es tan extraño –Dijiste que no intervendrías. _

_-Solo he salvado nuestra vida –respondí. _

_-No puedo creerlo… ¡Hiciste aparecer un patronus capaz de ahuyentar a todos los dementores¡Eso es magia avanzadísima! _

_-Sabia que lo podía hacer –dije –Porque ya lo había hecho antes¿No es absurdo?... _

_De repente todo desaparece ante mis ojos, de nuevo sin saber quien es ella, veo pasar muchas manchas de colores diversos que giran sin cesar alrededor de mí, me están mareando hasta que al fin todo se detiene y ahora estoy parado sobre la hierva con una casa algo extraña tras de mi y un chico pelirrojo bastante alto esta parado frente a un estanque medio verdoso y lleno de renacuajos dándome la espalda y ahora ¿Quién es el? Todo ha desaparecido de nuevo, las manchas de colores vuelven a girar alrededor de mi decido cerrar los ojos y cuando vuelvo a abrirlos estoy… ¿corriendo¿Por qué demonios estoy corriendo? No lo se pero puedo sentir ese deseo de huir, escapar, no se de que o de quien pero se que eso es lo único que quiero. _

_Por lo poco que alcanzo a ver en mi huida se trata de un solitario, oscuro y muerto callejón con muy poca gente, la cual esquivo, algunos locales se encuentran abiertos y otros están con las ventanas y puertas selladas con maderas pero yo sigo corriendo, doy vuelta en una esquina llegando a otro callejón con la diferencia de que este es mucho mas oscuro y frió que el anterior y aparte de todo no se ve ni una sola persona. Ya estoy muy cansado, me siento derrotado y es cuando al fin decido detenerme luego se escuchan pasos detrás de mí, me doy la vuelta lentamente y solo veo un gran rayo de luz roja que va directo hacia mí…. _

-¡AHHHH! –grito Harry al momento que sintió un fuerte dolor de su cicatriz, se llevo una mano a la frente y rodó lo cual fue un grave error pues el muy tonto cayo de la cama azotando en el suelo igual que si fuera un costal lleno de piedras. 

-¿Estas bien? 

Harry abrió los ojos y vio que unos ojitos azules se asomaban por encima de la cama mirándolo con expresión angustiada.

-Si, estoy bien es solo que me quede dormido y sin querer me caí de la cama –dijo Harry y se sentó mientras se llevaba una mano a la cicatriz de su frente que aun le picaba.

-Me asustaste tontito, gritaste muy feo, creí que te había pasado algo malo o que esa maldita de Lestrange había vuelto.

-No pasa nada, en serio –se apresuro a decir Harry que se paro y se fue a sentar a su lado –Vuelve a dormir. 

Vanessa que todavía tenia mucho sueño le hizo caso y de nuevo se acostó. El vio que ella cerró los ojos y le acaricio el cabello hasta que se quedo dormida para luego sentarse de nuevo en el suelo a los pies de la cama recargando la cabeza sobre esta para ponerse a reflexionar sobre lo que le había pasado después de tantos meses en que no había tenido ningún tipo de recuerdo preguntándose el porque de todo aquello y sobre todo porque ocurrió cuando se encontraba en el momento mas feliz de su vida. Ahora acababa de descubrir que en su antigua vida ya había invocado un patronus lo que le provocaba mucha incertidumbre, y a no entender porque le había costado tanto trabajo aprenderlo de nuevo ¿Cómo era posible olvidar algo así? Y del patronus de nuevo esa chica que reconocía lo difícil que era producir ese encantamiento, el chico pelirrojo que no había dejado ver su rostro y para finalizar con su última incógnita era ese callejón por el que había estado corriendo, más bien huyendo pero ¿huyendo de que? De nuevo todo se volvía confuso para Harry con esa última imagen de un rayo de luz roja directo hacia el que aparte de todo también le había provocado un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz. Harry se sentía muy mal de no poder descifrar todo eso. El rompecabezas de su vida volvía a aparecer cuando menos quería que lo hiciera, con diecisiete años perdidos dentro de su memoria, realmente no era sencillo sobrellevarlo. Decidió ponerse en pie y volteo a ver a su novia que dormía tranquilamente, Harry sintió un poco de envidia pues para el Vanessa tenia una vida mucho mas tranquila y sin problemas que la de el. 

Harry de nuevo presto atención a la ventana que estaba a un par de metros delante de él, ya estaba anocheciendo, camino hasta ella y cuando miro por el vidrio lo considero un error pues el panorama no era nada alentador, era algo verdaderamente deprimente, se alcanzaba a ver mucho mas allá del muro los grandes árboles algunos de ellos secos, otros con las ramas torcidas y los que estaban frondosos en vez de tener ramas de color verde mas bien parecían de color negro y también se veía una espesa niebla por encima de estos pero para Harry ese bosque no tenia fin. ¿Y Vanessa decía que quería volver a salir para cruzar todo eso? Pensándolo bien, era mejor no tener ventanas. 

Volvió a mirar a Vanessa, era mejor dejarla dormir pero no podía dejarla así, fue hasta donde estaba el guardarropa en donde seguramente había otra cobija pero no encontró nada así que tomo la capa de viaje de la muchacha y con mucho cuidado se la hecho encima ella se movió un poco pero no se despertó y luego sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta, asomo la cabeza para asegurarse que no había nadie, una vez seguro salio cerrando la puerta tras el y casi de puntitas cruzo el pasillo hasta donde estaba su habitación.

El tiempo siguió su curso, febrero termino para después dar paso a la primavera que en la casa de Voldemort paso completamente desapercibida pues el pasto, los arbustos y los árboles no habían cambiado ni un poco, todo igual de marchito y frió como siempre a causa de los dementores y la primavera de igual forma había dado paso al verano con cuya llegada también habían aparecido fuerte lluvias y tormentas que solo empeoraron el ambiente pero a Harry y a Vanessa eso no les importaba de hecho en dos ocasiones se habían pasado la tarde bajo la lluvia pero cuando habían vuelto a la casa el que sufrió las consecuencias fue Gipsy y el otro elfo que tuvieron que limpiar las huellas de los chicos antes de que Bellatrix las descubriera.

Los dos novios habían mejorado mucho con su relación, las peleas se habían reducido casi al mínimo y Bellatrix no sospechaba absolutamente nada pues según Vanessa ellos dos eran unos excelentes actores. 

Harry durante ese tiempo había logrado mejorar muchísimo en sus hechizos, ya sabia casi de todo y se alegraba mucho por eso, de lo único que no se alegraba es que durante esos meses había tenido de nuevo sueños extraños en los que había descubierto como se había hecho la cicatriz de su brazo con la frase "No debo decir mentiras" en el que una vieja regordeta con ropa rosada le sonreía maquiavélicamente, también había soñado que un dragón lo perseguía, que corría por en medio de un laberinto y también con el anciano de la nariz torcida y gafas de media luna que simplemente se limitaba a sonreírle sin decirle una sola palabra. Todo verdaderamente extraño pero que no le ayudaba en nada y ni como decirle a Vanessa pues había jurado no contar nada de lo que le pasaba y no tenia tampoco la mas mínima intención de irle a contar a Bellatrix. 

Una mañana mientras Harry dormía y tenia un muy lindo sueño en el que estaba con Vanessa sentado en medio de un jardín muy bonito un fuerte movimiento en su cama lo despertó; cuando abrió los ojos vio que era Vanessa que estaba alegremente saltando sobre su cama, nunca la había visto tan contenta.

-Levántate dormilón –dijo ella y finalmente se dejo caer en la cama quedando a un lado de Harry viéndolo directo a los ojos. 

-No quiero –contesto el y se oculto tras las cobijas. 

-Anda, parate ya, es muy tarde. –respondió ella y le destapo la cara solo para darle un beso en la mejilla a Harry. 

-Estaba soñando contigo, me hubieras dejado dormir otro ratito.

-¿En serio? Lo siento 

-¿Por qué estas tan contenta? 

-Adivina que día es hoy. –dijo ella sonriente sin despegar sus ojos de los de Harry. 

-No lo se… ¿Lunes? 

-Si 

-¿Y que con que sea lunes, es un día como cualquier otro. 

-No Enrique, hoy no es un lunes cualquiera. –dijo ella moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro pero aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Entonces? 

-Bueno pues es que hoy, lunes 13 de julio … ¡Es mi cumpleaños! –exclamo Vanessa aun con mas alegría. -¿No vas a felicitarme? 

-Por supuesto que si mi amor –dijo Harry y se sentó en la cama para besar y abrazar a su novia –Muchas felicidades, tu sabes cuanto te quiero ¿verdad? 

-Claro que lo se y gracias por soportarme durante tanto tiempo. ¿Qué me vas a regalar? –dijo ella entusiasmada. 

-Pues no lo se, yo no tengo nada que regalarte –respondió Harry apenado –Pero si lo tuviera te daría todo lo que tu quisieras.

-¿De veras me darías lo que yo quisiera? 

-Si –dijo Harry, le sonrió a Vanessa y se volvió a meter en la cama. Vanessa no se quiso quedar atrás y también se acostó tapándose solo con las sabanas. 

-¿Me cumplirías un deseo? –pregunto la joven

-Claro¿Qué es lo que quieres. 

-¿Pero de verdad lo vas a hacer?

Harry solo la miro alzando una ceja

-No es mucho lo que te pido, pero quizás no quieras. 

-No importa lo que sea, dímelo, yo te cumpliré tu deseo de cumpleaños. 

-Que conste que tú ya dijiste que cumplirás ¿eh?

-Si, si, vamos dime que es lo que quieres –dijo Harry impaciente

Vanessa se tapo con la sabana hasta la cabeza.

-Me quiero……………go –dijo Vanessa en un susurro pero Harry no entendió nada mas que las primeras dos palabras. 

-¿Qué dijiste? No te entendí nada

La chica se destapo un poco dejando solo al descubierto sus ojos para mirar a Harry 

-Dije que… Me quiero casar contigo –dijo ella separando cada una de las palabras para que se entendieran claramente. 

Harry se quedo como piedra, no muy seguro de que en verdad Vanessa hubiera dicho eso pero cuando su cerebro al fin lo entendió del todo se sentó de golpe en la cama muy exaltado y volteo a ver a la joven bruja. 

-¿Estas bromeando verdad? 

Vanessa aun cubierta con las sabanas movió la cabeza negativamente, vaya lió en que se acababa de meter Harry. 


	23. Capitulo 23 EL SOL DE NUEVO

**CAPITULO 23 EL SOL DE NUEVO**

-¿Ya ves? Te lo dije, sabia que no ibas a querer –dijo Vanessa y se volvió a cubrir con las sabanas. 

-No, no, no es eso, es solo que… no te parece que aun somos demasiado jóvenes –dijo Harry mientras se estiraba para tomar de su mesita de noche las gafas.

-Pues ni tan jóvenes, ya no somos unos niños

-Hablando en serio Vanessa, tú acabas de cumplir 19 y yo tengo… ¿17? –dijo Harry esto ultimo casi susurrando. 

-Es cierto, nunca me has dicho cuando es tu cumpleaños –dijo la chica y al fin decidió sentarse. 

-¿M-mi cumpleaños? –pregunto Harry, jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso y ahora se hallaba en otro gran problema.

-Si, tu cumpleaños¿Cuándo es? 

Harry no sabia que contestar pero si no explicaba nada seria mucho peor, tenia que inventarse algo y pronto:

"Vamos Enrique, piensa rápido" Se decía Harry a si mismo peleando con sus pensamientos "¿Cuando es mi cumpleaños¿Por qué jamás se me ocurrió preguntar eso? Voldemort me dijo el día que llegue que tenia muy poco tiempo de haber cumplido los 17 años y llegue en… en… Agosto, si, llegue aquí en agosto, cielos ya casi es un año ¿ya los habré cumplido o todavía no? Bien, el cumpleaños de Vanessa es el 13 de julio, 13…3…1…1…3 ¡Ya como sea!" se rindió Harry pero de repente sucedió algo que no se esperaba, de nuevo esas voces en su cabeza lo perseguían: 

"_**Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes"**_

-¡El 31 de julio! –exclamo Harry de repente. 

-Tranquilo, no es necesario que grites –dijo Vanessa mirándolo con cara de espantada. 

-Lo siento –se disculpo Harry no sin antes agradecer a esas extrañas voces que fuesen tan oportunas, ahora había una cosa mas que agregar a la lista de recuerdos recuperados, pues muy en el fondo sabia que ese era el día de su cumpleaños 

-Mas a mi favor, en un par de semanas cumplirás los dieciocho. –dijo Vanessa como si nada. 

-Pero no se trata de eso¡es demasiado pronto! –exclamo Harry de nuevo algo preocupado por las locuras de la joven. 

-Mejor dime que no me quieres tanto como dices –dijo Vanessa. 

-Un momento, no quieras empezar a chantajearme con eso, ya te conozco –dijo Harry mientras la miraba entrecerrando los ojos. 

-¿Chantajearte yo¿Cómo crees? –respondió ella desviando la miraba y Harry prefirió solo echarse a reír un poco. 

-Esta bien Vanessa, nos casaremos –dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa en los labios pues no podía negar que tenia frente a el a una gran mujer.

-¿En serio? –preguntoVanessa mirando a Harry con ojos vidriosos llenos de mucha emoción. Harry asintió con la cabeza. – ¡Enrique te amo! –grito ella.

La chica se abalanzo a los brazos de Harry plantándole un beso que el chico muy gustoso correspondió. 

-Te dije que cumpliría tu deseo, fuera cual fuera ¿no? –dijo Harry después de eso. 

-¿Lo haces porque de verdad me quieres o solo por cumplir mis caprichos?

-Porque te quiero obviamente. –contesto Harry –Pero me gustaría saber ¿porque es que quieres casarte conmigo?

-Por tres simples razones. 

-¿Ah si?

-Aja. La primera porque te amo demasiado…

-Yo también te amo. 

-…la segunda porque así podré besarte todos los días. 

-Hmm… me parece que eso ya lo haces sin necesidad de que estemos casados. –dijo Harry con un poco de ironía. 

-Ya deja de interrumpirme –lo regaño la joven lanzándole una almohada a la cara que Harry esquivo con mucha suerte y después se empezó a reír de nuevo. -¿Y la tercera? 

-La tercera es porque así me podré asegurar que nunca me dejaras –dijo ella entre risas y Harry lo tomo como una de las tantas bromas de su novia sin saber que en verdad eso era lo que mas quería la muchacha. 

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry pensativo –me parecen unas razones bastante razonables, ahora, ven acá. –dijo Harry y la jalo para ahora el plantarle un beso a ella. –Algún día nos casaremos, te lo prometo. 

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se dijo nada mas se mantuvieron abrazados el uno al otro. 

-Quiero que nos casemos cuanto antes –dijo Vanessa soltándose de Harry y poniéndose de pie 

-Supongo que te refieres a un par de meses o un año ¿verdad? –dijo Harry temeroso. 

-Por supuesto que no, a "cuanto antes" me refiero a que si pudiera casarme hoy mismo lo haría. 

-¿QUEE¿Estas loca¡Te recuerdo que estamos encerrados en esta horrible casa! –exclamo Harry realmente sorprendido con la boca entre abierta por las ocurrencias de ella. 

-Shhh! No grites –le reprendió la joven –Que con que estemos encerrados, podríamos salir de nuevo ¿no? 

-¿Los dos? –pregunto Harry alzando una ceja. 

-Si, los dos, veras que no es tan complicado.

-Vanessa, porque no mejor te esperas a que todo esto termine, a que la guerra entre nosotros y la Orden del Fénix finalice –dijo Harry tratando de hacer entrar a Vanessa en razón.

-Por eso mismo quiero hacerlo Enrique, porque estamos en medio de la guerra, no sabemos lo que nos pueda pasar, si yo llegara a morir, quisiera hacerlo con la satisfacción de que me case con el hombre mas maravilloso la tierra. 

-Gracias, aunque yo no creo que sea el hombre mas maravilloso de la tierra y te entiendo, pero no hables de eso ahora ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Harry. 

Vanessa se limito a dedicarle una linda sonrisa. 

-Apurate a cambiarte y quitarte esa pijama mi amor –dijo Vanessa mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. 

-¿Dijiste mi amor? –pregunto Harry divertido y Vanessa se detuvo en su andar volteándolo a ver. 

-¿Lo dije? Oops! no me di cuenta, creo que se me salio sin querer, pero si no te gusta no lo haré de nuevo. 

-No, esta bien, es solo que nunca antes me lo habías dicho mi amorr –dijo Harry riendo y recalcando mucho la ultima palabra.

-Ya no seas payaso –dijo ella tratando de hacerse la enojada pues de cierta forma Harry la estaba imitando pero ya no podía enojarse con el.

Solo como juego Vanessa se agacho para recoger una almohada que había caído mientras ella se había puesto a saltar en la cama y se la arrojo a Harry que muy hábilmente la atrapo.

-Fallaste –dijo Harry triunfante. 

-Ya hablando en serio, te veo en quince minutos allá afuera para que bajemos juntos a comer. 

-¿Comer, a desayunar diría yo. 

-Comer –repitió Vanessa –Te dije que ya era muy tarde y en lo que estuvimos platicando sobre nosotros supongo que ya ha de ser más de medio día. –termino de decir la chica y salio de la habitación. 

Minutos mas tarde se encontraron en el pasillo y bajaron por las escaleras pero cuando pisaban de los últimos escalones un sonido y una sombra los hizo detenerse. 

-¿Narcissa? –pregunto Harry 

La rubia mujer había aparecido en medio del salón y al escuchar la pregunta de Harry volteo a verlo. 

-Pot…quiero decir Burnett¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos no crees? 

-Si, mucho tiempo –contesto Harry al tiempo que terminaban de bajar las escaleras, Vanessa examino a la mujer y se cruzo de brazos no muy cerca de donde Harry se encontraba. 

-¿Sabes donde esta mi hermana? –pregunto Narcissa Malfoy acercándose a ellos 

-No lo se, ni me importa –respondió Harry cortante –Vamonos Vanessa –dijo el ojiverde haciéndole señas a la muchacha para que ya se fueran al comedor. 

-¡Esperen! –exclamo la mujer y ambos chicos se pararon en seco volteando a verla mientras esta se aproximaba hasta quedar a un metro de donde ellos estaban parados. 

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Harry. 

-¿Con que tu eres Vanessa no es cierto? –pregunto Narcissa sin hacerle caso a Harry –Me parece que no nos han presentado 

-Gusto en conocerla señora Malfoy. –respondió Vanessa arrastrando un poco las palabras. 

-Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Bella me ha hablado mucho sobre ti 

-Ya me imagino lo que te habrá contado –dijo Harry entre dientes pero ninguna de las dos brujas le escucho. Después de eso Narcissa se acerco más a la muchacha. 

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –pregunto Vanessa mirando a la mujer con confusión pero Narcissa no le respondió, en cambio comenzó a girar alrededor de ella, examinándola de arriba a abajo. -¡Basta¡Deje de mirarme así! –exclamo Vanessa que estuvo a punto de sacar la varita pero se contuvo sin dejar de mirar a la mujer con ojos asesinos mientras esta se alejaba de nuevo. 

-No era mi intención intimidarte. 

-Usted a mi no me intimida pero aborrezco que me examinen sin consultármelo. –respondió Vanessa firmemente sin quitarle la vista de encima. 

-Tienes el carácter fuerte, eres una sangre pura ¿verdad muchacha? –pregunto Narcissa. 

-Si –mintió la chica con un poco de sarcasmo sin entender a que venia aquella pregunta y sin entender que era lo que se proponía la bruja. 

-En verdad eres muy hermosa¿lo sabias? 

-Por supuesto que lo se –afirmó Vanessa con mucho orgullo. 

En eso se oyó el ruido de una puerta, era Bellatrix Lestrange que salía muy concentrada del despacho de Voldemort, dio un par de pasos hasta que reparo en las tres personas que estaban en el salón. 

-¿Cissy? –pregunto Bellatrix acercándose a su hermana. 

-Hola Bella¿Cómo estas? Ya me tienes aquí de nuevo –dijo Narcissa y fue a saludar a su hermana –Me alegra que hoy estés de mucho mejor humor que la ultima vez que nos vimos. 

Talvez fue un error que Narcissa le recordara la ultima vez que se habían visto pues Bella le lanzo una mirada de enojo. 

-¿A que viniste? –pregunto Bella olvidando por completo que Harry y Vanessa estaban ahí.

Harry aprovecho para hacerle señas a Vanessa para que ya se fueran al comedor pero Vanessa movió negativamente la cabeza con disimulo pues como cada que era posible, (osea casi nunca) quería enterarse de lo que hablaban. 

-He venido para llevarte conmigo –respondió Narcissa. 

-¿Qué¿De que rayos estas hablando? –pregunto Bella alzando una ceja.

-Hablo de que he venido para invitarte a comer a mi casa, Draco que al fin ya termino el colegio tiene muchas ganas de ver a su tía favorita, no puedes negarte, tiene mucho que no comemos juntas. 

Hubo un silencio que duro solo un par de segundos. 

-Esta bien, iré contigo –contesto Bellatrix Lestrange casi a regañadientes pero no podía rechazar a su hermana. 

-Gracias hermanita –dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa –Estaba pensando en que podríamos llevar con nosotras a esta jovencita –dijo volteando a ver a Vanessa y la chica puso una cara extraña, como si no estuviera segura de que le hablaban a ella. –Estoy segura de que a Draco le encantaría conocerla. –termino de decir Narcissa Malfoy dibujando lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. 

Muchas cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo, lo único que quedaba claro era que tanto Vanessa como Bellatrix y Harry estaban realmente confundidos y sorprendidos, sin embargo Narcissa estaba feliz. Bellatrix puso una cara de fuchi, se sentía indignada y ofendida de que su hermana se atreviera a llevar consigo a la chica de los ojos azul zafiro que tanto odiaba. Vanessa se quedo congelada, de piedra ante la invitación con la boca entre abierta y confundida de que la mujer quisiera que ella emparentara con su hijo, algo verdaderamente extraño, ahora comprendía el porque de que la hubiera examinado y halagado por su belleza y el porque de que quisiera saber cual era su linaje. Harry por su parte apretó los puños y sintió algo muy extraño en el estomago pero nada comparado con lo que había sentido el día que beso a Vanessa la primera vez, si no todo lo contrario, era una especie de odio, impotencia y coraje, si mucho coraje, Narcissa Malfoy pretendía llevarse a su Vanessa para ¡presentársela a un completo extraño! Y el siendo el novio… ¿se iba a quedar ahí esperándola en casa mientras ella se iba con otro? Claro que no, tenía que hacer algo porque eso definitivamente no lo permitiría. 

-¡Yo también quiero ir! –exclamo Harry antes de que Vanessa o Bellatrix dijeran algo.

-¡NOO! –gritaron las hermanas al unísono tan fuerte que Vanessa dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás. 

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto Harry. 

La respuesta era obvia, no podían permitir que Harry se encontrara con Draco o Lucius Malfoy que lo reconocerían de inmediato, de eso estaban seguras. 

-1Si la llevas a ella olvídate de mi Cissy! –dijo Bellatrix señalando a Vanessa con el dedo –No estoy dispuesta a compartir la mesa con esta mocosa. 

-No te preocupes por mi Bellatrix –dijo Vanessa tranquilamente -¿Podrías dejar de apuntarme con el dedo?… Gracias, así esta mucho mejor –Luego Vanessa volteo a ver a Narcissa –Le agradezco mucho su invitación, pero es obvio que a su hermana no le agrada mi presencia, seria muy injusto que me llevara a mi y dejara a la pobre de Bellatrix en casa, no quiero arruinarles su comida familiar, será en otra ocasión si le parece, estaría encantada de conocer a su familia.

-Esta bien muchacha, nos veremos en otra ocasión… ¿Nos vamos Bella?

-Claro Cissy, vamonos –respondió Bellatrix apretando mucho los dientes. 

Narcissa desapareció y segundos después lo hizo su hermana sin dejar de ver a Vanessa con ojos asesinos hasta que se fue. 

-Que horror de mujeres –dijo Vanessa –yo entre mas lejos este de ellas mucho mejor, Narcissa Malfoy esta loca si cree que tengo ganas de conocer a su hijo, que de seguro ha de ser igual que ese par de víboras –continuo Vanessa mirando el lugar donde ambas mujeres habían desaparecido y luego volteo a ver a Harry muy sonriente –Yo ya te tengo a ti. 

Escuchar esto tranquilizo a Harry y decidió dejar el asunto por la paz. 

-Vamos a comer –dijo Harry y la tomo del brazo pero Vanessa no se movió ni un milímetro. 

El chico al cruzar su mirada con la de ella no tardo más de dos segundos en comprender que era lo que sucedía. 

-¡Ay no¡No, no, no¡Ni lo pienses Vanessa! –exclamo Harry 

Vanessa movió la cabeza de arriba abajo muy sonriente. 

-Pero… íbamos a comer –dijo Harry un poco afligido 

-Lo se, pero tu estomago puede esperar, Bellatrix se ha ido, es nuestra oportunidad. No se como se atreve a decir la gente que el 13 es de mala suerte¿no es hoy un día grandioso, que emoción! –concluyo Vanessa y se colgó a los brazos de Harry. 

Luego de eso lo jalo de un brazo y lo llevo escaleras arriba hasta que llegaron a la habitación de la joven.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunto Harry después de cerrar la puerta tras el. 

-Voy a prepararlo todo¿recuerdas cuanto tarde el día que me fui? –pregunto la chica mientras sacaba su capa de viaje. 

-No lo se, creo que fueron como cuatro horas –dijo Harry pensativo. 

-Y Bellatrix llego antes que yo¿Cómo cuanto puede tardar en comer? –dijo Vanessa para si.

-Pues… 

-Creo que el no conocer esa información nos complica un poquito las cosas, Enrique tenemos que ser rápidos, debemos de ir y venir en la mitad de ese tiempo. –dijo Vanessa con algo de preocupación. 

-¿En dos horas¿Crees que lo lograremos? 

-Pues mas nos vale 

-Tengo miedo –dijo Harry. 

-Tranquilo, no pasara nada. –contesto ella y se arrodillo frente a su ropero dándole la espalda a Harry, lanzo un hechizo al ultimo cajón y luego lo abrió. Harry creyó que la chica lo resguardaba con algún encantamiento para que nadie mas que ella pudiera abrirlo pues en cuanto se acerco para ver lo que guardaba en su interior Vanessa lo cerro de golpe.

-¿Qué guardas ahí? –pregunto Harry curiosamente. 

-Solo un par de cosas –se limito a contestar Vanessa guardándose algo en los bolsillos y de nuevo lanzo el encantamiento. –Toma ponte esto –Vanessa le entrego a Harry un reloj de mano

-¿Para que me lo das? 

-Necesitamos saber cuanto tiempo nos queda. 

-¿Por qué no lo usas tu?

-Por que no quiero usar nada que provenga de… 

-¿De quien? –pregunto Harry cuando Vanessa no termino la frase. 

-De nadie –dijo Vanessa cortante y se dirigió a un lado de su cama, volvió a lanzar un hechizo pero esta vez hacia donde estaba el muro, en el lugar donde había escondido las pociones, saco un par de las pequeñas botellitas y luego le dijo a Harry. –Es mejor que vayas por tu capa de viaje, ya es hora de irnos, te esperare abajo, no tardes mucho –Vanessa cerro la cajita de madera, la metió dentro del hueco y Harry salio de ahí. 

El muchacho al llegar a su habitación empezó a dar vueltas de un lado al otro jugueteando con el reloj que le había dado Vanessa, tenía miedo pero no sabía exactamente de que, no sabía si era miedo de que saldría por primera vez de ese lugar, si era miedo del plan tan arriesgado de Vanessa o si era miedo de que en menos de dos horas se desposaría con ella, todo era tan confuso y sobre todo tan rápido. En pocos minutos se enfrentaría de nuevo con los dementores, tenia que quitarse el miedo a como fuera lugar, ser un hombre valiente. Como pudo se puso el reloj, fue por su capa de viaje, se la echo encima y con paso decidido se dirigió al salón para encontrarse con Vanessa que ya lo esperaba ahí parada junto a la puerta que llevaba directo al patio. 

-¿Listo? –pregunto ella. 

-Creo que si –susurro Harry. 

Vanessa salio y Harry la siguió, igual a las otras veces la chica hizo aparecer una escalera tras el árbol y antes de subir le dijo a Harry. 

-Fíjate en la hora que es, a partir de este momento comienza a correr nuestro tiempo, dos horas como limite. Es probable que Bellatrix tarde mucho más de ese tiempo pero no podemos arriesgarnos. 

-Esta bien –contesto Harry mirando el reloj 

Después ambos subieron por el árbol y empezaron a caminar sobre el acercándose al muro. 

-Mantén tu varita lista para cuando ellos lleguen. El día en que yo me fui utilice un hechizo levitatorio para no caer, pero creo que es imposible que realice uno que nos proteja a los dos así que se me ocurrió hacer algo muy simple pero que quizás funcione.

-¿Quizás¿Qué piensas hacer? –pregunto Harry frunciendo el entrecejo. 

-Intentare aparecer un colchón o lo mas parecido, espero que sea lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos caigamos ahí, por lo tanto tu lanzaras el patronus primero y yo aprovechare esos segundos, luego yo lanzare mi patronus y luego…saltaremos. 

-Diciéndolo así se oye muy sencillo –dijo Harry al momento en que llegaban a la orilla del muro donde el frió era insoportable. 

-Ya veras que lo lograremos amor–dijo Vanessa entrelazando su mano con la de Harry, le dedico una sonrisa y se besaron. –No vayas a soltarme ¿De acuerdo? 

Harry asintió con la cabeza. 

Cruzaron el muro juntos y vieron a los dementores aproximarse a toda velocidad sobre ellos. 

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! –grito Harry y de su varita salio el ciervo plateado que galopo y arremetió contra los dementores, el muchacho no tenia tiempo para ver lo que hacia la muchacha a un lado de el solo esperaba que diera resultado su loca idea, de lo contrario, el golpe podría ser fatal. El ciervo entretuvo a los dementores solo unos cuantos segundos, luego desapareció y esas horribles criaturas regresaron de nuevo.

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! –esta vez fue Vanessa la que pronuncio el encantamiento.

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! –exclamo Harry casi al mismo tiempo que la muchacha y ciervo y águila se desplazaron con fuerza a los dementores.

-¡YA ENRIQUE¡SALTA AHORA! –grito Vanessa sujetando la mano de Harry aun con mas fuerza. Harry cerró fuertemente los ojos y lo hizo, salto al vació, todo le pareció ir tan lento, con el aire helado rozándole el rostro sin saber en que momento tocaría el suelo pero el hecho de tener a Vanessa a su lado le daba algo de seguridad. 

-¡CORRE! –grito Vanessa y tiro de la mano de Harry.

El chico abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya estaban abajo, no había sentido el momento del aterrizaje, rápidamente miro bajo de el y vio que no se trataba de un colchón, con lo que se encontró fue una especie de nube, en un tono grisáceo semitransparente que en cuanto se puso de pie desapareció. La chica lo jalo de nuevo volteo hacia arriba y vio al montón de dementores tratando de vencer lo que quedaba de sus patronus 

-¡QUE CORRAS! –volvió a gritar Vanessa. 

Harry obedeció y corrieron, corrieron mucho sin voltear atrás hasta que al fin se detuvieron con la respiración un poco agitada.

-Lo… lo logramos… ¿no es cierto? –dijo Harry entrecortadamente.

-A-aun no… falta la… la segunda persecución –contesto Vanessa. 

-¿La segunda persecución¿A que te refieres? 

-¡A eso! –dijo ella señalando el lugar de donde habían llegado, Harry volteo y se dio cuenta de que varios dementores venían por ellos -¿Recuerdas que te dije que tres dementores me habían perseguido? Pues ahí los tienes. 

-Discúlpame Vanessa pero eso no son 3 dementores… -dijo Harry sarcásticamente moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro –¡Corre!

-¡Espera! –lo interrumpió Vanessa –déjalos que se acerquen mas y les lanzamos el patronus juntos para que se larguen de una buena vez. 

-¿Y si no se van? 

-Pues entonces si tendremos que correr… A la cuenta de tres… 1… 2… –los dementores ya estaban demasiado cerca y ambos tenían la varita lista y apuntando directo hacia ellos -… 3

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! –gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo, las dos figuras plateadas salieron de sus varitas respectivas que por un momento pareció que se entrelazaban entre si y persiguieron a los dementores hasta que se perdieron en medio de la oscuridad

-Ahora si lo logramos –dijo Vanessa con suficiencia –Vamos, tenemos que alejarnos mas de aquí para que podamos desaparecer. 

Mientras caminaban Harry observaba todo lo que los rodeaba, estaban en medio de un muy frió y oscuro bosque, todo el lugar estaba cubierto de neblina que solo les permitía ver un par de metros delante de ellos; había árboles de grandes troncos, eran tan altos que a Harry le pareció que de poder escalarlos y llegar a lo mas alto de ellos seria capaz de tocar el cielo. 

-Siento que ya he estado en un lugar muy parecido a este –dijo Harry en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada –respondió Harry 

-Sujétame fuerte –dijo Vanessa que aun tenia su mano entrelazada a la de Harry –Ya vamos a aparecernos, sabes en que consiste, te lo explique el otro día, es una lastima que no pudiera enseñarte aparición, yo tenia toda la intención de hacerlo, pero Bellatrix no quiso quitar los encantamientos que permiten que otros aparte de ellos se aparezcan dentro de la casa… creo que hubiera sido divertido –termino de decir la joven y sonrió.

Harry sintió que el aire le faltaba y entonces supo que ya se estaban apareciendo, cuando abrió los ojos se encontraban en el fondo de un callejón, Vanessa lo jalo y llegaron hasta la esquina de una transitada calle, Harry al sentir los calidos rayos del sol esbozo una gran sonrisa, nunca había visto un día tan brillante. La mayoría de la gente que había ahí eran jóvenes. Harry quedo maravillado al ver todo lo que le rodeaba con tiendas por todos lados y edificios enormes muy al estilo gótico 

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto alegremente Vanessa 

-¡Me encanta! –exclamo Harry emocionado.


	24. CAPITULO 24 SE NOS ACABA EL TIEMPO

**CAPITULO 24 SE NOS ACABA EL TIEMPO**

–¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto Harry 

-En Cambridge, 

-Creí que iríamos a Londres.

-Si, yo también lo creí –contesto ella en un tono que parecía algo decepcionada –Ese era el plan inicial pero como disponemos de poco tiempo –Vanessa se encogió de hombros –creo que será mas fácil encontrar a un mago que nos case aquí que en Londres, esa ciudad es un completo caos. Iremos al lugar que fui cuando llegue a este país, es algo muy parecido al Ministerio de Magia pero muchísimo mas pequeño, hay una cede en cada ciudad de este país para los magos que no viven en Londres o que no quieren viajar hasta allá como nosotros

-¿Tu vivías aquí?

-No exactamente, vivía a las afueras de la ciudad, un día de estos te llevare para que conozcas mi antigua casa, es un lugar muy acogedor. 

-Ellos son los muggles ¿verdad? –pregunto Harry 

-Si –respondió Vanessa con cierto tono de indiferencia –La gente no mágica, incapaces de entender nuestro mundo, creo que la mayoría de ellos son insoportables, aunque admito que en ocasiones son de mucha utilidad, bueno más bien algunas de las cosas que inventan que por cierto vamos a utilizar ahora. 

-¿Por? 

Vanessa lo jalo de nuevo al callejón 

-Porque vinimos a esta parte para comprar los anillos y creo que un par de cositas mas, después volveremos a desaparecer para ir a donde te dije. 

-¿Para que comprar anillos? No podemos hacerlo sin ellos, yo no tengo dinero. 

-Son necesarios para casarnos, de hecho necesitamos muchas mas cosas para poder hacerlo pero los anillos son de los elementos mas importantes…. Ya se que tu no tienes dinero así que yo los voy a comprar –Vanessa dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios –Recuerdo que una vez alguien me dijo que era una tonta por cambiar algunos de mis galeones por dinero muggle, pero sabia que lo iba a necesitar algún día. 

-Bueno, pues hay que darnos prisa Vanessa, el tiempo corre –dijo Harry mirando el reloj. 

-Si, ya lo se, sígueme. 

Los dos muchachos empezaron a caminar por la transitada calle, caminando rápido pero sin correr esquivando a la gente que los miraba un poco extraño pues nadie traía puesta una capa de viaje de ese tipo, se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad, estaban rodeados de centros comerciales, tiendas diversas y a lo lejos se distinguía un parque con verdes y frondosos árboles que Harry nunca imagino que pudiera haber árboles tan hermosos. 

Vanessa se detuvo frente a un aparador en donde vendían… ¿ropa? Harry por un momento supuso que la chica se había detenido solo para observar los vestidos y trajes que modelaban unos maniquíes pero luego quedo confundido cuando ella entro en la tienda.

-¿No se supone que íbamos a comprar anillos? –le susurro Harry a Vanessa para que los encargados del lugar no los escucharan. 

-Si, también vamos a comprar anillos, pero no pienso casarme así, necesito un vestido y tú un buen traje, vamos a casarnos decentemente.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? –pregunto una mujer alta y rubia de cabello corto dirigiéndose a Vanessa mirando a ambos muchachos de arriba abajo curiosamente. 

-Cuando necesite ayuda se la pediré –contesto abruptamente la chica.

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos pues no esperaba que Vanessa le contestara de esa manera y se fue a atender a un par de jovencitas que entraban al lugar. 

-Me parece que fuiste demasiado grosera con ella. –dijo Harry siguiendo a Vanessa que se desplazaba cual pez en el agua en la tienda mirando ropa, sacando ganchos y haciendo muecas en las que se entendía que le gustaba o no le gustaba lo que veía. Al parecer no era la primera vez que Vanessa se iba de compras. 

-Solo la trato como me tratan, nos vio como bichos raros¿no me digas que no te diste cuenta? Debes entender que pase lo que pase tú debes de ser superior a los demás, no todo el mundo es igual, existen niveles Enrique… ¡Ay mira este esta bonito! –exclamo Vanessa señalando uno de los tantos vestidos cortando la conversación definitivamente.

-Toma pontéelos, yo creo que si te quedan –dijo Vanessa un minuto mas tarde entregándole a Harry un traje y unos zapatos y empujándolo para que se metiera en uno de los probadores que a regañadientes Harry accedió a hacerlo. 

-¿Dónde estas Vanessa? –pregunto Harry minutos mas tarde cuando salio del probador portando el traje en color negro con una camisa blanca y el saco abierto, no era muy formal, si no mas bien casual. 

-Aquí estoy –respondió Vanessa asomando la cabeza por la puerta del probador de a lado -¡WOW! –exclamo al verlo –No creí que pudieras verte tan, pero tan guapo –Harry se sonrojo un poquito –Esperame, ahorita salgo –termino de decir la chica y cerro la puerta. 

Harry empezó a caminar de un lado al otro impaciente esperando a que Vanessa saliera mirando el reloj continuamente hasta que se desespero y llamo a la puerta.

-¡Ya voy Enrique¡No me presiones! –grito ella desde dentro y Harry solo puso los ojos en blanco. 

Se abrió la puerta y Vanessa al fin salio con una tierna sonrisa en los labios. Harry se quedo hipnotizado al verla y con la boca entreabierta cuando la vio mas hermosa que nunca, Vanessa traía puesto un vestido blanco muy bonito sin mangas, con algunos bordados en las orillas, en la cintura llevaba una cintita en color negro (color que nunca podía faltar en su vestimenta), de la cintura par abajo el vestido tenia algunos pliegues y de largo llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de sus rodillas y traía unas zapatillas abiertas del mismo color que el vestido. Al igual que Harry tenia un toque casual y muy juvenil, en fin, era uno de los vestidos mas hermosos que alguien pudiera imaginar. 

-¿Cómo me veo? –pregunto Vanessa dándose una vuelta para presumir su vestido y para deleitar a los ojos de Harry. 

-¡Increíblemente preciosa! –exclamo Harry que aun estaba un poco atontado, luego se acerco a ella para besarla y finalmente la tomo por la cintura para elevarla y darle vuelta mientras ambos reían y ella le pedía que por favor la bajara porque las vueltas la mareaban. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos? –pregunto la chica cuando al fin sus pies tocaron la tierra. 

-Llevamos una hora, tenemos que irnos. 

Vanessa se encargo de ir a pagar lo que habían comprado diciendo que se lo llevarían puesto y cuando la chica pregunto cuanto era a Harry le pareció un dineral pero ella con una sonrisa pago sin problema, después pidieron un par de bolsas para guardar la ropa que anteriormente llevaban. Los novios salieron del lugar corriendo y se dirigieron a una joyería que estaba un par de locales mas adelante. En cuanto entraron y Harry vio la variedad de anillos y demás accesorios que ahí se exhibían supo que más de su valioso tiempo se perdería en lo que Vanessa se decidía a elegir unos anillos. El dueño del lugar solo los observo y les dio las buenas tardes al verlos llegar lo que le alegro mucho a Vanessa pues así la dejaría buscar unos anillos a gusto. Harry se quedo junto con ella observando los anillos, aunque para el todos eran iguales, sabia que Vanessa no compartiría la misma opinión. 

-¡Mira Enrique¿No te parece que es un anillo precioso? –dijo Vanessa señalando un anillo de oro blanco con algunos diamantes incrustados con un zafiro.

-Si Vane, es precioso pero tic, tac, tic, tac –dijo Harry señalando el reloj 

Vanessa puso los ojos en blanco y al fin se decidió por unos anillos para boda de plata; fueron a pagar y luego salieron corriendo para irse a meter al callejón más cercano que tuviesen y así poder desaparecer. Una vez ahí, Vanessa saco los anillos y con un toque de su varita uso un grabado en la parte interior de los anillos, uno tenia el nombre de "Vanessa", el otro decía "Enrique" y ambos tenían grabada la fecha. Cuando Harry le pregunto que para que había hecho eso ella solo le dijo que así tenia que ser y que ella llevaría el anillo con el nombre de el y el llevaría el anillo con el nombre de ella. Luego al ver que Harry no comprendió del todo esa información le sonrió y desaparecieron del lugar. 

Harry durante el viaje cerró los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo vio que estaban parados frente a un edificio de unos 5 o 6 pisos completamente en ruinas, con algunas ventanas rotas y llenas de polvo. Estaba acordonado y un gran letrero cubría una de las ventanas con las palabras "NO PASAR". El muchacho volteo hacia los lados y vio que otros cuantos edificios estaban en las mismas condiciones; cuando volteo hacia atrás vio que ellos eran los únicos parados sobre esa acera y a que muchas calles de distancia era donde el resto de la gente estaba transitando felizmente. 

-Vamos mi amor, aquí es –dijo Vanessa jalándolo del brazo conduciéndolo a la entrada de ese edificio. 

-¿Aquí? –pregunto Harry alzando una ceja –Este lugar esta en ruinas, además ahí dice "No pasar" –dijo Harry señalando el letrero. 

-Eso es para que los muggles no se acerquen, me parecen que si lo han logrado –respondió la chica mirando a ambos lados de la calle –Tu confía en mi. 

La chica paso por debajo del acordonado y Harry la siguió. Vanessa abrió la puerta con un fuerte rechinido y entraron para ver mucho mas polvo y ruinas, por los papeles tirados, escritorios, aparatos, sillas rotas y viejas que ahí se encontraban se podía imaginar que el edificio había servido como oficinas en el pasado. No había ninguna señal de vida.

Vanessa se dirigió a un viejo mostrador del que colgaba un letrero chueco que decía "Información" detrás del cual había una solitaria y desgastada silla. 

-Somos Vanessa Prince y Enrique Burnett –hablo Vanessa frente al vació mostrador dejando a Harry confundido pues es estaba seguro de que no había nadie allí. –Venimos porque… -la chica dudo un poco -… queremos casarnos.

Poco a poco ante los ojos de Harry el lugar fue cambiando, el polvo se desvaneció, las sillas y los escritorios se reparaban por si solos y se acomodaban, los torcidos letreros se acomodaron, el lugar se ilumino por completo y de la nada aparecieron un centenar de personas desplazándose de un lado el otro, dejando a Harry muy impresionado. 

-Sean ustedes bienvenidos –dijo una bruja de edad media que con una sonrisa ya esta sentada sobre la silla que anteriormente estaba vacía tras el mostrador. –En el tercer piso segunda puerta a la derecha les atenderán, por favor regístrense aquí –la mujer les entrego un libro de visitantes y ambos se registraron. 

-Gracias –dijo Vanessa devolviéndole el libro y dándose la vuelta junto con Harry para ir al ascensor. 

-¡Muchas felicidades, hacen una linda pareja! –exclamo la bruja cuando los chicos ya estaban muchos metros mas adelante, ellos intercambiaron miradas y subieron al ascensor donde había un par de magos muy ancianos que bajaron un piso antes que ellos. 

-Quiero que me lo dejes todo a mi Enrique, tengo un plan. –dijo la muchacha entes de llamar a la puerta que les habían dicho donde les respondió la voz de un hombre indicándoles que pasaran. 

Se trataba de una pequeña oficina con algunos retratos colgados. Había una puerta del lado izquierdo y al fondo estaba un mago anciano y con barba tras el escritorio. 

-¿Qué desean? –pregunto el hombre señalándoles un par de sillas delante de el para que ambos se sentaran. 

-Queremos casarnos –contesto rápidamente Vanessa

-Ya veo –el mago saco de uno de sus cajones un pergamino y una pluma. –Háganme el favor de llenarlo, aquí va el nombre de ustedes, acá el nombre de sus testigos, el lugar donde se casaran y la fecha y hora para que yo personalmente vaya a casarlos. 

Vanessa y Harry intercambiaron miradas; Vanessa encogiéndose de hombros tomo la pluma y comenzó a escribir sobre el pergamino para luego devolvérselo al mago. Este lo empezó a examinar con detenimiento pero luego frunció el entrecejo. 

-No pusieron el nombre de sus testigos. 

-Es que no tenemos.

El mago siguió leyendo. 

-Creo que se equivoco en la fecha señorita, supongo que es 13 de julio del año que viene. 

-No, no me he equivocado, queremos casarnos ahora mismo –respondió ella con un toque autoritario. 

-¡Eso no puede ser, no puedo casarlos ahora! –exclamo el mago. 

-Señor, por favor tiene que hacerlo, es que usted no comprende, a Enrique y a mi se nos acaba el tiempo –dijo la chica un tanto desesperada y con ojos suplicantes. –El y yo nos amamos demasiado pero nuestros padres no lo entienden, no están de acuerdo con nuestra relación, quieren separarnos, casándonos es la única forma de que no lo hagan. –Harry comprendió enseguida el plan chantajista de Vanessa e intento no reírse –Mi madre planea sacarme del país esta noche, no podíamos permitirlo así que nos hemos fugado pero queremos casarnos para que cuando nos encuentren no puedan separarnos jamás… Su trabajo consiste en unir parejas felices, así que por favor tiene que casarnos. –Vanessa rompió a llorar o eso es lo que parecía.

-Ya mi amor, no llores –dijo Harry abrazándola –Creo que… tendré que resignarme a perderte aunque no quiera… muchas gracias señor, creo que ya es hora de irnos, es inútil que sigamos haciéndole perder el tiempo. 

-¡Esperen! –dijo el mago antes de que los muchachos se pusieran de pie.

-Ya lo tenemos en nuestras manos –susurro Vanessa al oído de Harry para que el mago no la escuchara. 

-No debería de hacerlo pero esta bien, los casare ahora, síganme por favor. 

Ellos lo siguieron a la puerta que estaba de lado izquierdo de la habitación mientras Vanessa se limpiaba las falsas lágrimas. Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una especie de capilla pequeña con algunas sillas acomodadas en hileras.

-Oiga traemos los anillos –dijo Vanessa. 

-Que bien, esperen aquí por favor. –respondió el mago dejándolos hasta el frente de la habitación para que el caminara por un pasillo en el centro hasta llegar a otra puerta. Cinco minutos mas tarde regreso con una bruja y dos magos mas bastante jóvenes caminando tras el. 

-Estas gentiles personas han accedido a ser sus testigos.

-Si, gracias, que genial –dijo Vanessa cortante pero nadie lo noto mas que Harry -¿Puede comenzar ya? 

-Pónganse uno frente al otro y tómense de las manos.

Los magos tomaron asiento, el mago se paro delante de los muchachos y se aclaro la garganta. 

-Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para unir a… 

-Disculpe –interrumpió Vanessa -¿No le importaría saltarse esa parte e ir "al si acepto"? 

El mago la miro entrecerrando los ojos. 

-Por favor, el tiempo se nos acaba –intervino Harry y el mago solo asintió levemente con la cabeza y luego volvió a aclararse la garganta tomando el pergamino que Vanessa había llenado anteriormente. 

-Enrique Burnett, aceptas a Vanessa Prince por esposa para amarla, cuidarla, respetarla y protegerla de todo mal hasta que la muerte los separe. 

Harry sintió de nuevo esa extraña sensación en el estomago, era como si se le encogiera. No sentía sus piernas y ligeros temblores en las manos que tan fuertemente sujetaba la muchacha lo ponían nervioso, había llegado la hora de la verdad, Vanessa estaba expectante con los ojos abiertos de par en par esperando la respuesta del muchacho que abrió la boca pero que por un momento se sintió incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. Vanessa se había convertido en su única compañera y amiga y en unos momentos se convertiría en su esposa, ella era la mujer de sus sueños, única e irremplazable y sabia muy bien que jamás en la vida conocería a alguien como ella. 

-Si, acepto –dijo al fin el ojiverde y dibujo una gran sonrisa.

-Y tu Vanessa Prince, aceptas por esposo a Enrique Burnett para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe. 

-Por supuesto que acepto –dijo ella rápidamente muy alegre. 

-Ahora si me permiten los anillos. 

Vanessa le entrego los anillos y el mago les indico como es que tenían que entregárselo al otro, fue una especie de hacer votos, algo muy lindo hasta que el final dijo: 

-Los declaro unidos de por vida. Puedes besar a la novia. 

Harry no espero a que se lo pidieran dos veces, la beso con mucho cariño mientras las personas que estaban ahí les aplaudían. Para cuando voltearon se dieron cuenta de que ya no solo había tres personas sino que por lo menos se les habían unido otros veinte. 

-¿Una fotografía para los recién casados? –se ofreció un joven. 

-Si claro –dijeron los chicos que se abrazaron y besaron para posar frente a la cámara. El muchacho les tomo un par de fotografías y Harry sintió que los flashes lo dejaban ciego. –En un momento se las entrego dijo el muchacho y salio corriendo de la habitación. 

-¿Ya podemos irnos? –pregunto Harry al mago que había llevado a cabo la ceremonia. 

-Aun no, solo un momento mas, si pueden firmar aquí, aquí y aquí.-dijo señalándole un libro y dos pergaminos en el que ya estaba puesta la fecha, el lugar, los nombres de ellos, de los testigos que ni siquiera conocían y del mago que ya había puesto su firma. 

Los recién casados pusieron sus firmas en donde se les indicaba. Luego llamaron a los testigos e hicieron lo mismo. 

-Bien –dijo el mago –todo esta en orden, este libro se queda aquí, este pergamino será mandado al ministerio de magia para constatar que se ha efectuado la boda y este pergamino es para ustedes, guárdenlo bien pues si algún día deciden separarse por la ley mágica lo necesitaran. 

-Descuide, Enrique y yo jamás nos separaremos. –dijo Vanessa tomando el pergamino que enrollo y lo metió en una de las bolsas que llevaban. Segundos más tarde apareció el muchacho con las fotografías en las manos. Y antes de que alguien pudiera verlas Vanessa las guardo. 

-Tenemos veinte minutos –le alerto Harry. 

-Si, vamonos gracias a todos y en especial a usted -dijo señalando al mago mientras ambos corrían hacia la puerta. 

-¿Es necesario que salgamos¿No podemos desaparecernos aquí de una vez? –pregunto Harry mientras se metían al ascensor. 

-No lo se, podemos intentarlo, sujétame fuerte –dijo Vanessa 

Harry sintió esa sensación de succión y supo que lo habían desaparecido con éxito. 

Abrió los ojos y vio que estaban en medio del bosque 

-¡Corre! –Le grito Vanessa y saco como pudo la capa de viaje de ambos, se echo encima la de ella y le entrego a Harry la suya –Ya no tenemos tiempo para cambiarnos de ropa, quitate el saco y ponte la capa solo por precaución auque estoy casi segura de que ella no ha llegado. 

-¿Dijiste que teníamos 20 minutos verdad?

-De hecho ya son quince –respondió Harry 

-Demonios –susurro ella –espera, creo que también debemos de cambiarnos los zapatos. 

Harry se detuvo y lo mas rápido que pudieron se los cambiaron.

-12 minutos. 

-¡Corre, mas aprisa, es por allá –dijo señalando a la derecha. 

-¿No pudiste aparecerme mas cerca de la entrada? –pregunto Harry. 

-No –exclamo ella un poco ofendida –Hago lo que puedo, además si nos aparecemos muy cerca hay mas posibilidad de que nos detecten, pero si no te parece la próxima vez lo haces tu! 

-Ya Vane, llevamos cerca de diez minutos casados no empecemos a pelear tan pronto. 

-Ya casi llegamos, es ahí. 

-Yo no veo nada. 

-Ya lo veras cuando nos acerquemos. 

Harry vio como los árboles iban desapareciendo para dar paso a la mansión de Lord Voldemort aunque los muros eran tan altos que no se vislumbraba lo que había tras ellos. Vanessa y Harry caminaron hasta llegar al gran portón negro que parecía tener miles de pequeñas serpientes grabadas sobre el. 

-¿Y ahora que? –pregunto Harry impaciente. 

-Ahora tenemos que entrar.

-Eso ya lo se, pero… ¿me quieres explicar como es que vamos a hacerlo?

-Si, solo tengo que sacar algo –dijo la muchacha y de la bolsa saco su vestido y rebusco en los bolsillos sacando dos botellitas muy pequeñas, una tenia en su interior poción y la otra parecía tener absolutamente nada.

-Ojala que funcione. 

-¿Cómo que ojala que funcione¿eso significa que nunca antes lo has hecho? 

-No, jamás he entrado yo sola a esta casa, las veces anteriores recibí ayuda de alguien mas que se encargaba de abrir la puerta por mi. 

-¿Tu amigo es un mortifago?

-Si, pero no es mi amigo que quede claro, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que de una manera o de otra tenemos que entrar

-Pues date prisa –dijo Harry mirando el reloj nuevamente.

-Ya voy pero… pero, no quiero hacerlo, me da tanto… -Vanessa se estremeció haciendo una cara extraña como si fuera a vomitar. 

-Pues dime como y si quieres lo hago yo. 

Vanessa se empezó a reír. 

-Gracias por querer ayudarme pero que tu lo hicieras seria muy gracioso, creo que no podrías, es algo que tengo que hacer yo.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Harry señalando las botellita con las que inconscientemente Vanessa jugueteaba con sus manos.

-Poción multijugos. 

-¿Te vas a transformar en uno de ellos? 

-Si, en Bellatrix Lestrange para ser exactos. Por eso es que no quiero hacerlo, me da repugnancia convertirme en ella aunque solo sean 10 minutos

-¿Y en la otra botellita que traes? 

-Uno de sus cabellos. 

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? 

-Déjame ver…hemos estado cerca de ella durante meses, en una de esas tantas ocasiones de pelea entre ella y yo, se lo quite, pero es el único que pude conseguir, así que para la próxima ocasión que salgamos tendremos que conseguir otro de alguna forma. 

-¿Y tu plan para poder entrar en que consiste? 

-Ya lo veras. ¿Puedes ayudarme a desabrocharme el vestido un poco? Bellatrix esta mucho mas gorda que yo y no quiero que mi hermoso vestido se arruine.

Harry corrió a ayudarle enseguida; como el vestido de la parte de atrás se abrochaba con agujetas solo se lo aflojo un poco. Vanessa luego de agradecerle destapo la botella con la poción que tenia un aspecto como de barro y luego la otra depositando el cabello de la mortifaga sobre la poción que inmediatamente empezó a burbujear y a arrojar espuma y vapor para luego tomar un color verde pantanoso.

-Se ve realmente asqueroso –dijo Harry y Vanessa asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno pues aquí voy… júrame que no te vas a burlar de mí.

-Si, claro lo prometo –dijo Harry que ya estaba tratando de contenerse de la risa pues Vanessa hacia caras muy graciosas. La joven se llevo a la boca la poción y la trago de golpe. 

-¡Sabe horrible! –exclamo ella y arrojo la botella bastante lejos de donde se encontraban.- ¡Tengo que vomitar! –y salio corriendo con la otra mano en la boca ocultándose tras un árbol

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Harry al escuchar los terribles quejidos de la joven. 

-Si –le contesto una voz que ya no era la de Vanessa y detrás del árbol apareció la figura de Bellatrix Lestrange bastante pálida. –Me veo horrible ¿no crees?... No me contestes. –dijo ella cuando Harry abrió la boca para decir algo y luego camino de nuevo hasta donde estaba el muchacho. –Ahora deja me concentro, no me vayas a interrumpir. 

-Es extraño verte con la cara de Bellatrix y saber que en verdad eres tú. –dijo Harry riéndose un poco. –No me imagino a Bellatrix usando ese vestido. 

Vanessa no le contesto y saco su varita con la mano derecha parándose junto al portón y asomando el brazo izquierdo en donde la mortifaga tenia la marca tenebrosa. Después empezó a recitar una especie de hechizo en voz muy baja apuntando con la varita en donde estaba la marca tenebrosa. Harry solo la observaba sin decir palabra alguna y sin entender que era lo que estaba haciendo hasta que Vanessa exclamo:

-¡Al fin lo logre! 

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunto Harry intrigado. 

-Esto es lo que pasa. –contesto ella mostrándole el brazo que contenía la marca tenebrosa que ahora estaba serpenteando como si fuera una real. –Voy a engañar al portón para que crea que en realidad yo soy Bella. Pero espero que funcione. –termino de decir la muchacha tomando aire. 

-¿Cómo es que lo hiciste? –pregunto Harry. 

-Con magia oscura demasiado avanzada, estuve practicando durante muchísimo tiempo pero nunca tuvimos oportunidad de verificar si daba resultado o no pero como Voldemort es tan ingenuo para creer que solo el y sus mortífagos pueden entrar, creo que puede dar resultado. 

–Aléjate un poco, para que piensen que solo soy yo y si logro que este portón se abra corres y te metes luego lo haré yo. 

Con esa misma mano tomo la cerradura de hierro con forma de serpiente que resguardaba la puerta. 

-Soy Bellatrix Lestrange, -dijo Vanessa firmemente tal y como lo hubiese dicho la mismísima mortifaga -Partidaria del Señor Tenebroso y deseo entrar a su honorable mansión. 

Al instante unas 15 o 20 de las pequeñas serpientes grabadas comenzaron a moverse y a deslizarse hasta el brazo de ella y con cada que se acercaban iban cambiando de color hasta que llegaron a parecer serpientes de fuego que se enredaron en el brazo de ella recorriendo toda el área donde estaba la marca tenebrosa. Harry abrió mucho los ojos al ver lo que le sucedía al brazo de la muchacha hasta que al final las pequeñas serpientes se desaparecieron en el aire. Después se oyó un clic y la puerta se abrió al instante, Harry corrió haciendo lo que la muchacha le había indicado y luego tras el entro la muchacha tranquilamente dibujando una sonrisa que en su verdadero rostro se hubiera visto genial. Finalmente el portón se cerro por si solo. 

-Justo a tiempo –dijo Harry mirando el reloj. 

-Estoy segura de que ella no esta, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que el efecto se me pase, será cuestión de un par de minutos mas. Lo hemos logrado Enrique, muchas gracias. 

Minutos después entraron en la casa y tal y como lo había previsto Vanessa no había nadie en ella subieron a sus habitaciones respectivas y se fueron a cambiar. Dos horas más tarde llego Bellatrix Lestrange refunfuñando y echando maldiciones encerrándose en su habitación como era costumbre. 

Esa misma noche Vanessa entro a la habitación de Harry con el pretexto de que no podía dormir pidiéndole al muchacho que por favor la dejara quedarse con el. Por supuesto que se besaron, se abrazaron muchísimo y finalmente se dejaron llevar por la pasión y por todo el amor que sentían el uno por al otro, al fin y al cabo ya eran esposos. 

-¿Sabes Enrique? –pregunto Vanessa una tarde en la sala de entrenamientos. 

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunto Harry. 

-Quiero volver a salir, yo sola. 

-¿QUEE! –grito Harry -¡Estas loca¡Si apenas tiene un mes que salimos! 

-Ya lo se, calmate –dijo Vanessa tratando de tranquilizarlo. 

-¿Para que quieres salir? 

-Para presumirle a alguien que me case con el hombre que amo y que yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me plazca. Se que a mi amigo le va a fascinar la noticia, no sabes, va a pegar el grito en el cielo de la felicidad –dijo Vanessa en un tono demasiado sarcástico. 


	25. Capitulo 25 UNA TARDE, DOS REVELACIONES

**CAPITULO 25 UNA TARDE… DOS REVELACIONES**

-¿Sabes Enrique? –pregunto Vanessa una tarde en la sala de entrenamientos. 

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunto Harry. 

-Quiero volver a salir, yo sola. 

-¿QUEE! –grito Harry -¡Estas loca¡Si apenas tiene un mes que salimos! 

-Ya lo se, calmate –dijo Vanessa tratando de tranquilizarlo. 

-¿Para que quieres salir? 

-Para presumirle a alguien que me case con el hombre que amo y que puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me plazca. Se que a mi amigo le va a fascinar la noticia, no sabes, va a pegar el grito en el cielo de la felicidad –dijo Vanessa en un tono demasiado sarcástico. -Vas a ayudarme ¿verdad? 

-No lo se -contesto Harry muy serio. 

Mientras esto ocurría Bellatrix Lestrange estaba muy ocupada en el despacho revisando algunos pergaminos pero un sonido fuera de la habitación la hizo desconcentrarse por un momento. No le presto atención alguna y continúo con lo que estaba haciendo pero se escucho un sonido nuevamente, esta vez de vidrios rotos lo que provoco que al fin se decidiera a averiguar que estaba sucediendo en el salón. 

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí! –grito Bella al abrir la puerta. 

La mortifaga vio que eran los muchachos uno a cada lado del salón apuntándose el uno al otro y mirándose furiosamente. Ninguno de los dos le presto atención a su pregunta, había cosas mucho mas importantes que ella. 

-¡Eres un tonto! –exclamo Vanessa y de su varita salio un rayo rojo directo a donde estaba Harry pero el logro esquivarlo. 

-¿Y que me dices de ti¡Niña estupida, berrinchuda, odiosa y vanidosa! –le contesto Harry y también le lanzo un hechizo a la muchacha. 

-¡CALLATE! –chillo Vanessa y esta vez se le hizo mas practico tomar el pequeño reloj que descansaba sobre una mesita al lado del sofá y se lo arrojo a Harry con todas sus fuerzas. 

-¡REDUCTO! –grito Harry apuntando al objeto que exploto lanzando pedacitos por todos lados. -¡Que mediocre Vanessa! –dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras no muy diferente a como lo haría ella –Te dices ser una bruja y me lanzas… ¿un reloj?

-¡Ya me tienes harta¡Te odio¡Te odio¡TE ODIOOO! –grito Vanessa aun mas fuerte que la vez anterior y bastante furiosa -¡CRUCIO! –grito apuntando a Harry pero el alcanzo a ocultarse tras el sofá que estaba mas cerca de la escalera. 

-Que divertido –dijo Bellatrix en voz baja dibujando una sonrisa malvada en su demacrado rostro, se cruzo de brazos y se recargo sobre la pared para disfrutar del espectáculo.

-Muy bien, vamos a empezar con las maldiciones imperdonables… ¡Me parece perfecto Vanessa! –dijo Harry enojado saliendo de su escondite y lanzo un hechizo para distraer a Vanessa y luego grito -¡CRUCIO! 

Vanessa cayo al suelo y chillo de dolor hasta que Harry dejo de torturarla. Luego ella se puso de pie tan, pero tan furiosa que parecía sacar llamas por los ojos, soltó un fuerte grito mas bien parecido a un rugido de coraje y finalmente volvió a exclamar:

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! 

Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, quedo paralizado al instante, la varita se le resbalo de las manos y cayo al suelo como una tabla provocando un ruidoso golpe. Vanessa camino hasta el aun con la varita apuntando directo a su pecho.

-¡No quiero verte en todo el día –dijo Vanessa arrastrando las palabras –Mejor dicho, en toda una semana y si por mi fuera no te vería jamás¿Me has escuchado! –termino de decir la joven y sin previo aviso la soltó una patada a Harry en el estomago que hasta a Bellatrix le dolió. Luego se dio media vuelta dejándolo ahí tirado y salio al patio azotando la puerta tras ella. 

-Vaya, vaya –dijo Bellatrix sin moverse de donde estaba sabiendo que Harry podía escucharla a la perfección –Quien lo diría… tu lanzando una maldición imperdonable que cause mucho mas que cosquillas… creo que han hecho un buen trabajo contigo, el amo se pondrá muy contento cuando se entere –Bellatrix se echo a reír incontrolablemente –Y pobrecito Enrique ahí petrificado, apuesto a que te dolió mucho esa patada, jajaja… ¿Por qué pelearon¿Qué le hiciste para que se pusiera tan furiosa?… La verdad no me importa, fue divertido verlos atacarse el uno al otro, la próxima vez avísenme para disfrutar la pelea desde un principio –Harry sentía mucha rabia al escuchar que Bellatrix se burlaba de el y su tan vergonzosa situación –Hazme un favor –prosiguió Bella –En cuanto te despetrifiques (podría ayudarte pero no tengo la mínima intención de hacerlo) quiero que arregles todo este desorden, alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio… Adiós –termino de decir la mortifaga que de nuevo se empezó a reír como loca y después se volvió a encerrar en el despacho. 

Harry lo único que alcanzaba a ver era su varita mágica a un lado de el y el pie de las escaleras, aun sentía que le faltaba un poco el aliento por la patada de Vanessa; lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que el efecto del hechizo se le pasara o poder convocar su varita. Muy lentamente fue sintiendo la movilidad en los dedos de sus manos, luego sus brazos. Así que como pudo cogio la varita y se lanzo un contra hechizo para despetrificar el resto de su cuerpo.

Torpemente se puso de pie llevándose una mano al estomago pues le dolía solo un poco.

-¡Reparo! –murmuro y al instante todo volvió a su lugar.

Pese a las advertencias de Vanessa, Harry se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba al patio (quizás para enfrentarla de nuevo) ¿Qué era realmente lo que había provocado esa pelea si todo iba tan bien solo unos minutos antes? Solo ellos lo sabían.

Sin hacer mucho ruido salio con la varita prevenida por si acaso la necesitaba aunque la idea era tomar por sorpresa a la joven. 

El cielo ya estaba muy nublado eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, el chico no vio ni una sola señal de Vanessa; por instinto camino hacia donde estaba el árbol y entonces ella apareció frente a el mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con el ceño un poco fruncido al igual que Harry. 

-Te dije que no quería verte en todo el día –le dijo Vanessa arrastrando las palabras –Sabia que de todos modos vendrías a buscarme… ¿Quieres que te petrifique otra vez? –pregunto ella acercándose cada vez mas a Harry también con la varita en mano. 

-Tú no me petrificaras de nuevo, no lo permitiré¿Me has oído bien? –contesto Harry en el mismo tono y luego… la beso muy apasionadamente, cuando su largo beso termino se sonrieron el uno al otro… eran unos chicos verdaderamente extraños.

-¿Crees que se lo haya creído? –pregunto Vanessa con toda la normalidad del mundo. 

-Yo creo que si –contesto Harry –Aunque ahora si te pasaste, la patada no era parte del plan. 

-Lo siento mucho mi amor –dijo ella acariciándole el rostro –pero tenia que parecer que estaba realmente enojada… Además, se supone que tu maldición imperdonable no me tocaría y en cuanto lo conseguiste, te emocionaste, me torturaste mas tiempo del que antes lo habías hecho… me dolió mucho. 

-Si no te torturaba el tiempo suficiente habría sido sospechoso.

-Ya lo se –le corto ella –Pero ya basta de excusas y explicaciones, el punto es que la tonta de Bellatrix Lestrange se ha tragado nuestro teatrito y al menos en lo que resta del día no preguntara por mi. Solo espero que no tengamos que recurrir de nuevo a la actuación para que yo pueda salir de la casa. Gracias Enrique, admito que la idea de pelearnos frente a Bella fue genial, que digo genial, fue grandiosa ni siquiera a mi se me habría ocurrido… pero bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya.

Vanessa fue a donde estaba el árbol y se agacho tras el para recoger su capa de viaje. En verdad lo tenían todo muy bien preparado. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras? –pregunto Harry. 

-No lo se –respondió la chica con sinceridad mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una liga para recogerse el cabello en un moño –Creo que será mejor que no me esperes, he cerrado la puerta de mi habitación con llave por si es que se le llegara ocurrir ir a buscarme crea que estoy ahí.

-Esta bien¿Por qué te recoges el cabello? Así te ves bien –dijo Harry.

Vanessa sonrió y en respuesta solo se encogió de hombros.

Ambos muchachos subieron al árbol e hicieron lo que en las otras ocasiones: ahuyentar dementores. Una vez logrado el objetivo Harry volvió a la casa con la misma cautela con la que había salido, subió hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella. 

En Hogsmade estaba la tarde bastante tranquila, apenas se sentía el soplar del viento y como la vez anterior Vanessa camino hasta llegar al castillo pero mientras iba pensando en como le haría para entrar al colegio pues los alumnos aun debían estar de vacaciones y si la vez anterior le había costado trabajo, seguramente esta vez seria mucho mas complicado. 

Llego hasta las estatuas de los cerdos alados que resguardaban la entrada del castillo y miro al interior, estaba completamente vació y tampoco había rastro del gigantón que le había abierto la vez anterior. 

Dumbledore le había dicho que siempre seria bienvenida en Hogwarts pero nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle como avisarle cuando ella llegara de visita.

Cerro los ojos y trato de concentrarse, intentaría mandar un mensaje por medio de su patronus "Soy Vanessa, estoy afuera de Hogwarts" se repetía una y otra vez, luego abrió los ojos y conjuro el encantamiento. De su varita salio el águila plateada que cruzo la verja y recorrió los campos yendo directo al vestíbulo.

-¡Si! –susurro Vanessa triunfante pero a la mitad del camino el águila se desvaneció -¡Ay no! –dijo con decepción. 

Ella no se iba a rendir, lanzaría el patronus hasta que lograra que este llegara hasta el despacho del director; pero entonces algo ocurrió. Se escucho un rechinido y el pasador de la verja se corrió mágicamente abriéndose las puertas de par en par permitiéndole el paso a la joven. 

-¿Qué rayos…? –dijo ella en voz baja pues no entendía que pasaba; sin embargo entro al castillo volteando de nuevo a ambos lados buscando al responsable. 

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió ver al interior del castillo, casi todas las luces estaban apagadas, excepto dos de ellas y descubrió que por la ventana de una de esas habitaciones el rostro de un hombre de larga barba blanca le saludaba con una mano. Vanessa le devolvió el saludo a Dumbledore y con paso rápido llego hasta el vestíbulo dispuesta a subir al séptimo piso pero el castillo daba algo de escalofríos estando tan solo, en silencio y bastante oscuro con solo algunas de las antorchas alumbrando muy pero muy débilmente. Llego hasta el pasillo del séptimo piso 

Dumbledore ya la esperaba, ella fue a estrecharle la mano al director del colegio y subieron por la escalera de caracol que iba directo al despacho. 

-Siéntate por favor –la indico Dumbledore a Vanessa. 

-Gracias. 

-Veo que has aprovechado muy bien estos últimos seis meses –dijo Dumbledore sonriente señalando la mano izquierda de Vanessa en donde portaba su anillo de bodas. Vanessa sonrió y admiro el anillo. 

-Me sorprende Dumbledore, no creí que se diera cuenta tan pronto pero tiene mucha razón he aprovechado muy bien este tiempo. 

-¿Cuándo fue? 

-El mes pasado, no fue sencillo porque Enrique y yo tuvimos que escaparnos por un rato, fue muy rápido y talvez no fue la boda que yo soñaba pero estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa. 

-Un comentario muy acertado, en realidad debes amarlo demasiado como para arriesgarse a salir pero dime… ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita? 

-Tenia ganas de platicar con Snape y darle la buena noticia.

-Temo decirte que en este momento tu padre no se encuentra en el castillo¿Gustas tomar un poco de hidromiel? –pregunto el profesor dirigiéndose a una vitrina de enfrente. 

-Si¿A dónde fue? –pregunto Vanessa poniéndose de pie 

-Fue al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, el cuartel general, necesitaba que fuera para preguntarles como van las cosas por allá… no quería pero no tuvo mas remedio –dijo Dumbledore mientras sacaba una botella y dos vasos. 

-Que interesante, el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place –repitió Vanessa en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea como si nada. -¿Toda la Orden del Fénix esta allá? 

-Algunos de ellos –contesto Dumbledore mientras vaciaba liquido en el primer vaso –Algún día los conocerás. 

-Pues ojala y sea pronto porque no me gusta estarle diciendo a todo el mundo "No le importa" cada que me preguntan quien soy…¿Snape va a tardar mucho?

-No, se acababa de ir pero no tardara, me alegra mucho que tengas tantas ganas de ver a tu padre porque asi es ¿verdad Vanessa? –pregunto Dumbledore y se giro para entregarle el vaso a la joven pero se dio cuenta de que la chica ya estaba dentro de la chimenea sujetando un poco de polvos flu en una mano. Ella volteo a ver a Dumbledore y con una gran sonrisa exclamo:

-¡Numero doce de Grimmauld Place! -desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

Dumbledore movió la cabeza de un lado al otro riéndose pues el sabia que aquello ocurriría de un momento a otro. Tranquilamente y sin prisa se bebió su hidromiel, seguramente Vanessa se las arreglaría muy bien estando sola y luego lo dejo sobre el escritorio para también dirigirse a Grimmauld Place 

Vanessa termino de girar sobre si misma y abrió los ojos saliendo de la chimenea.

-¿Esto es el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix? –se pregunto mirando la habitación en donde estaba. Tenia frente a sus ojos la sombría y un poco tenebrosa cocina de los Black, con una larga mesa de madera con muchas sillas a su alrededor. No había nadie ahí pero se escuchaban susurros fuera así que se dirigió a la puerta que estaba al fondo. 

-Voy a ver si la cena ya esta lista Arthur

Se oyó la voz de una mujer tras la puerta y entonces apareció la señora Weasley.

-Hola –dijo Vanessa cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de ella. 

Obviamente la mujer se asusto mucho al verla dio un par de pasos para atrás y se puso a gritar como loca. 

-¡UNA INTRUSA EN LA COCINA¡ALGUIEN QUE VENGA A AYUDARME¡AUXILIO! 

Vanessa solo dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro pero no se movió. Al instante se oyó un estampido tras la puerta y para cuando Vanessa se dio cuenta ya se encontraba rodeada por siete personas. Eran el señor y la señora Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks y Moody que apuntaban peligrosamente a la joven pero Snape no estaba allí. 

-¿Quién es usted¿Cómo entro aquí¡Responda! –bramo Moody 

-¡No me grite! –exclamo Vanessa en respuesta, una pésima idea pues de la varita de Ojoloco salio un hechizo directo a la joven que alcanzo a ocultarse tras una silla.

-Yo y mis magnificas ideas –dijo Vanessa en un susurro y luego decidió salir de su escondite mostrando ambas manos en señal de que no pensaba atacarlos. –No soy peligrosa, ni mortifaga… soy amiga de Dumbledore. 

-¡Mentiras! –exclamo Ojoloco de nuevo ya preparado para lanzarle otro hechizo. 

-¡Espere! –lo interrumpió Hermione y todos voltearon a verla. –Yo a ti te conozco –Hermione se acerco un poco hacia Vanessa que frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos tratando de hacer memoria. 

-¡Ah claro! –dijo Vanessa –Ya te recuerdo tu eres la chica que se estaba bazuqueando con… con ese pelirrojo –señalando a Ron –frente al despacho de Dumbledore. 

Ron y Hermione se ruborizaron y la señora Weasley miro a su hijo un poco enfadada. 

-Que hay de malo en eso –dijo Ron en su defensa.

Se escucho un ruido detrás de Vanessa y apareció Dumbledore girando sobre si mismo entre las llamas. Lo que provoco que Hermione volviera a lado de sus amigos. 

-¿Me he perdido de algo? –pregunto al ver a todo el mundo ahí reunido y el ambiente tan tenso. 

-Dumbledore, que bueno que llega, un minutos más y me matan –dijo Vanessa viendo a Ojoloco con ojos asesinos. 

Un segundo después aparecieron en escena dos hombres mas; el hombre lobo Remus Lupin y a quien Vanessa tenia tantas ganas de ver: Severus Snape que al ver a Vanessa ahí se puso mas pálido de lo que era. 

-¿Tu que haces aquí! –exclamo Snape caminando hasta quedar al frente de todos. 

-¡Hola Snape, a mi también me da gusto verte! –dijo Vanessa con un poco de ironía sonriendo.

-¡Dumbledore, explíqueme que rayos hace ella aquí! –pidió Snape furioso. 

-No pude detenerla –contesto el profesor muy tranquilo encogiéndose de hombros. –Ahora todos háganme el favor de bajar las varitas –dijo dirigiéndose al resto del grupo. 

-Albus¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunto Lupin confundido pues minutos antes se encontraba junto con Snape en una de las habitaciones de arriba discutiendo, no habían escuchado los gritos de la señora Weasley como los otros que se encontraban en el salón y ya habían bajado para que Snape regresara de nuevo al colegio. 

-Si, necesitamos una explicación –gruño Moody 

-¿En verdad ya la conocían? –pregunto Ginny por lo bajo a Ron y a Hermione que asintieron con la cabeza. 

-Lo que pasa es que esta señorita tenia ganas de conocer a la Orden del Fénix y muy precipitadamente vino hasta aquí –luego Dumbledore volteo a ver a Vanessa –Ellos son algunos de los miembros de la Orden, Arthur, Molly, y sus hijos Ginny y Ronald Weasley –iba diciendo Dumbledore mientras señalaba a cada uno de los presentes, la señorita Hermione Granger, Nimphadora Tonks…

-Solo llámame Tonks –dijo sonriendo la joven bruja que en ese momento levaba el cabello de un color rojizo bastante llamativo 

-Remus Lupin –prosiguió Dumbledore –Alastor Moody y el profesor Severus Snape que ya conoces. Supongo que se preguntaran quien es esta jovencita –dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose de nuevo a los otros –Lo se porque en sus rostros se denota la confusión. Pues bien, ella es… 

-Espere Dumbledore –interrumpió Vanessa –Creo que soy yo quien debería de presentarse o creerán que soy una mal educada.

Vanessa volteo a ver a Snape que por la mirada que le dirigía a la joven se entendía muy bien la frase "Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices". Luego volteo a ver a los demás que simplemente esperaban. 

-Yo soy la espía secreta de la Orden del Fénix, mi nombre es Vanessa… Vanessa Snape. –dijo la joven arrastrando las palabras. 

Si el ambiente ya era tenso se volvió mucho mas, hasta parecía que todos habían dejado de respirar por unos segundos dejando la boca entre abierta 

-¿S-Snape? –pregunto Ron un poco titubeante 

-Si, como han ido todos, soy Vanessa Snape, hija del cobarde de Severus Snape –repitió arrastrando las palabras fríamente.

Después todas las miradas pasaron de Vanessa a Snape que no dejaba de ver a su hija muy enojado. 

-¿Severus es cierto eso? –pregunto Lupin. Pero Snape no le contesto, seguía ahí fulminando con la mirada a la chica y ella lo hacia de la misma forma satisfecha por lo que acababa de hacer. 

Dumbledore fue quien contesto asintiendo con la cabeza y su expresión ya se había tornado seria. Ahora el problema para los demás era como digerir la noticia y como hacer que Snape reaccionara pero no fue necesario que alguien hiciera algo pues Snape antes que nada prefería salir de ahí, asi que se dio la vuelta quitando de su camino a Lupin y a Tonks que era los que tenia mas cerca. 

-¡Aun no he terminado Snape! –le grito su hija y el se detuvo pero no volteo a verla, ni a ella ni a nadie mas. 

-No pienso seguirte escuchando –dijo el profesor arrastrando las palabras. 

-Pues esto es muy importante y vas a oírme quieras o no –dijo ella de igual manera. 

-No es la mejor forma de decírselo –le susurro Dumbledore a Vanessa pero Snape lo alcanzo a escuchar provocando que al fin volteara a verlos y saber que era lo que le escondían. 

-¿Decirme que? –pregunto Snape alzando una ceja. 

-Me case –dijo Vanessa firmemente. 

-¿QUE HICISTE QUE! –grito Snape furioso tan fuerte que Ginny sintió que le estallaron los oídos y que el piso había vibrado. 

-Me case papá –repitió Vanessa con una sonrisa algo macabra levantando su mano izquierda hasta la altura del rostro para que Snape pudiera ver el anillo. –Me case con Enrique Burnett. 

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE EL¡TE PROHIBI QUE LE HABLARAS¿COMO TE ATRAVISTE A DESOBEDECERME! 

-Tranquilízate Severus –dijo Dumbledore. 

-¡NO LO ADMITO¡MI HIJA CASADA CON UN… CON UN MORTIFAGO! 

-¡Ya te he dicho que Enrique no es un mortifago¡Y si lo fuera no me interesa, yo lo amo! 

-¿Cómo puedes amarlo si llevas menos de un año conociéndolo¡Te vas a arrepentir Vanessa¿Te has puesto a pensar lo que pasara cuando sepa que eres de la Orden¡Te va a dejar y hasta podrían matarte¡Corres peligro estando cerca de el! 

-Eso no va a ocurrir… no a todos les pasa lo que a ti por eso eres tan… 

-¡YA BASTA! –grito Snape para callarla y hecho una furia salio de la cocina mientras todos se mantenían inmóviles. 

-¡Vuelve aquí! –exclamo Vanessa -¡Recuerda que tengo que regresar allá! –volvió a exclamar refiriéndose a regresar a la mansión y necesitaba de Snape para lograrlo pero entonces la puerta de la entrada se azoto con fuerza provocando que todos pegaran un saltito. 

-Se lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba –dijo Dumbledore rompiendo el silencio –Pero las cosas no tenían que pasar de esta manera….

-¿De verdad ella es hija de Severus? –pregunto Lupin. 

-Si y les pido que no comenten esto con nadie, Vanessa se ha mantenido oculta del resto del mundo durante 19 años para protegerla y eso ha servido para que ahora sea nuestra espía. 

-Descuida Albus, su secreto esta a salvo con nosotros –dijo el Señor Weasley. 

-Ahora tengo que volver al castillo y hablar con el. 

-Si, es mejor que volvamos Dumbledore –dijo Vanessa –Y así sirve que me quedo en el castillo por una noche pues no creo que sea bueno volver a ya sabe donde a estas horas en medio de la oscuridad aparte de que no creo que mi padre quiera hacerlo después de lo que le acabo de hacer. 

-Descuida, a tu padre se le pasara pronto… pero no me parece una buena idea que pases la noche en el castillo, es un lugar muy frió cuando no hay alumnos en su interior. 

-Bueno pues en ese caso iré a mi casa y mañana pasan a recogerme ¿no? 

-Creo que seria mejor que te quedes aquí, al fin y al cabo querías conocer a la Orden del Fénix y esta es tu mejor oportunidad para hacerlo. 

-Pero… -eso ya no le estaba gustando a Vanessa. 

-¿Me harían el favor de cuidarla por hoy? –pregunto Dumbledore al resto.

-Claro Albus –dijo Molly Weasley 

-No puede dejarme aquí –le susurro Vanessa a Dumbledore –No los conozco. 

-Pues ya te lo dije, conocelos y trata de ser lo más amable que puedas, (estoy hablando en serio Vanessa) –le dijo Dumbledore cuando ella se disponía a replicar -volveré por ti mañana a las ocho–y dicho esto se metió a la chimenea 

-Oye Dumbledore dile a Severus que por nosotros no se preocupe –dijo Remus. 

-Claro, que pasen buenas noches –se despidió el anciano profesor desapareciendo en medio de las llamas. 

-Yo y mis magnificas ideas. –se dijo Vanessa pensando en que es lo que tenia que hacer estando con ellos. Volteo a verlos de nuevo y todos mantenían la vista fija en ella. 

-Bueno pues… este… nos alegra mucho tenerte aquí Vanessa –dijo la señora Weasley con nerviosismo -¿No es así Arthur? 

-Si, si, claro… aquí estarás a salvo. 

-Yo mejor me voy. –dijo Moody y se dio la vuelta. –Dicen que yo estoy loco pero no… ¡El mundo es el que esta loco¡Que disparates! –siguió hablándose así mismo hasta que salio de la casa. 

-No era mi intención llegar de esta forma y montarles todo este espectáculo, creo que es mejor que me vaya –dijo Vanessa buscando una buena excusa para salir de ahí. 

-No cariño –dijo la señora Weasley que la tomo del brazo y la sentó en una de las sillas. 

–Siéntate, siéntate, has llegado justo para la cena, tienes que comer algo debes de estar cansada. Tonks, Remus, niños ustedes también siéntense a cenar. 

Todo el mundo obedeció a la señora Weasley y todos empezaron a comer aunque se notaba la incomodidad de tener a Vanessa ahí para algunos pues Ron en cuanto le pusieron el plato en frente se puso a comer como si nada. Vanessa solo observaba a todos no tenia ganas de comer. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Tonks hizo una pregunto que capto la atención de todos. 

-¿Que tal es Snape como padre? 

-No lo se –se limito a contestar la chica mientras jugaba con la cuchara. 

Todos la miraron confundidos y ella puso los ojos en blanco para después contarles un poco sobre lo que había sido su vida en Bulgaria, su vida con los muggles y sus estudios en Durmstrang a lo que Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarle si conocía a Victor Krum y Ron le lanzo una mirada algo extraña. Les dijo que a Snape solo lo había visto en muy pocas ocasiones mientras soltaba una que otra bilis contra el. 

-Habíamos escuchado sobre ti, Severus habla muy bien de ti, pero no sabíamos que eras su hija, una gran sorpresa para todos. –dijo Lupin. 

-Esconderme fue parte del plan entre el y Dumbledore –dijo Vanessa con fastidio. 

-No se porque tenían que ocultar a una jovencita tan linda como tu –dijo la señora Weasley y Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. Vanessa sonrió un poco ante el comentario pero luego se volvió a poner seria mirando con tristeza hacia abajo. 

-Algo te inquieta ¿no es así? –pregunto Lupin un poco preocupado por ella...


	26. Capitulo 26 UNA NOCHE, DOS PREGUNTAS

**CAPITULO 26 UNA NOCHE Y DOS PREGUNTAS**

-Algo te preocupa ¿no es así? –pregunto Lupin preocupado por ella.

-Es Enrique, mi esposo, debe estar preocupado por mi porque no le dije que no volvería a la casa a dormir. Si lo supiera no me hubiera ayudado (Obvio que no sabe con quienes estoy). Solo espero que no arme un escándalo cuando mañana no me encuentre en la cama… lo quiero mucho y no me gusta que sufra.

-Perdón que me meta Vanessa –empezó la señora Weasley –pero creo que tu papa tiene razón al enojarse con tu matrimonio. Eres muy joven y si al muchacho apenas lo conoces debiste esperar más tiempo.

-Ejem, ejem–tosió falsamente el señor Weasley, Ron y Ginny se pusieron a reír. Era mejor que la señora Weasley no opinara pues ella y su esposo habían hecho lo mismo. La mujer un poco molesta le lanzo una mirada asesina a su esposo.

-Y dime… ¿es muy difícil salir de los dominios de Voldemort? ¿Qué haces allá? –dijo Lupin

- Miren, no se molesten pero ese es un tema que solo discutiré con Albus Dumbledore ya sabrá si es que les cuenta o no pero yo no debo hablar sobre eso.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes –contesto el licántropo

Permanecieron en silencio algunos minutos hasta que a Ron se le ocurrió contar chistes sobre mortífagos y Tonks le siguió lo que provoco que la charla se amenizara un poco. Después de un rato Vanessa comprendió que se encontraba ante unas personas muy buenas, quizá las mejores que había conocido después de su "Enrique" un chico con el que había descubierto que no todo el mundo era malo y que se podía ser amable de vez en cuando aunque con Snape, Bellatrix y en otros casos de desesperación no se podía aplicar esa regla.

La cena termino pero ella no probó bocado más que un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla pues habían brindado por ella y por su unión a la Orden del Fénix. Remus y Tonks se despidieron y solo quedaron los Weasley Hermione y ella.

-Ya es hora de que se vayan a dormir, tu Vanessa te quedaras en la habitación donde dormían los gemelos (también son mis hijos) solo tendrás que esperar un poco pues lleva desocupada algo de tiempo y hay que limpiarla.

-Mejor que se quede con nosotras –dijo Hermione -¡Ay mi pie! –exclamo la muchacha e intercambio miradas con Ginny.

-¿Qué paso Hermione? –pregunto Ron

-Nada. –le susurro la castaña en respuesta.

-¡Perfecto! –dijo la señora Weasley que solo habia prestado atención a lo primero que había dicho Hermione –de todos modos hay qua acomodar otra cama en su habitación. Arthur encargate por favor.

Mientras el señor Weasley se encargaba de la cama Ron, Ginny y Hermione le dieron un pequeño tour a Vanessa por la casa diciéndole que había sido cede de la Orden desde un par de años atrás y Ginny le dijo que ese había sido de los últimos lugares en los que Harry había estado pero Vanessa no le presto mucha atención. Subieron a la habitación en donde estaban las dos camas gemelas y otra enfrente haciendo que el lugar se viera mucho más pequeño. Ginny se sentó en una cama, Ron en otra y Hermione fue a donde estaba su baúl.

-Te voy a prestar un pijama yo creo que si te queda –dijo Hermione mientras hurgaba en su ropa.

-Si, esta bien –dijo Vanessa y espero a que Hermione le diera la pijama compuesta por un pantalón y una playera en color rosado uno de los colores que menos le gustaban a Vanessa pero antes de decir "No lo quiero porque no me gusta el rosa" respiro profundo y mejor dijo –voy a cambiarme al baño

La joven salio y antes de ir a cambiarse decidió escuchar un poco tras la puerta para ver que hablaban los otros.

-De verdad es increíble ¿no creen? –dijo Ron –El grasoso con una hija y vaya que hija… ¡¿Qué?! Hermione no me mires así, no puedes negarlo, la chica es muy linda, demasiado para ser hija de Snape lo único en lo que podría parecerse es en que… tienen el cabello negro (pero no grasoso), ambos son paliduchos y sus ojos son oscuros.

-Son azules –dijo Ginny.

-Si, son azules pero muy oscuros –dijo Ron de nuevo.

-¿Por qué dijiste que se quedara con nosotras Hermione? –pregunto la chica molesta. –Mejor que la hubieran mandado a la otra habitación, lejos de aqui.

-Con que por eso me diste un pisoton en la cocina, no era necesario –dijo Hermione –pero quise que se quedara con nosotras para sacarle información sobre Voldemort o de lo que paso con Harry, seguro que sabe algo y si no… no nos vendría mal mantenerla vigilada, si es hija de Snape debe ser igual a el, amargada y fría.

-¿Igual de amargada que Snape? –pregunto Ron –No lo creo, esta vez no fue grosera como el día que la conocimos Hermione, hasta a mama le pareció simpática.

-A mi no me ha caído para nada bien, no se porque pero no me agrada su presencia –dijo Ginny seriamente –Se dieron cuenta de cómo le grito y humillo a su padre enfrente de todos, hasta lastima me dio el pobre. Ella es muy mala y cruel, además estuvo en Durmstrang ahí estudian artes oscuras, que tal y es una mortifaga como Snape… Tal vez quien-ustedes saben la mando para sacarle información a la Orden.

-No lo se Ginny –dijo Hermione -la verdad es que eso no lo creo.

Enojada la chica se fue al baño y minutos mas tarde regreso a la habitación abriendo la puerta de golpe. Hermione, Ron y Ginny pegaron un saltito por el susto. La chica fue a sentarse a su cama en silencio mientras que Hermione y Ron estaban sentados en una cama tomados de la mano y Ginny estaba en la otra mirandola fijamente.

-Oye Vanessa… ¿podemos preguntarte algo? –dijo Hermione.

-Si, que quieres saber Germina –contesto la muchacha.

-Me llamo Hermione

-Hermione, Germina da igual, ¿Qué quieren saber? –dijo con desdén

-Bueno pues es que Dumbledore nos dijo que tu le habías dicho que Harry si… había muerto pero no nos dijo nada mas y quizás tu podrías decirnos mas sobre lo que paso.

Vanessa la miro entrecerrando los ojos y luego pregunto:

-¿Qué eran ustedes de el? ¿Qué tanto lo conocían?

-Éramos sus mejores amigos –dijo Ron –Pasamos una infinidad de cosas juntos en la escuela… problemas, alegrías y peligros, muchos peligros.

-Harry era mi novio –dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos luego se dio la vuelta y del cajón de su mesita de noche saco una fotografía. –Justo mañana se cumple un año desde que desapareció y aun no puedo olvidarlo. –dijo la pelirroja con mucha tristeza mientras pasaba las yemas de los dedos sobre la foto.

-¿Es la ultima foto de Harry Potter?

-Yo creo que si –dijo Ginny –Al menos es la única que yo tengo y que he encontrado de el, la saque de su baúl en donde la guardaba, nos la tomo un compañero de la escuela (Colin Creevey) a los pocos días de que nos hicimos novios.

-¿Puedo verla? – pregunto Vanessa con curiosidad pues la foto de Harry que ella tenia ya era algo vieja, seria interesante conocer a Harry Potter poco antes de morir. Ginny dudo un poco pero al final se la entrego.

Vanessa miro la fotografía en donde estaban Harry y Ginny con sus uniformes de Hogwarts abrazados bajo un árbol detrás del cual se veía un jardín muy bonito y cuidado. Ambos sonreían muy tímidamente, pero entonces Vanessa se exalto un poco cuando con mas detenimiento miro el rostro de Harry pues los ojos del muchacho le resultaban bastante familiares y eso provoco que se acordara de "Enrique". La chica casi podía jurar que su esposo era quien abrazaba a la pelirroja solo que el nombre, las gafas, el cabello y la cicatriz no coincidían con los de "Enrique".

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Ron al ver que la muchacha movía ligeramente la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-¿Eh?... Nada, nada, yo se una forma para que puedas olvidarlo. –dijo Vanessa dirigiéndose a Ginny.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo?

Entonces Vanessa saco su varita mágica del bolsillo de su vestido que estaba a un lado de la cama dibujando una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunto Ginny asustada.

-Tú confía en mí, esto se hace así…

Vanessa tomo la fotografía por una esquina, le apunto con la varita y luego el papel empezó a arder en llamas. Vanessa se empezó a reír (bien podría hacerle la competencia a Bellatrix) mientras horrorizados los otros tres chicos se pusieron a gritar.

-¡AHH! ¡¿QUE HACES?! –grito Ginny -¡APAGALA! ¡APAGALA! ¡AHH! –la pelirroja lloraba y saltaba desesperada porque Vanessa se estaba encargando de desaparecer el recuerdo de Harry por completo.

Entonces Vanessa dejo de apuntarle a la foto, las llamas desaparecieron y la foto se veía intacta. Ginny se la arrebato de las manos y la contrajo hacia a su pecho muy enojada gimoteando y respirando agitadamente.

-Jajaja, No te enojes, solo estaba jugando –dijo Vanessa guardando la varita y sonriendo descaradamente

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué esos gritos? –pregunto la señora Weasley entrando sorpresivamente a la habitación, Ginny rápidamente le dio la espalda limpiándose las lagrimas pues no quería que su madre la viera porque cada que la veía llorar le daba un largo sermón provocando que la señora Weasley terminara llorando mas que su propia hija.

-Hola señora Weasley –dijo Vanessa –Aquí nadie esta gritando ¿verdad Ginny? debió ser el gato –señalo a Crookshanks que estaba en una esquina acurrucado –Ginny estaba mostrándome una fotografía de Harry

-Si mama, no pasa nada, esta todo en orden –contesto la pelirroja viendo de reojo a Vanessa

-Bien entonces me voy, ya deberían de acostarse y tú Ron, ya vete a tu habitación.

-Ahorita mama, todavía es temprano –dijo Ron.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco y salio dejándolos de nuevo solos pero ninguno parecía capaz de decir palabra alguna. Ginny fue a guardar la foto y Ron y Hermione miraban a Vanessa asustados.

-Si recuerdo bien… -dijo Vanessa –No he respondido a su pregunta, aunque la verdad no hay mucho que decir pues Harry Potter esta muerto. –dijo Vanessa con frialdad y los otros hicieron muecas de dolor –Y según Voldemort… su cuerpo quedo en un lugar donde solo los gusanos podían encontrarlo

-Oh no –susurro Ron.

-Tengo entendido que era un chico bastante arrogante, tonto y flojo al que le gustaba jugar al héroe, si murió fue porque se lo busco.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! –exclamo Ginny que aun seguía furiosa con Vanessa –Seguro que eso te lo ha dicho Snape que siempre lo odio pero Harry era un hombre maravilloso que por culpa de quien tu sabes burlo a la muerte en muchas ocasiones.

-Y de todos modos se murió –dijo Vanessa entre dientes

-El nunca quiso hacerse el héroe el solo intentaba proteger a sus seres queridos y amigos. No tienes derecho a hablar mal de el si nunca lo conociste como nosotros –exclamo Ginny a punto de llorar otra vez.

-Que bien Ginny… has llegado justo al punto al que quería que llegaras. Tienes toda la razón al decirme que no puedo hablar mal de alguien a quien no conocí pero ustedes tampoco tienen derecho de hacerlo.

-¿De que hablas? –pregunto Ron confundido.

-Los escuche –contesto Vanessa –Los escuche hablando mal de mi, juzgándome por ser hija de Snape pero no tienen derecho pues ustedes tampoco me conocen.

-Es que tu te portaste muy mal con el y también con nosotros el día en que te vimos la primera vez, por no mencionar lo que acaba de ocurrir –dijo Hermione

-Por eso Hermione, ustedes no me conocen, yo puedo llegar a ser muy buena y cariñosa, diría yo que hasta ser empalagosa pero también puedo ser muy mala, despreciando y odiando cuanto me plazca. Creí ser muy clara cuando les conté sobre mi infancia, siempre he estado sola, ustedes han tenido a sus padres a su lado pero yo no y puedo reprocharle a Snape muchísimas cosas… creanme que cuando conozco a alguien me cuesta mucho trabajo ser amable y confiar pero hoy lo intente, me consta que lo intente; todos ustedes ya me estaban cayendo muy bien, me alegraba la idea de formar parte de este grupo pero simplemente no es justo lo que hacen y se que tampoco estuvo bien lo que yo hice pero era para hacerlos entender "Y también para vengarme" –esta ultima frase Vanessa solo la pensó.

-¡Oh! –exclamo Hermione apenada –lo sentimos mucho Vanessa, es nuestra culpa, ¿podrías perdonarnos? Creo que podríamos ser grandes amigos.

Vanessa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza aunque no del todo convencida

-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, antes de que mama vuelva a venir –dijo Ron y se despidio de Hermione con un beso en los labios, luego salio de la habitación. Hermione se quedo mirandolo atontada.

-Ustedes se quieren mucho, ¿Por qué no se casan? –le pregunto Vanessa.

-¿Casarnos? –repitió Hermione nerviosa –No, acabamos de salir del colegio y si nos queremos mucho pero eso puede esperar un par de años mas pero tu que estas casada, ¿Qué se siente? ¿Qué tal es… Enrique? (¿así se llama verdad?) ¿Cómo es contigo?

-Enrique es un hombre muy apuesto, tiene una sonrisa increíble, lo conocí en la mansión de Voldemort (no me preguntes mas sobre eso que no te voy a decir nada) –advirtio Vanessa cuando Hermione abría la boca para decir algo. –Mi esposo es muy lindo y cariñoso conmigo, nos queremos muchísimo, es el hombre mas tierno que jamás haya conocido, el mejor de la tierra…

-No creo que sea más tierno que Harry –dijo Ginny entre dientes pero no la oyeron.

-… me escucha, me entiende y respeta mis decisiones. Tenemos muchas cosas en común, somos como almas gemelas –Vanessa bostezo disimuladamente –Nos casamos hace muy poco pero vivir ahí nos complica las cosas, no siempre podemos estar juntos como quisiéramos, por ejemplo frente a Bellatrix Lestrange fingimos que nos odiamos, es divertido hacer eso –dijo Vanesa recordando lo que había pasado esa tarde.

-¿Y Voldemort? –pregunto Hermione.

-El no esta pero pronto volverá, buenas noches. –dijo Vanessa cortante y se acostó.

A la mañana siguiente la señora Weasley fue a despertar a Vanessa para que antes de que se marchara desayunara un poco pero Ginny y Hermione también se despertaron después de que "sin querer" la puerta de la habitación se azotara cuando Vanessa fue a cambiarse de nuevo. Ginny y Hermione fueron por Ron que no quería pararse pero en cuanto escucho la palabra desayuno se paro de un brinco. Ya en la cocina la señora Weasley le ofreció a Vanessa una infinidad de platillos pero ella solo tomo un poco de leche y pan tostado.

-Dumbledore acaba de mandar un patronus –dijo el señor Weasley –dice que ya viene por ti Vanessa pero que Madame Rosmerta lo entretuvo un poco. Molly, yo ya me voy al trabajo…

-¿Cuál es el patronus de Dumbledore? –pregunto Vanessa.

-Es un fénix –contesto Ron –O eso fue lo que nos dijeron, nosotros también sabemos hacerlo y gracias a Harry

-Pues hacer un patronus no es tan difícil, yo también puedo, mi patronus es un águila y el de ustedes? –pregunto la chica e invoco al ave encima de ellos. El águila empezó a dibujar un par de círculos alrededor de la mesa y desapareció. Luego aparecieron mas figuras plateadas, un perro, una nutria y finalmente el caballo de Ginny. -Que interesante –dijo Vanessa al ver las figuras y siguió comiendo.

-El de Harry era un ciervo –dijo Ginny y Vanessa se atraganto al escucharla.

-¡¿UN CIERVO?! –pregunto Vanessa exaltada

-Si, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –pregunto Hermione mientras Vanessa se daba golpes de pecho.

-Nada, nada –contesto Vanessa y en eso se escucho que la puerta de la entrada se abría. Era Dumbledore que fue hasta la cocina para encontrarse con Vanessa.

-¿Y Snape? –pregunto la chica

-El ya esta esperándote allá. Buenos días a todos.

-Buenos días –contestaron todos al unísono.

-Y el que también debe de estarme esperando es Enrique, ya me lo imagino, pobrecito.

-Sobre el quería decirte una cosa –dijo Dumbledore y tomo asiento.

-He estado investigando durante los últimos meses sobre el…

-Le dije que no era necesario –interrumpió Vanessa fastidiada.

-Para alguien tan curioso como yo, siempre será necesario…. Resulta que tu esposo Enrique Burnett simplemente no existe Vanessa, lo siento mucho.

-Usted esta loco, claro que existe y si no encontró nada es porque el no vivía en este país.

Dumbledore cerró los ojos y se puso un dedo en los labios para que Vanessa se callara y lo dejara hablar.

-Investigue en todos lados Vanessa, todos los registros de magos y brujas del mundo entero y no hay nada, solo hasta hace un mes apareció su nombre al lado del tuyo.

-Así que de esa forma se entero de mi matrimonio

-Aja.

-¿Y si lo sabia por que no se lo dijo a Snape entonces? –pregunto Vanessa un poco indignada.

-Eso se lo tenías que decir tu no yo. Pero regresando a nuestro tema de inicio debes de estar segura de con quien estas, puede que te estén engañando.

-Enrique jamás me haría eso y si no quiere que me enoje no siga con sus patrañas.

-No te diré nada más por ahora pero me encantaría conocerlo. ¿Nos vamos?

-Si, vamonos ya. –dijo Vanessa y se echo la capa de viaje encima –Espero verlos pronto –dijo despidiéndose de los demás y la señora Weasley entro en la cocina. –Hola Albus, ¿ya se van tan pronto? –Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza –Vanessa, fue muy lindo conocerte, eres una niña preciosa –la mujer se acerco a la chica y la abrazo fuertemente -¿Vendrás de nuevo? Seria bueno tenerte aquí para las navidades.

-Si, será un placer –contesto la muchacha mientras intentaba soltarse de la señora Weasley que la estaba apretando mucho y cuando se separo de ella la muchacha sintió que podía respirar de nuevo.

Dumbledore y Vanessa caminaron por el vestíbulo hasta llegar a la puerta.

-Toma esto. - Dumbledore le dijo a Vanessa en voz baja entregándole algunos pergaminos muy pequeños. -Para cuando quieras volver aquí sin necesidad de pasar por la chimenea de mi colegio y también creo que será mas fácil que primero llegues aquí y luego a Hogwarts, porque Hagrid me contó sobre la primera vez que fuiste tu sola al colegio.

-¿Ese gigante tiene nombre? –pregunto Vanessa y Dumbledore la vio con severidad. –De acuerdo, me callo.

En el camino Dumbledore le explico como funcionaba el encantamiento fidelius sobre la casa de Grimmauld Place y le dijo que las cosas con Snape se solucionarían muy pronto. la acompaño hasta la mitad del bosque algo que le pareció extraño a Vanessa pues al igual que ella Dumbledore no debía andar merodeando por esos rumbos.

-También quiero que tengas esto –dijo Dumbledore antes de despedirse sacando de su túnica una tela muy fina. –Es una capa de invisibilidad, puede servirte. Era de Harry.

-No quiero nada que provenga de ese chico.

-Hace meses se la pedí a sus amigos para prestártela a ti (aunque ellos no lo saben), no la rechaces.

-Esta bien –Vanessa puso los ojos en blanco. –Pero creame que no la necesitare –dijo la chica quitándole a Dumbledore la capa de las manos y guardándosela en los bolsillos. -¿Puedo hacerle dos preguntas?

El profesor asintió.

-¿Dos personas pueden tener el mismo patronus? Me refiero a que por ejemplo, mi patronus es un águila pero otra persona también tiene un águila como patronus ¿eso se puede?

-Si, es posible.

–Y… ¿Cuándo era el cumpleaños de Potter?

-El 31 de julio.

-¿El 31 de julio? –pregunto ella casi susurrando y mirando por encima del hombro del profesor.

-¿A que vienen todas estas preguntas Vanessa?

-Solo quería saber –contesto sin mirarlo a los ojos –Tengo que irme, adiós. –termino de decir la muchacha y se echo a correr por el bosque; tenia que darse prisa, corrió hasta que diviso la mansión y muy cerca de la entrada estaba Severus Snape que por la cara que traía seguía muy enojado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –fue el saludo que el hombre le dio a su hija.

-¿Hacer que papá?

-¿Por qué les dijiste a todos que eras mi hija? ¿Por qué has arruinado nuestros planes? Te dije que aun no era tiempo de hacer eso.

-Lo hice solo para fastidiarte –dijo ella como si nada –A ellos no les importo mucho el que yo sea tu hija, se lo tomaron muy bien y TU podrías verle el lado positivo a todo esto.

-Yo no le encuentro nada positivo –contesto arrastrando las palabras.

-Debes de ser muy tonto como para no darte cuenta. Desde ese momento te he estado llamando "papá"

Snape abrió mucho los ojos pero ya no dijo nada aunque después los músculos de su pálido rostro de relajaron un poco. Se encargo de abrirle la puerta a la muchacha y la dejo pasar, sin embargo Snape detuvo la puerta con una mano antes de que esta se cerrara por completo.

-Quiero conocer al infeliz que es tu esposo.

Vanessa se empezó a reír.

-Seria genial, una idea brillante. Sobre todo si Bellatrix te ve gritándole a Enrique que porque se caso con tu hija, seria el fin para los dos, ¿sabes que?... mejor vete –dijo la muchacha y le cerro la puerta en las narices.

Entre risas la joven camino lentamente y dio vuelta en la esquina para dirigirse a la puerta del patio cuando vio a Harry sentado en el banco frente al árbol. El ojiverde tenía los codos recargados sobre sus rodillas y las manos en su frente mirando al suelo. A Vanessa se le ocurrió tomarlo por sorpresa igual que la vez anterior pero desecho la idea porque Harry no se merecía eso después de abandonarlo durante tanto tiempo.

-Mi amor –susurro Vanessa. Harry levanto la vista y al verla se puso de pie. Vanessa corrió hasta él abrazándolo muy fuerte.

-Pequeña… ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenias muy preocupado. –pregunto Harry mientras la abrazaba y le besaba la frente.

-Lo se y perdona por no avisarte… te extrañe mucho y estoy bien, conocí nuevos amigos.

-¿Vas a contarme lo que hiciste allá afuera? –pregunto Harry.

-Enrique… -Vanessa tomo el rostro de Harry con ambas manos muy suavemente. –…No puedo –dijo y le dio un beso a Harry en la boca.

El tiempo siguió su curso Vanessa oculto la capa de invisibilidad en lo mas profundo de su guarda ropa junto con los trozos de pergamino que Dumbledore le había entregado y por lo menos durante dos semanas mas Harry y Vanessa se siguieron haciendo los enojados, algo muy doloroso para ambos pues estaban separados la mayor parte del tiempo en los que la joven trataba de sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Harry Potter y la relación que guardaba con "Enrique"; tratando de convencerse de que solo era mera casualidad el que ambos compartieran la misma fecha de cumpleaños y el mismo patronus "Harry Potter esta muerto" era la frase que Vanessa repetía en su cabeza cada que veía a su esposo...

Aun cuando todo volvió a la normalidad tenían que seguirse escondiendo de Bellatrix para demostrarse su cariño y en algunas ocasiones Vanessa decidía hacerle una visita nocturna a su esposo, una practica que ya se había hecho bastante normal pues para cuando Harry menos se lo esperaba ya tenia a Vanessa parado frente a el y simplemente no podía resistirse ante semejante mujer. Aunque por lo regular la muchacha en las madrugadas se escabullía de vuelta a su habitación para que Bellatrix no se diera cuenta por si es que se le ocurría asomarse por ahí.

Harry se despertó como cualquier otro día de octubre se tallo un poco los ojos, se puso las gafas y vio que había un bultito a su lado escondido bajo las sabanas, era Vanessa que dormía placidamente. Harry sonrió y recordó que habían pasado una magnifica noche después de una pequeña discusión. El problema era que ya era de mañana y Vanessa seguía ahí (Harry lo supo porque vio la hora en el reloj de Vanessa que ahora era de él pues la joven se lo había obsequiado de cumpleaños) Pero cuando Harry volteo a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que ese no era su cuarto había olvidado por completo que la discusión había sido en la habitación de Vanessa. Harry rápidamente se vistió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a la muchacha que se movió un poco "Se ve tan linda cuando duerme" pensó Harry y sigilosamente salio de la habitación.

-Cuanto lo amo… –susurro Vanessa entre sueños –Este será un día inolvidable…

-¿Por qué mi mujer esta tan sonriente hoy? Podría jurar que tramas algo -le dijo Harry a Vanessa un par de horas mas tarde en el comedor cuando terminaban de desayunar.

-Y no te equivocas –dijo ella luego de dar el ultimo trago a su jugo -¿Adivina que día es hoy?

-¡Oh no! No de nuevo ese jueguito Vane ya se que pretendes pero no es buena idea.

-Vamos amor mío, no puedes negar que te encantaría salir de nuevo. Hoy tenemos que festejar en grande.

-¿Festejar que?

-Festejar que llevamos un año de conocernos. ¡Es grandioso! No me arrepiento del día en que llegue a esta casa

-Wow es verdad, ha pasado tanto tiempo...pero de todos modos dudo mucho que hoy venga Narcissa para invitar a comer a su hermana o que Bella decida ir a dar un paseo y la idea de fingir una pelea tampoco me gusta. Y no se va a poder festejar mucho en dos o tres horas.

-Eso ya lo se, tengo una idea para borrar a Bellatrix del mapa. Ya veras –dijo Vanessa y salio del comedor con Harry tras ella.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo junto al salón vieron a Bellatrix salir del despacho y subir por las escaleras directo a su habitación (la primera a la izquierda) cargando unos rollos de pergamino.

-Será mas sencillo de lo que pensé –susurro Vanessa sacando su varita mágica apuntándole desde la esquina del pasillo a la mortifaga que ya estaba abriendo la puerta. Vanessa dijo algo apenas moviendo los labios y Bellatrix cayo de espaldas como desmayada, los pergaminos cayeron de sus manos y algunos de ellos rodaron por las escaleras.

-¡¿QUE LE HICISTE?! –pregunto Harry atónito.

-Te dije que la iba a borrar del mapa. Ayúdame, hay que quitarla de ahí. –dijo Vanessa recogiendo los pergaminos del piso y ambos subieron las escaleras –tu sujétale las manos y yo los pies, hay que meterla en su habitación.

Harry le hizo caso pero se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

-Oye… Bellatrix no tiene pulso, ¡No respira! –exclamo Harry asustado. -¡Esta…ESTA MUERTA!

**N/A: Solo puedo decirles que me encanto escribir el final de este capitulo. Mas intriga y suspenso … No olviden dejar reviews, pronto subire un nuevo capitulo.**


	27. Capitulo 27 ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS

CAPITULO 27 ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS

Vanessa en cuanto oyó a Harry decir eso lo miro, dejo caer los pies de la mortifaga al suelo y se echo a reír, parecía que le había dado una especie de ataque de nervios mientras que el ojiverde que de por si ya estaba asustado ahora no sabia si le preocupaba mas que la mujer estuviera muerta o que su novia se estuviera volviendo loca.

-Vanessa ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te ríes, no ves lo que esta pasando? ¡La mataste!

-Debe… deberías de… de ver tu cara… muajajaja -Entre risas y como pudo la muchacha le contesto -Te pusiste tan… tan pálido y ella esta… esta… jajaja..

-¡YA DEJA DE REIRTE!

-Es que no puedo…jajajaja dame un minuto.. -dijo Vanessa agarrándose el estomago mientras se iba al fondo del pasillo para seguirse riendo.

Harry se quedo ahí parado al lado del cuerpo de Bellatrix aun dudando de que en verdad estuviera muerta pero la mortifaga definitivamente no estaba respirando.

-¡Hay que hacer algo! -dijo Harry pero por mas que lo intentaba no se le venia nada a la mente.

-¡No vamos a hacer nada! -respondió Vanessa mucho mas calmada -porque por desgracia Bellatrix NO esta muerta.

-¿Cómo que no esta muerta? ¡¿Qué no ves que no respira?! -dijo Harry que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Perdón mi amor por no avisarte lo que iba a hacer pero es que ya no había tiempo para explicaciones tenia que aprovechar que Bellatrix estaba desprevenida para evitarnos otro teatrito. Bellatrix simplemente esta dormida y muy profundamente. Le he lanzado el hechizo durmiente, ya sabes, como en el cuento muggle se quedara como muerta hasta que alguien (o sea yo) revierta el hechizo. La dejaremos así hasta que volvamos, estará bien.

-¿Estas completamente segura de lo que estas diciendo?

-Aja.

-Esto no me gusta Vanessa -dijo Harry preocupado y mirando de nuevo el cuerpo.

-No pasa nada, tú relájate. -dijo Vanessa plantándole un beso. -Ahora hay que meterla ahí dentro.

Entre los dos arrastraron a la mortifaga dentro de la habitación en la que resaltaban los colores vino, negro y caoba. La sentaron frente a una mesa con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos y le colocaron los pergaminos a un lado.

-Tenemos que asegurar nuestro regreso -dijo la joven que de tirón le quito algunos cabellos a la mujer -La dejaremos así hasta mañana por la mañana, para que piense que se quedo dormida y ya

-¿Y si no piensa eso?

-Entonces le lanzamos otro hechizo para confundirla. Será como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Y ahora que?

-¡Ahora nos vamos a Londres! -exclamo Vanessa emocionada.

Ambos chicos se alistaron para el viaje, cada uno fue por su capa de viaje y Vanessa se guardo un poco de poción multijugos junto con algunos de los cabellos en sus bolsillos y luego se reunió con Harry para emprender juntos un nuevo viaje.

-Olvídate de todo, olvídate de Bellatrix, de Voldemort y de lo que podría pasar. Hoy vamos a divertirnos y solo pensaremos en nosotros -le dijo Vanessa a Harry poco antes de desaparecer pues el muchacho seguía bastante preocupado….

Sus pies tocaron tierra en la ciudad de Londres y al igual que en la vez anterior Harry se sorprendió mucho. Anduvieron paseando un largo rato por la ciudad gastándose el poco dinero muggle que le quedaba a Vanessa comprando frituras, sodas y dulces. Cuando el dinero se acabo Harry creyó que había llegado la hora de regresar a la mansión pero estaba muy equivocado…

-Ya disfrutamos como muggles ahora nos divertiremos como magos -dijo Vanessa mientras se acercaban a la puerta de una taberna muy descuidada

Los chicos entraron al local que para ser las tres de la tarde se encontraba abarrotado de gente, demasiada como para prestarles atención a los dos jóvenes que acababan de llegar y fueron hasta el patio trasero para poder entrar al callejón.

¿Que es este lugar? -pregunto Harry

-Nunca has venido aqui? -pregunto Vanessa y Harry negó con la cabeza -No puedo creer que te hayan privado de conocer este lugar, aunque si vives con Voldemort no puedes esperar demasiado. Vamos al Callejon Diagon para sacar dinero de Gringotts el Banco Mágico. Galeones, Knuts, sickles, (un poco de todo). Yo solo he venido una vez aquí cuando transferí el dinero que me quedaba desde Bulgaria, tengo algunos galeones en la mansión pero esos prefiero ocuparlos en otra ocasión. Agradezco tener una excelente memoria para poder recordar todos los lugares que he visitado. Aquí hay que tener mucho cuidado, no sabes con cuantos locos puedes toparte en el camino. Cuando yo vine no era el lugar mas seguro del mundo. Asi que ya lo sabes, mantente alerta. -El chico asintio y Vanessa echo de nuevo un vistazo dentro del local. -Yo creo que solo recojo el dinero y luego nos vamos a otro lugar. Pensaba que tomáramos algo en el Caldero Chorreante pero el lugar esta lleno -La chica toco con su varita uno de los tabiques de la izquierda y espero a que el portal se abriera.

El callejón Diagon se encontraba como nunca antes, con todos los locales abiertos y magos y brujas caminando por todos lados haciendo compras rebosantes de alegría

-Vaya, creo que los mortifagos si le hicieron caso a Voldemort -dijo Vanessa que tomo la mano de Harry y lo condujo al interior del callejón donde de vez en cuando tenian que abrirse paso entre la gente. Pasaron por "Articulos de Calidad para el Quidditch" el "Emporio de las Lechuzas", la librería "Flourish y Blotts", la "Helanderia de Florean Fortescue" (que a ausencia de mortifagos habia decidido volver) hasta que llegaron a Gringotts aunque Harry no dejaba de voltear hacia las tiendas tratando de ver por encima de los escaparates. Donde Harry mas se había quedado embobado fue en los Artículos para el Quidditch las escobas eran realmente fabulosas. Vanessa se dio cuenta de eso y decidió hacerle una propuesta.

-El dinero lo tengo que sacar de mi cámara, es la 768 pero eso puede ser algo tardado, los duendes son muy lentos. ¿Que te parece si tu te quedas por aquí? Para que conozcas el lugar y en media hora nos vemos en este mismo sitio. Yo ya he visitado las tiendas.

-No, yo voy contigo.

-Anda no seas necio, se que quieres echarles un vistazo y créeme que es mas divertido caminar por este callejón que por el interior de un túnel.

-Esta bien -dijo Harry mirando el reloj -En media hora. Gracias mi amor -le dio un beso y espero a que la joven entrara al banco para comenzar su expedición.

Al muchacho le llamo mucho la atención un callejón que estaba conectado con el Diagon a diferencia de que ese se encontraba casi vació y los locales se veían muy oscuros, feos y descuidados y los magos y brujas de dicho callejón ofrecían un muy mal aspecto. Camino por el callejon Knockturn aunque solo pudo dar unos cuantos pasos antes de que se le nublara la vista y su cerebro reproducierá la imagen de un rayo rojo que iba directo hacia a el. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ese lugar se parecía mucho al que había soñado tiempo atrás. El muchacho se asusto muchísimo y salio inmediatamente de ahí.

Harry ya de regreso al callejón Diagon no entro a ninguna tienda, solo se quedaba parado viendo los escaparates. Donde permaneció mas tiempo fue admirando escobas para el quidditch, luego siguió recorriendo el callejón hasta que se topo con un local bastante singular, quizás el mas llamativo de todos por sus coloridos; era nada mas y nada menos que "Sortilegios Weasley" la tienda de los gemelos. Harry frunció un poco el entrecejo al leer el nombre se le hacia bastante conocido se llevo una mano a la frente para tratar de que su cerebro le ayudara a recordar algo pero fue inútil.

El chico de los ojos verdes se planteo la idea de entrar pues cada muchacho que salía de la tienda traía algún articulo y una gran sonrisa, a pesar de que desde los escaparates se alcanzaba a ver lo que vendían Harry se imagino que dentro habría algo mas divertido pero antes de hacerlo miro su reloj, la media hora ya había transcurrido y tenia que volver a Gringotts por Vanessa "Ya será en otra ocasión, si me tardo Vanessa se va a desesperar" pensó Harry que con resignación se dio media vuelta pero sin dejar de ver la tienda y entonces...

¡ZAZ!

Harry choco con un hombre que cargaba tres cajas, suficientes como para no ver que Harry estaba enfrente. El hombre se tambaleo tratando de mantener el equilibrio pero fue en vano, una de las cajas cayo y por el suelo se esparcieron cajas mas pequeñitas de distintos colores.

-Disculpe señor, fue mi culpa -dijo Harry que se agacho para recoger las cajas mientras leía rápidamente el titulo de cada una de ellas: "Surtido saltaclases", "Caramelo de la fiebre" y "Pastillas Vomitivas".

-Descuide -dijo el hombre que dejo las otras cajas a un lado de el y también se agacho para ayudarle a Harry. -Es mi culpa, todo por no querer dar dos vueltas... Es la segunda vez que choco con alguien solo que en la primera vez logre que la caja no se me cayera. Si algo le pasa a esta mercancía mis hermanos me matan... Muchas gracias -termino de decir cuando Harry le paso la ultima cajita.

-¿Usted trabaja aquí? -pregunto Harry poniéndose de pie al ver que las cajas también tenían el nombre de "Sortilegios Weasley" mientras que el otro hombre cerraba la caja y la colocaba encima de las otras.

-No, aquí trabajan mis hermanos, hoy solo vinimos mi novia y yo a ayudarles un poco, les faltaba mercancía y nos ofrecimos a... -miro a Harry que sonreía un poco y se quedo boquiabierto y muy sorprendido cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de el y en voz muy baja termino lo que estaba diciendo -...traerla.

-De nuevo le pido disculpas -dijo Harry como si nada -Tengo que irme, mi novia me esta esperando. Buen día -le dijo al pelirrojo pecoso y de ojos azules.

-¿Harry? -pregunto Ron en voz baja cuando Harry pasaba por su lado

El ojiverde se detuvo al escucharlo, se giro y miro a Ron como inspeccionándolo. "De nuevo ese nombre" pensó Harry pero no alcanzo a contestar pues el rostro del pelirrojo se ilumino y abrazo a Harry fuertemente.

-¡Por merlín! ¡Eres tú, estas vivo! ¡¿Donde te has metido todo este tiempo?! -exclamaba Ron emocionado. Harry no entendía nada de nada pero como pudo se separo del pelirrojo dejando mas de un metro de distancia entre ellos. -Espera a que Hermione te vea, ¿Que fue lo que te hiciste? Te ves tan... tan diferente.

-Me esta confundiendo con alguien mas, yo a usted no lo conozco -dijo Harry sinceramente.

-¿Como que no me conoces? Si soy Ron, Ron Weasley, tu amigo y tu eres Harry. Ya deja de estar jugando -dijo Ron aun con una sonrisa creyendo que Harry estaba bromeando pero el chico seguía manteniéndose muy serio.

-Es que yo no soy ese tal Harry que usted esta buscando, ese no es mi nombre. ¿Se siente bien de la cabeza? -pregunto al recordar lo que Vanessa le dijo acerca de los locos que se podían encontrar en la calle.

-Tu eres el que esta mal de la cabeza. Tu eres Harry y puedo probarlo porque por aquí debes de tener una cic... -dijo Ron al momento que estiraba una mano para descubrir la frente de su amigo. "Cicatriz" era la palabra que estaba diciendo pero no termino de decirla cuando sintió que algo se le estaba enterrando en las costillas. Ron miro hacia abajo y vio que lo que sentía enterrado era la varita mágica de su amigo que fue bastante rápido. Harry había dado unos pasos hacia atrás para que Ron no lo alcanzara. El motivo de esa reacción era que el pelirrojo se había acercado demasiado con lo que a Harry le habían recalcado que tenia que ocultar porque daba vergüenza, "la cicatriz". Ron parecía confundido y muy asustado. Harry también estaba asustado pero también muy enojado.

-¡ALEJESE DE MI! ¡No se me acerque ni me toque! Si da un paso mas le juro que lo matare aquí mismo y no me importa que toda esta gente este viéndonos -dijo Harry mirando de reojo a los curiosos y arrastrando las palabras, algo que había aprendido muy bien de su querida Vanessa.

-¿Harry? -susurro Ron aun con esperanzas de que fuera un juego ¿Que haces?

-¡Que no me llame así! -exclamo Harry y Ron sintió que la varita se le enterraba un poco mas.

-¡Tranquilo! !Tranquilo! Tienes razón, te he confundido, tu no podrías ser mi amigo pero entonces... ¿Quien demonios eres tu?

-No tengo porque responderle -dijo Harry que se dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar casi corriendo.

Ron se quedo ahí parado viendo como Harry se perdía entre la gente y dos minutos después apareció Hermione que traía otras tres cajas de Sortilegios Weasley solo que mas inteligentemente que Ron las traía levitando tras ella mientras les apuntaba con la varita.

-¡Oye eso es trampa! -dijo Ron cuando la vio mientras Hermione colocaba las cajas encima de las otras

-Somos magos -dijo la castaña con una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros -¿Que haces? Creí que ya estabas dentro junto con los gemelos

-Es que te juro que creí ver a Harry -dijo mientras miraba en dirección por la que su amigo se había marchado

-Pero Ron, Harry esta...

-Ya lo se Hermione -le interrumpió -Harry esta muerto, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes. Ese se parecía mucho a el, aunque cuando lo vi mejor me di cuenta de que muchas de sus facciones eran distintas a las de Harry, me deje llevar por la emoción.

-Y entonces ¿Quien era?, ¿como se llama? -pregunto Hermione

-No me quiso decir su nombre pero ¿sabes? amenazo con matarme solo porque lo confundí.

-¿En serio?

-Si y luego simplemente se fue.

-Deberías contarle a Dumbledore.

-No, ¿para que? si solo fue una confusión, tampoco le diremos a Ginny, seria darle falsas esperanzas, dejemos las cosas así, ella esta bien en Hogwarts.

-Como tu quieras. Llevemos esto dentro y démonos prisa, recuerda que aceptaste que fuéramos a comer con mis padres -dijo Hermione mientras apuntaba a la pila de cajas para levitarlas y meterlas al establecimiento. Ron hizo una mueca extraña y Hermione lo miro con severidad -Tu fuiste el de la idea, no te quejes.

Harry regreso justo a tiempo a Gringotts pues Vanessa apenas iba saliendo del banco con un pequeño costalito con monedas de oro, plata y bronce.

-Hola amor, no creí que fueras tan puntual.

-¿Ya lo tienes? Ahora vamonos de aquí. -dijo Harry sin prestarle atención a lo que había dicho tomándola del brazo y jalándola

-¿Cual es la prisa? Si apenas vamos llegando -replico la joven.

-No preguntes, solo se que tenemos que salir de aquí, ponte la capucha, no deben vernos luego te explico.

-Pero ¿porque tanto misterio?

-¡OBEDECEME! -le grito Harry y la jalo de nuevo.

-¡Un momento, la única que grita de nosotros dos soy yo!

-Mira Vanessa, juro que te explicare todo pero ahora tenemos que salir de este callejon ¿de acuerdo? Ahora por favor hay que ponernos el gorro de la capa

-No hasta que me digas porque. -insistio la joven y Harry hizo todo lo posible por no poner los ojos en blanco sabia que Vanessa era mucho mas que necia.

-Porque.. porque.. vi a alguien de la Orden... si, eso es lo que vi.-trato de mentir Harry porque eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrio para que Vanessa le hiciera caso. -Ellos no pueden verme, tu y yo estamos solos que tal y nos atacan.

-¿En serio? ¡Uyy, eso seria un gran problema! -dijo pensando mas en si misma pues de ser cierto Harry descubriria la verdad sobre ella -Me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio.-termino de decir.

Ella se puso la capucha. Harry de nuevo la tomo del brazo y siguieron caminando entre la gente.

-¡Oh mira, esa tienda se ve divertida! Vamos a entrar ¿si?-dijo Vanessa -Jamas le habia prestado mucha atencion a ¿Sortilegios Weasley?

-Pues creeme que no hay nada de divertido en ella y tu dijiste que despues del banco querias ir a otro lugar ¿no es asi? pues entonces larguemonos de una buena vez, recuerda lo que te dije que vi.

-¿Donde he escuchado ese nombre? -se dijo Vanessa a si misma cuando ya pasaban muy cerca de la tienda pero del otro lado de la acera. Fue entonces cuando vio al pelirrojo y a la castaña que entraban a la tienda con una pila de cajas detras de ellos "Claro, Ron Weasley, me vengue de su hermana pero a ellos no les hice nada" recordo la joven -Estoy de acuerdo contigo Enrique, salgamos de aqui lo antes posible -sonrio, saco su varita y le apunto a la caja de abajo -¡Depulso! -susurro y la caja salio disparada hacia Hermione provocando que la castaña cayera al suelo y el resto de las cajas tambien lo hicieron lo que ocasiono que en parte de la tienda y de la calle quedaran regados los productos Weasley -¡CORRE! -le grito Vanessa a Harry y ahora era ella quien jalaba al muchacho empujandose entre la gente.

-¡Demonios! ¿Hermione estas bien? ¡MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS! ¡¿CUAL ES SU PROBLEMA?!- se escuchaban a lo lejos los gritos de Ron.

-¿Porque lo hiciste? -pregunto Harry que de reojo habia visto lo sucedido

-¿Hacer que? Yo no he hecho nada.

-No mientas, yo te vi.

-Lo hice por diversion, dijiste que no habia nada divertido en esa tienda y digamos que yo solo les ayude un poquito. No niegues que te causo gracia. -dijo ella entre risas y Harry meneo la cabeza en señal de desaprobacion mientras seguian corriendo. Salieron del Caldero Chorreante y volvieron a las calles de Londres.

-¿Y que tienes planeado ahora? -pregunto Harry cuando Vanessa lo metio en un callejon.

-¿No se te antoja una cerveza de mantequilla?

-Eh...creo que si.

-Pues vayamos por una -dijo Vanessa tomandolo de las manos para desaparecer de nuevo

Llegaron por la calle principal que al igual que el Callejon Diagon tenia mucha gente. Principalmete adolescentes.

-¡No puede ser! -exclamo Vanessa que al igual que Harry aun traia la capucha puesta -¿Es que hoy a todo el mundo se le ocurrio salir a pasear? En fin, Bienvenido a Hogsmade Enrique un pueblo completamente magico.

-¿Que es eso de alla? -pregunto Harry señalando hacia el colegio de Hogwarts.

-Solo es un viejo castillo, nada interesante, busquemos un lugar en el que podamos estar a gusto -dijo Vanessa mientras algunos de los alumnos de Hogwarts que ese dia habian ido de excursion al pueblo ya se estaban yendo. Se metieron en una de las calles laterales y se pararon en una esquina frente al salon de Madame Tudipie -Espera aqui, primero voy a ver que hay antes de que hagamos algo. -dijo Vanessa y entro al lugar.

Harry desde donde estaba miraba a los alumnos que salian de la tienda de Zonko o de Honeydukes cargados de dulces y de articulos de broma, todos parecian muy divertidos y aunque sabia que Vanessa se iba a enojar cuando saliera y no lo viera ahi, se acerco a la calle principal todos los jovenes que salian de las tiendas iban en direccion a donde estaba ese castillo. -Eso no es simplemente un castillo -dijo Harry en voz baja y luego volvio la vista hacia la calle.

De Las Tres Escobas que estaba algunos metros mas alla salio una niña rubia con los ojos azules y mirada soñadora que se quedo parada frente al local mirando al cielo por unos segundos; luego la rubia volvio al local y desde la entrada grito "-¡Ginny, date prisa!". Al instante la mas pequeña de los Weasley salio para reunirse con su amiga Luna Lovegood y regresar juntas a Hogwarts y cuando Harry la vio solo abrio la boca "La pelirroja de mi sueño, ¡Es ella!" penso el ojiverde que estaba enteramente dispuesto a correr a donde estaban ellas para pedirle respuestas pues estaba seguro de que era la misma pelirroja con la que habia soñado una vez (aunque en esa ocasion el sueño mas bien le habia parecido una horrible pesadilla). Talvez ella podria darle mas informacion sobre el y su pasado. "Gracias Vanessa por traerme aqui" penso de nuevo y dio unos pasos para adentrarse a la calle principal y perseguir a Ginny pero entonces sintio una mano sobre su hombro y la respiracion de Vanessa tras el.

-¿Que haces aqui amor mio? -pregunto la morena -Creo que tendremos que ir a un local que se llama Cabeza de Puerco, es el unico que se encuentra vacio.(o eso me dijeron) -le tomo la mano y lo jalo de nuevo hacia la calle lateral.

-Pero... -susurro Harry

-Fue mala idea entrar al Salon ese -dijo Vanessa que ya estaba aferrada al brazo de Harry -Nunca habia entrado a un lugar tan cursi.

-Oye quiero ir alla -dijo Harry señalando a la calle pincipal. -Vamos a pasearnos un poco antes de ir a donde tu dices ¿Te parece? -intento convencerla Harry para ver si de esa forma lograba ver de nuevo a la pelirroja.

-Esta bien, he escuchado cosas muy buenas de Honeydukes. -dijo Vanessa pero de regreso a la calle solo quedaban unos cuantos y la pelirroja ya habia desaparecido al igual que la oportunidad de Harry para obtener mas informacion sobre el mismo. -Menos mal que esos mocosos de Hog... que bueno que se fueron -dijo rapidamente antes de meter la pata.

Los chicos estuvieron un rato en Honeydukes comprando golosinas entre ellas varitas de regaliz, gelatinas, caramelos y tambien grageas de todos los sabores con las que se divirtieron mucho pues Vanessa tomaba una decia el sabor y luego le tocaba a Harry tomar la suya y comprobaban a quien de los dos le tocaba el sabor mas desagradable, el resultado fue: un empate. Harry quizo que Vanessa comprara ranas de chocolate pero ella no accedio por miedo a que un cromo con el rostro de Dumbledore apareciera y el humor de Harry se agriara. Luego pasaron por Zonko donde solo observaron y finalmente a las Tres Escobas que aunque ya habia caido la noche seguia con mucha clientela asi que no les quedo mas remedio que ir a Cabeza de Puerco.

Entraron al desolado bar y fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas del rincon en el lugar habia solo unos cuantos magos que igual que ellos traian capuchas puestas, todos muy misteriosos

-Dos cervezas de mantequilla. -ordeno Vanessa al camarero que las dejo en la barra y Harry tuvo que pararse por ellas. Le dio a Vanessa la suya y se sento de nuevo frente a ella.

-Ahora brindemos por nuestra felicidad, por este año tan maravilloso que he pasado a tu lado, por que siempre estemos juntos. -dijo Vanessa alzando su botella.

-Salud -dijo Harry imitandola y ambos bebieron su botella hasta el fondo.

-Creo que con esas dos botellas no sera suficiente, deja voy a pedir mas. -dijo Vanessa que fue a la barra y regreso con mas vino.

-Por mi fabuloso esposo.

-¡Salud!

-Porque quien tu sabes se vaya al infierno algun dia. (le digo asi porque si digo su nombre vamos a armar un escandalo) -le susuro Vanessa.

-¡Salud!

Cuatro horas mas tarde, diez cervezas de mantequilla, dos botellas de hidromiel y tres de wisky de fuego...

-¡Por Harry! -dijo el mismo Harry hipando un poco.

-¿Po-por Harry? -pregunto Vanessa ya tomada.

-Si, por ese.

-¿Por que?

-Dicen que me parezco a el pero a ese tipo yo...yo.. no lo conozco. -dijo Harry dandole un trago al wisky -Oye esto sabe muy bueno. hip... -Vanessa se empezo a reir.

-Ni lo vas a conocer mi cielo...Si hablamos del mismo tipo ese ya esta muerto, si vamos a brindar por el brindemos por lo estupido que fue, hip...¡Brindemos por el estupido que se dejo matar por el Señor Tenebroso!

-¡SALUD! -gritaron al unisono y cada uno se bebio otra cerveza de mantequilla de jalon tan al fondo que dejaron sus rostros al descubierto pues a ambos se les fue la capucha para atras. Cuando se vieron se empezaron a reir como tontos.

-¿Y usted que me ve? -le pregunto Harry al camarero y de nuevo se echo la capucha encima. Al hacerlo talvez por el estado de embriaguez resono una voz en su cabeza.

_**"En Cabeza de Puerco se fundo El Ejercito de Dumbledore" **_

-Esto es muy divertido -dijo Vanessa jugando con su botella de wisky.

-¡Dumbledore tiene un ejercito! -dijo Harry un tanto alterado.

-¿Que, que?

-Que Dumbledore tiene un ejercito de magos, hay que avisarles para que esten preparados.

-No, ¿Para que? ¿Tu crees que nos van a hacer caso? Deja a ese tal Dumbledore en paz y sigamos en lo nuestro.¡Salud!

En eso la puerta se abrio y entro un hombre alto, delgado, de barba blanca con anteojos de media luna sobre una torcida nariz que se dirigio a donde estaba el tabernero.

-¡Uy hablando del rey de Roma! ¡Agachate Enrique! -le susurro Vanessa a Harry y lo jalo de la capa quedando los dos bajo la mesa.

-¿Que crees que haces? -pregunto Harry y Vanessa por la impresion de ver entrar a Dumbledore hasta parecia que la borrachera se le habia bajado un poco.

-¡Shhh! Tenemos que irnos sin que nos vean. -dijo Vanessa sacando unos cuantos galeones (quiza mas de lo que tenian que pagar por lo consumido) los puso a tientas sobre la mesa -A las tres nos paramos y salimos corriendo ¿De acuerdo?

-Pues ya que.

-Uno...dos... y... tres. -dijo Vanessa que tomada de la mano de Harry salio de debajo de la mesa y corrieron hacia la puerta cosa que les costo un poco de trabajo pues a los dos chicos les costaba mantener el equilibrio. Cuando ya salian Vanessa sintio que Dumbledore la miraba pero bajo la capucha era imposible que la reconociera. La calle ya estaba muy oscura y el viento era algo helado. Corrieron un poco hasta alejarse lo suficiente del establecimiento. -¿Que hora es?

-Creo que van a dar las doce -dijo Harry escudriñando los ojos

-Ya es hora de que volvamos a la mansion -dijo Vanessa tristemente. -Fue un dia muy divertido, espero que se pueda repetir pronto.

-Si, ojala... hip... pero tu siempre me traes corriendo -dijo Harry y la beso poco antes de que la sensacion de desaparicion le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

Aparecieron en medio del bosque con la luz de la luna apenas alumbrando por entre las ramas de los arboles

-¿Sabes para a donde es? -pregunto Harry pues todos los caminos los veia exactamente iguales.

-Si.

-¿Segura? Ahora no estas con todos los sentidos alerta.

-Estare borracha pero se donde vivo tu solo alumbrame el camino. Y si nos perdemos ya llegaremos algun dia.

Caminaron abrazados por el camino hasta que llegaron a la mansion media hora mas tarde. Vanessa repitio el procedimiento de transformarse en Bellatrix para poder entrar a la mansion. En cuanto entraron y mientras esperaban a que el efecto se le pasara a Vanessa se quedaron en el patio haciendo parodias de la mortifaga con Harry casi metiendose un puño en la boca para evitar reirse demasiado por las ocurrencias de Vanessa.

Cuando el efecto del alcohol tambien se les habia pasado un poco, por fin entraron a la casa cerrando la puerta del patio con mucho cuidado solo que el salon estaba completamente a oscuras.

-Deberiamos de decirle a Gipsy que de vez en cuando deje una antorcha o un candelabro encendido, si hay algo que no soporto es la oscuridad absoluta. -le susuro Vanessa a Harry.

-Si quieres alumbro con mi varita.

-No, podre soportarlo, ¡Auch me pisaste!... solo tengo que llegar a mi habitacion... no hagas ruido.-dijo la chica con una mano entrelazada a la de Harry.

-¿Se divirtieron? -pregunto una aguda y fria voz en medio de la oscuridad...


	28. Capitulo 28 ES MIO Y SOLO MIO

**CAPITULO 28 ES MIO Y SOLO MIO**

El escuchar aquella voz provoco que Harry y a Vanessa sintieran una horrible sensación en el estomago. Fue como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre los chicos y las séquelas de su borrachera se disminuyeran un poco. ¡Habían sido descubiertos! A Harry le empezó a arder la cicatriz como hacia mucho tiempo que no le sucedía.

Se escucho el chasquido de unos dedos y las antorchas de alrededor al igual que el gran candelabro en medio del salón se encendieron. Los rojos ojos de lord Voldemort brillaban intensamente desde uno de los sofás, estaba parada a un lado de el su fiel mortifaga Bellatrix Lestrange que tenia un pequeño cardenal en su labio inferior. (Señal de que Voldemort ya había desatado parte de su furia contra ella)

-Se creyeron muy listos ¿verdad? –pregunto Voldemort poniéndose de pie -¡¿A DONDE FUERON, COMO ESCAPARON, COMO SE ATREVIERON A HECHIZAR A ESTA IDIOTA?! ¡HABLEN! –vocifero con todas sus fuerzas. Harry y Vanessa se miraron de reojo con complicidad pero no parecían capaces de decir palabra alguna, su cerebro no procesaba con rapidez, sus reflejos seguían algo torpes.

Voldemort les apunto con la varita y los chicos sintieron como una fuerza invisible los levantaba del piso bruscamente y los jalaba hasta donde estaba el Señor Tenebroso. "!Esto es el fin, esto es el fin, esto es el fin!" exclamaba Vanessa en su cabeza mientras era arrastrada hasta que al fin cayeron frente a ellos.

-¡CRUCIO! –exclamo Voldemort apuntando a Harry que se empezó a retorcer en el suelo de dolor y Vanessa soltó un gritito ahogado. -¡CRUCIO! –grito de nuevo torturando a Harry pero ni por eso soltaban palabra alguna. ¿No piensan hablar?

Otro silencio incomodo.

-Si así lo quieren –dijo Voldemort arrastrando las palabras y mirando a la mortifaga.

-¡CRUCIO! –grito Bella y Voldemort al mismo tiempo. Ella torturando a Vanessa y el a Harry. Las presas empezaron a gritar y a retorcerse hasta que la tortura ceso quedando uno muy cerca del otro.

-Pase lo que pase no digas nada –le susurro Vanessa a Harry mientras trataban de ponerse en pie. Harry se llevo una mano al bolsillo para sacar su varita e intentar defenderse de Voldemort pero se arrepintió porque de hacerlo era probable que la situación empeorara.

-No hemos hecho nada malo –dijo Vanessa en voz alta arrastrando las palabras un poco.

Bellatrix echa una furia se acerco a ella e intento soltarle una bofetada pero Vanessa logro esquivarla. Luego Bella se puso a gritar como loca. ¡NADA! ¡¿NADA?! ¡¿TE PARECE POCO LO QUE ME HICIERON?! TE METISTE CONMIGO Y ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, TE MATARE AHORA MISMO –dijo apuntándole con la varita. Vanessa abrió los ojos muy asustada.

-¡CALLATE BELLA! –ordeno Voldemort y luego se dirigió a los chicos. –Ustedes deciden… por las buenas o por las malas.

Ellos no le miraban, era mucho mas divertido ver las puntas de sus pies.

"Ese maldito Potter va a hablar" pensó el que no debe ser nombrado y le soltó otro maleficio torturador al muchacho. Vanessa cerró los ojos por un momento para no ver sufrir a su amado. Bella que estaba demasiado cerca de ella la tomo por la espalda y le sujeto la barbilla obligándola a mirar al chico.

-¡Míralo! –exclamo la mortifaga riendo, sin embargo de las mejillas de Vanessa escurrían lagrimas. -¡Si no hablas veras como termina tu amiguito!

Parecía que Voldemort ya tenía muchas ganas de hacerle eso a Harry pues lo torturo una y otra y otra vez. Harry gritaba muy fuerte y se sentía casi morir, su cuerpo estaba entumeciéndose y a duras penas escuchaba a Voldemort pronunciar la maldición o las locas risas de Bellatrix burlándose.

-¡YA BASTA! –grito Vanessa con lagrimas en los ojos soltándose de Bellatrix –Por favor, déjelo en paz, el no ha hecho nada, todo es culpa mía. –anuncio ella pidiendo piedad por su novio pero Voldemort se hacia el sordo y seguía torturando a Harry. -¡YA DEJELO! –grito de nuevo y corrió a abrazar a Harry quedando sobre el mientras la maldición la golpeaba a ella gritando de dolor para proteger al ojiverde. Bellatrix no dejaba de carcajearse y el rostro de Voldemort reflejaba el intento de una sonrisa.

-Gracias –susurro como pudo Harry a Vanessa y ahí mismo sin importarle que tuviera al Señor Tenebroso enfrente, la beso.

Bellatrix dejo de reírse, quedándose boquiabierta llevándose una mano al pecho mientras su respiración se agitaba; parecía que se desmayaría o sufriría un ataque al corazón de un momento a otro al comprobar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Voldemort estaba realmente asqueado.

-Pero… pero… ¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunto la mortifaga al tiempo que los chicos se separaban y Vanessa ayudaba a que Harry se pusiera en pie. –Ustedes no pueden, no pueden –dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro frenéticamente. -¡Ustedes se odian!

-Nos odiábamos –corrigió Vanessa –Pero ahora es diferente, debiste darte cuenta que desde hace mucho tiempo Enrique y yo somos mucho mas que amigos, además…

-No me interesa saber sobre sus asquerosas vidas –dijo Voldemort –Ve al grano, van a hablar o seguimos con la tortura.

Vanessa respiro muy profundamente.

-Yo soy la responsable de todo, fue idea mía…

-Entonces tu lo pagaras maldita –interrumpió Bella

-Déjala hablar –dijo el Señor Tenebroso.

-Enrique al igual que yo –prosiguió la chica –Estaba muy aburrido de estar aquí sin hacer nada interesante y por eso salimos de la casa pero no hicimos nada malo. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

-Eso no es suficiente para mi –dijo Voldemort listo para atacarlos de nuevo.

-Esta bien, esta bien –se apresuro a decir Vanessa –Hay otra cosa mas y no fue por aburrición… Enrique y yo nos casamos –dijo levantando la mano de Harry y la de ella para que vieran el anillo igual como lo había hecho con Snape. La mortifaga de nuevo se quedo boquiabierta al igual que Harry que no esperaba que fuera a hacer dicha revelación y antes de que le dijeran algo prosiguió. -Fue algo que se nos ocurrió así de golpe (ya saben como es el amor) No queríamos hechizarte Bellatrix –dijo hipócritamente –Pero si te decíamos lógico que no nos dejarías hacerlo. Y por eso tuvimos que escapar pero aquí estamos de nuevo y no pasa nada. En cuanto volviéramos te íbamos a despertar pero se nos adelantaron –miro a ver a Voldemort rápidamente -¿Cómo se dio cuenta de lo que hicimos? ¿Y que hace aquí?

-¡Yo soy el que hace las preguntas! Pero les diré para que lo piensen dos veces antes de hacerlo otra vez… Ustedes no sabían que yo me comunico con Bellatrix todos los días por medio de la marca tenebrosa para saber que es lo que ustedes dos están haciendo pero cuando quise comunicarme con ella esta tarde y no respondió a mi llamado supe que algo andaba mal… ¡Tuve que dejar lo que estaba haciendo para venir hasta aquí y averiguar que es lo que pasaba!... Y me encontré con la sorpresa de que ustedes no estaban y esta inútil estaba hechizada… Tu muchacha sigues sorprendiéndome, fuiste muy inteligente al utilizar ese hechizo contra ella. Un magnifico plan como para ser armado en ¿5 o 10 minutos? Habría dado resultado de no ser por lo que les acabo de mencionar pero… ¿y luego?...

-¿Y luego que? –pregunto Vanessa.

-¡¿QUE MAS? NO HAN RESPONDIDO A TODAS MIS DUDAS! –grito furioso -¡¿A dónde fueron? ¿A quien vieron? ¿Cómo salieron de aquí?!

Vanessa dio un brinquito al oírlo gritar.

-Pues fuimos a Cambridge cerca de donde esta mi antigua casa, el único lugar de Inglaterra que conozco –mintió Vanessa -¿Y a quien quería que viéramos? Si el no conoce a nadie y yo tampoco, hasta tuvimos que casarnos como muggles pues era lo único que teníamos a la mano –Harry se sorprendió mucho de que Vanessa fuera capaz de inventar tal historia en tan poco tiempo y sobre todo que sonara creíble. –Después de casarnos fuimos a meternos a un bar también muggle personas que de verdad dan asco pero repito, es lo único que teníamos a la mano, nos tomamos unas copas y se nos paso el tiempo. Juramos que no lo volveremos a hacer.

-De eso pueden estar completamente seguros. –dijo Voldemort fríamente

-Aun no me has dicho como fue que lograron entrar y salir de la mansión, espero una respuesta.

Vanessa ya no dijo nada y Harry mucho menos.

-Trae el veritaserum Bellatrix –dijo Voldemort después de un par de minutos de silencio.

-No hay mi lord –contesto la mortifaga nerviosamente y Vanessa asintió un gran alivio de escuchar eso.

-¡¿Cómo que no hay?!

-Se lo di Dolohov para interrogar a unos magos tiradores.

-En ese caso seguiremos con la tortura pues parece que es la única forma de que ustedes se dignen a hablar.

Harry apretó muy fuerte los ojos preparado para escuchar el momento en que Voldemort pronunciara el maleficio torturador en contra de el pero lo que escucho fue el grito de Vanessa. Abrió los ojos y vio a Bellatrix torturándola una y otra vez.

-Ahora eres tu el que va a hablar Enrique si no quieres ver sufrir a ¿tu esposa?... No se si deberías llamarle así, puede ser que te vuelvas viudo por el atrevimiento que tuvieron…-Voldemort y Bellatrix se echaron a reír -Continúa Bellatrix.

Vanessa se retorcía y gritaba, Bella disfrutaba al máximo el oírla. Harry no le vio mucho caso hacer lo mismo que ella había hecho por el, de todos modos los torturarían a ambos hasta que dijeran la verdad. "Pase lo que pase no digas nada" eran las palabras que resonaban en la cabeza de Harry y cumpliría con la promesa que le había hecho a Vanessa.

-¡ALTO! –grito el muchacho –No voy a decir nada y si van a matarnos hágalo de una vez –dijo Harry desafiante sin importarle nada. Pues Vanessa era todo para el, si la perdía a ella era como perder su vida misma. Ella era la única persona por la que valía la pena vivir. Si iban a morir, morirían juntos.

-Será un placer –dijo Bella arrastrando las palabras -¡AVADA…!

-¡NO! –grito Voldemort y todos voltearon a verlo. –¡No seas estupida Bellatrix! Ustedes van a hablar y me van a decir como demonios salieron de esta casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Lo harán así tenga que torturarlos hasta el amanecer.

-¿No lo escucho? –dijo Vanessa desde el suelo. –No le vamos a decir nuestro secreto. Hagan lo que quieran, mátenos si quiere. No me importa.

-A mi tampoco me importa. –dijo Harry con valentía. –No tengo miedo de morir

-Créanme que lo haría con muchísimo gusto –dijo Voldemort –Pero aun no es tiempo, los necesito para que hagan lo que yo les ordene cuando llegue la hora… No hay problema, esta bien, les perdonare la vida por ahora pero tengan por seguro que jamás volverán a hacer lo que hicieron. Después de todo la culpa fue primero de Bellatrix por subestimarlos y no vigilarlos como debería pero eso cambiara, ¿No es así Bellatrix? –pregunto y Bellatrix asintió con la cabeza. Ahora lárguense de aquí, ya no quiero verlos, ¡Desaparezcan!

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo y se fueron a meter al cuarto de Harry. Vanessa se sentó sobre la cama botando su capa de viaje en una mesa y Harry empezó a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación.

-¡Te lo dije, yo te lo dije! Sabia que esto no era una buena idea –decía Harry

-Ya lo se y tienes toda la razón en estar enojado pero aun seguimos vivos.

-¿Pero durante cuanto tiempo? Si no se te hubiera ocurrido salir p…

-¡CALLATE ENRIQUE!

-¡¿Porque voy a callarme?!

-Por que yo digo y porque pueden estar escuchándonos –susurro ella –No volveremos a hablar de cómo entrar o salir de aquí nos mantendremos al margen del tema. Lo peor de esto es que Bellatrix no nos quitara los ojos de encima. –Vanessa se acostó en la cama –Me duele todo el cuerpo y mi cabeza también pero lo importante es que nos divertimos.

-Si claro, fue divertido –dijo Harry y de nuevo se puso a caminar de un lado al otro pensativo y después de un par de minutos volvió a hablar –Oye Vanessa, tengo que decirte algo que me paso, talvez no sea nada importante, pero es que ese maldito nombre siempre me persigue pero ahora fue muy diferente… -Harry bajo mucho mas la voz –Como te dije en el bar alguien creyó que yo era otro tipo y eso me asusta. ¿Tu que opinas? ¿Es exagerado que me preocupe por eso? ¿Crees que solo haya sido casualidad?

Vanessa no le respondió, Harry frunció el ceño se acerco a la cama y cuando la vio estaba completamente dormida. –Eso no es justo, siempre me dejas hablando solo –dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla. Después con mucho cuidado le quito los zapatos y la cubrió con las cobijas acostándose a un lado de ella. El también estaba rendido, muy adolorido y la cicatriz de su frente aun le picaba, trato de ignorarlo y se durmió.

Al día siguiente no se pudieron levantar de la cama hasta pasado el medio día. El elfo domestico se había tomado la molestia de subirles el desayuno.

-Oye Enrique, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir contigo? –le dijo Vanessa al despertar.

-Estas durmiendo conmigo –contesto Harry

-Me refiero a que si puedo quedarme contigo todas las noches, no me gusta estar tan sola en mi habitación, además, ya no tenemos que esconder lo nuestro en esta casa, decir eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para salvar el pellejo.

-Claro que puedes quedarte tonita, yo no te negaría nada y menos eso. Solo que creo que es mejor que tus cosas las dejes en tu habitación, aquí no van a caber.

-Despreocúpate por eso que no pienso moverlas de donde están, mi habitación ahora solo la ocupare como guardarropa. –dijo y se empezó a reír.

Desayunaron en silencio y luego cada quien se fue a tomar una ducha para luego encontrarse y pasar el resto del día en el patio. Bajaron las escaleras y vieron el paso libre de Voldemort y Bellatrix, si no los veían en ese momento y lograban salir al patio estarían a salvo. Cruzaron el salón casi de puntillas y cuando llegaron a la puerta…

¡AHHH!

Gritaron ambos muchachos cuando estaban a un paso de ella, una fuerza les había impedido que cruzaran y los había lanzado un par de metros hacia atrás cayendo al suelo ruidosamente. Al instante se oyeron las carcajadas de Bellatrix.

-¿Creyeron que después de lo que hicieron iban a volver a salir al patio? Pues se equivocan. Para escapar tuvieron que salir pero jamás volverán a cruzar estas cuatro paredes. –dijo la mortifaga desde la puerta del despacho carcajeándose con ganas.

-Tenia el presentimiento de que esto iba a ocurrir –le dijo Vanessa a Harry mientras se ponían de pie. –Pudiste habernos avisado de lo que iban a hacer –le dijo a Bellatrix enojada.

-Por supuesto que no iba a decirles. Quería ver como salían despedidos por los aires, esto es muy gracioso.

-¿Dónde esta el? –pregunto Harry.

-¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dijo anoche Burnett? Por su culpa tuvo que interrumpir una reunión muy importante. Se fue de nuevo esta mañana y si ustedes no lo arruinan volverá hasta el invierno… Tengan cuidado con lo que hacen que esta vez si los tendré bien vigilados.

_Se que estoy soñando, estoy junto con mi adorada Vanessa comiéndome unos ricos chocolates en un lugar muy bonito, ambos nos reímos y charlamos amenamente. _

"_Te amo Enrique" me dice ella. _

"_Yo también te amo Gin…" pero… ¿que rayos estuve apunto de decir? Veo como ella frunce el ceño y luego todo desaparece… De nuevo me encuentro en ese callejón, solo que esta vez esta lleno de gente, estoy parado frente al escaparate de Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch admirando una increíble escoba de carreras: La Saeta de Fuego, después de un rato me doy la vuelta y sigo mi camino de vuelta hasta que veo en la terraza de la heladería a un par de jóvenes, el pelirrojo y la castaña al verme me sonríen y yo hago lo mismo ¿hago lo mismo?_

"_¡Hola Harry!" me saludan con mucha alegría. Y de nuevo replico en mi mente. ¡Que yo no me llamo Harry! El ambiente desaparece de nuevo ahora estoy en una habitación pequeña, sentado sobre una mesa cuando llega corriendo una niña de no mas de once años, la misma pelirroja que he visto antes "Hola" la saludo. Ella al verme se queda boquiabierta y parece asustada, da unos pasos para atrás y luego sale corriendo despavorida. Yo no entiendo nada. Todo gira de nuevo. Como odio estos sueños tan locos y sin sentido, me marean, me asustan y sobre todo ahora que no veo nada más que figuras sin rostro alrededor de mí y solo escucho la conversación de dos chicas. _

"_¿Entidad de Defensa? Podríamos abreviarlo ED y nadie sabría de qué estamos hablando" dice una_

"_Si me parece bien, pero mejor que fueran las siglas de Ejercito de Dumbledore porque es lo que mas teme el ministerio ¿no?" Dice la otra _

_Y de nuevo con el dichoso ejercito de Dumbledore, ahora resulta que no solo es enemigo de Voldemort si no también de la comunidad mágica en general. Ya estoy cansado de estos sueños, quiero salir de aquí, ¡Quiero despertarme ya! _

_Como si mi subconsciente me escuchara me despierto con la respiración muy agitada, estoy en mi habitación en la casa de Voldemort "Todo fue un sueño" digo en voz baja, me pongo las gafas y como zombi voy a verme en el espejo. _

_Ahí estoy yo como siempre, pálido y con algunas ojeras, con mi cabello castaño claro, mis lentes rectangulares y mi curiosa cicatriz con forma de M inclinada… Soy yo, Enrique Burnett… volteo hacia la cama en donde Vanessa esta durmiendo o eso se supone porque ella ya no esta. Estoy seguro de que anoche estaba a mi lado, que extraño. Doy un gran bostezo y me llevo una mano a la cabeza sacudiéndome el cabello. Luego de nuevo me miro al espejo y me asusto muchísimo. _

"_¡¿Quien eres tu?!" le pregunto a mi reflejo como si fuera a contestarme. ¿Por qué lo pregunto? Simplemente por que… ¡ese del espejo no soy yo! Ese tiene el cabello negro y su cicatriz parece un rayo, no se ve tan paliducho como yo y sus gafas son distintas aunque tenemos los mismos ojos. El sonríe burlonamente y yo sigo muy asustado y luego lo que creí que jamás sucedería pasa… _

"_Hola Harry" dice el chico del espejo arrastrando las palabras, yo me quedo como piedra pero siento como las piernas me están temblando. _

"_¡Yo no soy Harry, el esta muerto, déjame en paz!" le grito y el me responde "¿Estas seguro?". _

_Lleno de furia y mucho coraje cierro el puño y golpeo el espejo con fuerza. Este se despedaza y los trozos caen ruidosamente al piso, miro mi puño que esta bañado en sangre y al punto de las lagrimas me digo a mi mismo "Ya basta" "¡Ya Basta! _

Harry abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un terrible sueño, era la mañana del ultimo día de octubre, estaba bañado en sudor frió, el corazón le latía muy fuerte y Vanessa estaba casi sobre de el sujetándole las muñecas de los brazos.

-¿Qué te paso? –pregunto la chica asustada –Te vez muy mal, tuve que agarrarte las manos para que dejaras de lanzar golpes al aire, por poco y me golpeabas la cara –le soltó las manos ya que lo vio reaccionar -Estabas diciendo puras incoherencias.

-¡Ya estoy harto de esta situación Vanessa! –grito Harry y de un brinco se puso de pie aunque hacer eso provoco que le diera vueltas la cabeza fue corriendo al espejo y se miro mas despeinado que nunca palpándose el rostro para asegurarse de que era el.

-¿De que hablas? –pregunto Vanessa sin comprender nada. Harry no le contesto y así en pijama y descalzo salio corriendo de la habitación. -¿A dónde vas? –pregunto la chica de nuevo sin obtener respuesta alguna. Con calma se puso las sandalias, su bata y fue en busca de Harry.

Fue al salón y ahí no estaba, a la sala de entrenamientos y tampoco, "quizá fue por el desayuno" pensó Vanessa dirigiéndose al comedor pero Harry tampoco estaba ahí, se metió a la puerta de las cocinas desde donde le grito a los elfos preguntándoles si habían visto a Harry a lo que contestaron que no. "¿Dónde te metiste Enrique?" se preguntaba Vanessa mientras caminaba por el pasillo y justo cuando pasaba cerca de la Biblioteca escucho el ruido de alguien corriendo de un lado al otro y de libros azotando sobre las mesas. Entro y vio que se trataba de Harry alzo una ceja pues el muchacho evitaba entrar ahí a menos que fuera muy pero muy necesario.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Enrique? –pregunto mientras Harry iba hacia unas estanterías tomaba unos libros y los botaba sobre la mesa.

-Nada, déjame solo –contesto el muchacho cortante.

-Claro que no te voy a dejar, solo mírate estas como loco.

Harry abría los libros por el índice recorriendo las palabras con la yema de sus dedos y luego cuando parecía encontrar a la página que buscaba, ojeaba el libro nerviosamente hasta llegar a ella pero Vanessa y Harry se dieron cuenta de que justo ahí al libro le faltaban varias páginas. Harry soltó algo parecido a un rugido aventó el libro lejos de el y luego tomo el siguiente haciendo el mismo procedimiento pero el resultado era el mismo, cada que llegaba a la pagina que buscaba le faltaban paginas.

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? –pregunto Vanessa de nuevo cuando Harry ya iba por el cuarto libro.

-Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo… Con un carajo, ¿Por qué no lo encuentro?

-¿Encontrar y hacer que? Si me explicaras yo podría ayudarte.

-¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡DONDE! –grito Harry y al instante comenzó a gritar furioso y a patear la estantería que tenia mas cerca una vez que se canso se recargo sobre la estantería y llorando se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

"Esto es peor de lo que creí" pensó Vanessa y lanzo el hechizo Imperturbate a la puerta para que no pudiera Bellatrix escuchar que ellos estaban ahí dentro. Luego se arrodillo hasta donde estaba Harry y lo abrazo con fuerza. Mientras el ojiverde seguía derramando las lágrimas que se había guardado desde el día en que llego a ese lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha puesto así mi amor? ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando?

-Lo estoy buscando a el, a ese tal Harry, todos esos libros son de magos del siglo XX… pero es como si no quisieran que yo supiera de el porque cada que llego a la letra "H" para buscar su nombre faltan paginas y solo esas paginas. Necesito urgentemente saber quien es el –dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Para que quieres saber quien fue ese hombre, de que te serviría?

-Para saber porque es que ese nombre me persigue en mis sueños y poder colocar ya todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

-Por mas que trato no te entiendo Enrique. –dijo Vanessa mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡¿Quieres saber lo que pasa? ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?! –exclamo Harry.

Vanessa asintió con la cabeza.

-Si se quien es el, sabré quien soy yo porque ni yo mismo lo se Vanessa, no se quien soy ni de donde provengo, ¡No se nada de mi mismo!

-¿Estas bromeando no es así? –pregunto Vanessa sorprendida

-¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?

-¡Es que eso no puede ser cierto! ¿Cómo que no sabes nada de ti mismo si me contaste parte de tu historia?

-Pues lo que te dije ni yo mismo se si sea cierto… Te voy a contar un secreto pero debes de prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-Te lo prometo –dijo Vanessa esperando no escuchar lo que pensaba.

-Hace mas de un año alguien me ataco y perdí la memoria…-Vanessa al oírlo se llevo ambas manos a la boca, Harry continuo hablando-Cuando desperté me encontraba en esta casa y pocos meses después te conocí a ti. Por eso te pidieron que me enseñaras artes oscuras porque mi mente se quedo completamente en blanco sin saber nada sobre mi pasado y mucho menos sobre la magia. No tienes idea del infierno que ha significado vivir esto. ¡Es desesperante! –dijo Harry golpeando el suelo con los puños.

-¿Por qué… por que nunca me lo dijiste? –pregunto Vanessa que ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos de escuchar esa revelación.

-Voldemort me prohibió hablar del incidente, me contó sobre mi pasado cosa que lo agradezco mucho y me dijeron que solo debía de preocuparme por cobrar venganza en contra de Albus Dumbledore (que ni siquiera se como es), el día del ataque fue el día en que me provocaron esta cicatriz –dijo Harry descubriéndose la frente.

Vanessa de nuevo poso sus ojos sobre la cicatriz de Harry y al fin vio lo que sus ojos no habían querido ver durante ese año. Puso su mano sobre la frente del muchacho tapando parte de la cicatriz, la parte que hacia que pareciera una "M" quedando la forma de rayo.

Al fin lo había encontrado, había estado junto a el y sin darse cuenta. Al elegido, el niño que vivió, al famoso Harry Potter y en la mente de Vanessa se empezaron a liberar una serie de pensamientos:

"¿Que fue lo que te hicieron? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el propósito de Voldemort? No es justo que te hayan engañado es esta forma y de paso a mi también me han engañado. Pobre de ti Enrique lo mucho que has de haber sufrido y yo siempre reprochándote y fastidiándote porque no conocías ciertos lugares o cosas pero entonces… Dumbledore tenia razón, Enrique no existe, el que existe es Harry y yo… me he casado con el… ¡Oh por dios, me case con Harry Potter!" grito Vanessa en su mente y dibujo una sonrisa.

-¿Te parece gracioso lo que te estoy diciendo? –pregunto Harry.

-No, claro que no, no sonrió por eso sino por otra cosa que he recordado –dijo Vanessa y entonces igual como pasaba con Harry una voz se escucho en su cabeza provocando que su sonrisa se borrara.

"_**Harry era mi novio"**_

Era la voz de Ginny aquella vez en que Vanessa se había quedado en Grimmauld Place lo que ocasiono que de nuevo hubiera una pelea con sus pensamientos.

"-Ginny Weasley era su novia, ¡Por merlín!, ¿Enrique enamorado de esa pecosa?"

"-No puede ser verdad y si lo fue que importa porque ahora el me ama a mi…"

"-Pero si la recuerda puede ser que me olvide y regrese con ella"

"-El te prometió que jamás te dejaría sola"

"-Pero me lo prometió Enrique, no Harry Potter"

"-Debo contarle a Dumbledore que Harry esta vivo"

"-Si claro ¿y como piensas hacerlo si ya no puedes salir ni al patio?"

"-Entonces dile a Enrique la verdad y ayúdale a recordar su pasado"

"-¡No voy a hacer eso! ¿Qué quieres que nos descubra?... Además si le digo la verdad se va a acordar de esa Weasley y no quiero que eso pase…

"-¡No seas egoísta y dile la verdad!"

"-Olvidas que soy Vanessa Prince, esta en mi naturaleza ser egoísta"

"-¡Díselo!"

"-¡NO PORQUE ENRIQUE ES MIO Y SOLO MIO, NO PIENSO COMPARTIRLO CON NADIE MAS!

Les dejo un par de imágenes, los hizo mi cuñada, espero que les guste. Para que se den una idea de lo que es Harry vs Enrique xD

img516.imageshack.us/img516/9553/enriquevsharrysandyyalert6.jpg

img208.imageshack.us/img208/3083/harryvsenriquesandyyaletc2.jpg


	29. Capitulo 29 DE REGRESO Y BIEN ACOMPAÑADO

CAPITULO 29 DE REGRESO Y ACOMPAÑADO

CAPITULO 29 DE VUELTA Y MUY BIEN ACOMPAÑADO

-¿Me estas escuchando? –pregunto Harry haciendo que Vanessa volviera a la realidad.

-Claro que te estoy escuchando, es solo que trato de asimilarlo. –dijo Vanessa

-Júrame que no dirás nada, te repito que me prohibieron hablar sobre el tema pero es que ya no soportaba el peso de ese secreto… Me propuse dejar todo atrás, no volver a recordar quien fui y comenzar una nueva vida en donde solo existieras tú pero he tenido sueños que me perturban y me confunden mucho y el nombre de Harry siempre pero siempre aparece al igual que gente que no puedo recordar.

-¿Voldemort sabe de esos sueños?

-Una vez se lo dije pero se puso furioso, jamás se lo volví a decir…Esta mañana en mi sueño yo era otro que se parecía mucho a mi pero no podía ser yo y había un chico pelirrojo, una castaña, otra niña pelirroja… -Vanessa abrió mucho los ojos al saber que Harry ya había recordado o soñado a Ginny -… y por mas que he intentado no puedo recordarlos o a menos que sea por otra cosa que los haya visto…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hay algo que no te he dicho… el día en que fuimos al callejón Diagon fue mentira cuando te dije que me encontré con alguien de la famosa Orden del Fénix porque no tengo memoria, no he salido de aquí y obviamente no los conozco aun así los tuviera a un palmo de mi no sabría quienes son ellos pero estoy seguro de que si me encuentran me reconocerían al instante.

-Y si no te encontraste con ellos… ¿Por qué querías que saliéramos de ahí? –pregunto Vanessa.

-Porque un chico pelirrojo, un tal Ron We… Weasley me confundió con su amigo que se llamaba Harry ¿lo ves? me persigue a todos lados. Ese hombre tardo mucho en darse cuenta del error pero aun así siento que estoy relacionado con "Harry"…y ese mismo pelirrojo fue el que apareció en mi sueño al igual que una pelirroja que vi en Hogsmade –(Harry omitió la parte en que ya había soñado con ella y no conforme con eso la había besado)

-Entonces no soñaste con ellos porque sean parte de tu pasado, si no mas bien porque has pensando en lo que ocurrio ese día.

-Eso ya da igual porque necesito saber en realidad quien soy yo y sobre todo quien es el, ya no descansare hasta encontrarlo. Ayúdame Vanessa, por favor ayúdame, ¡Ayúdame a encontrarlo! –exclamo Harry suplicando y tomando a Vanessa por los hombros. La chica no pudo contestarle nada y se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo de nuevo, se puso a llorar junto con Harry y después le dijo:

-Te quiero mucho Enrique y quiero que escuches muy bien lo que te voy a decir –Vanessa se separo de Harry y luego se puso de pie ayudándolo para que el también lo hiciera.-Tu eres Enrique, Enrique Burnett, eres el amor de mi vida y mi único compañero, no me importa quien hayas sido en el pasado, lo que me importa es quien eres ahora…

-Pero te estoy diciendo que necesito saber quien es el –interrumpió Harry.

-Has olvidado un pequeño detalle amor mió –Harry arqueo una ceja confundido –Estas buscando a Harry pero ¿Harry que? No conoces su apellido ni nada y como dices perece que en estos libros no vas a encontrarlo… ¿para que quieres saber quien era un muerto? El que lo encuentres no te servirá de nada porque no podrá responder tus dudas por favor Enrique ya no te mortifiques –dijo Vanessa acariciándole el rostro con ternura -Ahora siéntate aquí y déjamelo todo a mi… cálmate por favor –dijo Vanessa cuando el iba a replicar mientras lo conducía a una de las mesas y hacia que se sentara. El muchacho no entendía absolutamente nada. Vanessa se fue hasta el fondo de la biblioteca y Harry simplemente la espero. Pasaron mas de cinco minutos en los que Harry ya se había tranquilizado pero ahora se empezaba a desesperar de que Vanessa no volviera.

Luego de la larga espera Vanessa volvió trayendo consigo un trozo viejo de pergamino y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. "Perdóname Harry Potter, de verdad perdóname pero no puedo permitir que sepas la verdad" pensaba Vanessa antes de sentarse junto a Harry y colocar el pergamino sobre la mesa.

-¿Y esto? –pregunto Harry

-Solo léelo

Era la página de un libro que en el encabezado rezaba:

"FAMILIAS DEL MUNDO MAGICO"

Y un poco mas abajo estaba una frase con letras grandes que decía "Familia Burnett"

¿Burnett? Esa familia en realidad no existía y solo lo sabia Vanessa pero entonces ¿Por qué estaba ahí escrito?... Vanessa en su afán de impedir que Harry conociera la verdad había arrancado la pagina de un libro cualquiera y con ayuda de su varita mágica había borrado el contenido y lo había cambiado por otro con falsa información sobre la supuesta familia del chico colocando un poco de lo que Harry le había contado sobre el e inventado un par de cosas, de hecho inventando muchísimas cosas. El texto decía lo siguiente:

_Familia originaria de Gran Bretaña. Se cree que el apellido original de esta familia era Burley pero durante el siglo XVII cuando se llevo a cabo la cacería de brujas, cambiaron su apellido a Burnett y emigraron a Francia en donde obtuvieron la mayor parte de su fortuna. _

_Siempre considerados una familia respetable y muy distinguida por relacionarse con las familias más importantes del mundo mágico y por saber mantener su linaje de sangre pura a pesar de recorrer países como Francia, Alemania y los Estados Unidos de América. _

_A mediados del siglo XX Richard Burnett junto con su joven esposa Rebeca volvieron a Gran Bretaña para que el señor Burnett ocupara un alto puesto en el Ministerio de Magia, país en el que aparte de sumar mas riquezas tuvieron a su único hijo Enrique; joven que siguiendo los pasos de su padre también trabajo en el Ministerio en donde conoció a la mujer que se convertiría en su esposa: Azucena ultima descendiente de la familia Levyn (apellido actualmente desaparecido) _

_En 1980 la familia Burnett después de tener a su único hijo (homónimo al nombre de su padre) se traslado nuevamente a Francia país en donde dos años después fueron perseguidos y asesinados quedando como sobreviviente su pequeño hijo que fue acogido por amigos de la familia y llevado de vuelta a Gran Bretaña…. _

Harry releyó el texto mínimo tres veces mas asombrado por lo que acababa de leer mientras Vanessa esperaba a que le dijera algo y sobre todo esperaba que Harry se creyera la historia que en cinco minutos había inventado para el porque muy independientemente de que Harry recordara a su antigua novia aun no podía decirle la verdad de su pasado pues seria demasiado duro para el y además muy imprudente soltarle la verdad así de golpe y aunque se la dijera no tendría caso pues no había forma de salir de ahí e ir con Dumbledore.

-¿De donde lo sacaste? –pregunto Harry

-Lo vi tirado debajo de la última estantería, busque el libro de donde fue sacado pero no lo encontré –mintio Vanessa –Por tu cara supongo que nunca antes lo habías visto.

-No, nunca he ido hasta el final de la biblioteca, no al menos desde que tengo memoria –dijo Harry con una risita y Vanessa lo imito.

-Supongo que ese pergamino era tuyo pero cuando perdiste la memoria olvidaste en donde lo habías dejado.

-Si, es probable.

-Con esto se comprueba que tú eres Enrique Burnett y nada de lo que digan o de lo que tu mente trame cambiaran las cosas.

-Tienes razón. ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?... ¡Tengo una historia! –exclamo Harry emocionado -Pero aun me falta encontrar a Harry

-¡¿Quieres olvidarte de ese tal Harry de una buena vez?! –le grito Vanessa –Me dijiste que querías dejar todo atrás y tener una vida en donde solo existiera yo… Tratemos de ser felices.

-También tengo que vengar la muerte de mis padres ¿Ves lo que dice aquí? ¡Fueron asesinados! Albus Dumbledore tiene que pagar por lo que hizo.

-Y si… ¿Y si por ejemplo Dumbledore no es el asesino de tus padres? Tú no recuerdas nada quizá estés persiguiendo al hombre equivocado. –dijo Vanessa que después de lo que le había hecho creer a Harry tenia como siguiente objetivo convencerlo de que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix no eran tan malos como los pintaban, algo que requería muchísima cautela y paciencia.

-No lo creo, si Voldemort no mintió sobre mi pasado ¿Por qué mentiría con eso?

Vanessa puso los ojos en blanco.

-Puede que no te haya mentido pero si cuando tus padres fueron asesinados y tu eras un niño, nadie vio al responsable y… y el que Dumbledore sea enemigo de Voldemort no significa que sea tu enemigo directamente.

-¿A que quieres llegar? –pregunto Harry ceñudo.

-A que también deberías olvidar tu deseo de venganza

-Te desconozco Vanessa, tu siempre has dicho que la venganza es lo mejor que un hombre puede hacer.

-Pues si pero yo por lo menos se la razón de mi venganza en cambio tu solo vas a vengarte así porque si.

Después de una larguisima discusión en la que Vanessa convenció a Harry de que lo que había soñado estaba relacionado con lo que paso el día de su excursión el muchacho termino haciéndole caso y trato de olvidar sus extraños sueños. Harry guardo el trozo de pergamino como si se tratara de un gran trofeo lo que le partía el corazón a Vanessa pues sabia que no era verdad.

El tiempo siguió y sin sus salidas al patio los días se hacían mucho más largos y tediosos pero aun así eran felices estando juntos. Vanessa se había propuesto irle diciendo la verdad a Harry poco a poco insinuándole de vez en cuando los de la Orden no eran los malos pero el trataba de evitar el tema pues era imposible sacarle de la cabeza la idea de que ellos eran los culpables de todo lo que le pasaba.

Supieron que el invierno ya había llegado una mañana cuando bajaban a desayunar y sintieron el ambiente mucho mas frió que ningún otro lo que también indicaba que Voldemort volvería en cualquier momento.

-Desde que te conté lo de mi amnesia me miras diferente. –le dijo Harry a Vanessa ese día en el comedor mientras alcanzaba un trozo de pastel.

-Eso no es cierto –contesto la muchacha frunciendo el ceño –Yo siempre te he mirado de la misma forma.

-Mentirosa. –dijo Harry.

-¿Quieres pelear? –pregunto ella exaltándose un poco

-Tranquila, lo menos que quiero es eso –dijo Harry tratando de remediar la situación –Solo digo lo que pienso.

Vanessa ya no le dijo nada y se puso a juguetear con la cuchara.

-¿No tienes hambre? –pregunto Harry.

-Es que no se me antoja la comida –contesto y mejor le dio un sorbo a su jugo.

-Estoy aburrido –dijo Harry.

-Yo también, esto es peor que Azkaban pero en cuanto podamos nos daremos una escapada juntos.

-Que conste que has dicho juntos ¿eh?

Pasaron un par de minutos más, luego la puerta del comedor se abrió de par en par y entro Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Hasta que al fin los encuentro, váyanse de aquí, métanse en su asquerosa habitación y no salgan hasta que se los ordene.

-Si no te habías dado cuenta Bellatrix estamos desayunando y no pensamos movernos. –respondió Vanessa déspotamente

-Me importa poco que estén desayunando… ¡LARGO!

-Es mejor que le hagamos caso –le susurro Harry a Vanessa. La joven soltó un bufido y le lanzo una mirada asesina a Bellatrix, se termino el jugo y luego salio de la habitación hablando entre dientes y con Harry caminando tras ella. La joven subió y en lugar de meterse a la habitación de Harry se metió a su propia habitación azotando la puerta antes de que Harry entrara. El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco desesperado y luego también se metió a la habitación.

Vanessa estaba sentaba sobre la cama con las piernas y brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Por qué crees que nos haya pedido que nos fuéramos? Digo, le gusta fastidiarnos pero no tan temprano –dijo Harry sentándose a un lado de ella.

-Si, es extraño –se limito a contestar Vanessa.

-¿Crees que Voldemort ya va a volver?

-Espero que no pues eso significaría que me van a tatuar la marca tenebrosa y no quiero –La chica inconcientemente se miro el brazo izquierdo

-Yo creo que si se lo pides no te la tatuaran, por ejemplo yo que no la tengo… buen punto, ¿Por qué yo no tengo la marca tenebrosa?

-¿Para que quieres la marca tenebrosa si suficiente tienes con esa cicatriz? –dijo Vanessa entre risas alborotándole el pelo.

-Deja mi cicatriz –contesto Harry viendo como Vanessa no le quitaba la vista de encima, ella habia descubierto algo nuevo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?

-Tu cicatriz.

-¿Qué con ella?

-Parece que ya se esta empezando a borrar.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Harry y se fue a ver al espejo de la joven. Tenía razón, un fragmento de su cicatriz se estaba aclarando.

-Eso es perfecto, quizá y dentro de un par de meses desaparezca por completo y todo se vuelva normal.

-Quizás –susurro Vanessa siguiéndole el juego, pero por lo que ella sabia la famosa cicatriz de Harry Potter era producto de una maldición y no había nada en el mundo capaz de borrarla. Lo que ya empezaba a desaparecer era lo que le daba el aspecto de "M" a más de un año en que había sido provocada. (N/A: Se que a uno de ustedes le da mucha risa cuando escribo eso jeje)

Harry caminaba para de nuevo sentarse junto a ella pero de repente la tierra vibro levemente un par de veces.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunto Harry mirando hacia el techo como si pensara que en cualquier momento el edificio se fuera a derrumbar y luego decidió irse a asomar a la ventana por si lograba ver algo interesante. -¡Pero que rayos es eso! –exclamo el chico de los ojos verdes al ver que las copas de los árboles mas cercanas al muro de la mansión se mecían y algunos de los árboles eran derribados. Vanessa al escucharlo fue a su lado y logro identificar a los causantes con gran facilidad.

-Son… ¡Son gigantes!

-Parece que tu temor se ha vuelto realidad Vanessa, Voldemort ha vuelto –dijo Harry seriamente. La chica hizo una mueca extraña y luego corrió hasta donde estaba escondida la cajita que contenía las pociones. Harry no logro ver lo que hacia pero ya se lo imaginaba, aunque no entendía el porque. Luego la muchacha de nuevo corrió hacia su guardarropa de donde saco unos pequeños pergaminos (que también se guardo en el bolsillo) y una tela fina.

-Ven conmigo –le pidió la joven. Harry se acerco hasta ella y la chica se echo la capa de invisibilidad sobre los hombros desapareciendo casi todo su cuerpo. Harry se quedo muy asombrado al verla –Es una capa de invisibilidad –dijo ella sonriente.

Como en otras ocasiones a Harry se le nublo la vista y a su mente se le vino la imagen de unas manos pequeñas frente a sus ojos que en una mano traían una capa de invisibilidad y en la otra mano tenia una nota con letra muy fina.

"_**Tu padre dejo esto en mis manos antes de morir"**_ era lo que decía la nota y luego todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Yo tenía una como esa –dijo el muchacho y la sonrisa de Vanessa desapareció.

-Eso ya lo se –respondió cortante.

-¿Cómo que lo sabes? –pregunto Harry curioso pero Vanessa se hizo la sorda.

-Métete aquí abajo, vamos a averiguar que es lo que esta pasando.

Caminaron juntos por el pasillo, ocultos bajo la capa y cuando ya casi llegaban a donde iniciaban las escaleras Bellatrix pasó por su lado sin percatarse de su presencia. La mujer bajo rápidamente las escaleras yendo con rumbo al comedor cuando de pronto la puerta de la entrada se abrió apareciendo Lord Voldemort tras ella. Bellatrix regreso hasta donde estaba su amo haciéndole una gran reverencia. Voldemort susurro algo a su fiel mortifaga y esta asintió con la cabeza. Después el señor tenebroso volvió hacia la puerta abriéndola por completo. Al principio Vanessa y Harry solo vieron sombras que comenzaron a avanzar lentamente hasta llegar al salón. Eran mortifagos, muchos mortifagos que igual que Bella le hicieron una reverencia a su lord.

-¡Al Comedor! –ordeno Bellatrix y los mortifagos siguieron con su camino. -¡Ustedes, par de idiotas! –exclamo señalando a los últimos hombre de la fila –Encárguense de vigilar a esos gigantes, no se como le vayan a hacer pero manténganlos quietos. –Ellos obedecieron y se fueron -¡Y tu bueno para nada! –la mujer señalo a otro de los presentes que se mantenía muy apartado del grupo; un hombre pequeño y con cara de rata –Te encargaras de que esta puerta y la otra no se cierren. No creo que sea una tarea muy complicada para ti, es lo único para lo que sirves, tendremos unos invitados muy especiales y yo me encargare de traerlos. –Bellatrix termino su discurso y luego salio. Colagusano camino tras ella para irse a parar en medio de las dos entradas, se veía mucho más viejo y descuidado.

-Ya viste lo que era necesario, ahora vamonos –le susurro Harry a Vanessa.

-Espera mi amor, que quiero ver quienes son sus invitados especiales. Hay que acercarnos más, al fin y al cabo nadie nos ve.

A Harry no le gusto mucho la idea pero accedió, los dos chicos se pusieron de acuerdo para bajar los escalones al mismo tiempo y que así no los descubrieran parándose en una de las esquinas.

-¿Y eso? –pregunto Vanessa mirando al pasillo por donde se llegaba al comedor, al fondo de dicho pasillo había un hueco que minutos atrás no estaba.

Se oyó el quejido de Colagusano y regaños de Bellatrix provocando que de nuevo le prestaran atención a la puerta. Vanessa y Harry estuvieron a punto de ponerse a gritar por los seres que estaban desfilando frente a ellos. Se trataba nada mas y nada menos que Inferi, los cadáveres muertos que eran manipulados por Bellatrix Lestrange para que entraran en la mansión y se metieran por el hueco que antes no estaba. Los chicos estaban como piedra al ver la cantidad de cuerpos que caminaban como zombis.

-Esto se va a poner feo –susurro Vanessa –Tengo que avisarles.

-¿Avisarles a quien?

-A… mis amigos, son partidarios de Voldemort –la chica empezó a hablar mas rápido de lo normal -pero no son mortifagos, son igual como nosotros, supongo que les interesara saber que el señor Tenebroso ha vuelto. Debo aprovechar ahora que la salida esta libre, vamos de nuevo a la habitación, tu me esperas y yo me voy (no se daran cuenta de mi ausencia, la verdad es que creo que estarán demasiado ocupados con esto) solo les aviso a mis amigos y regreso –dijo Vanessa tomando aire de nuevo.

-No –contesto Harry.

-¿Por qué no? –dijo ella tratando de no elevar la voz.

-Tú dijiste que en la próxima oportunidad saldríamos juntos, quiero ir contigo.

-Pero tú no puedes ir, debo ser solo yo

-No me importa, quiero conocer a tus amigos, ya va siendo hora ¿no crees?

-No seas necio Enrique, ya habíamos hablado sobre esto.

-Tú eres la necia y si se te ocurre hacer un movimiento en falso jalare la capa para que nos descubran

-¿Me estas amenazando? –pregunto la chica muy ofendida.

-Si, eso es lo que estoy haciendo, o salimos los dos o no sale ninguno. –dijo Harry firmemente.

Vanessa se quedo pensando… "Necesito ir a avisarle a Dumbledore o a alguien de la Orden que Voldemort ha vuelto pero no puedo llevar a Enrique, bueno a Harry, bueno como se llame. Que tal y lo reconocen, no puedo hacer eso, tendré que esperar… pero seguramente los de la Orden no están del todo prevenidos tienen que saberlo de una forma u otra" "Pero ¿que pasaría si no lo reconocen? Talvez si Enrique los conoce como mis amigos cuando llegue la hora de la batalla no los ataque y Voldemort de todos modos perdería Es muy arriesgado pero no tengo otra opción"

-Tu ganas Enrique, te llevare conmigo pero se harán las cosas como yo lo diga ¿entendido?

-Harry asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona.

Cautelosamente pasaron a un lado de los Inferi (provocándole mucha repugnancia a Vanessa) también de Colagusano borrando las huellas que dejaban sobre la blanca nieve. Una vez fuera de la mansión se comenzó a sentir un frió infernal ¿Por qué no habían regresado por un abrigo o una bufanda?... Vanessa volteo hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que mas dementores se habían unido a la protección de la casa y eso era lo que hacia que el frió aumentara. Mientras se alejaban tuvieron que esquivar a un par e gigantes hasta que los perdieron de vista y desaparecieron del lugar tiritando de frió.

Llegaron a la calle de Grimmauld Place y del otro lado de la acera se encontraban los numero 11 y 13. La chica miro a ambos lados de la calle y al no ver a nadie se quito la capa de invisibilidad dejando a ambos al descubierto.

-Es aquí –dijo Vanessa suspirando y no muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y saco de su bolsillo el pequeño trozo de pergamino que Dumbledore le había dado. –Quiero que memorices la dirección que esta escrita ¿de acuerdo? –dijo la joven bruja y le mostró rápidamente la nota a Harry tapando con el dedo la parte que decía "…el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix" Tenia que funcionar pues aunque Harry viera la casa jamás sabría lo que se hacia ahí. Le apunto con su varita y quemo el pergamino; segundos después apareció frente a sus ojos la casa numero 12. Harry trato de no parecer impresionado pero no era normal ver aparecer casas de la nada.

-Espérame, solo un par de minutos. Primero voy a decirles que vienes conmigo.

-Si aquí te espero –contesto.

-Ponte la capa de invisibilidad y cuando yo salga de nuevo te descubres.

Vanessa le dio un beso en los labios y luego se dio media vuelta, atravesó la calle y subió un par de escalones para llamar a la puerta que finalmente se abrió y Vanessa desapareció tras ella. Harry simplemente espero.

-Hola cariño –fue el saludo de la señora Weasley cuando vio a Vanessa tras la puerta –Pasa, pasa, que gusto verte de nuevo –continuo abrazándola fuertemente. –Te esperábamos hasta dentro de tres días.

-Hola señora Weasley –saludo la joven y miro a su alrededor buscando a los otros.

-Están en el salón –contesto la mujer intuyendo que es lo que buscaba y empujándola para que se adentrara a la casa -¿Tienes hambre? He preparado sándwiches y galletas.

-¿Esta Dumbledore o mi padre?

-No

-Que bueno –dijo la chica entre dientes antes del entrar por otra puerta. Ahí acomodados en los sofás estaban Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Remus y Tonks.

-¡Miren quien ha venido a visitarnos! –exclamo la señora Weasley

-Hola –dijo Vanessa sin dirigirse a alguien en específico. Hermione, Ron y Ginny se miraron con complicidad y no dijeron nada, Remus la saludo con una mano y Tonks fue hasta ella para darle un abrazo.

-Hola Vane –dijo la metamorfomaga

-Hola Tonks estas… grande –dijo Vanessa bajando la vista hasta el vientre de la mujer que en esa ocasión llevaba su cabello color rosa chicle.

-Si que lo estoy –dijo Tonks divertida –Cuando me empezó a crecer la panza creí que se debía a que estaba comiendo mucho e intente ocultarlo pero después me confirmaron que estaba embarazada. El bebe puede nacer de un momento a otro. Remus y yo estamos muy contentos de ser papas.

-Pues felicidades a los dos –dijo Vanessa con sinceridad –Oigan, no vengo sola, traigo a mi esposo.

-¿Y donde esta que no lo vi cuando llegaste?

-Esta esperándome afuera, le dije que primero quería hablar con ustedes antes de que pasara

-Pues ve por el y tráelo –dijo Tonks sentándose de nuevo junto a Lupin

-¿Piensan dejar entrar a un mortifago? –pregunto Ginny

-Mi esposo no es un mortifago y yo tampoco lo soy –contesto Vanessa lanzándole una mirada asesina a la pelirroja.

-No le hagas caso –dijo la mama de Ginny mirandola de la misma forma que Vanessa –Ve por el para que lo conozcamos, debe estarse congelando allá afuera.

-Si, solo quiero darles un par de avisos y pedirles un gran favor. –Todos le prestaron atención -Enrique no sabe que lo he traído a la cede de la Orden del Fénix, el cree que ustedes solo son unos amigos cualquiera que viven en esta casa por lo que no deben hablar nada sobre eso y mucho menos hablar mal de Voldemort porque cometerían un grave error. En segundo lugar y lo más importante es que Enrique puede enojarse muy fácilmente.

Todos que de por si ya estaban confundidos se confundieron mucho mas.

-Es que Enrique tiene un leve parecido con… con Harry Potter y odia, aborrece y le fastidia que lo confundan con el, sobre todo porque sabe que ese es un hombre muerto. Así que no le vayan a decir que se parece a el y no lo vayan a inspeccionar tanto con la mirada porque entonces si que se va a enojar. ¿Verdad Ronald? Tú ya lo conoces.

-¿Yo? –pregunto el pelirrojo y se quedo pensativo -¿Ustedes estuvieron en el callejón Diagon? –pregunto de nuevo.

-Si, yo no estaba con el en ese momento pero me comento de su desagradable encuentro con un chico pelirrojo y pecoso frente a sortilegios Weasley, no podía ser nadie mas que tu.

-¿Tu conoces a su esposo? –pregunto Ginny.

-Creo que si, ahorita te explico.

-Bueno ahora vuelvo junto con el –dijo Vanessa y cuando ya se iba a dar media vuelta volvió a hablar –Por ultimo, no vayan a estarle haciendo preguntas y esta prohibido hablar sobre Dumbledore –y sin esperar una respuesta salio de la habitación.

-¿De verdad se parece a Harry? –pregunto Tonks.

-Si y mucho. –dijo Ron en voz baja –Pero todos sabemos lo que paso con Harry…

La joven volvió junto con Harry y también le dijo un par de cosas, entre ellas que el chico con el que había chocado en el callejón Diagon estaba ahí dentro y pidiéndole de favor que no comentara nada sobre sus sueños aunque alguien mas se le hiciera conocido acomodándole el cabello de forma que su cicatriz se cubriera por completo. (Prácticamente le dijo que no abriera la boca para nada más que saludar) La chica estaba nerviosa y Harry muy confundido. Vanessa guardo la capa de invisibilidad en sus bolsillos, atravesaron la calle y entraron a la casa con las manos entrelazadas.

-¿Y si no les caigo bien? –pregunto Harry mientras avanzaban por el vestíbulo rumbo al salón.

-Eso no importa, estoy segura de que les caerás bien, tu solo confía en mí. –dijo Vanessa parándose frente a el y mirándolo a los ojos con mucha ternura sin poder evitar darle un beso largo y apasionado hasta que se oyó como una jarra caía al suelo y se hacia añicos. Ambos chicos voltearon a ver lo que pasaba y parada frente a la cocina estaba Ginny Weasley que al ver a Harry besando a Vanessa había soltado la jarra en la que llevaba jugo de calabaza para todos. Vanessa al verla dibujo una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y abrazo a Harry por la espalda. Mientras que Harry se quedo congelado al verla.

-Hola Weasley –dijo Vanessa arrastrando las palabras –Creí que estabas junto a los otros –dijo apuntándole a la jarra que se reparo y el jugo desapareció del suelo. –Te presento a MI esposo.

-Yo la conozco –le susurro Harry a Vanessa

-No digas nada y solo saluda –le contesto la muchacha apenas moviendo los labios.

-Hola –dijo Harry tímidamente.

-Vamos al salón cariño para que los conozcas a todos –dijo Vanessa jalando a Harry y pasando junto a Ginny como si nada. Nadie se había movido de su lugar y cuando los vieron entrar abrieron muchísimo los ojos.

-Les presento a Enrique –dijo Vanessa sonriendo.

-Hola -volvió a decir Harry –Este… gusto en conocerlos, Vanessa me ha hablado sobre ustedes –dijo volteando a todos lados hasta que su mirada se topo con la de Ron –Vanessa ya me dijo que usted estaba aquí, de saber que era su amigo no lo habría amenazado la otra vez.

-Descuida, no hay problema –contesto el pelirrojo sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Al igual que todos, Harry ya se empezaba a sentir incomodo por la situación hasta que Vanessa carraspeo haciendo que todos salieran del trance.

-Siéntense por favor. –dijo la señora Weasley los chicos tomados de la mano le hicieron caso y se sentaron frente a Hermione y Ron, el ambiente se había tornado demasiado tenso. Ginny volvió con otra jarra llena de jugo y se sentó junto a su amiga sin quitarle la vista a Harry.

-Creo que deberías decirles a lo que vinimos e irnos ya, me siento acosado –dijo Harry

-Si, tienes razón –dijo Vanessa

-Ginny ¿podrías ayudarme a ir por las galletas y los sándwiches? Las deje en la cocina –dijo la señora Weasley y la pelirroja de nuevo se fue.

-Buenos días –dijo una voz desde la puerta, Albus Dumbledore había llegado a la casa, Vanessa se paro de un brinco muy asustada.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? –le pregunto la chica al anciano parándose en donde estaba Harry como si tratara de ocultarlo. Dumbledore sonrió.

-Olvide decirte que los pergaminos que te di eran especiales, cuando los uses yo lo sabré y por eso estoy aquí.

-Pues antes de que a mi se me olvide decirle, Voldemort acaba de volver y muy bien acompañado, espero que ya estén preparados porque tiene a los dementores, gigantes e Inferi de su lado, por no mencionar a sus mortfagos. Enrique y yo los vimos esta mañana y vinimos a avisarles.

-¿Vinimos? –pregunto el profesor caminando un poco hacia un lado y ver a Harry encogido en el sillón mirando el suelo. Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que ya nadie decía nada levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos azules tras unas gafas de media luna que lo observaban de forma curiosa.

-El es Enrique Burnett, mi esposo –dijo Vanessa muy nerviosa, sabia que podía engañar sobre la identidad de Harry a cualquiera excepto a Albus Dumbledore. Harry arqueo las cejas y a pesar de las peticiones de Vanessa de que no abriera la boca en esa ocasión tenía que hablar. Se puso de pie parándose a un lado de Vanessa examinando al anciano.

-Yo a usted lo conozco –dijo el ojiverde.

-Si, me parece que nos hemos visto antes ¿Enrique verdad? –pregunto Dumbledore mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y Harry tuvo la sensación de que le leían la mente pero aun así asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes quien soy yo? –pregunto el profesor mientras que Vanessa rezaba para que no dijera su nombre. Pero Harry no respondió porque en eso entro la señora Weasley con una charola llena de sándwiches y los coloco en la mesita de centro.

-Cariño –dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a Vanessa –Le hemos mandado un mensaje a tu padre, dice que viene en camino –termino de decir la mujer como si nada.

-¡¿Tu padre?! –pregunto Harry mirándola sin comprender nada. "Pero si me dijo que estaba muerto" pensó el muchacho. Vanessa lo único que deseaba era que la tierra se la tragara de una buena vez.


	30. Capitulo 30 LA TRAICION DE VANESSA

**CAPITULO 30 LA TRAICION DE VANESSA**

-¡¿Tu padre?! –pregunto Harry mirándola sin comprender nada. "Pero si me dijo que estaba muerto" pensó el muchacho. Vanessa lo único que deseaba era que la tierra se la tragara de una buena vez. -¿Escuche bien lo que ha dicho esa mujer? ¡Vanessa, te exijo una explicación! –exclamo Harry entre enojado y confundido.

Todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre ellos sin entender lo que pasaba y Vanessa sintió que había cometido el más grande error de su vida al llevar a Harry con los de la Orden.

-¿Nos disculpan un momento? –dijo Vanessa mirando al anciano que tenia enfrente y jalando a Harry fuera del salón ocurriéndosele la cocina como mejor lugar para hablar con su esposo.

Al entrar por la puerta Ginny ya iba de salida

-¡QUITATE WEASLEY! –exclamo Vanessa cuando paso por su lado.

La pelirroja pareció no escucharla pues se quedo ahí parada como hipnotizada viendo a Harry a los ojos recordando a su antiguo novio que creía muerto y sorprendida de que hubiera alguien tan parecido a el.

-¡Déjanos solos! –volvió a exclamar. Ginny reacciono y con resignación se dio la media vuelta para seguir con su camino.

-¡Espera! –esta vez fue Harry quien hablo y Ginny de nuevo volteo a verlo. -¿Cómo te llamas? –las esperanzas de que Harry estaba vivo y jugando a que era otra persona pero que al final del día le diría "Hola mi amor, soy yo y he vuelto porque te amo" se esfumaron por completo para Ginny al escuchar esa pregunta pues aparte de que ese chico la miraba como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, su novio conocía su nombre mas que a la perfección y Enrique no.

-Me llamo Ginny, soy la hermana de Ron –dijo la muchacha con un nudo en la garganta evitando con todas sus fuerzas derramar una lagrima.

-¿Nos hemos visto alguna vez en el Callejón Diagon o en Hogsmade?

-No lo creo, yo a quien conozco es a Harry, tu te pareces mucho a el –Harry de nuevo frunció el ceño -¿Sabes?... el era mi…

-¡VETE YA! –grito Vanessa empujándola para que saliera de la cocina y azotando la puerta, la pelirroja se quedo ahí parada para saber que los había llevado hasta ese lugar.

-¡No tenias porque correrla de esa forma! –exclamo Harry.

-Pues talvez no pero me cae mal y la muy estupida te quería confundir de nuevo.

-Pero al menos ella conoce a ese tal Harry, me hubiera contado sobre el.

-¡No! ¡Ella no sabe nada, solo quiere fastidiarte! ¡Es una mentirosa!

-Igual que tú ¿no es así?... ¿quieres explicarme eso de que tu padre viene en camino? ¡Me dijiste que estaba muerto!

-Mi amor, cálmate por favor, entendiste mal, dijo que "mi padrino" no mi padre.

-¡Yo se lo que escuche Vanessa!

-Vamonos y luego hablamos ¿si?

-No hasta que me contestes.

-Pues… este… yo… -A Vanessa no se le ocurría nada bueno para mentir. –Vamonos antes de que llegue…

Ginny sonrió con malicia; le daba gusto que alguien fuera capaz de gritarle a la odiosa de Vanessa. Como ya había tardado mucho con las galletas volvió al salón.

-¿Dónde están? –pregunto Lupin.

-En la cocina –dijo Ginny colocando la charola en la mesa y luego se dirigió a su madre –Bien hecho mama, acabas de destruir lo que pudo ser un feliz matrimonio.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto su madre preocupada.

-Porque parece que Vanessa le dijo a Harry (lo siento es que se parece mucho a el) –la sonrisa se le borro del rostro – A Enrique le dijo que Snape estaba muerto y todos sabemos muy bien que eso no es verdad.

-Ya me lo imaginaba –dijo Dumbledore.

Se escucho que la puerta de la entrada se cerraba y segundos después apareció Severus Snape en el salón.

-¿Dónde esta mi hija y el imbecil que se hace llamar su esposo? –pregunto con un dejo de desesperación en su voz.

-Están en la cocina Severus pero creo que primero deberías de…

Albus Dumbledore no termino la frase porque Snape salio del lugar para conocer al hombre que se había casado con su hija.

En la cocina la discusión continuaba aunque Vanessa ya estaba a punto de convencer a Harry de que todo había sido un error hasta que entro de golpe un hombre de cabello largo, grasoso y negro igual que sus ojos

-¡Vanessa! –grito Snape.

-¡Snape! –exclamo su hija pegando un saltito

-¿Snape? –pregunto Harry.

-Tu… –dijo el profesor de pociones arrastrando las palabras y abriendo los ojos.

-¿Yo? –Harry hablo arqueando una ceja no muy seguro de si se dirigían a el.

-¡¡TE CASASTE CON EL??

-No papa, deja te explico –suplico Vanessa con desesperación ya sin saber lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Papa? –volvió a preguntar el muchacho –En que quedamos, ¿tu papa esta muerto o no?

Vanessa abrió la boca pero parecía incapaz de decir palabra alguna en eso la puerta se abrió y tras ella estaban todos los otros llegando justo a tiempo para ver como es que Snape se abalanzaba sobre Harry para tomarlo del cuello de la túnica y zarandearlo.

-¡¿Muerto yo?! ¡TU ERES EL MUERTO! ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado ¿como fuiste capaz de casarte con mi hija?!

-¡Snape suéltalo ya! –exclamo Vanessa casi llorando –Lo estas confundiendo, el no es quien tu crees, el es Enrique Burnett, ¡Mi esposo!.

-Nada de Burnett, no lo estoy confundiendo, si yo conozco muy bien esos ojos el es Harry P…

-¡Que soy Enrique! –interrumpió Harry tratando de soltarse de las garras de Snape

-¡Habría aceptado que te casaras con cualquiera, ya me había hacho a la idea de que seria un mortifago pero no con este tonto engreído! –dijo Snape a Vanessa que se había pegado a la pared tratando de ocultarse o lo mas parecido a eso.

-Severus cálmate –dijo Remus desde la puerta.

-¡Cállate Lupin que este asunto es mió! –lo miro de reojo y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Harry -¡¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Por qué te hiciste el muerto? ¿Cómo embaucaste a mi hija?! Te lo has pasado de lo lindo con el Señor Tenebroso mientras todos se preocupaban por ti ¿verdad? ¡Contesta!

-¡Déjeme en paz! –exclamo Harry soltándose y sacando su varita para defenderse de esos seres tan extraños. –Yo a usted no lo conozco.

-Hazte el idiota, nos conocemos muy bien… ya deja de ocultarte tras ese cabello paliducho y esas horribles gafas

-Yo no miento, jamás he visto a alguien de ustedes en mi vida, ¡¿PORQUE INSISTEN EN CONFUNDIRME CON UN MUERTO?! ¡ESTAN LOCOS!

-¡Vanessa! –exclamo el hombre jalando a su hija hasta el –Te vas conmigo en este momento y te olvidas de este para siempre. Ahora mismo iremos a anular tu dichoso matrimonio y volverás a Bulgaria de donde nunca tuviste que haber salido.

-¡NO SNAPE! –grito Vanessa llorando de forma desconsolada parándose a un lado de Harry. –Yo no iré contigo a ninguna parte, has arruinado mi vida, eres un tonto, lo has echado todo a perder… ¡TE ODIO! –grito a todo pulmón llorando aun mas fuerte -¡Vamonos Enrique! ¡VAMONOS! –grito de nuevo esta vez jalando a Harry junto con ella.

-¡No nos vamos de aquí hasta que me aclaren todo este enredo! –exclamo Harry.

-¡VAMONOS! –volvió a gritar la chica jalándolo y empujando a todos para que se quitaran del camino. Snape trato de seguirlos pero Dumbledore le puso la mano enfrente para que no lo hiciera al tiempo que la puerta de la entrada se azotaba.

-¡Déjeme traer a esa mocosa de vuelta! –dijo Severus Snape y Dumbledore solo movió negativamente la cabeza. -¿Por qué no? A usted también debería de importarle, tenia a Potter enfrente y no lo detuvo (no me diga que lo confundí con otro porque si no…)

-Lo se Severus –dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad –Reaccionaste muy mal ante la situación.

-¿Y como quería que reaccionara? ¿Es que no se da cuenta? –Snape apretó los dientes. –El hijo… ¡El hijo de James Potter se caso con mi hija!

-Albus –dijo Lupin –¿Eso significa lo que creo que significa?

-Así es Remus… -el anciano volteo a ver a los otros que seguían con una cara de interrogante aun conmocionados por lo que acababa de pasar. –Hemos encontrado a Harry y acaba de salir por esa puerta –fue un minuto de silencio tiempo en el que los presentes trataban de comprender y procesar bien lo que les acababan de decir. Hermione, Ron y Ginny se miraron y luego se pusieron a gritar de alegría al igual que todos (excepto Snape obviamente) y entre todos el grito mas fuerte fue el de Ron: "Sabia que era el, lo sabia". Hasta que la señora Weasley interrumpió el festejo haciéndole una pregunta al director de Hogwarts.

-¿Seguro Dumbledore? Digo porque tanto el como Vanessa dicen que se llama Enrique además de que se ve un poco… diferente y en realidad no parecía conocer a nadie de nosotros, no nos hagas falsas ilusiones…

-Estoy completamente seguro mi querida Molly. Se que se ve diferente pero es nuestro Harry aunque parece que él no lo sabe… Para todos esta claro que Harry no tiene razón de esconderse de nosotros y como bien dices no ha reconocido a nadie… Es como si le hubiesen borrado la memoria.

-Entonces porque dejo que se fuera Dumbledore. –dijo Tonks

-El muchacho estaba muy alterado, si se lo hubiéramos dicho así nada más hubieran empeorado las cosas, no creería en unos extraños y como te dije Severus –dirigió una mirada al profesor –Reaccionaste muy mal ante la situación. Lo has confundido más y si el tenerlo aquí era nuestra oportunidad para que por lo menos confiara en nosotros sin decirle quien era, se vino abajo en cuanto te pusiste a gritar. Siento decirte lo mismo que Vanessa pero lo echaste todo a perder…

-Se caso con mi hija ¿es que no lo entiende? Yo no creo que haya perdido la memoria, lo mas probable es que se canso de usted y de todos y se paso al otro bando.

-Sabes bien que Harry jamás haría eso –interrumpió Remus

-Disculpe profesor –hablo Hermione justo a tiempo antes de que se pusieran a pelear-Cuando Vanessa llego dijo que estaba prohibido decir el nombre de usted… ¿Por qué?

-Porque se supone que Albus Dumbledore mato a los padres de Enrique Burnett, lo se porque Vanessa nos lo dijo hace un tiempo, eso es otra prueba de que el chico no sabe quien es ni sabe a quien tiene enfrente pues no supo que yo era Albus Dumbledore. Dijo que creía conocerme lo que significa que en el fondo tiene algún recuerdo de mi.

-A mi también me dijo lo mismo, me pregunto si nos conocíamos –tercio Ginny –Harry no me ha olvidado –Un brillo ilumino sus ojos pero no duro mucho al ver dentro de su cabeza la imagen de Harry besándose con Vanessa.

- Dijiste Remus que en el callejón Knockturn habían detectado tres hechizos en un mismo punto el día que Harry desapareció ¿no es así? –pregunto Dumbledore

El hombre lobo asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso explica lo de la cicatriz y que Harry no tenga recuerdos de nosotros –reflexiono el profesor pero los otros seguían igual de confundidos. –Es mejor que se sienten, esto llevara un largo rato. Voy a explicarles como pienso que pasaron las cosas.

Todos que estaban medio apretujados a la entrada de la cocina entraron y rodearon la mesa tomando un lugar para escuchar al profesor que también se sentó. Snape en cambio se quedo parado a un lado del director cruzándose de brazos y conteniendo su enojo lo más posible.

–Verán –dijo Dumbledore –la cicatriz de Harry ha cambiado un poco, porque según Vanessa recibió un ataque en la frente. Si le lanzaron tres hechizos a la vez y uno le dio en la frente, es obvio que todos fueron a parar a su cabeza y conociendo a los mortifagos, tuvieron que lanzarle mínimo unos aturdidores y eso debió causar que perdiera la memoria, es un milagro que siga vivo. Inmediatamente después fue llevado con Voldemort y cuando descubrió lo que le había pasado a Harry no lo mato. Ustedes saben bien que Voldemort antes de matarlo quiere humillarlo, no creo que teniéndolo así de confundido y luego matarlo le resultara satisfactorio y por eso le ha cambiado la historia y lo ha vuelto contra nosotros (sigo sin entender su plan, no es de las cosas mas inteligentes que el Señor Tenebroso ha hecho) –el anciano respiro hondo y prosiguió –Después viene ese recuerdo en el que nos recalcaba que Harry había muerto. No se como fue que olvide que hace mas de dos años Voldemort engaño a Harry inventándose algo que jamás paso, supongo que eso fue lo que hizo, se creo un pensamiento falso pero suficientemente convincente como para engañarnos a nosotros también. Afortunadamente Harry se topo con Vanessa y gracias a eso no se ha consumido por el odio que tontamente esta acumulando contra mí… Aun puede sentir amor por algo.

-Vanessa no va a estar con Potter, de eso me encargo yo –dijo Snape.

-Severus –dijo el anciano con tranquilidad y levantando la cabeza para verlo –Tu hija no pudo encontrar mejor partido que Harry, si se quieren, déjalos. –Snape abrió la boca para protestar pero el director siguió hablando. –En octubre pasado el tabernero de Cabeza de Puerco se comunico conmigo y me dijo que había visto a un chico muy parecido a Harry solo que cuando llegue al pub el y su acompañante se habían ido. Ahora puedo afirmar que eran ellos…

-¿Quiere decir que Harry se ha estado paseando todo este tiempo como si nada de pub en pub y nosotros no nos hemos dado cuenta?-dijo Ginny.

-No creo que haya sido así señorita Weasley, se que era complicado salir de esa casa, lo tenían prohibido.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Harry estará bien aun cuando este cerca de Voldemort y mientras siga creyendo que es Enrique, pero debemos de planear algo para evitar que vaya a causar daño a alguien de nosotros si es que logran convencerlo de que somos sus enemigos. Vanessa alcanzo a decirnos que Voldemort acaba de volver, supongo que esa fue la única razón por la que vino y por las ganas de contarlo trajo a Harry junto con ella (se supone que no le revelaría a nadie este lugar). Tengo el presentimiento de que Vanessa sabe de la verdadera identidad de Harry o al menos lo sospecha, si lo sabe, ella se encargara de protegerlo lo más posible. La hora ha llegado…y dadas las circunstancias talvez cambien los planes un poco pero todos debemos estar preparados para la batalla que nos espera….

Harry y Vanessa caminaban rápidamente por el bosque rumbo a la casa de Voldemort ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad. La chica gimoteaba sin cesar mientras Harry le apresaba la muñeca del brazo con fuerza

-Mira Enrique, deja te explico, es muy sencillo, todo ha sido una confusión.

-Ya no te creo... –susurro Harry lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-¡Suéltame, yo puedo caminar sola! -replico la chica –– Es que las cosas no son como tú piensas… -A lo lejos se empezaron a oír los gruñidos de los gigantes.

-¡Aquí no! –exclamo Harry -Y no te voy a soltar porque en cuanto lleguemos vas a darme todas las explicaciones que me debes. No voy a dejar que escapes esta vez.-susurro Harry arrastrando las palabras y Vanessa ya no dijo nada.

Sintieron el frió amenazador provocado por los dementores y cuando se acercaron a la puerta principal, esta se abrió de par en par con lentitud y empezaron a salir uno a uno los mortifagos. Había sido una reunión demasiado corta.

Harry jalo a la muchacha para que se escabulleran dentro de la casa y con mucho cuidado llegaron hasta el patio desde donde vieron a una orgullosa Bellatrix Lestrange parada en la otra puerta cruzada de brazos viendo como es que sus colegas se marchaban.

-Tu también lárgate rata asquerosa –le dijo a Colagusano que paso encorvado a escasos centímetros de los chicos. Una vez hubieran salido todos la mujer se acerco a la puerta principal y le apunto con la varita; la puerta se cerro emitiendo un sonoro chirrido seguido de otro extraño sonido señal de que acababa de poner el encantamiento protector sobre la mansión.

Mientras ella hacia eso, Harry y Vanessa aprovecharon para adentrarse al salón en donde fueron a pararse hasta un rincón. Bellatrix regreso e hizo lo mismo con la segunda puerta y antes de volver al comedor con su amo la lanzo una mirada furtiva a las escaleras.

Vanessa sintió que la mano de Harry se soltaba un poco de su muñeca y como sabia que las cosas con el chico ya estaban mal y no podían ponerse peor a menos que le contara todo sobre ella (y necesitaba mas tiempo para inventarse una buena mentira) le soltó un tremendo pisotón, sujeto la capa de invisibilidad con fuerza y salio corriendo para alejarse de Harry.

Harry al sentir el pisotón trato de ahogar un grito, la capa se le deslizo y quedo completamente descubierto. Miro a todos lados pero como ella estaba bajo la capa era complicado encontrarla "¿Por qué haces las cosas mas difíciles Vanessa?" pensó Harry al tiempo que vio una zapatilla negra que se asomaba disimuladamente a la mitad de la escalera.

-¡Vuelve aquí! –exclamo Harry corriendo escaleras arriba, para cuando llego al pasillo alcanzo a ver como la puerta de la habitación de Vanessa al fondo del pasillo se azotaba.

El ojiverde fue hasta allí y al intentar abrir la puerta tal y como se esperaba estaba cerrada.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta! –exclamo sin importarle que alguien pudiera oírlo. Nadie respondió, saco su varita y apunto a la chapa.-¡Alohomora! –se oyó un clic y entro a la habitación que se encontraba desierta sin señal de Vanessa y no pudo evitar echarle un ojo a la ventana como si pensara que ella se había escapado por ahí pero Vanessa no era tan tonta como para hacer eso. -¡¿Dónde estas?!... –un gran silencio -¡Accio Capa! –Vanessa la sujeto pero una orilla de esta se asomo bajo la cama. Ya era tarde pues Harry la había visto a la perfección. El chico de los ojos verdes rápidamente se acerco a la cama y se encontró con la mirada de Vanessa, por primera vez temerosa y temblando sin dejar de llorar en silencio -¡¿Por qué te escondes?! ¡Ven acá! –volvió a exclamar tomándola de las muñecas y jalándola fuera de la cama, ella se puso a gritar y opuso resistencia pataleando y tratando de zafarse pero Harry era mas fuerte que ella.

-¡Suéltame, me estas lastimando! –exclamo Vanessa al tiempo que Harry la arrinconaba contra la pared

-¡¿Por qué corriste?!

-Es que mírate, estas como loco, ¡Suéltame! –grito la joven cada vez mas asustada.

-¡Me mentiste, me engañaste vilmente y no solo a mi, sino también a Voldemort!

-Deja te explico, escuchaste mal, yo…

-¡NO! ¡Ya me canse de tus mentiras! ¡No estoy sordo! ¡Mejor di la verdad!

-¡Yo no tengo padre!

-¡Mentiras! ¡Tu padre no esta muerto y lo sabes muy bien!

-Snape nunca ha sido un buen padre para mí.-replico Vanessa

-Entonces admites que es tu padre. –Vanessa seguía llorando.

–S-si… -contesto entrecortadamente. –Severus Snape es… es mi padre…

Harry al fin decidió soltarla para darle la espalda y caminar de un lado al otro -Con que ese hombre era tu famoso "amigo", el te ayudaba a entrar y salir de la casa pero dime una cosa… -Harry la miro entrecerrando los ojos –¿Por cuánto tiempo mas pretendías seguir ocultándolo?

-Enrique, para mi es como si estuviera muerto pero…

-¡NADA! –grito Harry –Yo creí en ti pero olvidaba que tengo a una magnifica actriz que sabe mentir sin necesidad de algún esfuerzo, y déjame te felicito –Harry empezó a aplaudirle a la chica y ella con cada palabra cargada de odio que el muchacho le decía era como si le clavaran un cuchillo en la espalda pues sabia muy bien que todo estaba perdido. Las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos solo de ver a Harry tan molesto que hasta sus facciones parecían remarcarse mas y mas cada que arqueaba las cejas o se ponía a gritar. –Lo hiciste muy bien Vanessa –Harry bajo un poco el tono de su voz y arrastro las palabras –Eres excelente, no creo que en el mundo exista una persona mas ruin y mentirosa que tú, realmente buena en todas tus actuaciones, jamás sospeche de tus mentiras, porque aunque me niegues con la cabeza, se que esa no fue la única mentira que me has dicho, hay mas pero ya no importa porque tu…

-¡No tienes derecho a humillarme de esa forma! ¡¿Me oyes?!

-¡ME TRAICIONASTE! –grito Harry lleno de rabia. Vanessa cerro los ojos y pego un brinco al oírlo gritar de nuevo. Harry se sentía decepcionado de que la mujer que decía amarlo y la única persona en quien había confiado fuera capaz de traicionarlo de esa forma y le dolía mucho. Tenía coraje, impotencia y muchos sentimientos encontrados –Siento que no te conozco! Más bien dicho ¡Ya no te conozco! ¡¿Quién eres en realidad Vanessa Prince?! ¿O debería de decir Vanessa Snape? ¿Por qué ese es el apellido de tu padre ¿no es así? ¡¿Qué más nos ocultas?! ¡Te cambiaste el apellido y ¿el nombre también? ¿Seria lógico no crees?! Ahora comprendo porque nunca querías tocar el tema de tu vida y es que no te convenía hablar...

En ese momento la cicatriz de la frente volvió a picar con fuerza y algo como veneno empezó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

_**¡Le dije que no podíamos confiar en ella! **_

Fue una voz de mujer, la voz de Bellatrix que resonó en la cabeza de Harry al tiempo que un sentimiento de rabia se intensificaba mucho mas y no podía explicar porque pero necesitaba expulsarlo de su cuerpo, necesitaba desahogarse o desquitarse con algo, necesitaba que la llama de su enojo se encendiera por completo para sentirse bien pero no tuvo que esperar mas de dos segundos pues fue suficiente el oír a Vanessa gritar para cometer posiblemente una de las peores tonterías de su vida.

-¡YO NO TE HE MENTIDO! ¡MI NOMBRE ES VANESSA PRINCE! ¡SNAPE ES UN ESTUPIDO! ¡NI SIQUIERA LLEVO SU APELLID…!

-¡CALLATEEE! –le corto Harry y de forma inconciente y por todo lo que sentía en su interior le soltó a Vanessa una tremenda bofetada (que bien pudo oírse desde el salón) tan pero tan fuerte que a la chica se le volteo la cara y termino tumbada en el suelo. Vanessa quedo inmóvil sobre la alfombra por unos segundos con la cabeza agachada y llevándose una mano al lugar donde había recibido el golpe. Levanto la vista y miro a Harry directo a los ojos detectando que tras de esos ojos esmeralda un destello rojizo se esfumaba.

-Me pegaste… -dijo ella casi en un susurro -¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! –grito poniéndose de pie mientras sacaba nerviosamente su varita de la túnica y su respiración se agitaba.

Harry estaba pasmado por lo que acababa de hacer, asqueándose de si mismo y sin comprender el porque de esa reacción; mirando de reojo su temblorosa mano derecha que aun seguía elevada en el aire. Se vino de nuevo un dolor intenso en su cicatriz y la voz de Vanessa parecía escucharse desde muchos Kilómetros a lo lejos.

_**Se encontraba parado en medio del salón, Bellatrix estaba parada a escasos pasos de el y sonreía malignamente. Sentía una enorme furia mientras observaba a un hombre parado frente a él. Le resultaba extrañamente familiar. **_

_**-Has respondido a mi llamado mas pronto de lo que esperaba… –dijo el chico serpenteando con una aguda y fría voz. Comprendió que no se trataba de él cuando vio que una mano blanca sujetaba una varita mágica entre unos dedos larguiruchos y huesudos... **_

-¡Te estoy hablando! –exclamo Vanessa lanzándole un hechizo a Harry que lo estampo hasta el otro lado de la habitación lo que provoco que volviera a la realidad y recordara lo que había pasado un minuto atrás.

-Perdóname Vanessa, yo… yo no quería pegarte, te juro que no se lo que paso –dijo el chico agitando la cabeza de un lado al otro -¡No se lo que esta pasando! –exclamo sinceramente y muy confundido.

-Escúchame muy bien lo que te voy a decir… -empezó a hablar Vanessa apretando los dientes –Nunca jamás… te atrevas… a ponerme una mano encima, ¡no lo permitiré!

-No era mi intención –se disculpo Harry.

¡¡VANESSAAAA!!

Fue un grito que se oyó desde fuera de la habitación y parecía que por medio de un hechizo había sido amplificado para que lo escucharan claramente desde el fondo de la mansión siendo la inconfundible voz de Voldemort. Harry y Vanessa se miraron un segundo; en sus rostros se entendía la misma pregunta "¿Qué es lo que quiere?" La chica dejo de apuntarle a Harry, se limpio las lagrimas con la manga, guardo su varita dentro de la túnica y salio de la habitación. El muchacho que seguía recargado en la pared se reincorporo y salio tras ella. Cuando Harry llego al final del pasillo Vanessa ya estaba abajo, parada al pie de las escaleras viendo a Voldemort y a Bellatrix unos metros más al frente. Ambos reflejaban una gran satisfacción en sus rostros.

Harry fue descendiendo lentamente los escalones mientras se daba cuenta de que la posición en la que estaba Bellatrix era idéntica a la que había tenido en su sueño solo que faltaba una figura en esa escena…

-Es un gusto tenerlo de vuelta mi lord –dijo Vanessa a modo que se oyera como un cumplido mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Es un gusto aun más grande para mí tenerte frente a mi muchacha. .-respondió el Señor Tenebroso -A ti también debería de darte gusto porque hoy cambiara tu vida por completo.

Harry se puso a un lado de Vanessa y alcanzo a ver como fruncía el ceño confundida. Bellatrix se echo a reír con ganas.

-No lo entiendo mi señor, ¿Por qué mi vida habría de cambiar ahora?

Bella y Voldemort se miraron con complicidad y luego Voldemort dio un par de pasos hacia a un lado dejando ver tras de el un bulto tirado en el suelo.

-¿Reconoces a este hombre? –pregunto Voldemort arrastrando las palabras.

-No

-¿Segura? –volvió a preguntar el Señor Tenebroso, hizo un movimiento con su varita y el hombre se desplazo poco mas al frente. Hizo otro movimiento y esta vez el hombre fue obligado a quedar de rodillas frente a ella. Tenía la cabeza agachada y su cuerpo estaba preso por unas gruesas cuerdas. Una mata de largo cabello le cubría el rostro.

-No –volvió a responder Vanessa con fastidio.

-Míralo bien –dijo Bellatrix acercándose al hombre y tomándolo por los cabellos para que levantara la vista. Fue entonces cuando la mirada de Vanessa se cruzo con la del prisionero de Voldemort se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de Severus Snape, el padre de Vanessa que solo la miro por una fracción de segundos y luego volteo a ver a Harry que tenia los ojos muy abiertos. Su cara como en otras ocasiones no expresaba ningún sentimiento.

-Ya le dije que no lo conozco –volvió a repetir Vanessa siendo firme en sus palabras y tratando de mil maneras que su voz no se cortara.

-Ya veo… -dijo Voldemort y de nuevo le lanzo una mirada a Bellatrix –Entonces no tendrás inconveniente en la tarea que te voy a asignar…

-¿Qué tarea? –pregunto Vanessa con un poco de temor. Voldemort se quedo callado unos segundos mientras la examinaba con la mirada.

-¡Mátalo! –exclamo y Vanessa sintió escalofríos al escuchar esa palabra. –Mátalo y permitiré que finalmente te unas a mí como debe de ser,… si no lo conoces pues será igual a que te deshicieras de un perro vil y cobarde. No es mucho lo que te pido, un simple movimiento de varita y ya –Bellatrix de nuevo se puso a reír y Voldemort prosiguió. –Aunque si no lo haces… tú morirás

-Mi señor, yo nunca he matado a nadie en mi vida.

-Este es el mejor momento para comenzar queridita –intervino Bellatrix

-¿Qué esperas? ¡HAZLO YA! –vocifero Voldemort

Harry abrió la boca sin poder articular palabra alguna. Vanessa se quedo congelada pero finalmente se llevo una mano al interior de la túnica sacando de ella su varita mágica apuntando al pecho de Snape o eso era lo que quería hacer porque su mano temblaba. Voldemort y Bellatrix miraban la escena expectantes. Harry simplemente no podía creer que Vanessa fuera capaz de matar a su propio padre, era una idea de lo más horrible y enfermiza.

Snape de nuevo volteo a ver a su hija, se miraron a los ojos durante un tiempo como si se estuvieran comunicando con la mente pero ninguno cambiaba su expresión. Una lágrima discreta resbalo por la mejilla de Vanessa y tomo aire profundamente…

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!


	31. Capitulo 31 SOMBRAS ENTRE LA OSCURIDAD

**CAPITULO 31 SOMBRAS ENTRE LA OSCURIDAD**

Fue algo que sucedió demasiado rápido:

De la varita de Vanessa salio un rayo de luz rojo que paso a un lado de la cabeza de Snape rozándole la túnica a Bellatrix. Voldemort al ver eso no dudo ni un segundo mas y fue el quien vocifero la maldición asesina que acabo con la vida de Snape al darle directo en la espalda. El hombre se desplomo quedando bocabajo, inmóvil en el suelo.

-¡NOOO! ¡NOOO! –grito Vanessa de forma desgarradora dejándose caer de rodillas soltando su varita mágica y sin poder controlar sus temblores y lloriqueos, gateo hasta llegar a donde yacía el cuerpo de su padre. -¡No, no. Háblame papá! ¡Ay no! –susurro Vanessa al tiempo que le daba vuelta al cuerpo y ver los apagados ojos negros de Snape.

Harry no sabia que hacer, seguía ahí plantado al pie de la escalera igual que si fuera una estatua. Bellatrix y Voldemort empezaron a reír maquiavélicamente mientras Vanessa lloraba abrazada el cuerpo.

-Sabía que no eras capaz de matarlo…Así que lo siento. Tuve que hacerlo yo -dijo Voldemort de forma burlona –Después de todo… ¿Quién seria capaz de matar a su propio padre?... Creo que solo yo tengo las agallas para hacerlo.

-¿Cómo lo supo? –pregunto Vanessa con los dientes apretados limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga y lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Deja que te de un consejo querida –intervino Bellatrix pasando la mirada de ella a Harry –Si es que piensan discutir, tienen 3 opciones… Uno, enciérrense en esa sala –dijo señalando a la pared –Dos, pueden lanzarle un hechizo muffliato a los pasillos y Tres y la mas sencilla de todas sus opciones,… ¡Cierren la maldita puerta de su habitación!... ¿Sabes? Es fastidioso oírlos gritar sobre todo cuando les pedí que guardaran silencio. Subí a decirles que nuestros invitados ya se habían marchado y que se callaran pero fue muy interesante lo que oí sin tener que llegar al fondo del pasillo –dibujo una sonrisa –Tu, hija de Severus Snape. Eso fue lo que dijiste ¿no Vanessa?... Fue una gran noticia, una gran novedad que no podía esperar a revelársela a mi lord.

Entonces Harry comprendió lo que había visto minutos atrás cuando sintió una terrible punzada en la frente y una terrible furia en su interior. Había oído a Bellatrix y visto a través de los ojos de Voldemort cuando Snape llego a la mansión "¿Por qué, como paso eso?" se pregunto Harry

-Ahora tú también morirás por traicionar a lord Voldemort –dijo el propio señor tenebroso apuntando amenazadoramente a la chica. –Se que te fascinara reunirte con el asqueroso de tu padre

-Mi señor… -dijo Bella –Déjeme hacerlo yo, usted prometió que si este momento llegaba yo podría deshacerme de la chica.

-Tienes razón Bella, te concedo los honores.

-¡No! –exclamo Harry y fue hasta donde Vanessa plantándose frente a ella tratando de protegerla con la varita en alto. –No van a matarla, el que haya mentido sobre la muerte de su padre no es suficiente razón para hacerlo.

Voldemort movió negativamente la cabeza desaprobando el comentario de Harry

-Es que esa no es la razón querido amigo, veo que a tu esposa le encanta guardar secretos si no pudo confiarte que su padre estaba vivo… ¿Por qué iba a confiarte la parte más interesante de la historia?

-¿A que se refiere? –pregunto Harry arqueando las cejas.

-¡Enrique no lo escuches! –dijo Vanessa poniéndose de pie tras de Harry y tocándolo con una mano en el hombro pero el muchacho se la hizo a un lado. Para él era muy diferente salvarla de la muerte a perdonarle lo que había hecho.

-Esa mujer que intentas proteger es una traidora, una maldita bruja que te engaño y a nosotros también, una bruja que no merece vivir…. –Voldemort volteo a ver el cuerpo tirado en el suelo y prosiguió –Severus Snape era un estupido que fingió estar de mi bando pero en realidad servia al tonto de Dumbledore. Jugo al espía hasta que lo descubrí y decidí mantenerlo lejos, muy al margen de la situación pero parece que al darse cuenta de que no podía obtener mas información de nosotros para el viejo decidieron mandar a otro títere a espiarnos ¿Quién iba a pensar que Snape tenia una hija? Ni siquiera yo pude suponerlo. ¿Por qué te han mantenido oculta durante tanto tiempo muchacha? ¿Por qué no como una persona normal creciste pegada a las faldas de tu padre? No me contestes que conozco la respuesta…. Seguro fue Dumbledore el responsable de todo esto mantenerte lejos el suficiente tiempo para que cuando llegara la hora estuvieras lista y ocupar el puesto de nueva espía sin que yo pudiera descubrirlo.

-¿Es verdad Vanessa? –susurro Harry y volteo a verla. –¿Nos traicionaste, eres de la orden del Fénix?

-No, yo no… ¡ay!

Voldemort había lanzado otro hechizo para separar a Harry de Vanessa quedando esta última tendida a los pies de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Mátala Bellatrix –dijo Voldemort a su fiel seguidora.

La mortifaga le lanzo una mirada burlona a la indefensa y desarmada chica cuyo cabello cubría todo su rostro. Bella levanto su varita abriendo la boca para lanzar la maldición…

-¡Les dije que no! –exclamo Harry y lanzo un hechizo escudo entre Vanessa y la mortifaga antes de que algo mas pasara –Ustedes no van a matarla, no pueden si es que quieren que yo les ayude a vencer a Dumbledore, me rehusare si hacen lo contrario, ustedes me necesitan, nos necesitan a ambos, utilícenla en contra de sus amigos pero… pero... ¡Déjenla viva! –se aventuro a ordenar.

-Si… -susurro Vanessa levantando la cabeza y escupiendo el cabello que se le había metido en la boca –Utilícenme también a mi, igual que están haciéndolo con él. Enrique…mi engaño no es nada comparado con el de ellos, yo se quien eres y si ellos no te lo dicen lo haré yo. –concluyo y volvió a poner su expresión fría y retadora; algo que Harry no hubiera imaginado por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Lo sabes… -gruño Voldemort con su aguda voz entre sorprendido y asustado mirando con sus rojos ojos a la joven.

-¡Si lo se! –exclamo ella

-¿Saber que? –pregunto Harry y deshizo el escudo que protegía a la muchacha.

-¡Lárgate a tu habitación! –grito Voldemort a Harry

-¡No!

-¡Enrique, mi amor, tu eres…!

-¡CALLATE! –grito el señor tenebroso de forma potente y un hechizo silenciador apago la voz de Vanessa que se llevo ambas manos a la boca asustada. Voldemort corrió hasta ella y la tomo por el cuello de la túnica obligándola a ponerse de pie y zarandeándola tanto que los pies de la chica se separaron un momento del suelo. Para Harry el dolor de la cicatriz seguía latente pero en ese momento se intensifico mas cerro los ojos una fracción de segundo y cuando los abrió vio que Bellatrix pasaba por su lado con Voldemort jalando a Vanessa de la túnica mientras ella movía los labios intentando gritar el nombre de Harry pero sin que alguna palabra saliera de su boca. Entraron a la sala de entrenamientos y el ojiverde intento seguirlos pero al llegar a la entrada Bellatrix le lanzo un hechizo que lo lanzo hacia atrás.

-¡Tu te quedas aquí! –exclamo la mortifaga y cerro la puerta. Harry intento tontamente abrirla pero sabía muy bien que mientras alguien estuviera dentro nadie mas podía entrar, soltó un grito de enojo y empezó a darle vueltas al salón tratando de aclarar todas sus confusiones porque pese a todo quería mucho a Vanessa y no quería que nada le pasara, le abrumaba pensar que cuando esa puerta se abriera se encontrara con la noticia de que el amor de su vida había dejado de existir. Miro a donde seguía el cuerpo de Snape y vio que a un lado de el estaba la varita de Vanessa. Fue hasta ella, la recogió y se la guardo en el bolsillo "Es mejor que yo la tenga a que ellos la tomen, pero… ¿Qué hará ella si no tiene nada con que defenderse?" pensó el muchacho y siguió dando vueltas de un lado al otro del salón…

Una vez que Voldemort, Bella y Vanessa entraron al salón el señor tenebroso soltó a la chica con fuerza y ella por milésima vez en el día quedo tumbada en el suelo y el hechizo silenciador se rompió.

-¡Desde cuando lo sabes! –exclamo Voldemort furioso.

-Lo supe hace un par de meses –dijo Vanessa -¿Qué rayos le hicieron?

-¡Yo hago las preguntas aquí! ¿Cómo fue que lo descubriste?!

-El… el estaba desesperado, la mañana de Hallowen me contó que había perdido la memoria y comenzó a dudar de lo que usted le había contado, así fue como descubrí la verdad pero yo no le dije nada, es mas, ¡yo le ayude a usted! –respondió y como pudo se sentó pasando la mirada rápidamente de uno a otro -¡Le invente una historia mucho mas convincente de su pasado falso que la que ustedes le contaron y lo mejor fue que me creyó!

-¡Si ya lo sabias porque no se lo contaste! –fue Bella quien grito.

-¡Yo tengo mis razones y no pienso compartirlas con nadie!, solo puedo decir que no me convenía que el fuera Harry Potter… ¡bruja asquerosa! –contesto la chica con desden.

Ese pequeño comentario provoco la ira de la mujer que se abalanzo sobre ella y le soltó un tremendo revés en la cara

-¿Dumbledore lo sabe? –pregunto Voldemort casi susurrando -¡Se lo contaste a ellos!

Vanessa tardo en contestar

-¡No lo saben, nadie lo sabia! –de nuevo comenzó a gimotear -¡Si hubiera podido salir de aquí se lo hubiera contado y… ¡Usted es un idiota… ¿lo sabia? –chillo Vanessa, se gano otro golpe y después sintió como algo calido escurría por su boca. –Enrique aunque crea que es otro no es capaz de enfrentar a Dumbledore, el reconoce a los buenos de los malos y si bien yo le enseñe como atacarlos ¡no lo hará!…

-¡Si logramos lavarle bien el cerebro no dudara ni un segundo y como esta tan decepcionado de ti… nos creerá…

-¡Es una maldita serpiente! –volvió a exclamar la chica y otro golpe en la cara.

-¡Ni tu ni nadie puede insultar al señor tenebroso! –exclamo Bellatrix -¡Pide perdón!

-¡No!...

-Dejala Bella porque ahora quiero saber como fue que se te ocurrió decirle a Potter que Snape era tu padre ¿acaso creíste que si se lo contabas el se lo tomaría muy a la ligera y no te diría nada? ¿Pensaste que su nombre le refrescaría la memoria? Debiste prever que se pondría furioso…

-Fue un accidente, se me salio y el se puso a gritar por desgracia esta urraca nos escucho

Bella bramo furiosamente y le lanzo un hechizo a la muchacha pero logro esquivarlo

-¡Si piensan matarme háganlo ya! –exclamo -¡Ya no me importa! ¡De todos modos usted y sus mortifagos no vencerán!

-Claro, dices eso porque debes de sentir remordimientos después de que el pobre de Snape se fue ¿no es así? –dijo Bella con sarcasmo –Descuida, te daremos gusto…

-Espera Bella –interrumpió Voldemort –Creo que es mejor mantenerla viva, de lo contrario Potter se pondrá loco y no obedecerá nuestras ordenes tan fácil pero cuando llegue la hora tu servirás para mi, serás mi esclava, mataras para mi, mentiras por mi… ¿Querías jugar a la espía no? Pues juguemos…

-No podrá obligarme a hacer nada de eso…

-¿Ah no? Ya lo veremos… ¡Incarcero! –Unas cuerdas se enredaron por todo el cuerpo de Vanessa -¡Bellatrix! Llevemos a esta mugrosa arriba, será nuestra prisionera.

-¡SUELTENME!

-¡Silencius! –volvió a gritar Voldemort. –Mientras eres trasladada no vas a hablar, no puedo arriesgarme a que vuelvas a cruzar palabra con Potter

Vanessa seguía moviendo los labios a punto del llanto por el enojo que sentía pero no emitía sonido alguno y Voldemort se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Trata de gritar todo lo que quieras, es inútil. –susurro el y dibujo una sonrisa

-Mi señor… usted había dicho que podía matarla –dijo Bella confundida.

-¡Aun no Bella! ¡Obedéceme!

La mortifaga le lanzo una mirada de reproche a su amo que salio del lugar y luego Bella tomo a la muchacha por los cabellos y la obligo a andar aunque Vanessa se resistía.

-¡Muévete! –exclamo la mujer que reventaba del coraje.

Afuera en el salón Harry seguía dando vueltas, al ver que Voldemort salía solo temió lo peor y sintió unos terribles escalofríos por todo su cuerpo "La mataron, la mataron" se dijo a si mismo hasta que oyó los gritos de la mortifaga y unos débiles gemidos de Vanessa cuando la saco a rastras de la sala de entrenamientos lo que le produjo hasta cierto punto una ligera satisfacción.

Las tres figuras pasaron por su lado, Voldemort y Bellatrix prácticamente lo ignoraron pero Vanessa le lanzo una mirada suplicante intentando gritar su nombre mientras daba traspiés por los jaloneos de la otra bruja.

-¿Qué le hacen? –pregunto Harry pero nadie le contesto.

Subieron las escaleras y Harry les siguió. Llegaron al fondo del pasillo y entraron de golpe a la habitación de Vanessa Bellatrix arrojo a la chica sobre la cama y volvió a apuntarle con la varita a pesar de que la muchacha estaba presa con las cuerdas. Vanessa se movió hacia a un lado y Bellatrix percibió un destello plateado alrededor de su cuello.

-¡¿Qué tienes allí?! –pregunto la mujer acercándose a ella y tomando lo que parecía una cadena que al final tenia una pequeña llave plateada con una serpiente grabada. –miro a Vanessa y le arranco con fuerza el cordón del cuello. –Mire lo que tenemos aquí amo, una ladrona –dijo Bellatrix mostrándole la llave a Voldemort.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo Voldemort cuando la mujer la entrego la llave -¡Gipsy, la llave de esta habitación!

El pequeño elfo apareció en fracción de segundo, estaba encorvado y temblaba de pies a cabeza solo de ver a su amo le entrego una llave idéntica a la que Voldemort tenia en sus manos

-¡IDIOTAS! –grito Voldemort después de examinarla y le dio una patada al elfo que fue a estrellarse contra la pared de enfrente -¡Esto es una falsificación, no puedo creer que no se dieran cuenta cuando se las cambiaron!

El elfo se estremeció, no dijo nada y se empezó a dar de topes en la pared por su falta.

-¿Para que querías esta llave? –pregunto mas para si mismo que hacia la joven –Da igual porque ahora no la necesitaras. –miro por la ventana, estaba a punto de atardecer –Me parece que esta habitación esta demasiado iluminada y según recuerdo tu adoras la oscuridad ¿no es así Vanessa? –la chica agito la cabeza de un lado al otro –Y esa chimenea… tampoco creo que vayas a utilizarla.

El mago hizo un movimiento con la varita y las ventanas se cubrieron por completo y la chimenea desapareció dejando solo la lisa pared.

-Suéltala Bellatrix, es su habitación, debe sentirse como en casa, andar libremente –Bellatrix recito un hechizo y las cuerdas que sujetaban a Vanessa se soltaron intento correr hacia la puerta y escapar pero otro hechizo la hizo caer de nuevo en la cama Bellatrix se burlo de su hazaña. –Por cierto… cuando cierre esta puerta podrás volver a gritar todo lo que quieras pero mejor no te molestes pues nadie podrá oírte –termino de decir el señor Tenebroso que ya tenia una mano en el pomo de la puerta y la cerro de sopetón. Acto seguido exclamo sobre la puerta -¡Imperturbate! –el hechizo que hace que un objeto bloquee un sonido y nada pueda oírse desde el exterior.

Cerro la puerta con la pequeña llave y también le lanzo un hechizo para que solo con ella pudiera abrirse la puerta igual como lo había hecho con la habitación de Harry un año atrás y con la seguridad de que Vanessa no haría explotar el lugar pues sabia que no tenia consigo una varita mágica. Bruscamente le dio la llave al elfo y le dijo –¡Haber si esta vez ponen mas atención a su trabajo, solo abrirán esta puerta cuando yo se los ordene y asegúrense de que nuestra invitada se mantenga viva!

El elfo asintió con la cabeza y con la pequeña llave entre sus dedos desapareció.

-No pueden hacerle eso –susurro Harry –¡Sáquenla de ahí!

-Mejor cállate o te encerraremos a ti también… de nuevo –le recordó la mortifaga y Harry le lanzo una mirada asesina

-Pediste que no la matáramos y ahí esta, no dijiste nada sobre encerrarla o no –dijo Voldemort con sarcasmo –Cumplimos con nuestra parte y ahora tú cumplirás con la tuya.

-¡Quiero que la liberen! –volvió a insistir Harry –Ella odia la oscuridad y lo sabe, no puede dejarla encerrada y que viva en medio de la oscuridad, oculta entre las sombras, o… ¿apoco la cree capaz de fugarse por la ventana?

-Ya es demasiado tarde para pedir deseos, deja de quejarte y sígueme –dijo el Señor Tenebroso y se dio media vuelta. Bella y Harry lo siguieron hasta el salón –Bellatrix, deshazte de esta basura, has lo que quieras con el pero sácalo de mi vista y… ¿Dónde esta la varita? Aquí estaba la varita de Vanessa ¡yo la vi! No pudo tomarla de nuevo…

-Yo la tengo –dijo Harry.

-¿Qué esperas para dármela?

-Nada, yo la guardare, es mi esposa y todo lo de ella es mió, su varita me pertenece.

-Que sentimental me has resultado… De todos modos algún día tendrás que entregármela. ¡Ahora ven conmigo! –ordeno Voldemort y se dirigió al despacho y antes de entrar Harry volteo a ver a Bellatrix que dibujo una mueca de risa mientras se acercaba al cadáver de Snape. Entraron al despacho y cada uno tomo el asiento correspondiente.

-Se que no te ha gustado lo que hice con tu mujer –empezó Voldemort –Era eso o la muerte yo habría preferido su muerte pero decidí hacer una pequeña excepción solo porque se trataba de ti –Harry no dijo nada –Debes de entender que a veces debemos hacer cosas dolorosas para lograr lo que queremos y por el bien de los otros y temo que aun no has comprendido la gravedad de la situación… Su traición, su mentira…

Harry solo lo escuchaba manteniendo la mirada fija en uno de los extraños objetos de la fría habitación.

-Quiero que me digas que más has recordado de tu pasado. –dijo Voldemort con autoridad.

-Me lo dice como si fuera algo que pasara todos los días, como si con solo desearlo pudiera recordar algo –contesto Harry con frialdad –no he recordado nada –mintió.

Voldemort sonrió y se quedaron callados por un largo rato hasta que de nuevo se oyó la aguda voz del señor Tenebroso.

-Lo que acaba de pasar te debe demostrar lo que te dije hace algún tiempo, nadie puede ayudarte, yo soy el único en el que puedes confiar y creo que hasta ahora nunca te he mentido.

-Vanessa dijo que ustedes me habían engañado ¿Por qué lo dijo?

-¿Aun piensas creerle? Ella sabe que estás confundido y todo porque se te ocurrió contarle que habías perdido la memoria, te ordene que no dijeras nada y lo hiciste ante una espía del enemigo.

-Yo no sabia lo que era y ni usted lo supo, ya me había fastidiado de guardar ese secreto ¡tenia que contárselo a alguien!

Volvieron a quedarse callados por unos minutos.

-Necesito saber cuantas veces escapo esa muchacha de la casa.

-¡Una sola vez! –contesto Harry con irritación sabiendo que era mentira –Ustedes nos descubrieron, ya conoce la historia… Y ya que habla de las salidas, quiero que de nuevo me permita salir al patio, sin ella me la voy a pasar muy aburrido, necesito relajarme, pensar, tomar aire fresco.

Voldemort asintió con la cabeza y agrego –En cuanto vea a Bellatrix le ordenare que quite ese hechizo porque puedo confiar en que tú no escaparas…

-Claro que no voy a escapar, hemos discutido ese punto otras veces, no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir ¿para que querría hacerlo? –Harry se estaba irritando mucho mas…

-¿Vanessa te pregunto por lo que hacíamos en esta casa?

-Si

-¿Conocías a Severus Snape?.

Harry arqueo las cejas pero finalmente contesto.

-No.

-¿Cómo fue que te enteraste de que su padre estaba vivo? –pregunto Voldemort para corroborar la información que le había dado la muchacha.

-A ella… se le escapo, intento remediarlo pero yo ya no le creí –dijo Harry que al igual que Vanessa fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-¿Alguna vez intento convencerte de que Dumbledore no era nuestro enemigo?

-Si, después de que le conté lo de mi amnesia.

-¿Sabes?... Mientras la interrogamos nos confeso algo que no te va a gustar, dijo que ella no podía enamorarse de nadie, que siempre jugo contigo, que se divirtió de lo lindo cuando supo que no recordabas nada de tu pasado…

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-… Que solo se había casado contigo para atraparte y para asegurarse de que cuando descubrieras la verdad no la mataras y lo logro porque sigues tratando de defenderla a pesar de que no se lo merece. Esa mujer hizo que olvidaras tu objetivo ¡Matar! ¡Debes matar a Albus Dumbledore! Con lo que te ha pasado deberías de escarmentar. ¡El amor no sirve para nada, el amor solo causa problemas, es un asco!

-¡Ya cállese! ¡Se lo que tengo que hacer!

-¡Pues no lo parece! Olvídate de ella y mantén presente el placer que genera el odio, el rencor y la venganza, de lo contrario siempre seguirás siendo el pobre idiota del que todos se burlan, el que todos pisotean y al que siempre traicionaran.

-¡BASTA! –bramo Harry. Se puso de pie y salio del lugar.

El ojiverde subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, al llegar miro la puerta tras la cual se encontraba Vanessa sintiendo un extraño sentimiento en su interior. Le pareció escuchar un débil gemido desde el interior y finalmente se desengaño pues sabia que eso era imposible. Entro a su habitación y se puso a caminar de un lado al otro por unos minutos para luego dejarse tumbar en una silla, apoyo sus brazos en el escritorio y hundió la cabeza en ellos para ponerse a llorar en silencio mientras una sola cosa cruzaba por su cabeza.

"Es verdad, todo es verdad. Ella me traiciono, jugo conmigo, ¡se burlo de mi! Era mi enemiga y ahora… ahora es mi esposa" pensó Harry y se incorporo para ver el anillo dorado que yacía en su dedo. Hizo el ademán de quitárselo pero al sentirse incapaz golpeo la mesa con el puño.

Y empezó a recordar aquel día de su alocada boda, lo feliz que se había sentido y lo gracioso que le había parecido la petición de Vanessa por casarse.

"_**¿Porque quieres casarte conmigo?"**_

"_**Por tres simples razones… la tercera porque así me podré asegurar que nunca me dejaras" **_

-Ella no bromeaba ese día, hablaba en serio y yo caí –dijo Harry en voz baja y siguió pensando.

"¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ella y quererla tanto?... Solo buscaba a un pobre idiota que le ayudara a hacer patronus para salir y darle mensajitos a Dumbledore… Yo siempre le ayude, confié en ella… Ahora todo me queda muy claro, cuando llegamos a esa casa ella no fue a decirles que "su esposo" iba con ella, fue y les dijo que "Enrique Burnett" iba y que no había problema porque no podía recordar nada. Debieron reírse de mi, eso explica porque es que me miraban tan extraño, sin embargo no parecían malas personas aunque claro, si son como Vanessa deben saber guardar muy bien las apariencias"

Harry se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica, se puso de pie para encender una lámpara y después se recostó en la cama.

"Y el padre de Vanessa esta… esta muerto" siguió pensando Harry "Si por lo menos ella se hubiera mostrado honesta conmigo desde un inicio talvez… no, talvez nada. Una mentira y una traición siempre serán eso y nada mas puede cambiarlo"

El muchacho no pudo dormir esa noche, todo lo que había pasado ese día no dejaba de darle vueltas al igual que no dejaba de repetirse cada quince minutos lo imbecil que era. Se estuvo en su habitación hasta muy tarde del día siguiente y cuando salio se paro frente a la puerta de Vanessa.

-Se que me escuchas –dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras –solo quiero que sepas que me encargare de destruir a tus amigos. Tienes bien merecido lo que te paso. Tu misma provocaste la muerte de tu padre… Te desprecio…

Y sin mas se marcho esperando que Voldemort hubiera cumplido su promesa; con cautela se acerco a la puerta del patio y toco el pomo de la puerta sin que pasara nada así que salio y se sentó en el banco bajo el árbol pateando la blanca nieve con rencor y volviendo a la mansión hasta el anochecer. Lo mismo hizo al día siguiente logrando esquivar a Voldemort y a Bella que estaban mas ocupados en otras cosas, solo que al tercer día su regreso a la mansión fue mas temprano pues además del frió infernal del invierno, una terrible nevada lo había obligado a regresar y sin saber exactamente porque fue y se sentó frente a la habitación de Vanessa recargando la espalda sobre la puerta de madera y se quedo un largo rato pasando la varita mágica entre sus dedos sin decir palabra alguna pero con la seguridad de que la joven estaba recargada sobre la puerta al igual que Harry o al menos eso es lo que el muchacho quería pensar. Cerró los ojos y quiso imaginar que todo había sido un mal sueño y al volver a abrir los ojos tendría a Vanessa a su lado con aquella singular sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos azul zafiro mirándolo con amor y ternura, en su imaginación vio como la cabeza de la chica estaba a punto de juntarse con la suya pero luego todo se desapareció al oír una terrible explosión a las afueras de la mansión. Pego un brinco del susto y se puso de pie sacando la varita. Escucho las voces de Voldemort y Bellatrix en el piso de abajo y Harry muy despacio llego a donde iniciaban las escaleras, miro de reojo a los dos magos tenebrosos que estaban parados fuera del despacho pareciendo igual de confundidos que Harry.

De pronto, la puerta principal que estaba delante de él, se abrió de golpe. El viento helado se coló por la mansión apagando el fuego de algunas de las antorchas más cercanas, la nevada continuaba y ya había anochecido por completo. Cinco figuras estaban en el umbral de la puerta pero Harry no pudo distinguirlas. Solo eran sombras entre la oscuridad.

...


	32. Capitulo 32 MEMORIAS PERDIDAS

**CAPITULO 32 MEMORIAS PERDIDAS**

-¡Tú! –grito Voldemort de forma acusadora señalando con uno de sus blancos dedos a la figura que estaba frente a las otras. -¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Tú no puedes estar aquí!

Del otro lado de la sala no se obtuvo respuesta inmediata, el viento y copos de nieve seguían colándose al interior de la mansión. Harry se mantuvo en el mismo lugar, pasando la mirada de Voldemort a las sombras que seguían paradas en la entrada que pasados unos segundos avanzaron dejando ver los rostros de Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, todos con las varitas en alto apuntando a Voldemort y Bellatrix que tenían los rostros contorsionados. La puerta principal de la misma forma en que se abrió, se cerro.

-No hemos venido a pelear Tom, solo venimos por lo que nos quitaste –dijo Dumbledore de forma serena.

-¿Vienes por el idiota de Snape? Les explicó como encontrarme ¿no es así? –dijo Voldemort –Lo tenia prohibido…

-De todas formas te habría encontrado, tus escondites son demasiado predecibles…

-Pierdes tu tiempo –dijo el señor Tenebroso fríamente –Snape ha muerto por mi propia mano, ese infeliz me pago todas sus traiciones, igual que su adorada hija.

-¿Mato a la chica? –dijo Moody con su gruñona voz.

-Aun no, esa nos debe un trabajito pero luego yo me encargare de matarla. –contesto Bella burlonamente.

-Entréganos a Harry y Vanessa, no tiene caso que los tengas aquí…

-¡Vanessa es mía! –exclamo Voldemort –Y creí que te había quedado muy claro que Harry Potter esta muerto.

"Harry Potter" repitió el ojiverde en su cabeza y un gran salto le dio al corazón al descubrir al fin el apellido del nombre que siempre lo perseguía entre sueños…

-¡HARRY! –grito Ron que había reparado en la presencia de su amigo arriba de las escaleras.

El muchacho cruzo la mirada con la del pelirrojo y con las otras cuatro personas que también lo estaban mirando. Voldemort y Bellatrix también habían volteado a verlo esperando la reacción del chico por tener a sus amigos frente a él.

-Yo no… me llamo… Harry –respondió con desden y arrastrando las palabras -¡DESMAIUS!

-¡PROTEGO! –grito Ron en defensa, el encantamiento escudo se levanto al instante y el hechizo de Harry reboto golpeando un jarrón que se hizo añicos.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! ¿Por qué me atacas? Si soy Ron…

-¡Yo a usted no lo conozco! –dijo Harry que una de las cosas que había aprendido muy bien de Vanessa en el ultimo año era mentir e improvisar ante la situación, se aferraría a negar por todos los medios que los había visto antes porque para Voldemort, él y la chica solo habían abandonado la casa una sola vez, ¡no podía mencionar su encuentro!

-Pero si hace unos…

-¡QUE NO LO CONOZCO! –grito Harry interrumpiendo al pelirrojo. Ron le lanzo una mirada de desconcierto a Hermione y la chica se encogio de hombros.

Bellatrix se empezó a reír como loca y Harry bajo los escalones manteniendo la varita en alto colocándose a un lado de la desquiciada mortifaga y de Voldemort sin dejar de mirar a Dumbledore y a los otros.

-Oh, que bueno que has venido –dijo Voldemort dirigiéndose a Harry –Nunca los has visto ¿verdad?

Harry negó con la cabeza y luego Voldemort se volvió hacia Dumbledore. –Mira, te presento a Enrique Burnett, un gran amigo de la familia. Bella y yo lo hemos cuidado durante mucho tiempo porque sus padres murieron, mejor dicho… tu los mataste Dumbledore.

-Voldemort, sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto.

El señor Tenebroso se echo a reír y Harry aprovecho para susurrarle algo a Bellatrix.

-¿Ese es Dumbledore?

-Si imbecil, felicitaciones, acabas de conocer al asesino de tus padres.

"No" pensó Harry "El no puede ser Dumbledore, este hombre no puede ser un asesino… Algo aquí esta mal"

De pronto la risa de Voldemort se apago a los oídos de Harry y en su lugar un par de voces mas aparecieron.

"_**Ni siquiera por un segundo has mostrado el menor deseo de unirte a los seguidores de Voldemort" **_

"_**-¡Por supuesto que no, el…!" **_

-¿A ti que rayos te ocurre? –pregunto Bellatrix interrumpiendo los recuerdos de Harry

-Nada –dijo de forma cortante.

-Es más cierto de lo que crees Dumbledore, tú mataste a los padres del chico.

-Harry… -susurro Lupin –A James y a Lily no les hubiera gustado que…

Un nuevo destello surgió de la varita de Harry. Lupin lanzo un contra hechizo, ambos rayos chocaron en medio del salón y luego se desvanecieron en el aire.

-Atacare a cualquier otro que se atreva a llamarme Harry. Son unos necios y sordos, ¡Mi nombre es ENRIQUE! –dijo el muchacho que ya se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Bien dicho Enrique –comento Voldemort –Tienes frente a ti a Albus Dumbledore, ¿Qué te parece si de una vez cumples con tu venganza? Digo, ¿Por qué esperar más tiempo cuando él ha venido a adelantar su muerte?

Harry vacilo, miro a Dumbledore cuyo rostro se mantenía tranquilo e incluso parecía que dibujaba una sonrisa; sus ojos azules brillaban por encima de las gafas de media luna sin despegarse de los de Harry.

-Ellos te mienten, te han borrado la memoria, ¡Harry no cometas una tontería! –gimió Hermione y Harry mas por impulso que porque lo deseara, le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor. La chica no alcanzo a reaccionar y después de recibir el impacto en el pecho, sus pies se elevaron del suelo y cayo un par de metros hacia atrás.

-¡Hermione! –exclamo Ron mientras corría a ella para ayudarla a levantarse

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes –respondió la muchacha.

-Eres un idiota, no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima ¿me oyes? –dijo Ron –De verdad te golpearon muy fuerte en la cabeza. Somos tus amigos ¡Y tu eres Harry Potter!... ¡PROTEGO! –exclamo al ver venir otro hechizo hacia él –No es posible que nos hayas olvidado, que no recuerdes nada sobre Hogwarts, la Madriguera, el ED…

-Déjalo Ron, es inútil –dijo Hermione poniéndole una mano en el hombro al pelirrojo

-Hasta que al fin lo captas sangre sucia –dijo Bellatrix –Es inútil querer engañar a Burnett.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado porque no llevas tatuada la marca tenebrosa? –le pregunto Lupin al muchacho.

"Por supuesto que me lo he preguntado" pensó Harry pero era obvio que no diría eso.

-Yo no tengo la marca tenebrosa porque… -Harry titubeo un poco –Porque no la necesito –concluyo no muy convencido.

-Y dime muchacho ¿Sabes como te has hecho esa cicatriz? –pregunto Moody y su ojo mágico se poso en la frente del chico que por instinto elevo su mano hasta tocar la cicatriz.

-¡Fue un accidente, uno de ustedes me ataco y por eso la tengo!

-¿Seguro? –pregunto Dumbledore y Harry sintió como si los ojos del anciano fueran rayos X.-¿Podrías decirme quien de nosotros fue?

Eso para Voldemort fue un golpe bajo al darse cuenta de que la expresión de Harry se tornaba bastante confundida, si seguían lanzándole ese tipo de preguntas lograría que el ojiverde dudara de Voldemort y en el peor de los casos que recordara algo.

-¡Enrique, haz lo que te ordene y mátalo ya!

-¡A… AVADA…!

-¡Tu no quieres matarme Harry! –dijo Dumbledore y su voz resonó por todo el salón. Y era cierto, Harry no quería matarlo, se sentía incapaz de hacerlo por muchas razones, entre ellas que el anciano se le hacia bastante familiar y porque era imposible creer que fuera un asesino con ese rostro tan sereno y tranquilo.

-El mejor regalo de navidad seria tenerte de vuelta amigo… -dijo Ron con un poco de nostalgia

-¡No lo escuches y has lo que tu señor ordena! –exclamo la mortifaga.

-¿Señor? –dijo Dumbledore –Veo que también se encargaron de hacerte olvidar algo muy importante, si mi memoria no me engaña… Tu nunca temiste decir el nombre de Voldemort, decirlo te parecía de lo mas normal… El miedo a un nombre solo aumenta el miedo…

"A la cosa que se nombra" pensó Harry

Dumbledore volteo a ver a los de la orden y pareció que les dio una instrucción con la mirada.

-¡HAZLO! –bramo Voldemort.

Harry lanzo una maldición que solo golpeo la puerta de madera dejando una gran marca en ella porque como los hechizos de la mansión estaban rotos por la intrusión de la Orden, las cinco figuras habían desaparecido al instante del lugar dejando solos a Harry, Voldemort y Bellatrix.

El señor Tenebroso rugió del coraje y le lanzo el maleficio torturador a Harry que se retorció del dolor porque no se esperaba aquel ataque

-¡Lo tenias enfrente! ¡Era tu mejor oportunidad imbecil! –dijo Voldemort con furia. Harry se puso de pie y le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Si tanta prisa tenia, ¡lo hubiera matado usted! -Voldemort le lanzo un hechizo pero Harry lo repelió –Si quiere que lo ayude mas le vale que no se atreva de nuevo a maldecirme por la espalda –prosiguió avanzando hacia atrás rumbo a la escalera.

-Tu a mi no me pondrás condiciones… ¡En una semana vas a matar a Albus Dumbledore y si no lo haces tu mujer lo pagara!

Harry al escucharlo se detuvo frente a las escaleras pero ya no dijo nada.

-¡Tu Bella encárgate de asegurar nuevamente este lugar!

El joven mago subió y se encerró en su habitación. Esa noche Harry se paso yendo de un lado al otro repitiendo el nombre, su propio nombre "Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry…"

Al día siguiente se mantuvo encerrado y los elfos le llevaron el desayuno posteriormente la comida y la cena mientras Harry en un pergamino se ponía a hacer anotaciones tratando de relacionar todo lo que le pasaba. Puso los nombres de los miembros de la Orden que conocía (Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Snape, la propia Vanessa). El nombre de Voldemort y Bellatrix y las frases que alguna vez había llegado a escuchar en su cabeza_: "Tienes los mismos ojos de tu madre, el ejercito de Dumbledore, nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes"_ y lo que Dumbledore había dicho un día atrás_ "El miedo a un nombre solo aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra"_

Pensaba y le daba vueltas al asunto, tratando de resolver el misterio de su pasado y de la relación que existía entre Harry Potter y Enrique Burnett. Esperando a tener un recuerdo, una pista, lo que fuera…

"Quizás éramos familiares (primos). Eso explicaría el porque de la constante confusión y también explicaría porque es que el rostro de Dumbledore y de los otros me parece tan familiar…o…" –pensó Harry y luego gruño desesperado por su idea tan loca y como siempre que las ideas no le llegaban se tumbo en la cama sin saber lo que sucedería al día siguiente…

"_**-Tienes los mismos ojos de tu madre -hablaba un hombre de cabello castaño y entrecano con rasguños en la cara –Los mismos ojos de Lily pero tu eres igualito a James… **_

_**La imagen desapareció y fue reemplazada por la de un pequeño Harry mirándose a través de un espejo dio unos pasos al frente y se miro con cabello negro y despeinado y una cicatriz en la frente que tenia forma de… rayo, nada que ver con la cicatriz en forma de "M" inclinada que el recordaba, avanzo mas y entonces ellos aparecieron. Una bella mujer de rojos cabellos y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda "como los míos" pensó Harry. A un lado de la mujer estaba un hombre parado por su cabello tan despeinado y sus gafas era sencillo reconocerlo. **_

_**-¿Mama? –susurro el pequeño -¿Papá? –los seres del espejo le sonrieron, asintieron con la cabeza y la imagen nuevamente se esfumo. **_

_**Estaba en una sala grande y un muchacho de cabello negro y cuyos contornos parecían borrosos lo miraba. Una pequeña niña pelirroja estaba a escasos pasos de él casi muerta en el frío suelo. **_

_**-Voldemort es mi pasado, mi presente y futuro Harry Potter **_

_**En el aire aparecieron unas resplandecientes letras que rezaban "TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE" que cambiaron de lugar formando "YO SOY LORD VOLDEMORT" –Ves… me di un nuevo nombre, uno que sabia un día temerían pronunciar todos los magos cuando yo llegara a ser el hechicero mas grande del mundo. **_

_**-No eres el hechicero más grande del mundo –dijo Harry -… El mejor mago del mundo es Albus Dumbledore. **_

_**Todo volvió a cambiar y lo reemplazo por el rostro de Sirius Black pálido y demacrado.**_

_**-No se si lo sepas Harry, pero James y Lily me nombraron tu padrino. **_

_**-Si, lo se –respondió y vio como en el rostro de Sirius se dibujaba una sonrisa. **_

_**Todo desapareció y se volvió negro por un instante hasta que la imagen de una sala oscura tenebrosa y fría se poso ante sus ojos. Una gran arco con un velo en el estaba al centro y muy cerca de eso, Bellatrix Lestrange y Sirius Black se batían a duelo. La mortifaga le lanzo un hechizo a Sirius que le dio de lleno en el pecho, el hombre cayo atravesando el velo y desapareciendo tras el. Bellatrix soltó una exclamación de triunfo. **_

_**-SIRIUS –grito Harry –SIRIUS –Vio a la mortifaga que comenzó a subir unas gradas escapando. –Ha matado a Sirius –rugió el muchacho –¡Voy a matarla!**_

_**La imagen giro ante sus ojos y ahora se hallaba en el despacho de Dumbledore. El anciano había colocado una vasija con runas sobre la mesa. Harry esperaba a saber lo que sucedía y de la vasija la figura de una mujer apareció. **_

"_**El único con poder para derrotar al señor Tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… y el señor tenebroso lo señalara como su igual, pero tendrá un poder que el señor Tenebroso no conoce y uno de los dos morirá a manos del otro… pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida…" **_

_Harry se sentía asustado y luego muchas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, los rostros de sus amigos, de los miembros de la orden, el castillo de Hogwarts, el Cabeza de Puerco, la sala de los menesteres, la torcida madriguera y todo se detuvo durante un segundo en la imagen de un cementerio, muchos mortifagos estaban al rededor y Harry combatía con nada mas que el propio Voldemort. El rayo de luz que emitían los hechizo de sus varitas lo cegó, parpadeo y de nuevo se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore que le decía nuevamente. _

_**-Ni siquiera por un segundo has mostrado el menor deseo de unirte a los seguidores de Voldemort **_

_**-¡Por supuesto que no, el…!" **_

Harry abrió los ojos, su respiración era agitada, temblada y sudaba a chorros. Estaba de vuelta a la mansión de Voldemort y sus gafas estaban extremadamente torcidas. Su cicatriz le punzaba y de golpe se incorporo en la cama.

-Él… mato a mis padres –susurro el muchacho que aun llevaba la túnica y los zapatos puestos. -¡VOLDEMORT MATO A MIS PADRES! -Se enderezo las gafas y se puso de pie rápidamente, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, se le nublo la vista y el paisaje de su habitación nuevamente fue reemplazado por otro en el que el rostro de Hagrid le hablaba:

_**-Quien tu sabes los mato cuando tu solo tenias un año. Y entonces… también trato de matarte a ti. Pero no pudo hacerlo ¿Nunca te preguntaste como te hiciste esa marca en la frente?... Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición te toco pero no funciono contigo y por eso eres famoso. **_

Harry como pudo llego hasta el baño en donde coloco los brazos sobre el lavamanos parpadeando hasta que de nuevo pudo enfocar bien. Abrió el grifo y empezó a echarse agua en la cara, posteriormente se seco y finalmente se miro al espejo como si jamás lo hubiera hecho. Miro sus ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro, sus gafas rectangulares y luego se retiro el cabello de la frente que cubría su cicatriz que cada vez mas iba formando un rayo y desapareciendo esa línea que la hacia parecer una "M". Fue como si un balde de agua helada le hubiese caído encima. Ya no existía ninguna otra explicación. Lo que había visto en sus sueños era demasiado claro. ¡Dumbledore era inocente! no recordaba todo su pasado pero le bastaba con saber eso y que Voldemort era el verdadero asesino de sus padres. Había sido engañado, el no era Enrique Burnett, él realmente era el elegido, el niño que sobrevivió, él era…

-Harry Potter –dijo a su reflejo palpándose el rostro. -¡Yo soy Harry Potter!

Estaba completamente conmocionado se quedo mirando el espejo durante unos minutos mas, tratando de recordar cual era su antigua apariencia y después como sonámbulo salio del baño todavía sin poder asimilar lo que le estaba pasando hasta que vio la puerta de su habitación porque una gran emoción lo invadió. Cerro los ojos y se le vino a la cabeza como un flash las imágenes de los Weasley y Hermione "Volver a ver a mis amigos, ellos son mis verdaderos amigos". Corrió hacia ella decidido a escapar de la mansión. Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y su sonrisa desapareció.

-Vanessa –susurro. Por más que deseara salir huyendo no podía dejar a la chica. Tenia que sacarla de su encierro y llevársela con él… claro, si podía hacerlo, porque no era capaz de pararse frente a Voldemort sin intentar abalanzarse sobre él por el daño que le había hecho. Quizás lo mejor en ese caso era ir por Voldemort y enfrentarse a él de una buena vez pero no, su prioridad era que Vanessa estuviera a salvo.

Se dio la vuelta y fue hasta su ropero, lo abrió y empezó a sacar sus cosas como desesperado hasta que al fondo encontró lo que buscaba: la varita de Vanessa y una de las tres fotografías de su boda (las otras dos las tenia ella) que había decidido enterrar para tratar de olvidar a su esposa. Guardo la varita en uno de sus bolsillos y luego miro la foto con ternura mientras que las figuras se juntaban y se separaban dándose besos tiernos y lanzándose miradas soñadoras. Finalmente, guardo también la foto junto con la varita. Respiro hondo, como si con eso la emoción de su interior se fuera a tranquilizar, salio de la habitación y al ver la puerta de enfrente pensó "Pronto serás libre amor mió"

Camino por el pasillo como si nada y antes de llegar a las escaleras alcanzo a ver como en el salón aparecían Bellatrix Lestrange junto con otro hombre de aspecto salvaje.

-El señor Tenebroso desea verte Greyback. ¡Muévete! –dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta del despacho para dejar pasar al hombre lobo y luego cerro la puerta tras ella.

-Genial… estarán ocupados –dijo Harry para si mismo, bajo las escaleras y se fue con rumbo al frió comedor, pero su andar no se detuvo ahí porque siguió hasta la puerta por la cual se llegaba directo a las cocinas, descendió los escalones de piedra y vio a los pequeños elfos al fondo de la habitación esperando algo que se cocinaba en el horno. Harry de nuevo respiro hondo rogando porque su improvisado plan diera resultado y luego carraspeo para hacerse notar.

-El señor Enrique ha venido… ¿en que podemos servirle? –dijo el mas viejo de los elfos haciendo una reverencia

-Me… me han mandado por algo pero… antes me gustaría comer algo y tomar wisky de fuego

-Si, señor –dijo el elfo llamado Gipsy haciendo una reverencia y mientras uno le traía el wisky a Harry, el otro llevaba una charola con tarta de manzana

-¿Por qué se molesto en bajar señor? Pudimos subirle el desayuno hasta su habitación-pregunto uno de los elfos.

-Me gusta venir aquí –respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros y sirviéndose un poco de tarta. Luego Gipsy llego cargado con dos botellas de wisky de fuego ya destapadas

-Wow, ¿ambas son para mi? –dijo Harry mirando las botellas.-Quiero que brinden conmigo –continuo y dio un par de bocados a su tarta tratando de disimular una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los elfos se miraron y luego agitaron la cabeza de un lado al otro

-¿Por qué no? Seguro les gustara brindar por la próxima victoria de su amo. No sean necios o le diré a Vold… al Señor Tenebroso que no han querido obedecerme –dijo Harry y cogio un par de vasos en los que vació wisky y se los paso. Las criaturas abrieron sus saltones ojos y vieron con temor la bebida.

-Por el señor tenebroso –dijo Harry alzando su vaso –Y no hagan trampa ¿eh? Hasta el fondo… ¿Qué esperan?...¡Salud!

Empezó a beber de su wisky, sintió como le raspaba la garganta y un calorcillo le recorrió las orejas, sabia que para él, beber eso no era gran cosa pero para los elfos seria una borrachera segura. Despego los labios del vaso y se alegro mucho de ver como los elfos siguieron bebiendo hasta que se terminaron la última gota. El elfo más viejo se cayo de sentón y Gipsy tuvo que aferrarse a la pata de la mesa para no caer. Harry rió por lo bajo.

-Este… oye Gipsy, había olvidado a que venia –dijo Harry al verle los ojos al elfo un poco desorbitados –El Señor Tenebroso pidió que me entregaras la llave de la habitación de Vanessa

-Gipsy no puede hacerlo señor, Gipsy no debe entregar la llave a nadie señor –respondió el elfo mirando al suelo.

-¡Quien tu sabes la necesita ahora!

-Gipsy se la llevara –dijo el elfo sacando la pequeña llave de entre sus desgastadas ropas, dio un par de pasos y tuvo que volver a sujetarse de la mesa para no caer.

-¿Seguro Gipsy?... El señor Tenebroso se enfurecerá si te ve en ese estado… mejor dame la llave y yo se la llevo. Tu solo confía en mí –el elfo se estremeció y con manos temblorosas le entrego la llave a Harry.

-Muchas gracias y ahora me voy antes de que se enoje conmigo –dijo Harry sujetando la llave con fuerza dentro de su puño –Ustedes quédense aquí… a… adiós –termino de decir Harry dándose media vuelta y subiendo los escalones de piedra. Se sentía entre feliz y culpable al mismo tiempo; feliz porque había conseguido la llave muy fácilmente y culpable porque los elfos se la pasarían muy mal cuando Voldemort se enterara de lo que habían hecho.

Salio del comedor y al llegar a los escalones subió, marchó hasta el fondo del pasillo en donde con manos nerviosas giro la pequeña llave plateada en la cerradura y al escuchar un pequeño clic la abrió. Entro lentamente y luego volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave sumergiéndose en la densa oscuridad.

-Vanessa… -dijo Harry en voz baja –Mi amor, he venido por ti….

Nadie le contesto, no veía nada y por el silencio parecía que la habitación se encontrara completamente vacía. A tientas busco su varita y al tenerla en sus manos dijo – ¡Lumos!

Una vez encendida, empezó a mover el brazo de izquierda a derecha alumbrando toda la habitación y… le entro miedo.

-¡Vanessa! ¡Vanessa ¿Dónde estas?!

Avanzo otro poco y nada así que se apresuro al baño, entro de golpe pero también se encontraba vacío.

Volvió a la habitación, un enorme escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo junto con unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Vanessa estaba ahí, sabía que estaba en esa habitación pero… ¡¿Dónde?!

La luz de la varita volvió a recorrer la habitación y un destello dorado que estaba entre la pared y el costado de la cama llamo su atención.

-¡Vanessa! –exclamo Harry al distinguir el anillo de oro que la chica, tendida en el suelo portaba en su mano.

Se arrodillo a su lado, le dio la vuelta quitándole los cabellos del rostro, levanto su cabeza para apoyarla sobre su brazo libre y con la otra le alumbro asustándose de lo pálida que estaba y de lo delgada que se veía portando su vestido.

-Despierta pequeña, despierta –dijo Harry moviéndola ligeramente pero ella no reacciono -¡ENERVARTE!

Vanessa escudriño los ojos y se fue moviendo lentamente, al ver la luz de la varita dio un respingo, estaba muy desconcertada. Vio a Harry mientras este le dedicaba una débil sonrisa.

-¡Enrique! –exclamo Vanessa y sus ojos brillaron.

-No soy Enrique, soy Harry.

-Harry… –susurro Vanessa –Oh! ya lo sabes… -empezó a gimotear y llevo su mano al cuello de la túnica de Harry –P-perdóname… perdóname por… por favor, yo lo sabia y n-no te dije nada por miedo, por… por tonta y… y… -miro de un lado al otro recordando el lugar donde se encontraba -¡SACAME! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Por lo que mas quieras, no lo soport…!

Vanessa no pudo seguir hablando porque Harry para callarla la beso. La joven al sentir sus labios le correspondió mientras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Lo que mas quiero eres tú –le susurro Harry al oído –Tranquila, voy a sacarte de aquí, nos iremos con la Orden. –Le levanto un poco más la cabeza y la abrazo fuertemente. Luego ella se incorporo y se llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –pregunto Harry -¿Por qué estabas… inconciente?

-No se –respondió Vanessa moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro y luego la recargo sobre la cama –Solo recuerdo que me pare, todo me dio vueltas y… me caí.

Vanessa de soslayo le lanzo una mirada a donde estaba el escritorio, Harry se dio cuenta y con la varita apunto a ese rincón en donde vio una charola de comida intacta.

-¿Si has estado comiendo verdad? –pregunto Harry un tanto preocupado dirigiendo la luz de la varita al demacrado rostro de su esposa.

Vanessa agacho la mirada y siguió llorando

-¿Y así no te quieres desmayar? –la regaño Harry frunciendo el ceño

-Creí que era mucho mejor dejarme morir a soportar tu desprecio, eres lo único que me quedaba porque Snape, mi… mi papa… -lloro con mas fuerza y se colgó a los brazos de Harry –Yo… no quería que pasara nada… nada de esto, ¡ES MI CULPA!

-Ya no llores –le tranquilizo Harry dándole un beso en la frente se puso de pie yendo hasta el escritorio y trayendo consigo un vaso con jugo de calabaza que uno de los elfos le había llevado esa mañana. –Necesito que te tomes esto, estas débil y no podremos escapar así, debes de tener un poco de fuerzas para lo que nos vamos a enfrentar.

-No quiero, no quiero, no se me antoja nada –dijo ella y se llevo una mano a la boca poniendo cara de asco.

Harry le lanzo una mirada amenazadora como diciendo "Te lo tomas por las buenas o por las malas". Vanessa le lanzo una mirada de reproche y acepto el vaso dando sorbos muy pequeños.

-Dumbledore estuvo aquí hace un par de días –dijo Harry seriamente provocando que Vanessa se sobresaltara un poco

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¿No lo habrás…?

-Claro que no –respondió Harry -Aunque si les lance un par de hechizos a mis amigos. Hubiera sido genial que supiera la verdad un poco antes.

-No hagas que me sienta más culpable y miserable de lo que ya soy…

-¿Sabes?... Creo que un par de cosas que dijo Dumbledore hicieron que recordara mi pasado.

-Enrique… ¿Ya lo recuerdas todo? –pregunto Vanessa de forma temerosa.

-Luego hablamos de eso ¿quieres? Lo importante es que nos larguemos de aquí… toma, es tuya –dijo entregando la varita a Vanessa.

-Gracias por recuperarla

-No es nada –contesto cuando Vanessa le pasaba el vaso ya vació para dejarlo de nuevo en el escritorio -… Oye, ¿Dónde esta la capa?

-¿Qué capa? –pregunto Vanessa mientras Harry la ayudaba a pararse y sentarse en la cama.

-La capa de invisibilidad, MI capa. Estoy seguro de que esa capa es mía ¿no es así? Tú te la quedaste ¿Qué paso con ella?

-Si, esa tuya y esta debajo de la cama.

Harry arqueo las cejas pero finalmente se agacho sacando de ahí la antigua capa de su padre y mirándola como si se tratara de un viejo amigo al que no veía desde hace muchos años.

-Te ocultaras bajo la capa y me seguirás hasta el patio en silencio –menciono Harry

-Vanessa se paro y avanzo hasta Harry.

-Creo que eso no se va a poder muy bien Enrique, me siento mareada, siento que el piso se mueve…

-Hmm… en ese caso ambos nos ocultaremos bajo la capa y te apoyaras en mí ¿de acuerdo?

La chica asintió con la cabeza y Harry echo la capa sobre ellos. Al llegar a la puerta la entreabrió para comprobar que no hubiera moros en la costa y al estar seguros salieron y volvió a cerrar con la pequeña llave. Bajaron los escalones y llegaron hasta el salón cuando en eso la puerta del despacho se abrió y salieron Greyback, Bella y Voldemort. El hombre lobo se desapareció y solo quedaron Bellatrix Lestrange y el Señor Tenebroso.

-En unos días me alzare Bella, el mundo mágico será mió y nadie podrá detenerme… busca a Potter para darle las ultimas indicaciones de lo que hará y alcánzame en el comedor.

La mujer y su amo tomaron caminos distintos y Harry, que sabia que a lo mucho dispondrían de uno o dos minutos antes de que estallara la bomba susurro. –Habrá que correr Vanessa.

La chica evito reírse. Voldemort se perdió en el pasillo, Bellatrix termino de subir los escalones y los muchachos salieron al patio con el menor ruido posible. Caminaron con dificultad por la espesa nieve que cubría el suelo. Llegaron al viejo árbol. Harry hizo aparecer la escalera se quito la capa de invisibilidad guardándola en sus bolsillos y tiritando de frió, ayudo a Vanessa para que subiera

-¡Rápido Vanessa, rápido! –exclamo Harry jalándola del brazo

-Eso intento.

El frío que provocaba la presencia de los dementores en ese lugar se sumo al intenso frío del invierno. Harry percibió como la tristeza intentaba apoderarse de él pero no lo permitiría aunque Vanessa no podía decir lo mismo…

-No lo vamos a lograr, no lo vamos a lograr –susurraba para si misma. Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante tal pesimismo.

-Escúchame Vanessa. Solo yo invocare mi patronus y espero sea lo demasiado fuerte para ahuyentar a los dementores. Tú no desperdicies tus energías ¿de acuerdo?

La chica acepto, Harry volvió a sacar la capa y la convenció para que se cubriera con ella alegando que era mejor que los dementores solo lo percibieran a él. Llegaron a la orilla del muro e hicieron aparecer el colchón mágico que amortiguaba su caída. Los dementores que eran muchísimos más que la última vez se deslizaron para atacarlos. Harry invoco su patronus. Vanessa soltó un grito de susto o desesperación de verlos tan cerca y también invoco su patronus con forma de águila.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO HICIERAS NADA! –grito el ojiverde aventándose con ella al vacío. Cerró los ojos y poco antes de llegar al suelo sintió un horrible dolor en la cicatriz; un grito salio de sus labios pero la voz que escucho no era la de él, si no la de Voldemort cargado de furia.

-¡NOOOO!

Volviendo a su realidad Harry intento abrir los ojos pero todo lo veía nublado. Su cabeza iba a estallar de un momento a otro eso ya era un hecho…

-¡Expecto Patronum! –exclamo el chico cuando los dementores nuevamente se acercaban -¡Tras ellos! –le ordeno a su ciervo plateado que embistió a las criaturas.

Harry volteo a un lado y vio el brazo de Vanessa asomándose bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Harry se puso de pie, tomo a Vanessa por los hombros para que ya se parara y le dijo -¡Muévete Vanessa que ya lo sabe!! ¡Voldemort lo sabe y esta furioso! ¡Ahh! –se quejo al sentir otra punzada en la cicatriz, echo la capa sobre ambos y vio a Vanessa mucho mas pálida y comprendía muy bien su situación. La tiro del brazo y echaron a correr juntos.

-¡SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ POTTER Y VOY A ENCONTRARTE! –se escucho la voz de Voldemort por todo el bosque, Harry volteo y a lo lejos lo vio a él y a Bellatrix. Siguieron corriendo pero era difícil escapar porque las huellas en la nieve delataban su posición. Cuando Harry intento dar vuelta en una esquina Vanessa tropezó y la capa se les cayo. Rápido y de forma desesperada la ayudo a levantarse cuando un destello de luz verde paso rozándole la oreja. Sintió como el estomago se le contraía. Levanto la vista en dirección a la mansión y mas atrás vio a Voldemort que parecía flotar sobre la nieve acercándose a ellos con una bandada de dementores tras de si. Los ojos del señor tenebroso parecían echar fuego…

El ojiverde volvió a echar la capa encima de ellos y corrió hasta un árbol cercano tras el cual se ocultaron.

-Tenemos que desaparecer Vanessa, ¡Ya! ¡YA!

-Agarrame fuerte

-No vas a poder, lo haré yo

-Tu no sabes aparecerte –dijo Vanessa arqueando una ceja.

-Como sea, no puede ser peor a que Voldemort nos mate.

Abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo a Vanessa mientras pensaba "Grimmauld Place, Grimmauld Place". El cuerpo de Vanessa se contrajo al de él, apretó los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo, percibió un adormecimiento y ardor en la pierna izquierda que miro de reojo y a pesar de que su pantalón lo cubría, sabía que estaba sangrando. Había sufrido una desparticion durante el viaje. Lograba ver la acera y los números de las casas 11 y 13. Habían logrado escapar.

-En mi bolsillo izquierdo…. Sácalo, esta ahí –susurro Vanessa y se desvaneció sobre Harry que la tomo para que no cayera y con cuidado la sentó en el suelo. Un hombre que paseaba en bicicleta se quedo mirándolos con curiosidad pero continuo con su camino cuando Harry con la mirada le indico que todo estaba bien. Haciendo lo que Vanessa le había dicho, metió su mano en el bolsillo y sintió un par de trozos de papel dentro. Decidió sacarlos todos y eran: dos de los pergaminos que Dumbledore le había entregado a Vanessa y la vieja fotografía del torneo de los tres magos que Harry observo y luego de pasar su vista de Vanessa a la foto, la volvió a guardar en el bolsillo moviendo de un lado al otro la cabeza.

Tomo uno de los pergaminos entre sus dedos y con la varita lo quemo. Al instante el número doce de Grimmauld Place apareció ante sus ojos y jamás en su vida había sentido ese gran deseo de volver a entrar a esa casa.

Vio que ella también sangraba un poco en uno de sus hombros, la cargo en sus brazos e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando atravesó la calle porque la pierna le dolió mucho mas. No había tiempo de llamar a la puerta así que con la varita que aun sujetaba en la mano pronuncio el hechizo alohomora, la puerta se abrió, la pateo para poder pasar, entro junto con la chica y con la espalda volvió a cerrar la puerta. El dolor de la pierna se estaba volviendo insoportable al igual que el dolor de su cicatriz. Contrajo el cuerpo de Vanessa hacia su pecho y grito.

-¡AYUDA!


	33. Capitulo 33 EN GRIMMAULD PLACE

**CAPITULO 33 EN GRIMMAULD PLACE**

-¡AYUDAA!

El retrato de la mama de Sirius se puso a gritar. Harry dio un ligero saltito al verla pero luego lo ignoro.

-¡Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore vengan a ayudarme!

Sin embargo ni con ese grito ni con el anterior alguien fue en su auxilio. Cojeando llego a la sala. Puso a Vanessa en un sofá y luego se levanto el pantalón hasta la rodilla para darse cuenta de que un trozo de piel del tamaño de la palma de su mano había desaparecido de su pierna dejándolo en carne viva. Se fijo en el hombro de Vanessa que estaba igual que el de él solo que era en una porción mucho más pequeña. Le dolía mucho pero por lo menos seguían vivos. Miro de soslayo a Vanessa repitiéndose mil veces en la cabeza que ella solo se había desmayado y que estaba bien, soltó un leve suspiro y salio de la habitación regresando al vestíbulo

-¡Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore! –volvió a gritar pero parecía que la casa estaba vacía porque no obtuvo respuesta. "Dictamo, necesito esencia de Dictamo" pensó Harry y se dirigió a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar la esencia que curara sus heridas y también de encontrar a uno de sus amigos ahí pero el lugar también estaba solo. Se agacho en el primer cajón que vio y se puso a buscar. En eso se oyó un fuerte fogonazo en la chimenea y de unas llamas verdes fueron apareciendo 6 personas de tres en tres (primero Hermione, Ron y Ginny, luego Lupin, Tonks y la señora Weasley). Todos reían y festejaban mientras decían cosas como: "Esta precioso, simplemente algo divino"

Harry sintió un hueco en el estomago al verlos, tan juntos y tan felices sin percatarse aun de su presencia. Se puso de pie y al sentir nuevamente el ardor en la pierna recordó por lo que estaba ahí.

-Necesitamos ayuda –susurro. Las risas se apagaron y se quedaron como piedra. -¡Rápido, necesito algo para curar esto! –dijo señalando su pierna. -¡Vanessa esta herida, tienen que ayudarla pronto!

-¡Por merlín! –exclamo la señora Weasley que corrió hasta otra alacena sacando unos frascos. –Ron, ayuda a…-aun no estaba segura de cómo llamarlo -… ayúdalo y vayan arriba.

-No, arriba no –interrumpió Harry –A la sala, ella esta en la sala –termino de decir Harry y sin esperar a que Ron se acercara a ayudarlo o mínimo esperar y tener una mejor bienvenida salio de la cocina. Vio como la puerta de la entrada se abría entrando por ella Albus Dumbledore. Harry cruzo la mirada con su antiguo profesor durante una fracción de segundo antes de meterse nuevamente a la sala donde Vanessa continuaba recostada en el sofá. Se acerco hasta donde ella estaba y se sentó a su lado sujetándole las manos que estaban heladas. Todos entraron a la sala con cara de susto, realmente desconcertados.

-¿Qué les paso? –pregunto la señora Weasley arrodillándose a lado de Vanessa para verle mejor la herida –Estas muy pálida cariño, ¿me escuchas? –pregunto al verla con los ojos cerrados mientras le curaba.

-Se ha desmayado –dijo Harry –Ella es-estará bien ¿verdad?... no pudimos aparecernos bien y por eso paso esto.

-¿Alguien podría traerme un vaso con agua? –pregunto la mujer mientras vertía gotas de esencia de dictamo sobre la herida de Harry que se cerro dejando una horrible costra.

-Yo lo traigo –se escucho la voz de Hermione.

La señora Weasley logro reanimar a Vanessa y cuando Hermione volvió le ofreció el vaso con agua.

-Muchas gracias –dijeron los chicos al unísono por las atenciones.

Harry se levanto del sofá y volteo a ver a los presentes que mantenían la vista fija en él, aun sin poder creerse lo que estaban viendo y esperando obtener una explicación de su llegada.

-Ehh… -empezó Harry sin dirigirse a alguien en especifico –Siento mucho haberlos atacado el otro día y por tratarlos tan injustamente, no es por querer justificarme pero realmente no sabia lo que estaba haciendo… yo…eh… Dumbledore, ya se que Voldemort es el verdadero asesino de mis padres y que yo en realidad soy Harry Potter, he vuelto a donde pertenezco –dibujo una débil sonrisa en su rostro –Claro, si es que todavía me quieren aquí.

Lo que vino a continuación fueron gritos, vítores y Harry ya no supo ni donde se encontraba pues Hermione, Ron y Ginny se abalanzaron sobre el para abrazarlo, las gafas se le torcieron y solo sentía los brazos a su alrededor. Harry sonrió, se sentía confundido pero extrañamente feliz.

-Déjenlo respirar –suplico la señora Weasley.

Pero no le hicieron caso, seguían aferrados a Harry y el ojiverde percibió que la respiración le estaba faltando y luego un ruidito extraño, procedente de algún rincón de la habitación hizo que los brazos comenzaran a aflojarse y todos volvieron la mirada a Lupin, mas específicamente al pequeño bultito que sostenía en sus brazos.

-Genial, lo han despertado –dijo Tonks poniendo los ojos en blanco y unas pequeñas manitas se asomaron

-¡Vaya! –susurro Harry.

-Felicidades Tonks, ya tienes a tu bebe –exclamo Vanessa que ya estaba recuperando un poco el color.

-Si Vane, te dije que podía nacer en cualquier momento –contesto la joven bruja sonriente y por el llamativo rosa chicle de su cabello su felicidad era evidente.

Harry se acerco a ellos con paso lento, a pesar de que recordaba sus rostros no sabia que tan estrecha era su relación en el pasado. Sentía curiosidad de conocer al bebe ¿de cuantas cosas mas se había perdido en poco mas de un año? No lo sabía pero esperaba descubrirlo con el pasar de los días. Remus lo miraba con ternura, casi como mira un padre a un hijo. Harry paso la vista del bebe a Remus y le sostuvo la mirada como si tratara de descubrir el porque lo miraba de esa forma. El chico se mareo un poco y nuevamente imágenes rápidas cruzaron por su cabeza: un dementor, su patronus, el rostro de lupin, un hombre lobo, un perro negro y grande, el mapa del merodeador, un lago y una vieja fotografía donde aparecían sus padres, Sirius Lupin y los otros miembros de la Orden. Se tambaleo un poco pero volvió a la realidad. Todos lo estaban viendo y se sintió avergonzado.

-¿Podrían dejarnos a solas? Necesito hablar con ellos –pregunto Dumbledore.

-Eso no Albus –protesto Molly –Míralos como vienen, los pobres deben descansar. Tu interrogatorio deberá esperar hasta mañana.

-Por mi no hay problema –dijo Harry con una mano en la cabeza, aun se sentía mareado pero trataba de no aparentarlo, tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle a Dumbledore.

-Nada de eso cariño, ahora mismo se van a comer algo y luego se meten a la cama –ordeno la señora Weasley y le lanzo una mirada severa a Dumbledore. –Las preguntas pueden venir después.

Dumbledore miro a la mujer y luego extrañamente sonrió. Luego miro a Harry y logro entender todo lo que sus ojos estaban preguntando.

-Será mañana Harry, lo prometo. Creo que Molly tiene razón…

-Claro que la tengo –interrumpió la mujer.

-Deben estar muy aturdidos para que yo los aturda más –continuo el profesor. –Que descansen y me alegra mucho verlos de nuevo. –Le guiño un ojo, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny en cuanto se fue lo rodearon de nuevo y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas, una tras otra sin darle suficiente tiempo para contestar cada una de ellas y la señora Weasley se enfureció.

-¡Les dije que por hoy NO hay preguntas! –les grito, todos se quedaron callados y Vanessa se echo a reír tapándose la boca con las manos para que no la descubrieran. –Déjenlos descansar… Remus, por favor ayúdame en esto –miro al licántropo que con la mirada le pidió a los chicos que se fueran. Harry se sentó junto a Vanessa que lo rodeo con los brazos por los hombros al tiempo que derrotados sus amigos salían del lugar. Ginny fue la ultima en abandonar la habitación, miro de soslayo a Harry y de inmediato solo para hacerla enojar, Vanessa le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry.

-Por cierto, gracias por salvarme –le dijo Vanessa a Harry en el oído.

-No podía dejarte ahí.

La señora Weasley también se fue y luego volvió con algo de comida obligando sobre todo a Vanessa a comer porque era la que peor aspecto presentaba. Después los volvió a dejar solos para ir a prepararles una habitación (la que alguna vez habían ocupado los gemelos). Finalmente subieron y Harry descubrió un baúl que llevaba sus iniciales, su ropa seguía en la casa y ahora podría volver a ocuparla, en cuanto a Vanessa la señora Weasley le prometió que al día siguiente iría a buscarle ropa para que se sintiera mas cómoda. Harry le explico a Vanessa que había recuperado solo parte de su memoria y que se sentía raro estando en ese lugar, se sentía temeroso. Vanessa de nuevo le pidió perdón por no haberle contado la verdad cuando lo había descubierto y estallo en lagrimas cuando el tema de la muerte de Snape se toco. "Ese día pude leerle la mente, me pidió que lo matara, que siguiera con el plan, que no importaba su muerte mientras yo me mantuviera con vida pero no podía matarlo Enrique, ¡No pude, era mi padre!" fue una de las frases que dijo Vanessa mientras Harry la abrazaba. Al día siguiente la señora Weasley les llevo el desayuno a la cama y se quedaron en la habitación sin que nadie los molestara hasta que subió a avisarles que Dumbledore había llegado. Harry ayudo a Vanessa a bajar las escaleras y cuando se reunieron con Dumbledore se encerraron los tres en la sala en donde comenzaron a contarle todo lo que había pasado en la mansión de Voldemort, se vinieron algunos reclamos, las disculpas y las ansiadas preguntas tanto de Dumbledore a Harry como de Harry a Dumbledore y el anciano profesor cuando supo que la memoria de Harry aun no estaba bien se puso serio pero luego de unos segundos le dijo que no se preocupara, que los recuerdos llegarían cuando tuvieran que hacerlo. Para cuando termino el interrogatorio ya era muy tarde, había anochecido y todos esperaban a los chicos para cenar…

-No quiero decirle a los otros que aun no lo recuerdo todo –dijo Harry cuando el anciano disponía a marcharse –Tengo miedo a herir sus sentimientos.

-Si no quieres hacerlo Harry no lo hagas

-Disculpe profesor Dumbledore… -dijo Harry

-¿Si?

-¿Cree que pueda arreglar esto? –El muchacho señalo sus gafas y su cabello –Recuerdo que mi aspecto era otro.

Dumbledore dibujo una sonrisa, muy divertido por la petición.

-Claro que si muchacho.

Saco su varita mágica, Vanessa esperaba y Harry apretó mucho los ojos igual que un niño pequeño que teme a una inyección.

-Ya Harry

Solo habían pasado unos segundos, ni cuenta se dio de la transformación, abrió los ojos e inseguro de que escucho bien se quito las gafas para verificarlo. De nuevo eran redondas. De nuevo era Harry

-Menos mal, sigues siendo guapo –dijo Vanessa entre risas –Aunque yo te prefiero castaño

-Chistosita... Gracias profesor.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de todo lo que ha pasado… Buenas noches…

La cena fue muy amena se sorprendieron de ver nuevamente a Harry con su singular cabello negro azabache y despeinado. Les contaron parte de su historia (Vanessa fue la que mas hablo) y Harry empezó a entrar un poco mas en confianza. Ginny embobada le lanzaba miradas cada dos o tres segundos pero parecía que Harry ni cuenta se daba de eso pero Vanessa si lo hacia pues cuando veía a la pelirroja sonreía burlonamente y tomaba la mano de Harry con mas fuerza. Al final ese día todos se fueron a la cama pero Ron y Hermione hicieron unas muecas de decepción cuando por segundo día fracasaron al intentar hablar a solas con Harry pues Vanessa lo jalo y se llevo antes de que ellos pudieran decirle algo.

-Ahora vengo –dijo Vanessa al día siguiente después de desayunar saliendo con paso rápido de su habitación.

-Si, claro –contesto Harry que de espaldas a ella se terminaba de calzar los zapatos y luego también salio de la habitación.

Al llegar al rellano vio a la señora Weasley parada frente a la puerta del baño mientras Vanessa ya salía.

-Vanessa necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedo? –pregunto la mujer

La joven asintió con la cabeza y Harry se dio cuenta de que nuevamente estaba pálida, como enferma.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto

-Si –se limito a contestar mientras continuaba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Eso ya lo veremos –respondió la señora Weasley metiéndola en la primera habitación que encontró –Harry cariño, déjanos solas, no te la pienso robar –le guiño un ojo y cerro la puerta.

Harry confundido se encogió de hombros y bajo las escaleras y vio a sus amigos abajo, hablando en voz baja.

-Hola Harry –lo saludaron al unísono.

-Hola –hizo una mueca de sonrisa.

-Que milagro que no estés con Vanessa –dijo Ron.

-Se quedo platicando con tu madre… ¿Te pasa algo Ginny? –pregunto al ver que los ojos de la pelirroja centellaban y no le quitaban la vista de encima.

Ginny no le contesto pero de pronto sin poder contenerse un segundo mas se abalanzo sobre él, le sujeto el rostro y lo beso de lleno en la boca. Harry se quedo como de piedra al sentir sus labios rozando los de ella, fue una sensación extraña en el estomago, se le erizo la piel y aun así era como si eso lo hubiera vivido, luego antes de dejarse llevar, la imagen de Vanessa irrumpió en su cabeza y de golpe se aparto de Ginny mirándola con cara de espanto.

-Pero que… que… ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?! –dijo separando las manos de Ginny de su rostro.

-Oh Harry –Ginny comenzó a llorar –Tanto tiempo, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de sentir de nuevo tus labios.

-¡Estas loca! ¿Por qué me has besado? –dijo Harry buscando la respuesta en las miradas de Ron o Hermione.

-Pues porque tu y yo… antes, yo…tu… -Ginny no podía hablar, esperaba que Harry entendiera lo que quería decirle pero el muchacho seguía mirándola con confusión y aparte de todo movía ligeramente la cabeza con desaprobación por lo que había hecho.

-¡Mi amor, ¿estas abajo?! –se oyó la voz de Vanessa en el rellano de arriba.

-Si Vane, acá estoy –contesto Harry soltando las manos de Ginny y dando un paso hacia atrás.

La respiración de Ginny se agito y fue imposible detener las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos

-¡Eres un idiota! –Fue lo que Harry alcanzo a escuchar de la boca de Ginny cuando paso por su lado empujándolo a un lado con las manos cubriéndole la cara y llorando con fuerza.

-¿Qué le pasa a la loca de tu hermana Ronald? –pregunto Vanessa que en su camino se topo con Ginny y la había visto llorar.

Ron no le contesto, miro con enojo a Harry, Hermione lo imito y subieron a consolar a su amiga. Harry se quedo ahí, todavía conmocionado.

-¿Tu me vas a decir que paso? –le pregunto Vanessa mientras le rodeaba la espalda con los brazos y poniéndose de puntillas recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry.

-No estoy seguro de lo que paso –dijo casi en un susurro y de forma inconciente se toco los labios con la yema de los dedos.

Vanessa entrecerró los ojos y lo miro fijamente. Harry se dio cuenta y salio de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Para que te quería la señora Weasley?

Oír esa pregunta hizo que Vanessa lo soltara y su posición fue como si hubiera recibido una ofensa.

-Para nada en especial, es una mujer demasiado metiche –contesto con desden mirando hacia arriba. Harry arqueo una ceja –No me hagas caso amor, no pasa nada –dibujo una sonrisa y le dio un beso tierno en los labios sin saber que escasos minutos atrás otra mujer se había encargado de hacer lo mismo que ella.

Harry no volvió a ver a sus amigos el resto de la mañana y de la tarde hasta que llego la hora de la cena donde solo bajaron Ron y Hermione alegando que a Ginny le dolía la cabeza y no podría acompañarlos, obviamente le lanzaron miradas asesinas a Harry pero ninguno volvió a tocar el tema del beso, ni siquiera cuando Vanessa lo pregunto mínimo durante cinco o seis veces mas y Harry aturdido se fue a dormir en cuanto pudo.

El día siguiente fue difícil, todos iban de un lado al otro haciendo las preparaciones para recibir al año nuevo. La casa se lleno por completo y Harry de nuevo se sintió extraño al estar rodeado de tanta gente pues aparte de los que vivían ahí (Ron, Ginny, el señor y la señora Weasley, Harry, Vanessa) llegaron los gemelos Weasley, Dumbledore, Hagrid (que en cuanto vio a Harry lo abrazo casi rompiéndole las costillas), Tonks, Lupin y el bebe al que habían decidido ponerle Teddy, el gruñón de Moody y hasta la profesora McGonagall que hacían y hacían preguntas a Harry, los gemelos intentaron hacerle bromas, el hacia muecas tratando de parecer contento pero se sintió tan acosado que se mantuvo lo mas lejos posible hasta que llegara la hora de cenar. Todos felices recibieron el nuevo año, brindaron por el regreso de Harry y también por la próxima victoria al Señor Tenebroso y ya entradas las horas de la madrugada la casa empezó a vaciarse.

-Dumbledore, quería pedirle un favor –dijo Vanessa en la sala mientras Lupin, Tonks y Hagrid se despedían de Harry

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Vanessa?

-Quiero irme con Enrique a vivir a mi antigua casa.

-Se llama Harry –Vanessa puso los ojos en blanco -¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? Aquí están a salvo.

-Aquí hay mucha gente y ¿no se ha dado cuenta como los mira? ¿Cómo lo mira hasta a usted? –Dumbledore no contesto y ella continuo –Enrique esta confundido, usted sabe que no lo recuerda todo y ver a tantas personas que dicen conocerlo y sin poder recordarlo, lo perturba. No me lo ha dicho pero yo lo se… Deje que me lo lleve a casa, para que poco a poco se vaya acostumbrando a que ya no vive en la mansión de Voldemort, estando allá se hizo muy vulnerable, en su mundo solo existíamos cuatro o cinco personas y ahora… ¡solo mírelo!

Con la cabeza señalo a donde estaba el ojiverde y tenia razón, Harry hacia muecas tratando de seguirles la platica pero no lograba entender todo lo que hablaban, en sus ojos se notaba el desconcierto.

-Tu no quieres llevártelo por eso Vanessa –Dumbledore miraba al frente y no a la chica –Es muy egoísta tratar de alejarlo de sus amigos ahora que los ha recuperado. ¿A que le tienes miedo? –Se giro para mirarla directo a los ojos pero Vanessa desvió la mirada para otro lado.

-¿Para que lo pegunta si ya lo sabe?... Ansió demasiado la compañía de Enrique… es lo único que me queda, por mas que quiera no puedo alejarme de él. Temo a que ahora que sepa la verdad quiera rehacer su vida lejos de mi… es algo que no resistiría.

-El te quiere, deberías confiar más en eso…

-No tiene idea de lo mucho que me duele cada que entro en esa cocina –los ojos de Vanessa se llenaron de lagrimas –Solo de recordar las ultimas palabras que le dije a Snape en ese lugar y se que todo es mi culpa pero no me gusta estar aquí…

-Sigue sin parecerme una buena excusa para que intentes llevártelo además; tu casa no es segura. Ellos saben donde encontrarte.

-Si usted me ayuda a poner protecciones no podrán hacernos daño. El y yo no podemos estar aquí, somos una pareja, necesitamos privacidad, por favor… solo un tiempo. Yo puedo hacer que el vaya recordando poco a poco. Estar aquí y así no es bueno para el.

Dumbledore suspiro

-Le preguntare a Harry que piensa al respecto, tu no intervendrás, si el esta de acuerdo dejare que se vayan a tu casa y haremos todo lo posible por mantenerlos protegidos pero si lo veo dudar seguirán estando aquí.

-Esta bien.

Pasaron unos minutos más luego Dumbledore le pidió a Harry que lo acompañara a la cocina. Cerraron la puerta tras ellos y Vanessa pego el oído para oír la conversación y casi tuvo que meterse el puño a la boca para evitar gritar cuando Harry dijo "!Eso seria excelente!"

Dumbledore abrió la puerta y Vanessa entro a la habitación.

-Harry esta al tanto de lo que podría pasar si se van a tu casa

-¿Y?

-Aun así me parece una excelente idea, siempre quise conocer donde vivías antes de conocernos.

-¿Cuándo quieren marcharse? –pregunto Dumbledore

-¡Mañana mismo! –exclamo Vanessa

-Me parece demasiado pronto… ¿tu que opinas Harry?

-Lo que ella diga esta bien.

-De acuerdo, se irán por la tarde… Tu casa esta conectada a la redflu ¿cierto?

Vanessa asintió.

-Hablare con gente del ministerio para poner toda la protección posible a la casa pero primero verificare que los mortifagos no estén vigilando el lugar. Si están cerca olvídense de la idea. Si todo sale bien podrán comunicarse de casa a casa por medio de las chimeneas.

-Todo saldrá bien Dumbledore, se lo aseguro.

-Seria prudente que se lleven a Kreacher con ustedes, al fin y al cabo sigues estando vivo Harry

-¿Quién es Kreacher? –preguntaron ambos alzando una ceja.

-Kreacher es tu elfo domestico debería estar aquí pero como la ultima orden que le diste fue que trabajara Hogwarts no lo has visto. Así tendrán a alguien que les ayude.

Harry bajaba las escaleras arrastrando tras él su baúl con su ropa y la poca ropa nueva de Vanessa, todo estaba listo para emprender el viaje. Sus amigos lo esperaban abajo sin poder creer que de nuevo fuera a marcharse.

-Adiós, los veremos pronto –dijo Vanessa a todos antes de entrar a la cocina. –Vamos mi amor, muero de ganas por mostrarte nuestro hogar.

-Espérame Vanessa, adelántate.

-No tardes –dijo la muchacha y tomo el baúl.

-Nos mantendremos en contacto –prometió Harry. –Cuando quieran pueden visitarnos o nosotros los visitaremos.

-No te vayas Harry, no de nuevo.

-Así es mejor Hermione además, no me iré para siempre.

-Suerte Harry –dijo Ron

-Comprendan que las cosas han cambiado un poco. Y… perdóname Ginny.

Ginny evitaba mirarlo si lo hacia seria irresistible volver a plantarle un beso

-Supongo que nos veremos en las pascuas –susurro la pelirroja

-¿En las pascuas? ¿Por qué hasta las pascuas? –pregunto Harry un tanto alarmado.

-Tengo que volver a Hogwarts.

-Ya veo. ¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y corrió a abrazarlo. Harry de nuevo sintió una extraña sensación mientras la pelirroja reposaba sobre su pecho. Ella susurro algo pero Harry no pudo entenderlo. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y apareció Vanessa tras la puerta.

-Ejem, ejem

Fue la tocecilla falsa que emitió lanzándole mirada asesina a Ginny para que se separara de Harry. Ginny capto la indirecta, se separo de Harry pero ella también le lanzo una mirada asesina. La guerra entre ellas aun no terminaba.

-Te veré pronto Harry –dijo Ginny, le dio un beso en la mejilla, le acaricio el rostro y le susurro al oído –No te libraras de mi tan fácil

Harry no comprendió el mensaje pero aun así se le pusieron las orejas coloradas aunque no eran nada comparado con el fuego que parecía echar Vanessa por los ojos.


	34. Capitulo 34 CASATE CON HARRY

**CAPITULO 34 CASATE CON HARRY**

-¡AHH! ¡YA BASTA! –rugió Vanessa y se paro frente a Harry y Ginny -¿Sabes que? Esta es una situación que ya no soporto. Enri… Harry, tu y ella eran felices, se amaban hasta que yo me cruce en su camino y… y… -se le entrecorto la voz –yo he hecho todo por mantenerte a mi lado pero se que algún día la recordaras y mi amor saldrá sobrando, tengo cargando una gran culpa sobre los hombros, es algo que ya no podía seguir ocultando, yo… me rindo.  
El trío y Ginny se quedaron mirándola pero no pudieron articular palabra alguna. Estaban atónitos por la declaración y Vanessa continuo.  
-Creo que Snape tenia razón, NUNCA debí salir de Bulgaria, mi única misión al venir acá era encontrarte y traerte de vuelta con la Orden; ya lo he hecho y me siento muy orgullosa por ello pero sabia que no podía enamorarme de ti, eso siempre lo tuve muy claro, pero mi egoísmo… –se volvió hacia la pelirroja –Lo siento Ginny, de verdad lo siento, te he causado mucho daño, a ambos les he causado muchísimo daño pero descuiden, desapareceré de sus vidas y será como si nunca hubiera existido.  
Vanessa miro su mano izquierda donde reposaba el brillante anillo dorado, se soltó a llorar y de una forma desesperada se lo quito sin poder controlar los temblores de sus manos por el nerviosismo. Tomo la mano de Ginny con un poco de brusquedad, coloco el anillo en la palma de la pelirroja y luego le cerró el puño. Ginny tenía los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta sin comprender que rayos estaba pasando.  
-Has ganado Weasley, cásate con Harry y hazlo muy feliz ¿de acuerdo?  
Se volvió hacia el ojiverde y lo abrazo aunque él mantuvo los brazos a los costados como si fuera una estatua y le susurro.  
-Yo te quiero mucho, por eso hago lo que hago… Se que me olvidaras –le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separo de él –¡Adiós Enrique!  
Le dio la espalda y caminando rápido se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa, sus lagrimas le empañaban la vista, simplemente no podía contenerlas. Ni ella misma podía creer lo que acababa de hacer "renunciar al amor de su vida". Deseaba que Harry la detuviera, que le dijera que a pesar de la existencia de Ginny él la amaba más a ella pero no fue así. Llego a la puerta y se volvió para mirar a Harry por ultima vez antes de volver a Bulgaria e intentar rehacer su vida "eso es lo mejor, soy fuerte y lo superare" pensó la chica mientras los otros cuatro chicos seguían plantados frente a la cocina. De nuevo los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas provocando que todo se volviera borroso. Giro el pomo de la puerta y escucho la voz de Harry que la llamaba:  
-¿Vanessa?  
La chica volvió a parpadear, tratando de enfocarlo todo a través de su llanto y entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía parada a la entrada de la cocina. Todo había sido parte de su imaginación. "Ya se me hacia raro que ninguno dijera nada mientras todo pasaba, ni en sueños abandonare a Enrique" pensó la chica y apretó los dientes lanzándole una mirada asesina a la pelirroja que al igual que Ron y Hermione la observaban con curiosidad. Harry se había acercado mas a ella e incluso parecía un poco asustado.  
-Estas llorando.  
No fue una pregunta de Harry a la chica, si no una afirmación. Vanessa se llevo una mano al rostro y era verdad. Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y se las limpio con la manga de la túnica, luego disimuladamente dirigió la vista a su mano y comprobó que el anillo continuaba en su lugar. Tratando de dibujar una sonrisa le contesto:  
-No es nada mi amor, solo una basurita… este… ¿Ya nos vamos?  
Harry asintio con la cabeza.  
-Adiós a todos, por favor despídanme de Tonks, Remus y la señora Weasley, es una lastima que tuvieran que salir…  
Vanessa lo tomo del brazo, le lanzo una última mirada desdeñosa a Ginny y lo arrastro hasta la cocina.  
Cuando llegaron a la casa de Vanessa en Cambridge. Kreacher ya los estaba esperando sin dejar de lanzarle miradas de reproche a Harry. Dumbledore lo había puesto al tanto de cómo es que había obtenido al elfo, parte de su historia con Sirius y también de que tratar con el elfo no seria algo fácil pero que aun así la criatura estaba obligado a obedecerlo.  
-¿Qué te parece la casa? –pregunto Vanessa con emoción. –Es algo pequeña pero muy acogedora, ideal para ti y para mí.  
La chimenea daba directo a una pequeña salita, enfrente había unas escaleras pegadas a la pared y una puerta que conducía a la cocina. A la izquierda de la chimenea estaba la puerta que daba a la calle. Vanessa le dio un tour por la casa, arriba había dos habitaciones y un baño al fondo, la primera habitación estaba completamente vacía y la otra era la habitación de Vanessa que en cuanto vio su cama se dejo caer en ella.  
-Esta muy lindo. –dijo Harry.  
-Y tiene una mejor vista que la mansión de ya sabes quien. –dijo Vanessa levantándose de la cama abriendo las cortinas de la ventana que ocupaba gran parte de la pared.  
Harry se asomo por ella y se dio cuenta que daba directo a la calle y todo lo que se veía era los tejados de las casitas de campo y árboles cubiertos de nieve que con el atardecer emitían tonos rojizos.  
-Por las mañanas cuando el sol sale se ve mucho mejor –dijo ella riendo.

Vanessa aun con los ojos cerrados busco a tientas el cuerpo de Harry pero sus manos no lo encontraron. Se sentó en la cama, estirando sus brazos después de haber dormido muy bien la noche anterior. Finalmente abrió los ojos solo para comprobar que su esposo no estaba en la habitación, pero el ruido de sillas y un plato rompiéndose le hizo saber que estaba abajo. Miro a su lado derecho, las cortinas seguían corridas. Alcanzo su varita y con un simple movimiento hizo que la luz del sol se colara por la ventana y dibujo una sonrisa mirando hasta donde sus ojos se lo permitían. Los primeros días de enero iban transcurriendo. La nieve aun cubría los tejados de las casas vecinas igual que de los árboles pero a pesar de todo el sol brillaba con intensidad. Ese lugar era tan tranquilo, tan lleno de paz, un lugar que le hacia olvidar todo lo que había vivido y perdido en la mansión de Voldemort y teniendo a Harry a su lado no podía estar mejor y sobre todo se sentía contenta porque a pesar de que Harry sabia la verdad y recordaba gran parte de su pasado. ¡El la amaba! ¡Era suyo y nada, ni siquiera Ginny podía arrebatárselo de las manos! Sabia que su posición era egoísta pero no le importaba.  
Desde que se habían mudado a la casa de Vanessa solo habían recibido la visita de Dumbledore en una ocasión contándoles que después de armarse un gran revuelo en el Ministerio de Magia, los mortifagos volvieran con su ola de terror y se hubiera perdido el control absoluto sobre los dementores, habían aceptado que Harry seguía con vida y que Voldemort atacaría de nuevo. El ministerio apoyaba en todo a la Orden y eso les beneficiaba muchísimo a Vanessa y a Harry pues en el lugar habían implantado unas medidas de seguridad conjuntas en la que a los que estaban en el exterior percibían la casa como un lugar abandonado casi en ruinas aunque a Vanessa se le hacia extraño que ningún sospechoso se apareciera por su casa. Seguramente Voldemort y Bellatrix pensaban que era imposible volver a ese lugar que ellos ya conocían. Todo estaba preparado para que cuando llegara el momento se contraatacara al Señor Tenebroso pero para la chica de los ojos azul zafiro cuanto más se retrasara esa fecha mucho mejor.  
La puerta al fin se abrió y entro Harry sonriente, ya estaba cambiado; portaba unos vaqueros y un suéter que la señora Weasley había tejido para el como regalo atrasado de navidad. El ojiverde traía entre sus manos una charola cubierta con una tapa plateada. Muy misterioso.  
-Buenos días amor –saludo  
-Buenos días –dijo Vanessa sonriente -¿Por qué despierto tan temprano?  
-Hoy quise prepararte el desayuno  
-¿En serio? Que lindo eres –le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry se sentó a su lado y coloco la charola en la cama. -¿Qué me preparaste? -Vanessa miraba la charola con curiosidad.  
-Descúbrelo por ti misma –la invito Harry  
Vanessa entrecerró los ojos, segura de que el chico se traía algo entre manos. Descubrió la charola casi con miedo imaginándose que un sapo, un ratón o un bicho raro saltara directo a ella pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. Un vaso con jugo, otro de leche, pan tostado, puré de papas y en una esquina otro plato pequeño también tapado  
-Eso es el postre y va al último ¿eh? –dijo Harry antes de que ella le preguntara algo –Se que te encantara pero anda, come ya –le entrego los cubiertos –Tus malestares no me gustan, desde que escapamos de la mansión estas como… rara.  
-No tengo absolutamente nada, estoy muy bien.  
-Deberíamos ir a San Mungo para estar seguros.  
-No pienso ir a San Mungo.  
Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero Vanessa lo interrumpió  
-Mucho menos a un hospital muggle si es lo que piensas decir.  
-Mejor desayuna ya –dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
-¿Y tu que? –pregunto  
-Yo ya desayune, siento no haberte esperado pero descuida que el postre lo compartiremos.  
Vanessa empezó a comer mientras charlaba de cualquier cosa con Harry hasta que llego el ansiado postre pues Harry no dejo que tocara el plato hasta que se terminara todo lo demás lo que causaba una gran curiosidad en ella.  
Harry fue quien destapo el pequeño plato sin dejar de mirar a Vanessa a los ojos esperando la reacción que tendría al ver lo que había preparado para ella. Vanessa abro mucho los ojos y la boca al mirar lo que se escondía bajo la tapa y en esa ocasión que se esperaba un rico pastel, una gelatina, budín o galletas vio algo mucho, pero mucho mejor que eso…  
Sobre el plato reposaba una cajita con un almohadón negro donde un pequeño objeto brillaba. A Vanessa ese objeto le resultaba demasiado familiar, era algo que había visto muchos meses atrás y que según ella no volvería a ver jamás… Era un anillo en oro blanco con pequeños diamantes incrustados y lo mejor era el zafiro precioso que lo adornaba.  
-Lo compre para ti mi amor –dijo Harry en voz baja. Vanessa lentamente paso su mirada a los ojos de Harry.  
-P-pero, pero… ¿Por qué? –pregunto casi en un susurro.  
-Porque te amo.  
-Dime que no estoy soñando  
-¿Te parece un sueño? Yo creo que no  
Los ojos de Vanessa empezaron a brillar y amenazaron con derramar lágrimas de la felicidad. Harry tomo el anillo entre sus dedos y empezó a hablar.  
-Quiero que te cases conmigo.  
-Mi amor, ya estamos casados. –dijo Vanessa frunciendo un poco el ceño.  
Harry cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza negativamente.  
-Te casaste con Enrique Burnett princesa y el no existe mas, por lo tanto nuestro matrimonio tampoco existe. –se encogió de hombros -Ahora, por favor… cásate con Harry.  
Vanessa rompió a llorar mientras agitaba frenéticamente la cabeza de arriba abajo para después abrazarlo con fuerza.  
-¡Ay mi amor, cuanto te amo! Claro que si, si, si y ¡SI! Me casare con Harry, no sabes lo dichosa que me haces.  
Se separo un poco de él y le dio un gran beso, largo y apasionado, un beso como nunca antes le había dado. Pasaron cerca de un minuto así. Luego Harry coloco el símbolo de su compromiso en un dedo de la mano derecha de Vanessa que temblaba de la emoción. Volvieron a abrazarse.  
-Creo que ahora si tendrás que irte acostumbrando a llamarme Harry, como te digo Enrique ha desaparecido.  
-Para mi siempre serás Enrique –Harry la miro entrecerrando los ojos –Ya, ya, lo intentare pero no te prometo nada –respondió Vanessa de forma picara admirando su nuevo y preciado anillo. –Por cierto, ¿Cómo lo compraste? Se supone que la idea era no salir de la casa ¿A quien mandaste?  
-A nadie, fui yo. No te preocupes use la capa de invisibilidad y ninguna persona mas que el señor que me atendió me vio –Vanessa estuvo a punto de protestar pero no dijo nada –Anoche como te dormiste temprano me escabullí. El centro de la ciudad no queda muy lejos de aquí.  
Vanessa a pesar de la explicación fue corriendo hasta la ventana como si esperara ver a alguien sospechoso o a la misma Bellatrix Lestrange llamando a la puerta pero no fue así.  
-Todo esta bien Vanessa, estamos a salvo –dijo Harry cuando se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura –Es un hermoso día ¿no crees? –Vanessa asintió –Estaba pensando en que fuéramos a Grimmauld Place para darles la noticia a todos, se que se pondrán muy contentos.  
-Si, ya lo creo –dijo Vanessa entre dientes.  
-¿Dijiste algo?  
-No, nada… No te molestes Enrique, bueno Harry –corrigió- Pero es que no me gusta ir a Grimmauld Place porque es un lugar donde he vivido de las peores cosas en mi vida.  
-Si, te comprendo –Harry se puso algo serio –Creo que a mi a veces me trae malos recuerdos pero tengo ganas de verlos y si… ¿Y si los invitamos a comer aquí?  
Vanessa que seguía mirando por la ventana dudo pues para ella eso no era una buena idea pero sabía que Harry ya se merecía algo aunque en su mente muchos pensamientos surgieron.

_"Esa Weasley vendrá, ah no, NO, no la quiero en mi casa" __  
__"Aunque… seria divertidísimo verle la cara cuando se entere que nuevamente me casare con Enrique" __  
__"Ja, ja, le dará un infarto o lo mas parecido a eso" __  
__"Y mucho mas divertido si…" __  
__"Pensar eso es realmente criminal, no seriamos capaces o ¿si?" __  
__"Recuerda quien eres, ese tipo de impulsos son irresistibles" __  
__"Soy Vanessa Prince y es cierto, es irresistible pero la pobre se va a querer morir" __  
__"¿Y eso que importa?"__  
__"Entonces... ¡LE DIREMOS A GINNY QUE SEA NUESTRA MADRINA DE BODAS!"_

-JAJAJAJA -esto ultimo ya no sucedio en la cabeza de Vanessa y Harry enarco una ceja.  
-¿De que te estas riendo?  
-De nada mi amor... -trato de calmar su emocion y prosiguio. -Esta bien, ve por ellos e invítalos a comer.-Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro un "Gracias" –Ve por ellos y yo les preparare algo especial para comer  
-¿Escuche bien? ¿Vas a cocinar? –pregunto el muchacho alzando una ceja. Vanessa se echo a reír –Mejor que te ayude Kreacher. Lo hará de mala gana pero lo hará.  
Pasaron un par de horas mas discutiendo en la nueva fecha de la boda hasta que solo quedaron dos opciones: La primera era casarse después de vencer a Voldemort y la segunda era casarse durante el primer periodo de vacaciones que se presentara para que todos pudieran asistir. Aunque claro, esperaban que se presentara la primera opción antes que la segunda. De acuerdo a lo que pasara primero se definiría la fecha final. Harry beso en la frente a Vanessa antes de introducirse a la chimenea y girar sobre si mismo para aparecer en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place.  
-Hola Harry –lo saludo Hermione que era la única que estaba en la cocina. Lo abrazo y le dedico una sonrisa. Ven, Ron esta arriba.-dijo jalando a Harry de la muñeca. Cuando entraron a la habitación Ron se puso muy contento y también abrazo a su amigo.  
-¿Y los otros? –pregunto Harry  
-Mama fue a buscar no se que a la madriguera –dijo Ron. –Lupin esta en Hogwarts porque bueno, alguien tenia que reemplazar el lugar de Snape.  
-Tonks fue a presentar al pequeño Teddy ante sus abuelos. Si vieras Harry lo lindo y grande que se ha puesto ese bebe en tan pocos días –dijo Hermione con aire soñador.  
-¿Y Ginny? –pregunto el ojiverde sin pensarlo.  
-Pues en Hogwarts, ¿Dónde mas podría estar amigo?  
-Ah si, lo había olvidado. –respondió Harry desviando la vista para no mirar a sus amigos a los ojos.  
-¿Dónde esta Vanessa?  
-Nos esta esperando, vamos a mi casa, quiero que vengan a comer con nosotros.  
-Oye Harry ¿Por qué no vuelven acá? Digo, es extraño oírte decir que vayamos a tu casa cuando esta es TU casa.  
-Es que Vanessa prefiere que estemos allá, se siente mucho más cómoda.  
-¿Y es que siempre haces lo que Vanessa dice? –pregunto Ron exaltándose un poco  
-Pues… -balbuceo Harry.  
-¡Ya no se quien te lavo mas el cerebro si Quien-tu-sabes o esa mujer.  
-No digas eso Ron  
-Es la verdad Hermione y no lo niegues, opinas lo mismo que yo y que todos; haces todo lo que te ordena Harry, te manipula y lo hace muy bien, creo que aun no la conoces realmente no tienes idea de lo que hizo las veces que nos topamos con ella. Es peor que…  
-Basta de hablar mal de la mujer que amo –dijo Harry arrastrando un poco las palabras  
-¿Estas seguro de que la amas Harry? –pregunto Hermione tratando de sonar lo menos agresiva posible. –Te lo pregunto porque mientras estuviste con amnesia ella fue la única mujer de tu edad que conociste… es lógico que la quieras pero ¿seguro que es amor?  
-Acabo de pedirle que se case conmigo, ósea, que se case con Harry Potter.  
-¡¿QUEE?! –gritaron al unísono.  
-Estas loco de remate Harry, no puedes tomar decisiones tan precipitadas sobre todo cuando Ginny se la ha pasado sufriendo por ti durante todo este tiempo, mi hermana te ama como no tienes idea. Tú y ella eran novios antes de que cometieras la estupidez de jugar a las escondidillas.  
-¡ES QUE YO NO LO RECUERDO!  
-Pero si recobraste la memoria, por eso volviste con nosotros –dijo Hermione.  
-No lo recuerdo todo Hermione, en mi mente siguen habiendo huecos que necesitan ser rellenados… muchos huecos  
-Supongo que recuerdas cuando recuperamos la piedra.  
-No  
-Cuando entraste a la cámara, salvaste a ginny, luchaste con el basilisco y con Ryddle.  
-Me acuerdo de Ryddle pero ¿yo hice todo eso?  
Hermione y Ron se estaban asustando  
-¿Recuerdas tus odiosas vacaciones con los Dursley? –pregunto Hermione  
-¿Y esos quienes son?  
-¿Cuándo salvaste a Sirius, el torneo de los tres magos, el departamento de misterios? –pregunto Ron temiendo la respuesta.  
-Un poco de todo.  
-¡Entonces que demonios recuerdas Harry?!  
-Pues no lo se, no crean que es tan fácil, ustedes no saben lo que es pasar por esto. Despertar un día en un lugar extraño y no saber ni como te llamas! ¡no puedo recuperar la memora con solo desearlo, no funciona así Ron y por eso les pido que me entiendan y me tengan paciencia. En mi mente solo hay imágenes, algunas frases, se que Voldemort mato a mis padres, recuerdo los rostros de ustedes, se que son mis amigos y yo soy Harry Potter…  
-Pues digas lo que digas Harry no nos quitaras de la cabeza el que Vanessa es cruel y un poco vengativa desprecia a cualqui…  
-Eso lo se, la conozco –interrumpió Harry –La conozco desde hace un año, suficiente tiempo para saber como es, solo es cuestión de que la traten un poco mas.  
-Supongo que te contó lo de la foto.  
-¿La que guarda en su bolsillo? No porque…  
-Esa no, la foto de Ginny.  
Harry frunció el ceño.  
-Tú y Ginny se tomaron una foto mientras estuvieron en Hogwarts. Ginny la saco de tu baúl para tener un recuerdo tuyo. Se la enseño a Vanessa y ¿sabes lo que hizo?  
-Lanzo un hechizo para que pareciera que la estaba quemando –prosiguió Ron –se empezó a reír como loca, disfrutaba viendo sufrir a Ginny  
-¿Cuándo paso eso? –pregunto Harry sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo ¿Acaso ellos tenían razón? ¿Estaba cometiendo un error con su decisión? ¿Vanessa podía ser tan mala solo por diversión? ¿Amaba a Ginny en el pasado? ¿La quería más que a Vanessa? Tal vez esas preguntas solo las contestaría el día que lograra encontrar a sus memorias perdidas pero aun así, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Le acababa a pedir a Vanessa que se volviera a casar con él y ahora no había marcha atrás, no después de verla tan contenta e ilusionada con la noticia. Una parte de el le decía que la amaba con todo su ser…  
-Era… agosto, desde ese día Vanessa ya conocía una foto tuya. Si nosotros te reconocimos en cuanto te vimos aun con todo lo que te hicieron no es posible que ella te haya reconocido hasta mucho tiempo después. Vanessa te ha ocultado muchas cosas todo por su conveniencia. Ella no es tonta Harry, es egoísta, solo se preocupa por ella y no le importa quien salga lastimado….  
La voz de Hermione desapareció. Harry desde que había vuelto con la orden los flashback de su pasado eran mucho mas frecuentes y eso le provocaba unos terribles dolores de cabeza y la escena que había desatado todos sus problemas apareció en su mente…  
****

**_-Te amo tanto, no se que haría si tu no estas a mi lado, Voldemort no debe saber que tu eres mi novia, si de por si todos estamos en peligro si el se entera las cosas solo se pondría peor _**_**  
**_**_-No te preocupes cariño-Ginny acaricio el rostro de su novio –Nada nos pasara si estamos juntos- Harry le sonrió…_**_**  
**_**_Harry miro a Ginny de nuevo, necesitaba estar solo y salir de esa casa pero ¿Cómo lo hacia? "La chimenea"…_**_**  
**_**_-¿En que piensas?-le pregunto Ginny… El simplemente le beso la frente y le dijo tomándola por los hombros suavemente_**_**  
**_**_-Necesito salir de aquí por un rato…_**_**  
**_**_Salio corriendo de la habitación lanzo un hechizo a una puerta, y bajo rápido las escaleras entrando a la cocina y metiéndose a la chimenea _**_**  
**_**_-¡CALDERO CHORREANTE!- Alcanzo a ver las figuras de sus amigos parados en la puerta antes de que las llamas verdes lo envolvieran._**

-¿Harry?  
****

**_La cosa no paro ahí pues luego las imágenes de él corriendo por el callejón Diagon le cubrieron la mente. Ese lugar que en sueños había visto tanto y que hasta ahora comprendía lo que significaba, corría rápido, dio vuelta en una esquina hasta que derrotado al fin se detuvo lentamente se giro para encontrarse con sus amigos pero lo único que vio fue una luz roja que iba directo a su cabeza._**

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!  
Le estaban dando palmaditas en el rostro cuando abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbado en la cama que alguna vez había sido suya y Ron y Hermione tenían cara de preocupación. Le ardía la cicatriz pero eso le pasaba casi siempre.  
-Descuiden, estoy bien, es solo que recordé algo, así pasa siempre, no se preocupen –dijo sentándose de nuevo en la cama.  
-Pues que manera de recordar tienes… nos asustaste.  
-¿Qué fue lo que recordaste? –pregunto Hermione alarmada  
-El día que desaparecí de sus vidas, cuando perdí la memoria  
-¿Y ya sabes quien te hechizo?  
-Eso no pero creo que es obvio ¿no? Tuvo que ser un mortifago o varios igual y creo que eso no lo sabre nunca -se encogio de hombros  
-Veo que tu cicatriz ha vuelto a ser la misma de antes.  
-Si, eso es lo que parece –contesto y se llevo una mano a la frente. –Será mejor que nos vayamos porque vendrán a comer ¿no es así?  
Ron y Hermione se miraron, la castaña suspiro y respondió:  
-Si harry te acompañaremos a comer pero aunque respetemos tu decisión de casarte con Vanessa no estamos de acuerdo. Insisto en que deberías pensártelo mejor pero si eso te hace feliz… adelante.  
-¿Serán mis padrinos? –dijo Harry cuando salían de la habitación.  
-Eh… creo que eso mejor lo discutimos luego –contesto Ron e intento desviar la conversación –Que raro que mama no haya vuelto, seguramente fue a visitar a Hill y Fleur que supongo tampoco recuerdas –Harry negó con la cabeza –Bill es mi hermano mayor y Fleur su esposa, se casaron hace meses en secreto.  
Llegaron hasta la cocina, se metieron a la chimenea para aparecer en la casa de Vanessa solo que cuando terminaron de girar sobre si mismos a Harry se le erizo la piel por lo que sus ojos vieron. Un sofá estaba volteado y una lámpara estaba hecha añicos en el suelo. Así no era como Harry había dejado su hogar.  
-¡¿Qué paso aquí?! –exclamo Hermione  
Harry se saco la varita de las bolsas de sus vaqueros, sus amigos lo imitaron y corrió hasta las escaleras subiendo lo mas rápido que pudo. Ron lo siguió y Hermione se quedo abajo.  
Abrió de golpe la puerta de la primera habitación y esta estaba vacía, intacta. Ron se siguió de largo hasta la puerta del baño mientras Harry abría la puerta de la habitación que ambos ocupaban y todo estaba de cabeza: los vidrios de la ventana rotos, la mesita de noche tirada, cobijas y almohadas de su cama en el suelo pero Vanessa tampoco se encontraba en esa habitación.  
-El estúpido de tu elfo domestico esta escondido en el baño –se escucho la voz de Ron detrás de Harry -¡Por merlín!  
¡¡AAHHHH!!  
Se oyó el grito de Hermione y trastos cayéndose en la cocina, Ron y Harry corrieron por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a la mitad de la escalera solo para alcanzar a ver a dos figuras que atravesaron a gran velocidad la sala introduciéndose en la chimenea.  
Una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules estaba amarrada con cuerdas alrededor de su torso forcejeando con una mujer con cara de loca que con una mano le tapaba la boca para evitar que gritara y en la otra sujetaba dos varitas mágicas y un puñado de polvos flu. Bellatrix Lestrange le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa a Harry al tiempo que dejaba caer los polvos en la chimenea y susurraba algo para si. Las mujeres fueron cubiertas por llamas verdes y a Harry le pareció oír "Enrique" de la voz de Vanessa antes de que desaparecieran por completo. Si no fuera bastante con eso una voz clara, aguda y fría resonó en toda la casa como si el hablante estuviera dentro de las paredes.

_"¿Quieres a tu mujercita Potter?... Tienes hasta el anochecer para venir por ella y si no lo haces yo mismo la destruiré… Ya sabes donde encontrarme_

La voz de Voldemort empezó a reírse a carcajadas produciéndose un terrible eco que un par de segundos después desapareció aunque en la cabeza de Harry continuo escuchándose. El momento de luchar había llegado aunque no de la manera en que Vanessa o cualquiera de los otros hubiera querido. Había llegado el momento de destruir a Lord Voldemort.


	35. Capitulo 35 RESCATE

CAPITULO 35 RESCATE

Hermione salio de la cocina dando traspiés y agarrándose la cabeza con una mano. Ron fue en su auxilio para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Harry termino de bajar las escaleras, furioso corrió hasta la chimenea y golpeo la pared con los puños.

-Lo siento Harry, de veras lo siento –chillo Hermione – Yo… no la vi, me ataco por la espalda y salio corriendo.

-¡Esos malditos se la llevaron, voy a matarlos! ¡VOY A MATARLOS! –grito Harry y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro como león enjaulado, su vista se topo con la puerta y fue hasta ella abriéndola de un tirón, dio un paso fuera de la casa pero Ron lo sujeto fuertemente del brazo.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

-¡Suéltame Ron! –forcejeo Harry sin tener éxito –Tengo que ir por ella y salvarla

-Escúchame Harry, tú no iras a ningún lado solo –Ron lo arrastro dentro de la casa hasta dejarlo caer en uno de los sofás que seguía en pie. Hermione se encargo de cerrar la puerta.

-Nosotros iremos contigo, ni creas que permitiremos que te suicides, necesitas calmarte primero.

-¿Es que no lo entienden? Van a matarla si no voy ahora mismo.

-Eso es justo lo que quieren que hagas, pero si vas ahora y solo van a matarlos a los dos Harry, ni te daría tiempo de llegar a ella, Quien tu Sabes te mataría primero.

-Gracias por confiar en mi capacidad Ron –dijo Harry con sarcasmo. El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Harry –empezó Hermione hincándose a su lado –Por favor cálmate, encontraremos una solución a todo esto. Ellos te quieren a ti, no a Vanessa, no le harán daño

El ojiverde suspiro y miro por la ventana; el color anaranjado que se reflejaba en la casa de enfrente le indico que ya se estaba poniendo el sol.

-Es mi culpa –susurro.

-No es tu culpa, esto ocurriría tarde o temprano, Dumbledore sabia que existía la posibilidad –dijo Hermione –Tú y Vanessa conocían el riesgo y aun así decidieron venir aquí. Perdón por lo que voy a decir pero si de alguien es la culpa es de Vanessa por ser tan necia. Era mejor que se quedaran en Grimmauld Place pero…

Harry cerro los ojos y meneo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-De verdad Hermione, es mi culpa. Anoche salí de la casa y fui a la ciudad para comprarle el anillo de compromiso, seguramente me vieron. Yo delate nuestra posición.

-¿Cómo entro esa bruja sin que sonaran las alarmas? –dijo Ron tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Sera porque no entro desde fuera, es obvio que utilizo la chimenea y ese medio de transporte no estaba tan vigilado y una de dos, o la loca de Bellatrix Lestrange se metió a la casa de otro mago o… -se quedo pensando.

-¿O que?

-O ya han tomado el Ministerio de Magia –termino de decir la chica que se puso de pie de un brinco y sujeto la mano de Harry -¡Vamos! Tenemos que ir pronto a ver a Dumbledore, alertarlo y decirle todo lo que ha pasado.

-Oigan –dijo Ron en un susurro –Como que esta haciendo mas frío ¿no creen?

-Ron, estamos en invierno –dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco

-El tiene razón, esta haciendo más del normal –dijo Harry y cuando exhalo un vapor frío salio por su boca.

-¡Ay no, eso no puede ser! –exclamo la castaña.

Los tres salieron disparados a la ventana y se dieron cuenta de que el cielo había perdido ese tono anaranjado del atardecer para pasar a un gris bastante oscuro. Una gran tormenta se acercaba pero no era lo único que iba directo hacia ellos...

Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca tratando de ahogar un gritito. Ron susurro "¡Rayos!" y Harry…bueno, él ya estaba muy familiarizado con esas criaturas.

Los dementores iban avanzando lentamente aunque era claro que su principal objetivo era llegar a la casa de Vanessa (la ultima de la calle) y atacar a sus habitantes. La lluvia comenzó a caer y el ojiverde por instinto se llevo una mano a los bolsillos de sus vaqueros pensando en sacar su varita mágica para defenderse.

-No creo que sea buena idea Harry, hay mucha gente aquí, vamonos ya a Hogwarts.

-Pobres muggles –dijo Ron mientras se metían a la chimenea.

-No les pasara nada… o eso espero –dijo la castaña arrojando los polvos flu a sus pies.

Tres viajes por chimenea en un solo día ya eran demasiado para Harry sobretodo porque no estaba tan acostumbrado a eso. Para cuando terminaron de girar sobre si mismos y salieron de la chimenea estaban en una sala redonda, con vitrinas y un sinnúmero de objetos de plata. Un escritorio estaba al fondo de la habitación y Fawkes como siempre descansaba sobre su percha. Todos los retratos de las paredes observaban a los recién llegados. Harry reconoció el lugar al instante aunque según él solo lo hubiera visto en sueños. Solo que en la habitación faltaba el común denominador.

-¿Dónde esta Dumbledore? –pregunto Hermione a uno de los retratos.

-Increíble –contesto el viejo mago que clavo sus ojos en Harry e ignoro la pregunta de la chica –Y yo que no quería creerle a Dumbledore cuando decía que tu estabas vivo Potter.

-Por favor, ¿Dónde esta Dumbledore? –volvió a insistir.

-Fue al despacho de la profesora McGonagall… -contesto la mujer de otro retrato -¿Paso algo?

Escucharon ruido de llamas tras ellos, se giraron y vieron a Kingsley Shacklebolt saliendo de la chimenea.

-Chicos –dijo el mago a modo de saludarlos miro a Harry, trato de sonreír y luego miro al escritorio vacío -¿Dónde esta Dumbledore? –su voz tenia un dejo de desesperación que no pudo ocultar.

-Con McGonagall –respondió Ron.

-Gracias.

El mago cruzo la habitación con paso decidido.

-¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?! –exclamo Hermione antes de que saliera por la puerta. Kingsley se detuvo, respiro hondo y contesto:

-Acaban de matar al ministro de magia. Los mortifagos tomaron el Ministerio de Magia por la mala, se esta librando una batalla allá –hizo una pausa para observar la expresión de los presentes. –Nunca pensé que hubiera tantos mortifagos, tomaron por sorpresa a todo el mundo. En un segundo charlaba con Arthur y al siguiente ya me encontraba esquivando una maldición. Se esta tratando de controlar la situación pero…

-¿Mi padre esta bien? –quiso saber Ron.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza

-Tus hermanos están con el -dijo el mago y abandono el lugar.

-¡Por Merlín, esto es grave!

-Harry, ahora si te debe quedar claro que nada es tu culpa –dijo Ron –Quien tu Sabes tenia planeado atacar ambos puntos al mismo tiempo y no me sorprendería que también vinieran a Hogwarts –se estremeció ante la posibilidad. Fawkes emitió un débil graznido

-Si Ron… este… ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos con Dumbledore! Ustedes conocen al castillo mejor que yo –pelirrojo y castaña arquearon una ceja. –¡Maldición! saben a que me refiero. Mi memoria, ¿lo recuerdan? –dijo con fastidio

-¡Ah, eso! Vamos.

Salieron del despacho del director y caminaron por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras mas cercanas.

-Nos hubiéramos ido con Kingsley, así sabríamos más de lo que esta pasando.

-Lo has dicho Hermione, "Hubiéramos" –añadió Ron con sarcasmo.

-Mira Ronald Weas…

-¡Cállense los dos! –les grito Harry –No es tiempo para que se estén peleando. Parecen novios –dijo entre dientes pero sus amigos lo oyeron y se sonrojaron.

-Pues lo somos ¿no? –dijo Ron mirando de soslayo a Hermione pero la chica no dijo nada.

-¿En serio?... Humm… No lo sabia –dijo Harry que iba caminando tras ellos.

Bajaron unas escaleras, luego dieron vuelta en una esquina y algo de consistencia extraña por poco le cayó a Hermione en la cabeza. La joven bruja dio un salto hacia atrás y luego todos voltearon arriba buscando al causante.

-¡Peeves! –exclamaron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

El poltergeist se rió a carcajadas hasta que presto atención en la presencia de Harry.

-¡Caracoles! ¿Es verdad lo que mis preciosos ojos ven?... Pero si es Potter Pipi en el Pote –descendió hasta quedar a la altura de Harry. Se quedo a escasos centímetros de su rostro mientras lo observaba panza arriba. –Hola viejo amigo ¿es cierto? ¿No te gusto el ambiente de los mortifagos y decidiste volver? ¿Qué Voldie no te trataba bien? –se empezó a reír –Era mejor cuando todos creían que habías estirado la pata… jajaja… Si quieres jugar a las escondidillas o a hacerte el muertito yo te puedo dar un par de lecciones. Con suerte y esta vez nadie te encuentre jajajaja –empezó a retorcerse de la risa, Harry entorno los ojos.

-Déjanos en paz Peeves –dijo Ron que tomo a Harry por los hombros y lo empujo para que siguieran avanzando. El poltergeist se opuso a su camino.

-¿Son cadenas lo que escucho? –dijo Hermione –Creo que el Barón Sanguinario se acerca Peeves, mejor lárgate.

Peeves le saco la lengua a Hermione y se fue en dirección contraria a la de los chicos mientras tarareaba "Potter Pipi en el Pote"

-Ojala y de verdad el Barón le pille.

Siguieron con su camino y bajaron unas escaleras entrando a un pasillo por el que andaban algunos estudiantes que al ver pasar a Harry se quedaban boquiabiertos y se cuchicheaban entre ellos.

-¿Por qué me miran así? –pregunto Harry acercándose mas a Ron y Hermione.

-Amigo, eres Harry Potter, ¿Qué esperabas?

-¡Ah! –susurro Harry que miro a todos los alrededores del pasillo y a los estudiantes teniendo esa enorme sensación de que alguna vez había estado en ese lugar. Justo en ese momento la vista se le nublo amenazando con traer un nuevo recuerdo a su mente. Agito la cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de evitarlo; la sola idea de tener un nuevo recuerdo, caerse desmayado y al despertar tener una docena de curiosos ojos observándolo hizo que sus recuerdos se alejaran.

-¿Tan lejos queda? –pregunto al fin.

-Ya casi Harry, no te desesperes… Debimos tomar un atajo –dijo el pelirrojo

-¡Ay no! –se quejo la chica

-¿Ay no que?

-Trelawney a la vista –dijo Ron cuando entraron a otro pasillo en el que se solo caminaba una mujer de grandes gafas y cubierta de chales.

-Ni hablar, intentaremos pasar desapercibidos.

-¿Qué con ella? –pregunto Harry pero sus amigos no prestaron atención a su pregunta.

-Será fácil –se burlo Ron –La pobre no ve nada y dudo que el ojo interior le sea de mucha ayuda.

Pasaron por su lado con las cabezas mirando el suelo tratando de que no los viera pero era imposible no fijarse la altura de Ron y el que no portaran las túnicas de Hogwarts

-¿Harry… Harry Potter? –pregunto la bruja parándose a un lado de ellos y no les quedo mas remedio que detenerse y mirarla

-Buenas noches… profesora –dijo Harry esperando que eso fuera suficiente para librarse de ella pero no fue así.

-Ay mi niño, que alegría verlo –lo abrazo –Yo sabia muy bien que no estabas muerto, se lo dije a Albus. El ojo interior nunca falla.

Harry se libero de sus brazos.

-Eh… si, a mi también me da gusto verla, discúlpenos pero llevamos prisa.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta, sus amigos ya le llevaban un par de metros mas adelante. Dio un paso al frente solo que Trelawney lo sujeto con brusquedad por el hombro. Harry sintió como sus uñas se clavaban en su piel. Trato de girarse nuevamente para verla pero la fuerza con la que lo sujetaban no se lo permitió. Ron y Hermione se percataron de lo que ocurría, se acercaron de nuevo a ellos y pasaron rápidamente la vista de Harry a la bruja cuya respiración se volvió agitada. Algo no andaba bien.

-Profesora, ¿Qué… que tiene? –balbuceo Hermione. Harry miro a la chica que estaba tan desconcertada como él.

Por fin, Trelawney hablo aunque lo hizo con voz ronca, muy, muy diferente a su voz normal.

_**El destino esta escrito, no hay nada que hacer pues al final la separación será inevitable… **_

-¿Qué esta dicien…? –dijo Harry mirando a Hermione que se puso un dedo en la boca señal para que el ojiverde guardara silencio. La mujer hablaba rápidamente y unas palabras atropellaban a las otras.

_**Esmeralda y zafiro, dos piedras tan preciosas y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo se han unido de forma peligrosa e inusual creando la joya más poderosa de todos los tiempos pero… Esmeralda y zafiro separados una y otra vez por el egoísmo, la traición, la serpiente, el fuego, la ambición y el silencio... Solo cuando vuelvan a unirse se podrá derrotar todo el mal… El poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce vencerá… El destino esta escrito, la separación es inevitable… **_

Trelawney hizo un sonido extraño y luego empezó a toser. Harry sintió como las uñas de la mujer se aflojaban de su hombro y ya que pudo girarse la miro horrorizado. De forma inconsciente camino para atrás hasta que choco con Ron.

-Otra profecía no –susurro Hermione

A Harry se le vino a la mente una de las pocas cosas que recordaba de su pasado: La profecía que lo había marcado para siempre y que esa misma mujer había formulado muchos años atrás. Repitió las palabras de la mujer en su cabeza sin encontrarle sentido pero lo único que sabía es que no podían significar nada bueno…

-¡Vamonos ya! –grito Harry dándole empujoncitos para que siguieran con su camino dejando a la profesora atragantándose con su propia saliva y echaron a correr por el pasillo.

-Se esta haciendo tarde y nosotros seguimos aquí –dijo Harry de forma entrecortada.

-Vanessa sabrá como defenderse de esas malditas serpientes.

-Le quitaron la varita –menciono Harry y eso solo aumento su preocupación. Hermione intento suavizar las cosas y darle ánimos.

-Ella es fuerte, resistirá cualquier cosa.

-Pues ni tan fuerte –dijo Ron que en definitiva no tenia sentido común y no comprendía lo que su novia intentaba hacer –Recuerdas lo que mama dijo sobre… ¡Auch! –el pelirrojo ya no pudo terminar la frase porque la castaña le soltó un fuerte codazo para que se callara.

-¿Qué dijo la señora Weasley? –pregunto Harry al momento que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y luego le lanzo una mirada severa a Ron

-Nada Harry… Solo tenemos que bajar estas escaleras, recorrer otro pasillo dar vuelta a la derecha y habremos llegado con Dumbledore.

-No me cambies el tema Hermione –Harry se paro en seco y se cruzo de brazos.-¿Qué dijo la señora Weasley sobre Vanessa?

Hermione nuevamente fulmino con la mirada al pelirrojo que empezó a hablar.

-Seamos honestos Harry, Vanessa es muy frag…

-¡HARRYY!

Escucharon una voz que iba acercándose a ellos. Al parecer a todo el mundo se le había ocurrido encontrarlo y hablarle justo el día que mas prisa llevaba por llegar a un lugar… Ginny Weasley corría a toda velocidad por el pasillo para alcanzarlos, una radiante sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Llevaba arrastrando consigo una niña rubia de ojos azules y saltones.

-Harry –dijo la pelirroja que lo abrazo con entusiasmo y al separarse de el noto la preocupación en su rostro -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Hola Harry Potter –saludo Luna Lovegood con su dulce voz y dedicándole una sonrisa. –Se que no me recuerdas pero no me importa…

-Hola chicas –dijo Harry de forma un poco cortante y de nuevo echo a andar viendo que solo a unos pasos estaban las escaleras que su amiga había mencionado. No tenia tiempo de cordialidades y saludos, de ser necesario llegaría solo al despacho y hablaría con Dumbledore. Los otros cuatro al verlo comenzaron a seguirlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –volvió a preguntar Ginny..

-Secuestraron a Vanessa

-¿Quién es Vanessa? –pregunto Luna inocentemente

-Mi esposa –contesto Harry que había escuchado la conversación de sus amigos que iban tras él.

Esas palabras fueron como muchas otras veces una puñalada directo al corazón de Ginny cuya resignación de haberlo perdido para siempre aun no llegaba. Terminaron de recorrer el pasillo dieron vuelta a la derecha (tal y como había dicho Hermione) y fuera de una gran puerta estaban Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Sprout, Slughorn, el bajito profesor Flitwick, Ojoloco, la señora Weasley y Kingsley.

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?... Bueno, no importa de todos modos íbamos a llamarlos. Necesitamos su ayuda en esto. –dijo McGonagall.

-Dumbledore nosotros también necesitamos su ayuda.

-Se llevaron a Vanessa. La matara Voldemort si no voy a rescatarla ahora.

-Pobrecilla –se oyó murmurar a la señora Weasley.

-Kingsley, Alastor vuelvan al ministerio y ayuden a los otros a detener a la mayor cantidad de mortifagos que les sea posible. –dijo Dumbledore. Los dos magos asintieron con la cabeza y entraron al despacho para irse al ministerio por medio de la chimenea.

-Dumbledore… -empezó Harry.

-Profesores, lleven a los alumnos al lugar seguro que habíamos acordado con anterioridad y aumenten la protección al castillo… solo por precaución.

-Le mandare un patronus a Hagrid para que él y las criaturas del bosque prohibido estén preparados en caso de que suceda algo –dijo McGonagall y junto con los otros profesores se dieron media vuelta para ir a sus respectivas salas comunes discutiendo si pedirle o no ayuda a los alumnos de séptimo año.

-Dumbledore…

-Molly, Nymphadora –el anciano volvió a ignorar a Harry –Ustedes deberían quedarse en el castillo para ayudar a mantener el orden. Ya saben lo que deben hacer.

-¿Dónde esta Teddy? –pregunto Hermione a la metamorfomaga.

-Profesor Dumbledore… -dijo Harry aunque solo se oyó como un débil susurro.

-Lo deje en casa de mis padres donde puede estar seguro.

-¡SI NO ME VAN A HACER CASO YO ME LARGO! ¡A NADIE LE IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASE A VANESSA MAS QUE A MI! ¡YO SOLO IRE POR ELLA!

El grito de Harry hizo que la gran mayoría se sobresaltara.

-Tranquilo muchacho –dijo Albus Dumbledore observándolo por encima de sus gafas de media luna. –Sabes bien que Vanessa me importa mucho

-Pues no lo parece y… y… ¡¿Cómo puede pedirme que me calme con todo lo que esta pasando?!

-Por eso te lo están pidiendo Harry. Necesitas aclarar tu mente para poder actuar de la manera correcta. –intervino Lupin.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Hermione coloco una mano sobre su hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Nosotras nos vamos –dijo Tonks mirando a Molly Weasley –Todo saldrá bien Harry, veras que por la mañana nos estaremos riendo de todo esto. –Le sonrío y luego fue a lado de Lupin para besarlo antes de marcharse –Cuídate –le susurro.

-Tu también Dora –le contesto el licántropo.

-¿Ginny, Luna? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Vayan ahora mismo a su sala común! –ordeno la señora Weasley que hasta ese momento se percato de la presencia de su única hija.

-Pero mama…

-¡No me desobedezcas!

-¡Ach! ¡Nunca me dejan hacer nada! –se quejo la pelirroja y tomando nuevamente a Luna por el brazo volvieron por el camino por donde habían llegado.

La mujer ya satisfecha se acerco al trío.

-Tonks tiene razón cariño. Todo saldrá bien –dijo la señora Weasley dándole un abrazo al ojiverde que ya no estaba tan seguro del número total de veces que había escuchado esa frase "Todo saldrá bien". Era tan fácil para ellos decirlo pero tan difícil para Harry creerlo. La señora Weasley se despidió de todos con una mano y se fue con Tonks a toda prisa por el mismo pasillo por el que se habían ido los profesores.

-Entren al despacho por favor –pidió Dumbledore.

Hermione, Ron y Lupin entraron al despacho rápidamente aunque Harry lo hizo mas a regañadientes porque para él cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto mas de incertidumbre en que no se quería ni imaginar lo que le estaban haciendo a la mujer que mas quería. Una vez dentro del despacho de McGonagall, el profesor Dumbledore les pidió que explicaran lo que había pasado. Mientras que Ron y Hermione se encargaban de relatar la historia Harry solo iba de un lado al otro de la habitación muy desesperado mirando cada dos o tres segundos por la ventana mientras los últimos rayos del sol se escondían por detrás de las montañas dando paso al anochecer.

-Tengo hasta el anochecer para ir por ella, ¡tengo que irme ya! –protesto.

-Sabia que esto pasaría Harry y lo siento mucho, no debí permitir que se fueran a esa casa, estaban mejor en el cuartel pero sabes que Vanessa insistió mucho en que obtuvieran su privacidad –dijo Dumbledore.

-¡Ya basta! Luego nos culparemos el uno al otro, ahora… ¿va a ayudarnos o no? –pregunto y al fin se detuvo en su ir y venir.

-Por supuesto Harry pero tú no iras a ningún lado.

-¡¿QUEEE?! ¡Ha perdido la chaveta Dumbledore!

-Albus tiene razón Harry, en tu estado no es conveniente que salgas

-¿Cuál estado? ¿Necesito repetirles cien veces más que estoy tranquilo?

-Ni con quinientas te creeríamos amigo.

-Muy gracioso Ron.

-No lo digo por eso Harry –intervino Dumbledore –Es obvio que Voldemort te quiere a ti, te están esperando para tenderte una trampa, tu no puedes ir a ese lugar, nosotros traeremos a Vanessa de vuelta

-Ahórrese sus bromas Dumbledore –dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras –Si piensa que me quedare como un idiota esperando aquí esta muy, muy equivocado.

-Es lo mejor para ti.

-¡No!... Es lo que USTED cree que es mejor para mi –exclamo señalándolo de forma acusadora.

-Solo intento proteger tu vida Harry.

-¡PUES QUE MI VIDA SE VAYA AL CARAJO, NO ME IMPORTARIA PERDERLA MIENTRAS ELLA SE MANTENGA A SALVO!

-No grites Harry –susurro Hermione. –Profesor sabe que intente lo que intente Harry no se quedara de brazos cruzados

-Ella tiene razón así que vámonos de una vez y deje de perder el tiempo diciendo cosas absurdas. –dijo Harry con frialdad.

-Muy bien Harry, reconozco que estoy mal, perdona a este viejo que te quiere seguir viendo como un niño cuando ya eres todo un hombre. Los cinco iremos a la mansión pero deben de andar con mucho cuidado como te digo te estarán esperando. Tendremos que salir a pie del castillo y desaparecernos a la entrada de Hogsmade para luego aparecer lo más cerca posible de la mansión. –dijo el profesor y se puso de pie saliendo de la habitación después de los otros.

-¡Profesor! ¡Profesor!

Afuera del despacho los estaba esperando la pelirroja y la rubia junto con otro chico que Ron y Hermione reconocieron al instante.

-¿Neville? –dijeron su nombre desconcertados ante su presencia.

-Hola Neville –saludo Lupin.

-Profesor, nosotros queremos ir con ustedes a rescatar a Vanessa –dijo Ginny

-Eso no es prudente señorita Weasley.

-Mama pidió que te quedaras y te mantuvieras a salvo –dijo Ron.

-Ya soy… somos mayores de edad, no pueden impedirnos nada y queremos ayudarles en esto. Por favor, a mi me importa tanto como a ustedes.

Todos se miraron analizando la situación.

-Descuida Albus –dijo Lupin –Estos jóvenes ya estan listos para luchar y yo me hare responsable cuando los reclamos de Molly lleguen.

-¿Usted quiere venir señorita Lovegood?

-Si, aun recuerdo el Departamento de Misterios –su mirada se perdió en algún lugar lejano.

-Esto no será como en el Departamento de Misterios –aclaro Hermione. Luna solo se encogió de hombros.

-Yo también los acompaño a donde quiera que vayan. –dijo Neville.

-Gracias –dijo Harry a todos con mucha sinceridad.

-Por algo somos tus amigos.

Rápidamente salieron del castillo y en el camino les fueron explicando como es que estaba la situación a Ginny, Luna y Neville.

-¿Y cual es el plan? –pregunto Neville.

-No hay plan –dijo Hermione mirando de reojo a Dumbledore buscando una respuesta.

-Claro que hay un plan Hermione –dijo Harry –Destruir a Voldemort y salvar a Vanessa, ese es el plan.

-Harry –hablo Dumbledore –Creo que no es necesario que te diga que esto lo harás solo, nosotros estaremos ahí solo por si las cosas se complican.

-Lo se Dumbledore, lo tengo mas que claro esta pelea es entre Voldemort y yo.

Al llegar a los limites de Hogwats vieron a los vecinos a las afueras de sus casas en Hogsmade, claramente alguien les había avisado de lo que podría pasar y estaban atentos ante la aparición de un mortifago.

Realizaron una desaparición conjunta y cuando Harry abrió los ojos ya se encontraban en el bosque apenas alumbrado por los destellos de la luna menguante.

-No enciendan sus varitas, no queremos llamar la atención. –susurro Dumbledore y los guío por el camino que conocía a la perfección.

El bosque estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo a opinión de Harry pues el único sonido que se escuchaba era el crujir de la nieve y ramas con cada paso que daban. El ojiverde sintió un terrible escalofrío en el cuerpo cuando vio de nuevo los muros de la imponente mansión de Voldemort y el gran portón negro de la entrada. Se preparo para sentir mucho mas frío conforme se acercaban pero eso no fue así, era obvio que los dementores se habían marchado de ese lugar al no tener a quien vigilar.

-¿Y ahora que? –dijo Harry cuando estuvo delante de la mansión mirando a sus amigos que ya traían varita en mano alertas ante cualquier tipo de ataque. Fue como si el portón hubiese escuchado la voz de Harry pues al instante este se abrió dejándole el paso libre… Lo estaban esperando. Muy cauteloso entro y reconoció el patio cubierto de nieve de lo que en su momento había llamado "hogar", se encontraba vacío. La amenaza lo esperaba detrás de la segunda puerta. Tomo aire y continúo. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de el y muchas cosas circularon por su cabeza: ¿Seguiría con vida? ¿Se había tardado demasiado en ir a buscarla y enfrentarse a Voldemort?¿Lograría ver a Vanessa de nuevo o lo único y ultimo que vería iba a ser un destello de luz verde directo hacia él?... Muchas preguntas cuya respuesta se encontraba detrás de la puerta; puso la mano sobre el pomo cuando escucho la voz de Lupin.

-Yo iré primero Harry –dijo el licántropo apartándolo de forma amable y abriendo la puerta de un solo tiron sin dejar de apuntar al frente.

Y si, tal y como todos pensaban el Señor Tenebroso y sus mortifagos los estaban esperando pero no hicieron ningún movimiento cuando entraron. Voldemort y Bellatrix aguardaban con una sonrisa siniestra en el centro del salón que había cambiado desde la última vez que Harry lo había visto pues habían desaparecido todos los sofás, mesas y viejas armaduras lo que provocaba que la estancia se viera mucho mas grande de lo que Harry recordaba. Las antorchas y el gran candelabro del centro estaban encendidos por lo que pudo ver con toda claridad el blanquecino rostro del ser que más odiaba en la vida. Los fieles seguidores de Voldemort aguardaban a la derecha parados frente al pasillo que iba directo al comedor y a la biblioteca pero Vanessa no estaba ahí.

-Harry, Harry, Harry –serpenteo Voldemort que deslizaba entre sus dedos la varita mágica. Sus ojos rojos que brillaban intensamente se posaron en los verde esmeralda del muchacho.

-Aquí me tiene

Harry dio un paso al frente y escucho como la puerta se cerraba. De reojo vio como sus acompañantes mantenían las varitas mágicas al frente apuntando a los mortifagos que desde el rincón donde se encontraban estaban haciendo lo mismo.

-Estaba seguro de que vendrías acompañado, a tus amiguitos y a Dumbledore les gusta meter las narices en todo

El señor tenebroso dibujo una sonrisa llena de maldad

-Entrégueme a Vanessa –dijo Harry recalcando las palabras.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa Potter? Apenas van llegando –dijo Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Tom, detén esto de una vez, solo se derramara sangre –dijo Dumbledore.

-Se que se derramara sangre, ya se esta derramando sangre y debo admitir que algunas vidas mas valiosas que otras pero dime una cosa anciano… ¿Qué bando es el que va ganando? –Bellatrix soltó una risotada –El mío por supuesto. En este momento el Ministerio de Magia es casi nuestro y no solo eso… muchos mas de mis mortifagos, dementores y gigantes van rumbo a Hogwarts, es una lastima que su director no este ahí para poder defender el castillo o mínimo para observar la derrota.

-Hogwarts puede defenderse solo.

Voldemort rió.

-Durante más de un año e diseñado este plan: desaparecer y luego dejar caer toda mi maldad en los lugares que más ansío, solo que el plan tuvo que modificarse un poco cuando el pequeño Harry nos abandono pero no importa, no importa porque dentro de unas horas tendré el poder y el control absoluto de Hogwarts y el Ministerio de Magia y tu no podrás detenerme, todos morirán.

-Fue un gran plan –admitió Dumbledore –Solo que yo no me hubiera demorado tanto tiempo para ponerlo en acción. Creo que he aprovechado este tiempo mucho mejor que tú –la sonrisa de Voldemort desapareció –No estoy muy de acuerdo cuando dices que no podré detenerte… -Dumbledore hablaba tranquilamente como si fueran un par de amigos charlando muy a gusto mientras se tomaban el te. Harry en definitiva no entendía nada. - ¿Sabes Tom? Estuve haciendo algo muy interesante y muy gratificante. Alguien que quiso jugar a la inmortalidad esparció por todos lados trozos de su alma… los busque, los encontré y los destruí naturalmente –Dumbledore rió de su propio comentario y el rostro de Voldemort se contorsiono de la ira. Era obvio que se refería a los horrocruxes faltantes.

-Eso es imposible viejo de pacotilla –lanzo un hechizo a Dumbledore que con un ágil movimiento de la varita lo repelió.

-No Tom, no es imposible. A decir verdad fue muy sencillo sobretodo porque el creador de dichos objetos no tuvo el mayor cuidado de ocultar mejor algo tan importante como su alma. Nadie tan tonto puede alcanzar la inmortalidad

-¿Dónde esta Vanessa? –volvió insistir Harry volviendo a lo que él consideraba realmente importante alzando la voz y apagando el rugido de ira del señor Tenebroso.

-Tu mujercita no es muy buena atendiendo a las visitas –hablo Bellatrix –Yo, muy gentilmente fui a invitarla a cenar pero no quería acompañarme hasta que tu llegaras Potter… Nunca hay que negarse a una invitación como esa. Me costo un poquito poder convencerla.

-Déjate de patrañas Bellatrix, les exijo que suelten a Vanessa.

La mujer se rió como loca apuntando con la varita al cielo y el muro mas cercano a la puerta que iba directo al patio se corrió dejando la entrada que llevaba a la sala de entrenamientos.

-Es toda tuya Potter.

El ojiverde enarco una ceja desconfiado, sabia muy bien que no se la pondrían así tan fácil si no se tratara de una trampa.

-¿No la quieres?... Allá tú –volvió a decir Bellatrix Lestrange encogiéndose de hombros y apuntando con la varita al muro.

-¡Espera! –exclamo Harry. Bella se echo a reír.

De la manera más rápida que su mente podía pensar el muchacho se puso a analizar todo lo que podría pasar si es que se dirigía a la sala de entrenamientos.

1) Cualquiera de los mortifagos era capaz de atacarlo mientras atravesaba el salón, 2) El mismísimo Voldemort (que era lo más probable) lo mataría por la espalda. 3) En caso de llegar a la sala, esta podía estar vacía. 4) La sala estaría vacía y solo seria una trampa para encerrarlo ahí, 5) Sabia que tenían un ejercito de inferis ¿Y si esas criaturas eran las que realmente le aguardaban?, 6) Quizá no fueran inferis, podría ser cualquier otra criatura o mortifago, y 7) La opción que mas le esperanzaba… Vanessa estaba al interior de la sala pero ¿viva?.... La única forma de saberlo era ir allá.

-Nosotros te cubriremos Harry –dijeron Ron y Hermione. El chico les asintió con la cabeza. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio y Harry comenzó a avanzar lentamente con pelirrojo y castaña a sus espaldas. Para su sorpresa nadie se movió así que sus pasos aumentaron de velocidad al punto de correr tratando de llegar a la sala. No estaba seguro de si estaba alucinando o sus piernas eran torpes pero podría jurar que ese salón estaba más grande que antes como si hubieran lanzado un hechizo de ampliación sobre él. Al llegar a la sala Ron y Hermione se colocaron a ambos lados de la abertura para garantizarle que esta no se iba a cerrar. Harry entro con varita en mano preparado para cualquier cosa.

Ningún mortifago, inferi detentor o algo parecido salto hacia él. No era una trampa; Vanessa estaba ahí, viva, entera y de pie al fondo de la sala dándole la espalda a Harry y sujetando en su mano derecha la varita mágica.

-¡Mi amor! –exclamo el chico y sin poder contenerse corrió hasta la chica que de golpe se dio media vuelta y le lanzo un hechizo. Harry se hizo a un lado, era lógico pensar que la chica lo había atacado pensando que era Voldemort o Bellatrix que iban de nuevo para molestarla. -¡Tranquila! ¡Soy yo! No hay nada de que temer.

Sus miradas se cruzaron pero Harry supo que algo no marchaba bien porque ella no reacciono como esperaba, ni un abrazo, ni una sonrisa se reflejaba en el rostro de Vanessa solo frialdad, lo miraba como si no lo conociera, como si fuera un bicho raro y repugnante, lo miraba igual que el primer día que la conoció.

-Vanessa tenemos que irnos, tienes que huir –susurro Harry aun con esperanzas pero la expresión de ella solo se endureció cuando lo escucho hablar.

-Yo no iré contigo a ningún lado ¡rata asquerosa! ¡DESMAIUS!

-¡PROTEGO! –exclamo levantando el hechizo protector ante ellos -¿Vanessa? Mírame soy Harry.

-Se quien eres… –respondió ella arrastrando las palabras –Harry Potter solo un estorbo, un inútil que merece morir.

-¡Por merlín! ¡¿Que estas diciendo?… que… ¿QUE TE HAN HECHO?!

Vanessa entorno los ojos.

-¡DESMAIUS!

-¡Hey! -Harry por esquivar el hechizo se dejo caer al suelo pero Vanessa no se detuvo ahí, siguió lanzándole el hechizo una y otra vez mientras Harry rodaba por el suelo para esquivarlos. La chica pronunciaba los hechizos con rabia y con tal rapidez que no permitía a Harry poderse poner en pie y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba junto a la entrada y había caído al salón, alcanzo a ver los desconcertados rostros de Ron y Hermione y finalmente el demacrado rostro de Vanessa que grito:

-¡CRUCIO!

El muchacho ya no pudo esquivar eso y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor esperando a que todo fuera un mal sueño pero Vanessa no se detenía y por lo poco que alcanzaba a ver disfrutaba verlo sufrir. Esa mujer no era su Vanessa.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –exclamo Hermione empujándola hacia un lado para que dejara de torturar a Harry. El ojiverde al fin pudo respirar y ponerse de pie. Seguía sin entender.

-¡Suéltame sangre sucia asquerosa! –exclamo Vanessa forcejeando con la castaña sin dejar de mirar a su esposo. Hermione al escuchar las palabras la soltó de inmediato y se quedo boquiabierta.

-¡Deja de jugar Vanessa!

Voldemort y Bellatrix se comenzaron a reír

-¡Yo no estoy jugando Potter! ¡Tú te vas a morir!

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HICIERON?! –bramo Harry y furioso se volvió hacia Voldemort y Bellatrix sin importarle que Vanessa en cuanto le dio la espalda le lanzo un hechizo que con ayuda de otro protector de Hermione no llego hasta él. Los amigos de Harry estaban perplejos sin saber que hacer. Sujetaron a Vanessa pero parecía que ella solo tenía ojos para Harry y como pudo se soltó de ellos y fue tras el que ya estaba plantado a metro y medio de donde estaba el señor Tenebroso y su más fiel seguidora.

-¡RISTUSEMPRA! –volvió a exclamar Vanessa y esta vez intervino Dumbledore levantando un escudo tan poderoso que la hizo caer al piso. Ella no dejaba de mirar a Harry, "su objetivo" quiso traspasar el escudo pero solo volvió a caer hacia atrás. Eso le permitió a Harry ganar un poco de tiempo para saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Voldemort parecía realmente divertido ante la situación con Vanessa a su lado maldiciendo por no poder atacar al chico.

-Oh mi querido Harry, olvidamos decirte que Vanessa se ha portado un poco mas colaborativa y amable con nosotros en las ultimas horas. –dijo el señor Tenebroso con su fría y aguda voz

-Eso no puede ser, Vanessa los odia tanto como yo.

La chica seguía observándolo detrás del hechizo escudo, esperando el momento para poder atacarlo nuevamente.

-Descubrimos que la maldición imperius le va bastante bien, no puso resistencia en cuanto se lo sugerimos y hasta ahora no se ha quejado de nada –se rió –Y créeme que no va a detenerse hasta que te deje medio muerto, entonces yo me encargare del resto.

-Harry debes de enfrentarla –dijo Lupin.

-Pero yo no puedo, es Vanessa.

-No es de que puedas… debes hacerlo por tu bien y por el de ella –dijo Dumbledore y dejo de lanzar el hechizo escudo

Vanessa sonrío y volvió a apuntar a Harry. Una batalla contra ella debería suponer algo fácil para el ojiverde pues no era la primera vez que lo hacia; si se ponía a recordar lo habían hecho por sus entrenamientos, por juego, habían fingido una pelea para poder escapar, se habían peleado por cualquier tontería pero lo que le preocupaba es que la mayoría de las veces ella era quien terminaba ganando.

-¡DESMAIUS!

-¡PROTEGO!

El hechizo golpeo en una esquina.

-¡CRUCIO! –grito Harry, Vanessa se cayo de rodillas para comenzar a retorcerse en el suelo.

-¡Harry, eso es una maldición imperdonable! –exclamo Ginny. Escuchar a la pelirroja lo distrajo así que dejo de lanzar la maldición y la tortura a Vanessa no duro más de dos segundos.

-Le dije amo que esto seria divertido –murmuro la mortifaga.

-¡DESMAIUS!

-¡DESMAIUS!

Exclamaron al mismo tiempo. Dos haces de luz se unieron en el centro muy cerca de donde se encontraban Voldemort y Bellatrix y se colisionaron con tal fuerza que causo que los chicos cayeran para atrás. Harry sintió el zapato de Lupin a su lado y se logro poner de pie antes que Vanessa. Así que le lanzo un hechizo, la chica grito, salio volando por los aires, su espalda choco contra el muro junto a la puerta que conducía al despacho de Voldemort y cayó al suelo inconsciente. "Perdóname" pensó Harry.

-Vaya, vaya, creí que este espectáculo duraría mas tiempo… me siento un poco decepcionado… -dijo Voldemort pasando su varita mágica entre los huesudos dedos –Ni hablar, es mi turno de acabar contigo Harry

-Yo soy el que terminara con usted.

-¿Tu? –se burlo –Ya es hora de terminar lo que comencé hace mucho tiempo y no quiero que alguien se entrometa.

El señor Tenebroso le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a los mortifagos que estaban a su izquierda y luego a Dumbledore que estaba a espaldas de Harry observándolo a través de sus gafas de media luna.

-Harry no necesita ayuda de nadie para poder derrotarte, él esta listo para cumplir con su misión –dijo el anciano.

"¿En serio?" se pregunto el ojiverde no muy convencido pero sabia que de cierta forma era verdad.

-Tengo un poder que usted no conoce, el mismo poder que lo derroto el día que quiso asesinarme.

-¿Te refieres al amor Harry?... No me hagas reír, ¿crees que eso puede salvarte? Yo no lo creo. El amor no pudo salvar a la sangre sucia de tu madre…

-Voy a matarlo –dijo Harry apretando los dientes y sujetando con fuerza su varita mágica apuntando directamente al pecho de su oponente. Voldemort hacia lo mismo.

-No nos hagamos tontos Harry, eres incapaz de asesinar… No tienes las agallas

-Por defender a los que quiero soy capaz de todo.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos de manera desafiante, era mejor terminar con aquello de una vez por todas sin importar lo que pasara a continuación.

-¡AVADA KEDABRA!

-¡AVADA KEDABRA!

De las varitas gemelas salieron rayos de color verde al mismo tiempo y Bellatrix Lestrange se vio forzada a alejarse de su amo y reunirse con el resto de los mortifagos. Harry percibió una extraña sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo en cuanto grito la maldición. En realidad quería matarlo, acabar con ese hombre que había destrozado su vida y la de sus amigos, desaparecerlo a el y a su banda de seguidores de ese mundo… Los rayos de luz verde chocaron en el aire igual que cuando se habían encontrado en el cementerio muchos años atrás la única diferencia era que esta vez se trataba de dos maldiciones asesinas luchando una contra la otra para saber quien era más fuerte. La varita de acebo vibraba amenazando con zafarse de las manos de Harry pero el muchacho no podía permitirlo, se concentro lo más que pudo para que aquello no sucediera pero la fuerza de las maldiciones era muy fuerte y no sabía por cuanto tiempo más lo resistiría. Pensó en la gente que estaba siendo atacada en el Ministerio de Magia, en los pequeños curiosos que horas antes lo habían mirado con curiosidad al interior del castillo de Hogwarts sin saber que tiempo después mortifagos atacarían a su adorado castillo, pensó en sus padres y en la imagen de ellos sonriéndole a través del espejo, en sus amigos que a escasos metros de sus espaldas lo observaban (seguramente boquiabiertos por lo que estaba haciendo), pensó en ese casi año y medio que había vivido sin recuerdos de su pasado, sumido en el infierno de las mentiras de Voldemort y Bellatrix y pensó en Vanessa, esa chica que ahora estaba inconciente al otro lado de la habitación, la chica que había sido su única compañía en los últimos meses, la mujer con la que planeaba casarse (si salía vivo de esta), la mujer que a pesar de todos sus defectos amaba por sobre todas las cosas y la persona por la que arriesgaría todo.

-¡Es todo lo que puedes hacer! –grito Voldemort mientras los rayos de luz verde se mantenían en el centro moviéndose escasamente hacia uno o hacia el otro, Harry estaba perdiendo fuerzas, Voldemort era un oponente fuerte, el segundo mejor mago después de Dumbledore, quizá y si se había comportado como un niño al querer derrotarlo, no podría controlar por siempre los hechizos y supo que al final seria inevitable que una de las dos varitas cediera.

-¡No! –exclamo el muchacho volviéndose a concentrar y sujetando la varita mágica con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Voldemort se empezó a carcajear, aunque no podía esconder que también trataba de controlar a su varita mágica para que esta no se escapara de sus manos. De repente el rostro del señor Tenebroso se desconfiguro; de la risa paso al miedo y a la sorpresa, Harry no supo lo que ocurrió exactamente pero el final el hechizo de Voldemort se redujo a nada y el de Harry lo golpeo en el pecho. Al instante Voldemort cayó de rodillas y luego boca abajo como una ruin marioneta vieja. Estaba muerto…

El muchacho observo la escena con asombro, sus ojos se posaron en el esquelético cuerpo sin vida y entonces una voz muy conocida para él hablo:

-Nadie… se mete… con mi Enrique.

Harry levanto la vista y vio a Vanessa que tenía la respiración agitada y sujetaba fuertemente la varita mágica en dirección a donde segundos antes había estado la espalda de Voldemort y en donde ahora estaba el pecho de Harry. Ella había salido de su inconciencia y también de la maldición a la que estaba sometida y había atacado al mago oscuro por la espalda con otro hechizo para que su amado pudiera cumplir con su cometido. Por unos momentos nadie se movió ni hablo, todos observaban la caída del señor Tenebroso.

-¡AMO! –grito Bellatrix Lestrange al fin y corrió hasta el cuerpo abrazándose a el y tratando de reanimarlo pero era completamente inútil.

Los verdes ojos de Harry miraron a los azul zafiro de Vanessa y nuevamente vio ese brillo que tanto le gustaba. La chica le sonrío y prácticamente salto el cuerpo de Voldemort corriendo a los brazos de Harry y recargando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Harry se sintió muy aliviado de tenerla junto a el completamente a salvo.

-Perdóname, no sabia lo que hacia –dijo Vanessa disculpándose por haberlo atacado.

-No seas tontita, no eras tu lo que me torturo -contesto Harry y le dio un beso en la frente.

Todo había terminado o al menos eso era lo que Harry creía…

-¡IMBECILES NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ PARADOS, MATENLOS A TODOS! –bramo Bellatrix echa una furia por la muerte de su amo y comenzó a soltar hechizos a diestra y siniestra por todas direcciones.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y reino el caos total, todos comenzaron a correr y la batalla comenzó. Para cuando Harry se dio cuenta Vanessa ya no estaba a su lado pues había ido a combatir a unos mortifagos, todo el mundo se esparció por el salón lanzándose hechizos unos a otros. Bellatrix se perdió y el cuerpo de Voldemort también. Un hechizo pasó rozándole un brazo y se encontró con un mortifago así que comenzó a pelear contra él, la batalla no duro mucho, pues con un hechizo el mago salio volando por los aires. "Un mortifago menos" pensó. En eso el suelo dio una gran sacudida y recordó el día en que los gigantes habían llegado a la mansión pero según él todos los gigantes se habían ido a Hogwarts así que no podía ser posible que esas criaturas se encontraran en ese lugar. Con la cantidad de destellos que eran lanzados era difícil ver donde estaban sus amigos y saber quien luchaba contra quien.

-¡Cuidado! –alguien grito desde el patio. Era la voz de Ron y si su amigo estaba en peligro mas le valía ayudarlo en lo que pudiera. Atravesó nuevamente el salón esquivando un par de maldiciones y cruzo la puerta varita en mano preparado.

Al salir vio una gran sombra sobre su cabeza y comprendió que se había equivocado con respecto a los gigantes pues uno muy grande estaba ahí fuera destrozando los muros que resguardaban la mansión y entre Ron y Lupin le lanzaban hechizos para detenerlo pero para el gigante era como si le hicieran cosquillas. El gigante tomo con sus enormes manos el árbol que tantas veces le había servido a Harry y Vanessa como escape y con suma facilidad lo despego del suelo. El suelo vibro nuevamente. La criatura rugió y arrojo el árbol contra el muro de la mansión muy cerca de donde se encontraban Ron y Lupin y también muy cerca de la puerta donde Harry seguía de pie. El muchacho se lanzo hacia el lado contrario y cayo sobre la nieve.

-¡No Lupin, No! –escucho nuevamente la voz de Ron desde algún lugar pero no supo donde. Lo único que supo fue que el gigante de la misma forma en que había llegado se había marchado a la espesura del bosque.

En su intento por salvarse de morir aplastado y con la caída en la nieve, la varita se le zafo de las manos. "Rayos" fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente pues sabia que no era el mejor momento para estar desarmado y mucho menos si su varita se encontraba enterrada en algún lugar de la inmensa nieve, tenia que encontrarla y pronto. Se puso a buscarla solo con el tacto de sus manos, literalmente a ciegas pues ahora que el muro de la mansión había desaparecido le era más fácil observar lo que sucedía dentro y fuera de ella. Primero busco a Ron y vio su pelirrojo cabello detrás del tronco que tenia frente a el, parecía estar arrodillado junto a algo o junto a alguien, Lupin seguramente había resultado herido. Hermione y Luna luchaban contra tres mortifagos a la vez muy cerca de la puerta de entrada. Neville hacia lo mismo con otro par de magos. En un rincón cerca de la escalera estaban 5 mortifagos atados por el torso por acción de Dumbledore pero al anciano profesor no lo vio por ningún lado, seguramente el director había vuelto al castillo de Hogwarts para defenderlo. Ginny luchaba con una mortifaga, las dos mujeres peleaban muy al parejo; muy cerca de la pelirroja frente al pasillo que llevaba al comedor y a la biblioteca estaba Vanessa quien acababa de derribar a un mortifago y ahora se giraba a donde estaba Ginny buscando a alguno más.

"Al fin" pensó Harry cuando sintió su varita mágica alrededor de sus dedos que comenzaban a entumecerse, se puso de pie y entonces la risa de una loca inundo todo el lugar. Recorrió la mansión con los ojos y vio a la mortifaga en el primer piso parada junto a las escaleras mirando con ojos asesinos a Vanessa que estaba de espaldas a la mujer.

-¡Vanessa cuidado! –exclamo Harry pero estaba demasiado lejos para que la joven bruja lo escuchara.

Corrió y con un poco de dificultad salto el tronco del árbol que se interponía en su camino.

Miro a la mujer que desde la escalera le apuntaba a la joven. Vanessa al fin volteo y la vio abriendo muy grandes los ojos. A Harry le pareció que todo comenzaba a transcurrir en cámara lenta. Miro a Bellatrix e intento lanzar un hechizo escudo pero ya era demasiado tarde: la mujer había pronunciado la maldición. De la escalera los ojos de Harry se volvieron a Vanessa que en ese momento ya se estaba desplomando en el suelo. Ya no había nada que hacer.

-¡NOOOOO! –grito Harry y lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos, tropezó con los escombros del muro que ahora se encontraba en el suelo e intento correr hasta su amada.

-¡La mate, la mate! –escucho la voz de la mortifaga completamente desquiciada.

"_Al final la separación será inevitable"_ resonaron las palabras de Trelawney en la cabeza de Harry.

-¡NO, NO, NO! –volvió a exclamar el muchacho que ya estaba muy, muy cerca de Vanessa. Entonces Harry oyó un ruidoso crujido, todo se volvió negro y ya no supo más…


	36. Capitulo 36 EN RUINAS

CAPITULO 36 EN RUINAS

Estaba muerto, eso era lo más probable. Todo era negro y algo o alguien muy importante se había ido dejándolo solo y sumido en una densa oscuridad pero… si estaba muerto ¿Por qué sentía tan adormecido uno de sus brazos?...

Lentamente Harry abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una parpadeante luz blanca emitida por una lámpara redonda en el techo, era tan brillante que lo obligo a apretar los parpados.

-¡Arg! –se quejo

Estaba entumecido, pudo mover un poco el brazo izquierdo y comprendió que se encontraba en una calida cama.

-Buenas noches –dijo una dulce voz. Harry al fin abrió los ojos y vio parada a su lado a una mujer bajita con tunica verde lima que cargaba un pergamino y una pluma. La mujer le sonrío y comenzó a hacer anotaciones.

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto el chico aun desconcertado.

-Esta en el Hospital de San Mungo… dígame una cosa, ¿Sabe cual es su nombre?

Harry arqueo una ceja confundido por la pregunta y contesto:

-Si, me llamo Harry Potter ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

La mujer siguió haciendo anotaciones.

-Voy a avisarle a sus familiares que ha despertado, se pondrán muy contentos –le dijo y salio de la habitación.

Era como si hubiese llevado mucho tiempo dormido. Obviamente alguien le había quitado las gafas pues lo poco que veía estaba borroso. Los ojos le dolían, los sentía muy hinchados y la luz aun le lastimaba. Nuevamente cerró los ojos tratando de recordar como es que había llegado ahí. Entonces el corazón le dio un gran salto…

-"Recordar" –se dijo a si mismo y pareció que veía una película completa de su vida en cuestión de segundos. Todos sus recuerdos habían vuelto a su mente: Su miserable vida con los Dursley, pasando por sus años en Hogwarts, el regreso de Voldemort, su amnesia, su vida en una imponente mansión y una bella chica de cabellos negros… Vanessa…

En una fracción de segundo Harry ya se había incorporado en la cama pero luego se arrepintió de hacerlo tan deprisa pues la cabeza empezó a dolerle y a darle vueltas, se llevo ambas manos a la frente, sintió algo extraño sobre el y fue cuando descubrió que tenia el cráneo cubierto de vendajes. Bajo las manos a su regazo y vio que uno de sus brazos también estaba cubierto de vendajes. Necesitaba una explicación de inmediato.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraron Ron y Hermione tomados de la mano, estaban entre felices y preocupados.

-Hola Harry –dijeron al unísono y tomaron asiento junto a la cama.

-¿Qué me paso? –fue el saludo que sin pensar dio a sus amigos llevándose otra vez las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Sabes quien eres?

-Si Hermione, ya lo recuerdo todo. -¿Por qué tengo todo esto? –volvió a señalar los vendajes.

-¡Ah eso! –dijo Ron mirándolo y tratando de disimular sus ganas de reírse mientras que de un bolsillo se sacaba unas gafas y se las pasaba a su amigo –Pues veras… ¿recuerdas ese enorme y horrible candelabro del salón? –Harry asintió con la cabeza. –Nadie supo como paso, bien pudo ser un hechizo o que los gigantes habían debilitado la estructura de la casa, el punto es que esa cosa se te cayó encima, ahora resulta gracioso pensar en eso.

-¿Cómo que gracioso? Fue horrible –dijo la castaña lanzándole una mirada de regaño a su novio y luego se volvió a Harry –Perdiste muchísima sangre, tu cráneo se fracturo por completo, también tus costillas, una pierna y tu brazo izquierdo. –enumero Hermione –Los sanadores dijeron que era un milagro que siguieras vivo después de eso, claro que te curaron en cuanto llegaste aquí pero de haber tardado mas tiempo no quiero imaginar lo que pudo pasar.

-¡¿Eso me ocurrió?! –exclamo Harry sorprendido. Nuevamente trato de recordar: La nieve, el árbol, él corriendo, hechizos, escombros y…

-¡VANESSA! ¡Vanessa! ¡¿Dónde esta Vanessa?! –grito Harry desesperado.

Ron y Hermione se miraron con complicidad, sus rostros reflejaban que aun no querían llegar a ese punto.

-Harry… -susurro la castaña mirando a Ron en busca de apoyo. –Harry, tienes que tomarlo con calma… lo sentimos mucho, ella no…eh…Yo vi como Bellatrix Lest…

-Ya no sigas Hermione –la interrumpió Harry mirándose las manos –Yo también lo vi –susurro y por su mejilla resbalo una lagrima.

Ahora la realidad le estaba cayendo de golpe, no había sido una pesadilla después de todo, si Hermione también lo había visto es porque era verdad aunque su mente no quisiera aceptarlo.

–Y no sabes lo que ocurrió después de que perdiste el conocimiento.

Harry levanto la vista para observar el rostro de su amigo que se veía preocupado y Hermione prosiguió con el relato.

-Bellatrix se desquició por completo, lanzaba hechizos sin saber a quien atacaba, creo que mato a un par de los suyos, en cuanto te vi caer al suelo te saque de ahí y te traje de inmediato a San Mungo. Ron sabe mejor que y lo que pasó luego de eso…

-Pues como dice Hermione, Lestrange estaba como loca, por sus gritos celebrando que había matado a… a ella fue que todos nos dimos cuenta de lo ocurrido. Ginny que acababa de derribar a una mortifaga y estaba mas cerca corrió hasta Vanessa para socorrerla y ella fue quien se encargo de sacarla de aquel lugar. Luego la maldita bruja se echo a correr al fondo de un largo pasillo y cuando nos dimos cuenta estaban saliendo inferís por ahí solo que al parecer esas criaturas solo obedecían las ordenes de ya sabes quien o ella estaba demasiado trastornada para poder controlarlos porque se abalanzaron sobre ella y en su afán por quitárselos de encima invoco fuego, mucho fuego para protegerse pero sin darse cuenta se acorralo y no pudo salir de las llamas.

-Yo tenia que matarla –dijo Harry apretando los dientes.

-Fue mejor así Harry, un asesinato mas en tu conciencia no seria nada bueno. –intervino Hermione.

-¡Esa mujer mato a Vanessa y yo tenia que matarla a ella!

-Bellatrix busco su propia muerte y fue trágico… ¿quemada y viva? Eso es horrible, espantoso, más doloroso que recibir una maldición imperdonable.

-Pero…

-¡Ya!, no discutan algo que no vale la pena mencionar –dijo Ron –El punto es Harry que todo en esa mansión se puso muy feo,… ¿a quien se le ocurrió poner una biblioteca ahí? Se empezó a quemar, un par de mortifagos huyeron. Remus estaba herido de una pierna por el desastre que hicieron los gigantes, me desaparecí con él y lo deje en el bosque para que descansara y se recuperara, cuando regrese, la mitad de la mansión ya se había quemado y fue… creo que fue asqueroso ver a algunos inferis que a pesar de estarse quemando caminaban como zombis hasta que al fin se caían para yo no moverse… Entre Luna, Neville y yo apagamos las llamas, a los mortifagos medio muertos los amarramos y los juntamos en un rincón donde estaban otros que Dumbledore antes de marcharse a Hogwarts había capturado. Encontramos el cuerpo de Quien tu Sabes arriba en el pasillo. Bellatrix como sabes murió calcinada. Todo estaba muy oscuro, no podíamos quedarnos ahí a esperar así que el primer lugar que se nos ocurrió para llevar a los capturados fue Hogwarts. Luna y Neville se los llevaron, volví por Remus y nos desaparecimos, cuando llegamos a los límites del castillo descubrimos que era verdad que mas mortifagos, dementores y gigantes habían ido hacia allá. Fue toda una suerte que estuvieran preparados para el ataque, los amigos de ya sabes quien no lograron llegar mas lejos de los terrenos de Hogwarts, muchos de los miembros de la orden estaban ahí, los profesores y alumnos… Ganamos Harry –concluyo Ron e hizo una mueca de alegría.

-Según lo que nos dijo la señora Weasley y Tonks, por la hora en que murió Voldemort los dementores se alejaron del castillo y volvieron a Azkaban.

-Es una lastima que te hayas perdido toda la acción amigo. Aunque creo que es justo, a ti siempre te ha tocado la mejor parte… ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

–Hermione le lanzo una mirada severa y dijo:

-Ginny fue a avisarle a los otros que al fin has despertado, es toda una alegría tenerte de vuelta. Supongo que llegaran en un rato.

-Quiero verla –dijo Harry en voz baja.

-¿A Ginny?

-Si, a ella también quiero verla pero ahora quiero ver a Vane… -nuevamente se miro las manos –ver su rostro por ultima vez.

-Eh… si Harry, cuando te den el alta te llevaremos a… al cementerio –dijo Hermione esquivando su mirada.

-¡¿Cómo que me llevaran al cementerio?! ¡¿La enterraron?! ¡Lo hicieron y no me esperaron! ¡¿Cómo fueron capaces?! –les grito Harry indignado y sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, sin darse cuenta las lagrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos.

-Escucha Harry y cálmate –dijo la chica – Sabemos que nadie mas que tu quería despedirse de Vanessa pero no podíamos esperarte tanto tiempo.

-¿Tanto tiempo? ¡¿Tanto tiempo?! ¡Solo un día o dos Hermione!

-Es que ese es el problema Harry –dijo Ron moviendo ligeramente la cabeza de un lado al otro. Harry frunció el ceño confundido –Llevas aquí mas de tres semanas en las que nos hemos estado turnando para cuidarte y saber como estas. Después de ese accidente no volviste a abrir los ojos hasta ahora.

-Entraste en coma –interrumpió Hermione.

-¿En coma? –pregunto Ron -¿y eso que es?

-Harry y yo nos entendemos

Ron la miro entornando los ojos y continúo:

-Con toda la magia del mundo intentaron despertarte pero nada funcionaba, los sanadores temían que te quedaras así por años. Dijeron que nos fuéramos a casa y que si había un cambio o despertabas ellos nos avisarían pero no podíamos dejarte aquí abandonado, no perdíamos las esperanzas, sabíamos que ibas a despertar tarde o temprano Por algo eres el chico que sobrevivió ¿no es así?... Si Quien tu Sabes no pudo matarte ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo un viejo candelabro? –Ron se rió.

Entonces fue cuando Harry vio algo que antes no había notado. Sus amigos se veían cansados y un poco ojerosos. Se habían pasado todo ese tiempo en el hospital solo por él, esperando a que nuevamente mostrara señales de vida.

-Tres semanas –dijo Harry para si tapándose la cara con ambas manos y dejándose caer en la almohada –Esto no me puede estar pasando, es una pesadilla.

Se mantuvo con las manos en el rostro durante un buen rato mientras las lágrimas continuaban resbalando por sus mejillas sin que pudiera hacer algo para contenerlas. Ron y Hermione comprendían su frustración y aguardaron en silencio hasta que Harry un poco mas calmado volvió a hablar aunque mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo están los otros, de que otra cosa me he perdido?

-Pues la mayoría esta bien –le respondió Hermione –Hubo varios heridos, Lupin estuvo una semana en el hospital por su pierna, Tonks también vino a parar acá pero porque se le olvido que tenia que guardar reposo, solo habían pasado un par de semanas desde que tuvo al pequeño Ted, no estaba en condiciones de luchar, se supone que por eso se quedo en el castillo y la señora Weasley la cuidaría para que no se metiera en líos pero pues… es Tonks.

–La batalla en Hogwarts termino hasta las dos o tres de la madrugada del otro día, luego de una gran discusión Dumbledore convenció a los gigantes para que se marcharan –dijo Ron –y Ginny apareció con el cuerpo de Vanessa, la pobre ya nos tenía preocupados porque sabíamos que estaba bien pero no sabíamos donde. Llego muy exaltada porque se había perdido en el bosque de la mansión y no la culpo porque era la primera vez que iba allá, colocamos a Vanessa junto a un par de aurores que también cayeron y ayudo a la señora Pomfrey para curar a Remus y Tonks hasta que llego a la resolución de traerlos a San Mungo….

-En donde Ginny se encontró conmigo y le conté lo que te había pasado –añadió Hermione

-Entonces llego un patronus de Kingley diciendo que necesitaban refuerzos en el ministerio –siguió hablando el pelirrojo –Ese fue el lugar que se llevo la peor parte. Dumbledore se fue de inmediato para allá junto con mama, McGonagall y otro par de magos. Nuevamente entre Neville, Luna, yo y los profesores que quedaban en el castillo nos encargamos de recoger la basura (mortifagos). Los encerramos en las mazmorras hasta que se decidiera que hacer con ellos.

Harry seguía sin decir nada y aunque quisiera hacerlo se sentía incapaz pues aun sentía un gran nudo en la garganta; solo escuchaba su relato. Hermione suspiro.

-Los mortifagos se pusieron muy pesados en el ministerio, el señor Weasley nos contó que eran muchos y cuando se les dijo que Voldemort había muerto no quisieron creerlo, la batalla se mantuvo durante 4 días porque los mortifagos se atrincheraron el ministerio y alegaron que no se moverían de ahí hasta que recibieran órdenes de "su amo". Ordenes que claro, nunca recibieron. –hizo una pequeña pausa –Nos dijo que había momentos en los que todo se ponía calmado y de repente los mortifagos volvían a atacar así que no podían moverse de ahí y por desgracia Ojoloco también murió.

-Contigo, Remus, Tonks y George en el hospital (si, también mi hermano fue a parar al hospital) –dijo Ron cuando Harry al oír eso abrió los ojos asustado –Tranquilo, ya esta bien y dando lata en su tienda de bromas junto con Fred. Bueno, con los adultos tratando de controlar las cosas en el ministerio; pues a nosotros nos toco la difícil tarea de enterrar a los que ya no estaban, mama volvió para ayudarnos con los arreglos para la ceremonia y demás cosas para el funeral. Estábamos realmente cansados pero era algo que tenia que hacerse, todos fueron enterrados en el cementerio de Hogwarts por mandato de Dumbledore en una ceremonia bastante sencilla… Fue el único día que por decirlo así te quedaste solo en el hospital –esbozo una sonrisa –Y ya, creo que eso es todo lo que sucedió en tu ausencia amigo.

-¿Seguros que eso fue todo lo que paso mientras estaba en esta cama?

-Eh... si, si, eso fue todo lo que paso

Se hizo un silencio durante un minuto.

-Gracias por mantenerse al pendiente de mí –dijo Harry con sinceridad. –Y por cargar con un peso que era mío.

-No es nada Harry. Lo importante es que ya estas bien.

-Díganme una cosa… ¿Qué día es hoy? –pregunto el ojiverde incorporándose de nuevo

-Estamos a 31 de enero Harry. –respondió Hermione.

Harry hizo una mueca, luego hecho un vistazo a la puerta y por ultimo miro los vendajes de su brazo que se comenzó a quitar.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? –se quejo Hermione al verlo

-Tengo que irme Hermione.

La chica y su novio pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-De verdad Harry que se te ha afectado la cabeza, deja esos vendajes y acuéstate –ordeno Ron –No seas necio y no te comportes como niño de cinco años.

-Necesito volver a ese lugar Ron. –dijo Harry mientras su amigo lo empujaba para que nuevamente se dejara caer en la almohada.

-Haremos esto como se debe Harry, esperaremos a que te den de alta y luego iremos a donde tú quieras –dijo la castaña –No quiero que a medio camino te vayas a desmayar o que se yo. Por favor se paciente.

La puerta se abrió y entro un sanador ya mayor usando gafas que se acerco a Harry y saludo a los otros.

-¿Cómo se siente señor Potter?

-Me siento bien, ¿ya me puedo ir? –contesto con impaciencia.

-Le haremos un par de chequeos mas y mañana por la mañana si todo esta en orden podrá marcharse. Creo que ya puede quitarse los vendajes, sus huesos ya están bien, solo se los dejamos por precaución.

Harry no espero a que le repitieran la indicación y comenzó a quitárselos.

-¿Le duele algo, ve borroso, no puede mover el brazo o la pierna, tiene dificultades para recordar algo, siente sueño?

-No, estoy bien –dijo mientras terminaba de quitarse el vendaje de la cabeza y dejar que sus cabellos hicieran de las suyas.

Hermione y Ron se rieron un poco al verlo tan, tan despeinado. Trato de aplacarse los cabellos pero fue una misión imposible, solo logro que sus amigos se rieran mucho más. Al final Hermione se compadeció de él y le lanzo un hechizo para que mínimo se viera como de costumbre.

-¿Seguro que aun no me puedo ir? –pregunto nuevamente.

-Muy seguro y aunque quisiera, tiene que esperar a mañana, no creo que fuera conveniente darlo de alta y dejarlo marchar del hospital a estas horas de la noche. Tiene que esperar. –el mago se dio cuenta de la desesperación de Harry, se rió y se fue.

-Ya lo has oído Harry, será mañana por la mañana.

Se escucho un gran parloteo fuera de la habitación, la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entro toda la familia Weasley, Tonks cargando a su bebe y Lupin que se apoyaba en un bastón (aun no se recuperaba completamente del accidente).

-Hagrid quería venir pero la puerta del hospital era demasiado pequeña. –se oyó decir a uno de los gemelos al fondo de la habitación.

-Fuiste muy valiente Harry, no esperaba menos de ti –dijo Lupin esbozando una sonrisa.

-Que alegría que hayas despertado cariño, tenias a todos muy preocupados –dijo la señora Weasley acercándose a el y dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Cuándo te dejaran salir de aquí Harry? –pregunto el señor Weasley recordando que años atrás se había encontrado en una situación parecida.

-Mañana –se apresuro a contestar Harry –Aunque puede ser en la mañana o en la tarde, no lo se –se encogió de hombros y le lanzo una mirada a Ron y Hermione para que no dijeran lo que el sanador le había mencionado. Ellos entendieron el mensaje.

-Bueno pues en cuanto salgas de aquí, que los chicos te lleven a la madriguera para festejar.

-No se moleste señora Weasley pero no me siento con ánimos de querer festejar algo.

-Muy bien cariño, si no quieres fiesta no la habrá pero tienen que ir, mínimo una cena, van a estar todos.

Estuvieron con él alrededor de una hora, Remus y Tonks fueron los primeros en marcharse luego de que le pidieran a Harry que se hiciera padrino del pequeño Teddy. Después se fueron los Weasley aunque Ginny convenció a su madre para que la dejara quedar. Harry no supo si sentirse triste o aliviado de que ninguno hubiera mencionado la muerte de Vanessa. Era obvio que sabían lo triste que eso lo ponía y habían preferido mantenerlo entretenido con platicas mucho mas agradables. Al final sus amigos también se marcharon y Harry les insistió muchísimo para que se fueran a dormir a sus casas pero ellos se negaron rotundamente

-Si ya esperamos tres semanas ¿Por qué no una noche más? –dijo Ginny en defensa antes de salir de la habitación.

Harry no pudo dormir aquella noche, un sin fin de cosas rondaban por su cabeza y a pesar de que estaba completamente solo se sentía mucho mejor que rodeado de tanta gente.

-¿Ya estas listo? –le pregunto Hermione a la mañana siguiente mientras su amigo terminaba de cambiarse y se ponía una chaqueta

-Ya casi –dijo sentándose otra vez en la cama y amarrando las agujetas de sus tenis

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres volver allá? –pregunto Ron

-Si estoy seguro… dices que el primer piso se salvo del fuego ¿no?

Su amigo asintió con la cabeza.

-Perfecto, ¿Dónde esta Ginny?

-Se quedo desayunando en el salón de té, deja voy a avisarle que ya nos vamos. –contesto la castaña dándose media vuelta.

-Ya estoy listo, vamos por ella todos y luego nos marchamos del hospital –dijo Harry echándose encima la mochila donde sus amigos habían colocado una muda de ropa para cuando se marchara del hospital.

Salieron de la habitación, cuando se aproximaban a la escalera Harry supo que se encontraban en la planta baja "Accidentes Provocados por Artefactos". Comenzaron a subir teniendo como objetivo llegar al quinto piso. Para cuando se acercaban al rellano de la cuarta planta "Daños Provocados por Hechizos" Harry recordó a su antiguo profesor Gilderoy Lockhart que por un hechizo mal realizado había perdido la memoria hasta llegar casi al punto de la locura. "Por suerte yo no perdí la memoria con un hechizo" pensó el muchacho y echo una hojeada al pasillo y a las puertas de cristal que en ese momento se abrían para dejar salir a una persona.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué haces aquí? te creíamos en el piso de arriba

-Hola Harry –sonrío la pelirroja y fue a abrazarlo. –Ayer ya no pudimos hablar con todos en la habitación, te ves bastante bien, ya no estas tan paliducho como antes.

-Gracias. –se limito a decir.

-¿Es cierto que al fin recuperaste toda la memoria?

-Así es Ginny, por fin lo recuerdo todo.

La chica volvió a sonreírle, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y acerco un poco a su rostro al de él, si ya lo recordaba todo, era lógico que también recordara su relación previa a que perdiera la memoria y desapareciera de su vida. Por fin volverían a estar juntos, volverían a ser novios, todo seria como antes…

-¡No Ginny! –dijo Harry al percatarse de lo que la pelirroja estaba a punto de hacer. Coloco sus dedos sobre los labios de ella para detenerla y luego dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse.

La sonrisa de Ginny se desvaneció y se puso más colorada que su cabello. Sabía muy bien que su ilusión de que todo volviera a ser como antes se había precipitado demasiado.

-Perdóname… -susurro

Volvió a mirar a Harry creyendo que estaba enojado pero no fue así lo que provoco que se sintiera aun mas avergonzada.

-Este… Ginny, ¿Por qué estabas en esta planta? –dijo Hermione tratando de desviar el tema.

-Yo… -seguía aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar y se aclaro la garganta –Fui a saludar a Lockhart pero estaba dormido, los sanadores dicen que esta mejorando un poco, también alcance a ver de lejos a los padres de Neville parece que están bien ¿Nos vamos?

Los otros asintieron con la cabeza.

-Oye Ginny, ¿No deberías de estar en Hogwarts? –dijo Harry con amabilidad para demostrarle aun mas que no se encontraba molesto.

-Pues si pero con todo lo que sucedió se suspendieron las clases, supongo que volveré en una semana o dos.

Descendieron el resto de las escaleras y abandonaron el hospital, una vez fuera se desaparecieron para regresar al bosque que llevaba a la antigua mansión del señor Tenebroso.

Aunque sabia muy bien que en ese lugar no existía peligro Harry sentía mucho miedo volver a pisar aquella nieve, esas ramas secas, pasar por debajo de las copas de los grandes árboles que se mantenía quietos, pues igual que la ultima vez el bosque se mantenía tranquilo. Todos mantuvieron silencio mientras se acercaban al lugar. Finalmente vislumbraron un muro de la mansión que continuaba manteniéndose en pie, el gran portón negro estaba abierto de par en par, se notaba que después de lo sucedido nadie más se había parado por ese lugar pues a un costado se mantenían los escombros de uno de los muros que había desaparecido. Harry se detuvo frente a la mansión a unos veinte metros de distancia de la entrada e inspiro hondo, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer entrar… alzo la vista al cielo y le sorprendió que el cielo estuviera casi despejado, el sol se encontraba sobre ellos lo que significaba que era cerca del medio día.

Se decidió a entrar y se llevo una gran sorpresa al cruzar el portón. Todo estaba completamente en ruinas, el tronco del gran árbol seguía atravesado en el patio cosa que recordaba de la ultima vez que había estado ahí con el muro del costado izquierdo derrumbado, la parte frontal de la casa también había desaparecido dejando a la vista el devastado salón. A la derecha de lo que alguna vez había servido como biblioteca estaba calcinado y los muros que se mantenían en pie estaban ennegrecidos.

-Pensé que estaba menos destruido –murmuro Ginny

Harry siguió avanzando, vio el candelabro destrozado junto con una gran mancha de sangre seca esparcida por el suelo, su sangre. Miro al techo y se dio cuenta que amenazaba con derrumbarse pues a falta de dos muros ya no era tan fácil sostenerse. Echo una mirada al pasillo por el cual (según había contado Ron) los inferis habían salido para atacarlos y vio que ese lugar era el mas calcinado de todos. El comedor también estaba quemado y recordó que debajo de esa habitación estaban las cocinas donde vivían dos pequeños elfos; ¿Habían muerto quemados?... prefirió no pensar en eso.

Lo que era la sala de entrenamientos, despacho de Voldemort y de las escaleras hacia el fondo de la casa parecía intacto. Harry subió con cuidado, camino por el pasillo hasta el fondo y entro en una de las habitaciones. Sus amigos lo siguieron y entraron después de él.

-Esta era mi habitación –les dijo mientras miraba la pequeña ventana en lo alto del muro por la que entraba la única luz que iluminaba la estancia.

-¡Por merlín Harry!, ¿te mantuvieron cautivo en este lugar tan oscuro? –exclamo Hermione.

-Si, aquí pase los momentos mas desesperantes de mi vida, en esta habitación desperté sin saber quien era, también aquí me mantuvieron encerrado durante semanas solo porque no pude hacer un hechizo aturdidor de manera decente.

-Debió ser terrible para ti.

-No era tan malo una vez que te acostumbrabas. Debo admitir que también en esta habitación viví los momentos mas felices y divertidos –dibujo una sonrisa, hablaba mas para si mismo que para sus amigos. –Aquí fue donde Vanessa pidió que nos casáramos. –se rió al recordarlo.

-Creí que el asunto de la boda había sido idea tuya –dijo Ron.

-No, fue idea de ella. Estaba tan contenta…También aquí nos pasamos los últimos meses.

-¿Dormían juntos? –pregunto Ginny con la voz entrecortada.

-Pues si –Harry se miro la mano izquierda donde se mantenía el reluciente anillo de oro y se encogió de hombros. –Eramos marido y mujer.

Ginny hizo una mueca de dolor, estaba recibiendo información que le dolía en el alma. Hubiera sido mejor quedarse en la madriguera y esperarlos ahí a enterarse que mientras ella sufría, él se estaba llevando la gran vida con "su esposa"

-Aquí no hay nada que me importe, vámonos. –dijo el ojiverde dando un suspiro saliendo de la habitación y entrando a la que tenia enfrente.

-No se ve nada –dijo Ron.

-¡Lumos! –murmuro Harry –Alguna vez tuvo ventanas y una chimenea pero Voldemort los tapo. ¿Saben? Vanessa odia… odiaba la oscuridad –se le hizo un nuevo nudo en la garganta –La encerraron aquí después de que murió Snape, estuvo sola durante una semana. De aquí la saque el día que volvimos a Grimmauld Place y todo… todo fue en vano… ¡BOMBARDA! –bramo apuntando al muro de enfrente.

-¡Ahh! –gritaron los otros pues su reacción los tomo por sorpresa.

Todos los escombros cayeron al exterior y quedo una gran abertura donde antiguamente habían estado las ventanas.

-Harry, eso no era necesario –dijo la castaña acercándose a él.

-Hermione necesito de tu ayuda, ese cajón esta cerrado con un hechizo, necesito abrirlo. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

-Si, claro –contesto la joven acercándose al guardarropa, lanzo un hechizo y se oyo un clic.

-Gracias… ¿Pueden dejarme solo un momento?

-Harry no creo que…

-Por favor –repitió claramente.

-Te esperamos afuera –dijo Hermione. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro y salio junto con los pelirrojos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró la respiración de Harry se volvió agitada, de nuevo percibió un gran nudo en la garganta pero muchas cosas más se sumaron a eso…

El estomago se le revolvió y sintió en él un gran hueco como el que acababa de hacer en la pared, algo le oprimía el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar, juraría que se estaba asfixiando, sus brazos y piernas estaban temblando. Se derrumbaría de un segundo a otro y comprendió que en ese momento él y la casa tenían algo en común: Estaban en ruinas, completamente en ruinas. Se encontraban deshechos por fuera y por dentro porque el soporte que los mantenía en pie se esfumo para siempre… Había perdido lo más importante para él hasta ese momento, ya nada volvería a ser igual sin Vanessa a su lado.

-¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUEEEE?! –grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba un muro. Necesitaba liberar todo el dolor, coraje e impotencia que sentía, no le importaba nada

-¡¿POR QUE SE FUE?! ¡¿POR QUE ME DEJO SOLO?!

Sus ojos se pusieron rojos, lloraba y gritaba de forma desgarradora.

-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO QUIERO ACEPTARLO! ¡OH VANESSA! ¡MI AMOR NO! ¡NO MI VANESSA! ¡Nooo!

Harry se recargo sobre la puerta con los brazos caídos y como era de esperarse; se derrumbo. Se fue deslizando sobre ella hasta terminar sentado en el suelo donde siguió llorando con fuerza. Puso ambas manos sobre su boca tratando de ahogar sus gritos y lamentaciones pero el sentimiento de soledad, derrota y desilusión era mucho más fuerte que él. Atrajo las rodillas hacia su pecho y a través de las rendijas de sus hinchados ojos observo la fría y desolada habitación del amor de su vida…

*********

Fuera de la habitación:

-Por favor Hermione ¡Suéltame! Harry se esta haciendo daño, no puedo permitirlo, necesito ir a su lado –exclamaba la pelirroja en cuanto oyó los primeros gritos del ojiverde al otro lado de la puerta.

-No Ginny, déjalo solo. Harry necesita desahogarse.

-Pero…

-Hermione tiene razón –interrumpió Ron tomando a su hermana por los hombros y empujándola lejos de la puerta. –Desde que estábamos en el hospital Harry estuvo reprimiendo el dolor que lo abrumaba. Me sorprende que haya aguantado durante tanto tiempo para ponerse a gritar y explotar como lo esta haciendo ahora.

-Por culpa de ella esta sufriendo ¡no es justo! –exclamo Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

-Aunque te duela escucharlo Ginny y perdóname por decírtelo pero Vanessa y Harry se amaban de verdad, pude verlo en sus ojos cuando nos hablaba de ella. No se como Harry pudo enamorarse de alguien así pero la quería y yo se que te mueres por correr a su lado y besarlo y que todo vuelva a ser como antes pero debes ser paciente. –chillo Hermione.

-Hay una cosa que no te hemos dicho Ginny y creo que es la razón por la que Harry sufre mas de lo que debería.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El día que paso todo Harry acababa de pedirle a Vanessa que se volviera a casar con él. Ya sabes, por el asunto de que se caso con un nombre falso. Ese día Harry llego muy feliz a invitarnos a comer y bueno… creo que el se siente culpable por su muerte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la dejo sola para ir por nosotros y cree que es su culpa que hayan descubierto donde estaban. Harry quiso hacer las cosas de lo lindo y salio para comprarle el anillo de compromiso.

-¿Harry hizo eso? –pregunto la pelirroja con tristeza.

Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros.

-Solo no lo presiones, las cosas se solucionaran ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

***********

Una hora mas tarde dentro de la habitación:

El llanto de Harry ya se había tranquilizado un poco y recordó lo que iba a hacer antes de ponerse a llorar. Se limpio las lágrimas con la manga, se puso de pie y fue hasta el guardarropa poniéndose de rodillas ante el cajón que su amiga había abierto.

Lo único que vio dentro de el fue una caja rectangular de madera que tenia figuras grabadas en relieve. Tomo la caja entre sus manos y fue a sentarse a la cama entrelazando sus piernas para acomodarse mejor. Levanto la tapa con cuidado y observo lo que guardaba en su interior que en realidad no era mucho y Harry estaba preparado para ello pues sabía que la joven traía consigo todo lo que le fuera necesario. Lo primero que vio fue la tercera fotografía de su boda en donde el y Vanessa sonreían y luego se besaban y un pergamino sobre ella que reconoció como "el comprobante de su boda", observo la foto por un rato y la coloco en la cama. Después le llamo la atención una cajita alargada de color negro, la abrió y encontró una cadenita de oro que nunca había visto pero le pareció muy hermosa; de la cadena sobresalían tres pequeños colgantes. Los de las orillas eran una esmeralda y un zafiro respectivamente y al centro interponiéndose entre ambos estaba un rubí. Harry admiro las joyas que tenían forma de corazón por alrededor de un minuto después la coloco nuevamente en su cajita y la puso junto a la fotografía.

Lo siguiente que saco de la caja fue un libro forrado en plata que en la portada tenia las iniciales "VP" y en la contraportada estaba dibujada la forma de un águila que Harry supuso representaba el patronus de la joven, sin duda alguna se trataba del diario de Vanessa y a Harry le entro curiosidad. Temeroso porque sabia bien que no debía leer cosas ajenas abrió el diario y le dio una hojeada.

Empezó a pasar las primeras páginas que se encontraban en blanco hasta que llego al primer contenido que consistía solo de una frase:

"_La vida es tan fugaz, te sientes ten feliz y de pronto, en un segundo todo cambia" _

La letra de Vanessa no era perfecta pero por lo menos era muchísimo mas entendible que la de Harry. Dio vuelta a la hoja donde comenzaban los textos mas largos y le sorprendió ver que en la fecha solo venia el mes y el año y se puso a leer.

"_Octubre – 97 _

_¡Sencillamente genial! (sarcasmo) Snape y Dumbledore muy quitados de la pena me mandan con Voldemort a rescatar a Harry Potter pero… ¡Sorpresa! Ese chico no esta aquí… Ahora soy prisionera del señor Tenebroso no se por cuanto tiempo y aparte de todo tendré que lidiar con un mocoso entupido que no sabe hacer magia. ¡Esto es Horrible! La idiota de Bellatrix Lestrange tampoco me cae bien, se puso a esculcar entre mis cosas pero jaja no encontró nada, es una suerte que mis bolsillos tengan un encantamiento de ampliación donde puedo esconder cosas como estas…. Espero soportar mi farsa durante un buen rato…" _

Como firma solo estaban sus iniciales, Harry dio vuelta a la página y se volvió a sorprender pues de octubre se saltaba al mes de diciembre. Parecía que la chica solo escribía cuando se acordaba o cuando le ocurría algo importante. Fue pasando las páginas para observar los meses en que había escrito: diciembre, diciembre, febrero, abril, junio, julio, nuevamente julio, luego agosto, septiembre, dos paginas con el mes de octubre y en la última pagina estaba diciembre. En todas las páginas los textos abarcaban la mitad o menos de la hoja pero la última abarcaba toda la página y la firma estaba al borde del margen. Harry lo leyó…

"_Diciembre – 98_

_En las ultimas semanas he intentado convencer de una forma sutil a Enrique (Harry) que los de la OF no son malos y que talvez ellos no mataron a sus padres pero no es una tarea fácil sobre todo cuando no puedo decirle la verdad. Yo lo arruine todo, ya lo se… debí decirle la verdad en cuanto descubrí que el era Harry Potter pero mi egoísmo y el miedo a perderlo es mas fuerte que yo....No puedo dejarlo ir… _

"La cosas habrían sido diferentes si ese día hubieras dicho la verdad" pensó Harry, dio un suspiro y continúo.

…_A pesar de todo soy tan, tan feliz con él. ¡Y pensar que llegue a odiarlo! Es él único que ha logrado despertar sentimientos que creí que en alguien como yo no existían. ¡Lo amo! Y tengo miedo de quererlo tanto y estar viviendo un sueño que puede convertirse en pesadilla ¿Por qué? Porque el cree que forma parte de los mortifagos y que debe matar a Dumbledore y yo soy de la OF. Todo es tan complicado, solo de imaginarme que llegara el día en que ambos bandos se enfrenten me asusta. ¡¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?!... Aunque trate de fingir con Voldemort si me pide que mate a cualquiera de la OF seria incapaz de hacerlo. No soy tan mala como parezco…_

_Enrique tiene que descubrir la verdad de su pasado antes de que llegue el momento de la batalla o antes de que Voldemort descubra a quien debo mi lealtad… ¿Y si Enrique no descubre la verdad a tiempo? ¿Y si a causa de eso tuviera que huir para salvarme? ¿Y si el amor se vuelve odio?... Enrique prometió que nunca me dejaría sola ¿podría cumplir su promesa en una situación así? No lo se y no me imagino una vida sin él pero ¿Qué haría yo si tuviera que alejarme de él para siempre? Eso tampoco lo se pero lo mas seguro y conociéndome como me conozco durante un tiempo estaría triste porque Enrique y mi padre son lo único que tengo (aunque Snape en realidad no cuenta) soy una mujer fuerte podría superarlo y salir adelante, encontraría a alguien que me quisiera como soy pero jamás, ¡óyeme bien Vanessa! (jaja estoy loca) jamás conoceré a alguien como Enrique o Harry o como se llame. Lo amo y lo amare por siempre._

_Yo y mis sentimentalismos, en definitiva estar con él ha cambiado mi forma de ser… ni siquiera se porque rayos estoy escribiendo todo esto, talvez sea que con cada día que pasa siento que el fin se acerca, todo terminara no se si bien o mal pero llegara el final. Lo importante es disfrutar esta felicidad mientras dure y ser dichosa con él hasta que las mentiras o la muerte nos separen. Como se lo dije un día si muero lo haría feliz solo de saber que compartí mi vida con el. _

"Y la muerte nos separo amor mío" Fueron pensamientos que volvieron a cruzar la mente de Harry cuando leyó eso.

…_¡Ahh! Tengo que dejar de hablar de estas cosas, mi mente se esta yendo demasiado lejos, estoy suponiendo cosas que aun no suceden. Estoy sufriendo un exceso de sensibilidad emocional y eso no es normal. ¡Ya basta! Debo ir a lo importante: _

_1) Voldemort volverá de un día a otro y no se como voy a hacerle para salir de la mansión y alertar a Dumbledore (Seguro que algo se me ocurrirá tres minutos antes de fugarme como es mi costumbre) _

_2) Creo que ahora si le haré caso a Enrique y empezare a comer mejor, en los últimos días no me he sentido bien, ya se me pasara. _

_3) Seguiré tratando de revelarle la verdad aunque a los cinco minutos pida que me calle._

_VB" _

Harry observo las iniciales ¿VB? ¿Vanessa Burnett?. Primero frunció el ceño y luego se empezó a reír ante la idea. Ahí terminaba todo, las siguientes páginas estaban en blanco y sabía muy bien el porque: Días o incluso horas después de que Vanessa escribió eso Voldemort había descubierto la verdad sobre la joven, Snape había muerto y ella había sido encerrada en la habitación. Comenzó a preguntarse si la joven había presentido lo que iba a pasar y sintió un escalofrío. Se quedo un largo rato pensando con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos mientras observaba el hueco que había hecho en la pared. No supo por cuanto tiempo permaneció inmóvil y solo pudo salir de su ensimismamiento cuando escucho que la puerta se cerraba. Dio un salto, volteo bruscamente a la puerta y no vio a nadie, seguro uno de sus amigos se había asomado para ver si el ojiverde continuaba en la habitación por su pronunciado silencio y una vez comprobado se había ido.

El muchacho tomo el diario que continuaba en su regazo, las demás cosas que seguían en la cama y los devolvió a la caja de madera donde pertenecían. Se puso de pie y nuevamente se dirigió al guardarropa buscando cualquier otra cosa que hubiera pertenecido a su antigua esposa; lo único que hayo fue una vieja caja de música y una pulsera que también coloco en la caja de madera. Miro su mano izquierda y titubeante se quito el anillo de oro que a partir de ese día formaría solo parte de los recuerdos coloco el anillo junto al diario cerro la caja y Luego como pudo la metio al interior de su mochila y salio de la habitación para reunirse con sus amigos.

Ron estaba recargado sobre la pared, Hermione y Ginny estaban sentadas en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas esperándolo. Harry al verlos así se sintió muy apenado.

-Lo siento –se disculpo por su tardanza.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Ron.

-Estaré bien –respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras las chicas se ponían de pie. -¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?

Sus amigos asintieron.

-¿Ustedes saben lo que tenia Vanessa?

Ron y Hermione se miraron con complicidad.

-En realidad no Harry pero todos nos dimos cuenta de que algo le ocurría cuando volvieron al cuartel. –contesto la castaña.

-Mientras estuvieron en Grimmauld Place mama se lo pregunto –añadió Ron –Pues en respuesta obtuvo "¡Si me pasa algo a usted no le importa!"

-¡¿Qué es eso?! –exclamo Ginny señalando en dirección a las escaleras.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Algo paso corriendo por allá.

Harry saco de sus bolsillos la varita mágica y corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Una pequeña criatura cubierta de hollín se desplazaba por los restos del salón.

-¡Hey Gipsy! –grito Harry y bajo las escaleras para alcanzarlo.

El pequeño elfo se detuvo temblando de pies a cabeza y miro a Harry abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Dónde esta el otro? –pregunto el muchacho arrodillándose para verlo mejor.

El elfo se soltó a llorar.

-Señor… Gipsy… no sabe que hacer, no tiene amos, no tiene a quien servir –dijo el elfo entrecortadamente. Harry lo observo unos instantes y le dijo:

-¿Recuerdas que el amo siempre te dijo que hicieras lo que yo te pidiera? –El elfo asintió con la cabeza –Bien, pues quiero que vayas a trabajar a las cocinas de Hogwarts y que obedezcas a quien sea el jefe allá ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

El elfo se quedo tieso un par de segundos. Harry no estaba seguro de que aquello funcionara pero valía la pena intentarlo. No se imaginaba al pobre elfo vagando de un lado a otro sin nada que hacer. Agito la cabeza de arriba abajo y desapareció.

-¿Tenias sirvientes? –pregunto Ron que ya estaba a sus espaldas.

-Si, te dije que no era tan malo una vez que te acostumbrabas –se rió –Necesito que vayamos a Hogwarts y luego nos vamos a la madriguera. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Se desaparecieron del lugar y aparecieron en la calle principal de Hogsmade caminaron hasta el castillo y les abrió Hagrid que casi volvió a fracturar a Harry de las costillas por el fuerte abrazo que le dio. Le preguntaron por Dumbledore y los otros profesores y les respondió que se encontraban dentro del castillo teniendo una junta para acordar como es que los estudiantes recuperarían las clases perdidas. Le pidieron que no avisara que se encontraban ahí y se encaminaron al lago rumbo al cementerio de Hogwarts. Harry sabia que el llegar a ese lugar le ocasionaría otro derrumbe pero tenia que constatarlo por el mismo. Pasaron cerca del lago y no muy lejos de ahí se observaban algunas lapidas. Sus amigos se quedaron un poco rezagados y Harry agradeció que respetaran su decisión de estar solo. Cuando llego a la primera hilera comenzó a recorrerla, vio grabado el nombre de Alastro Moody en una de ellas e hizo una mueca al recordar al hombre. También vio la lapida con el nombre de Severus Snape y se sorprendió pues creía que no habían logrado recuperar su cuerpo. Vio nombres que no reconoció y casi al final estaba la que tanto buscaba…

**VANESSA PRINCE: 13 de julio de 1979 -07 de enero de 1999**

Y lo dicho, Harry se volvió a derrumbar. Se dejo caer de rodillas frente a la tumba y los ojos amenazaron con volver a derramar lágrimas pero había llorado tanto en la mansión que sus ojos estaban secos.

-Hola pequeña, ya estoy aquí… comienzo a pensar que las cosas pasan por algo y aceptare mi destino…

Respiro hondo y se puso de pie.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, dejaste una gran huella en mi, gracias por ser mi amiga y mi compañera. Gracias por amarme tanto… Yo también te amo.

En su rostro se dibujo una débil sonrisa.

-También estoy aquí para pedirte perdón… -suspiro –Perdóname por dejarte sola aquel día, se que todos insistirán que no es mi culpa pero… También perdóname por lo que leí y leeré de tu diario pero quiero conservar esos pequeños detalles y guardarlos en mi memoria…

Se quedo callado un rato.

-Sabias que esto pasaría ¿verdad? Lo supiste todo el tiempo y yo voy hacer lo que tú harías si estuvieras en mi lugar, intentare rehacer mi vida sin ti pero no te prometo nada…

Escucho pasos y vio a Ginny Weasley que se acercaba a él.

-Harry, tenemos que irnos –dijo la pelirroja a dos metros de distancia del muchacho.

-Nunca te olvidare Vanessa, en mi corazón vivirás por siempre –dijo Harry sin despegar los ojos de la tumba. Saco su varita mágica e hizo aparecer una rosa blanca que coloco sobre la lapida. –Adiós mi amor. –Se dio media vuelta y se fue a reunir con la pelirroja.

-Creo que no te lo he dicho pero de verdad lo siento mucho. –dijo Ginny.

Harry no supo que decir, paso junto a ella y echaron a andar de regreso. Sin embargo el chico se detuvo frente al lago.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos sentamos bajo aquel árbol con la excusa de ayudarte a estudiar para tus TIMOS?

-Yo si pero pensé que tu no lo recordabas –contesto la chica un tanto confundida.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te dije esta mañana que ya lo recordaba todo.

-Si es cierto,… eh… ¿Crees que algún día tu y yo podamos estar juntos como antes?

-No lo se Ginny –contesto Harry encogiéndose de hombros con la mirada perdida en algún punto del lago –No quiero engañarte, por ahora prefiero estar solo.

Ginny tardo en contestar.

-Bueno, no importa. Sabes que siempre estaré ahí ¿verdad?

-Igual que Ron y Hermione.

-¡Dense prisa! –exclamo Ron que ya se había adelantado con la castaña.

-¡La señora Weasley es capaz de irte a buscar al hospital si no llegamos antes del anochecer! –grito Hermione abrazando a su novio.

Harry y Ginny se sonrieron y fueron corriendo hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

Todo lo que representaba peligro había desaparecido. Ahora Harry solo debía concentrarse en la cena de bienvenida que le esperaba y en tratar de ser feliz.

FIN…

N/A: Ya comence a subir la segunda parte de esta historia aqui en fanfiction y pueden leerla a continuacion

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4908984 / 1 / Memorias _ Perdidas _ II (sin espacio entre caracteres)

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, de verdad que si y siento si demore demasiado en subir los capitulos que faltaban.

Ademas, existe un video de esta historia que hice algun tiempo y tambien pueden verlo en el siguiente link

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = Qf6wvTHAnHA (sin espacio entre caracteres)

Saludos, sandy yalek


End file.
